Sixth Sense
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah siswa transfer di Hibiya High School mendapat undian untuk duduk bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari keluarga konglomerat yang terkucilkan akibat perilaku nya yang 'aneh' serta mendapat tantangan untuk mendekati Sasuke bila ia gagal dalam tes. Akankah ia dapat mendekati Sasuke ?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis duduk di pangkuan seorang pria berusia empat puluhan berambut pirang tua. Mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri sambil duduk di sofa dan sang pria yang menyesap kopi hitam serta menyandarkan tubuh di sofa melepaskan penat.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak kali terakhir gadis itu duduk di pangkuan sang ayah dan menghabiskan sore dengan bermanja-manja bersama. Mereka berdua memiliki kesibukan masing-masing sehingga tak memiliki waktu untuk bermanja-manja seperti ini.

Kini, gadis berambut merah muda itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sore dengan duduk di pangkuan sang ayah seperti yang sering dilakukan nya dulu.

"Kau semakin berat, Sakura- _chan._ Kaki ku terasa mati rasa."Kizashi menyelipkan tawa di akhir kalimat dan tersenyum.

" _Otou-san_ !"Sakura merengut dan menggembungkan pipi. Ia selalu merasa jengkel bila seseorang menyebut nya kelebihan berat badan. Padahal ia berusaha keras untuk mengurangi makan dan memperbanyak olahraga.

"Aku tidak gendut."Ujar Sakura dengan ketus.

"Haha… _otou-san_ tidak serius."Kizashi mengelus rambut merah muda putri nya dengan lembut.

Sakura tersenyum diam-diam. Beginilah kepribadian ayah nya. Pria itu akan meledek anggota keluarga nya sendiri dan membuat ia serta ibu nya merasa jengkel.

"Sakura- _chan._ _Otou-san_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Ekspresi wajah Kizashi tampak serius dan membuat Sakura penasaran. Tak biasanya sang ayah menampilkan ekspresi serius di wajah nya sehingga ia cukup yakin apa yang dikatakan ayah nya adalah hal yang penting.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, _otou-san_?"

"Di usia tujuh belas tahun nanti kau akan dapat melihat mahluk halus."

Sakura meringis seketika dan memeluk sang ayah dengan erat. Ia sangat takut dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan mahluk halus dan ia sungguh beruntung tak pernah memiliki pengalaman bertemu dengan mahluk halus.

"Tidak mau, _otou-san_. Apakah ada cara untuk menghilangkan nya ? Aku takut dengan mahluk halus."Sakura meringis dan mengeratkan pelukan pada ayah nya.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura- _chan._ Itu sudah takdir mu. Kau akan memiliki mewarisi kemampuan melihat mahluk halus dari _otou-san_."

"Aku tidak mau ! Kau pasti berbohong untuk menakut-nakutiku, _otou-san._ " Pekik Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan dari ayah nya dan memeluk tubuh nya sendiri. Ia memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Kizashi tak menjawab apapun dan hal itu membuat Sakura merasa semakin takut. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar ia dapat terus menjalankan kehidupan normal tanpa kemampuan melihat mahluk halus. Ia yakin bila sang ayah hanya berbohong.

 **Sixth Sense © Yue. Aoi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Character : Sasuke.U, Sakura.H, Ino.Y**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo. DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan gerbang bertuliskan Hibiya _High School._ Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berlari menghampiri gadis berambut pirang.

" _Forehead,_ kau terlambat. Aku menunggu tiga puluh menit di depan gerbang , tahu."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan merangkul sahabat nya. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama nya di Hibiya _High School._ Ia merupakan murid sekolah khusus wanita sebelumnya. Namun ia terpaksa pindah ke Hibiya _High School_ setelah sekolah nya mengirimkan surat pengumuman yang menyatakan bila sekolah itu bangkrut dan murid-murid di sekolah tersebut akan di transfer ke beberapa sekolah yang ditunjuk pihak sekolah tanpa mengeluarkan uang.

Saat ini merupakan awal bulan februari sekaligus merupakan bulan terakhirnya duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Ia berharap agar dapat berada di kelas yang sama dengan Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar.

" _Gomen ne, pig._ Aku terlambat bangun."

"Huh.. kau merepotkan."Keluh Ino.

"Kau jahat, _pig._ "Sakura menggembungkan pipi nya dan berjalan mengikuti Ino menuju elevator.

Sekolah dimulai pukul delapan pagi dan saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tak ada seorangpun di elevator ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam elevator. Ino segera menekan tombol tiga dan pintu elevator segera tertutup.

"Apakah kita sekelas, _pig ?_ "

"Tidak."

"Yah… sayang sekali."Keluh Sakura. "Padahal kukira kita akan sekelas. Sudah lama kita berdua tidak sekelas,lho."

"Kita sekelas, kok."

"Ah, kau plin plan. Tadi kau bilang kita tidak sekelas, sekarang sekelas. Sebetulnya yang mana yang benar ?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, _forehead._ "

Sakura merengut jengkel dengan sikap sahabatnya. Ia sudah mengenal Ino sejak ia duduk di kelas satu sekolah dasar dan sangat mengenal sikap Ino. Ia tidak akan marah dengan sikap Ino yang terkadang sedikit jahil.

Pintu elevator terbuka dan Sakura segera menyusuri lorong mengikuti Ino. Terdapat kertas berisi daftar nama siswa yang ditempelkan di depan pintu setiap kelas dan Sakura berjalan mengikuti Ino tanpa sempat memperhatikan dengan jelas kertas yang ditempel di pintu.

"Ini ruangan kelasku."Ino menunjuk kelas bertuliskan 2-3.

Sakura segera mendekati kertas yang tertempel di depan pintu kelas dan ia segera memekik senang ketika mendapati nama nya berada di kertas itu.

"Hey, kita sekelas, _pig !_ "Pekik Sakura sambil memeluk Ino dengan erat.

Ino membalas pelukan Sakura dan ikut tersenyum senang. Ia juga merasa senang dapat berada di kelas yang sama dengan sahabatnya. Ia tak sabar untuk mengadakan taruhan nilai dengan Sakura seperti yang selalu dilakukan nya saat _middle school._

"Aku tak sabar mengadakan taruhan nilai denganmu, _forehead._ "

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, _baka pig."_

Sakura dan Ino melepaskan pelukan dan saling mengaitkan kelingking serta menatap sengit.

"Mari kita bertaruh."

"Tentu saja, _pig_."

Ino membuka pintu ruangan kelas. Tak terdapat seorangpun dikelas, kecuali seorang pemuda yang duduk di barisan paling belakang di samping jendela sambil menelungkupkan kepala. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit putih dengan rambut hitam.

"Minggu depan akan diadakan tes matematika. Bila kau kalah maka kau harus mendekati pemuda itu."Ino melirik pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sinis dan berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

"Siapa orang itu ?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera mengangkat kepala nya ketika ia merasa nama nya disebut. Ia menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sakura sebelum kembali menelungkupkan kepala menghadap jendela dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Nafas nya tercekat dan ia tak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda itu. Demi tuhan, pemuda itu adalah pria tertampan yang pernah ia temui.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memiliki rambut hitam dengan iris onyx yang pekat. Tatapan pria itu tajam dan terlihat menakutkan, seolah diliputi dengan aura hitam yang kelam. Namun pria itu memiliki hidung mancung dengan bibir tipis. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat muram.

"Mengapa aku harus mendekati pria itu ?" Bisik Sakura di telinga Ino.

Ino tak menjawab dan ia segera menggeser kursi yang terletak di barisan kedua dari paling depan.

Sakura mendekati meja Ino dengan binggung. Susunan meja di sekolah itu berbeda dengan susunan meja di sekolah-sekolah di Jepang pada umum nya dimana terdapat satu meja dan satu kursi bagi setiap murid. Setiap kelas di sekolah ini menggunakan satu meja panjang dengan dua kursi yang mengharuskan dua orang siswa untuk berbagi satu meja.

"Aku harus duduk dimana ?"Gumam Sakura.

"Duduklah disini, _forehead._ "

Sakura segera mendorong kursi di samping Ino dan meletakkan tas nya di atas kursi itu. Tatapan nya tertuju pada pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan menelungkupkan kepala.

"Mengapa kau menggunakan pria itu sebagai bahan taruhan kita ?"Sakura menunjuk pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan dagu sambil setengah berbisik.

Ia tak mengerti dengan Ino. Biasanya, orang yang menjadi bahan taruhan ialah orang yang terkucilkan. Namun ia cukup yakin bila pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bukanlah orang yang terkucilkan. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah tampan dengan tubuh atletis. Tidak mungkin bila orang seperti itu adalah orang yang terkucilkan.

"Ia adalah pria aneh yang menakutkan, tahu."Bisik Ino.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kulihat ia normal-normal saja."

"Itu karena kau belum mengenalnya."Ujar Ino sambil menatap Sasuke sekilas dan berbisik dengan suara pelan. "Kurasa ia sakit jiwa. Banyak siswa melihatnya berbicara sendiri dengan udara kosong dan ia juga bersikap dingin dan sinis pada orang lain. Para siswi yang pernah menjadi fans nya perlahan-lahan mulai menjauhinya setelah mengetahui sikap nya."

"Kau yakin, _pig_ ? Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya rumor yang disebarkan oleh orang yang tidak menyukai nya."

"Aku beberapa kali melihatnya menatap intens ke arah udara kosong. Ia juga penyendiri dan terkadang terdapat kejadian aneh yang berkaitan dengan pemuda itu."

"Kejadian aneh apa ?"

"Beberapa anak yang membicarakan sesuatu mengenai nya atau berniat mencelakainya mengalami kejadian aneh. Kiba pernah berniat untuk menjahili Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja penghapus papan tulis itu seolah dilempar serta mengenai kepala nya dengan keras. Padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang memegang penghapus papan tulis itu. Aku melihatnya sendiri"

Sakura memeluk tubuh nya sendiri dan mengigil. Ia tak percaya sepenuhnya dengan ucapan Ino, namun tetap saja ia merasa takut dengan apa yang diucapkan nya.

"Sejujurnya, aku berharap agar tidak perlu sekelas atau bahkan tidak perlu berada di sekolah yang sama dengan nya lagi. Seandainya ia bukan berasal dari keluarga konglomerat Uchiha, maka aku akan mengusulkan pada para siswa lain untuk membully nya dan membuat nya keluar dari sekolah ini."Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak pernah mengira bila Ino akan sebegitu tidak suka nya terhadap seseorang hingga seperti ini. Dalam hati, ia merasa kasihan dengan pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita keluar saja dari kelas ini. Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling sekolah hingga bel berbunyi."Usul Ino sambil bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura.

" _Arigato, pig."_

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Ino keluar dari kelas dan diam-diam menatap ke arah Uchiha Sasuke sambil menutup pintu. Ia berharap agar pemuda itu tak mendengar percakapan nya dengan Ino.

.

.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan Ino serta Sakura segera berlari menuju elevator. Mereka berdua telah berkeliling seluruh gedung sekolah dan gedung sekolah jauh lebih luas dari yang mereka bayangkan. Setiap angkatan terdiri dari sepuluh kelas dan gedung sekolah terdiri dari lima lantai.

Di seluruh gedung sekolah terdapat lima elevator dengan total siswa sekitar sembilan ratus orang. Sakura dan Ino cukup beruntung dapat masuk ke elevator tanpa perlu berdesakan.

Elevator berhenti di lantai tiga dan Sakura serta Ino segera berlari keluar ketika pintu elevator terbuka. Mereka berdua khawatir bila wali kelas telah masuk ke dalam kelas ketika mereka sampai di dalam kelas.

Ino membuka pintu setelah mengintip dari kaca di pintu serta menarik nafas lega. Wali kelas mereka belum tiba di kelas dan mereka berdua segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berkulit _tan_ yang duduk di samping nya.

Para siswa di kelas itu melirik ke arah Sakura dan membuatnya merasa malu. Ia merasa begitu gugup dan hanya dapat tersenyum ramah pada para siswa yang menatapnya.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan tak lama kemudian seorang wanita berambut hitam berombak masuk ke dalam kelas. Ketua kelas berdiri dan diikuti oleh seluruh siswa, kemudian membungkukkan badan dan memberi salam.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu._ "Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Kelas kita mendapatkan seorang siswi baru pindahan dari Musashino Joshi Gakuin. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri, Haruno- _san._ "

Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri guru tersebut. Di depan kelas, ia dapat memperhatikan bila seluruh siswa memperhatikan diri nya. Tatapan nya tertuju pada Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan ikut menatap ke arah dirinya.

" _Hajimemashite. Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura desu. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu._ " Sakura menundukkan kepala dengan sopan sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk di samping Sasuke segera mengacungkan tangan.

"Apakah kau ingin bertanya pada Haruno- _san,_ Uzumaki- _san_ ?"

"Ya !"

Sakura menatap pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu. Pria itu sangat kontras dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah nya. Sasuke terkesan dingin dan muram, berbeda dengan pria bermarga Uzumaki yang sangat ceria dan bersemangat.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura. "Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih ?"

Seluruh siswa memandang ke arah Naruto, begitupun dengan Kurenai- _sensei_ yang menatap dengan tajam dan ekspresi penuh kekesalan.

"Cukup, Uzumaki- _san_ !" Suara Kurenai- _sensei_ meninggi. "Apakah ada pertanyaan lain ?"

Tidak ada siswa yang mengangkat tangan. Sakura menarik nafas lega dan menatap seluruh siswa.

"Silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Haruno- _san."_

Sakura segera kembali ke tempat duduk nya. Kurenai- _sensei_ segera mengeluarkan beberapa puluh kertas putih yang dilipat dari dalam sebuah kotak yang dibawanya.

"Karena terdapat siswa baru di kelas ini, maka _sensei_ telah menyiapkan undian tempat duduk. Kali ini, setiap anak diharuskan untuk berpartisipasi."

" _Sensei_." Seorang siswa dengan tanda merah di wajah nya mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Inuzuka- _san_ ?"

"Bagaimana bila diberlakukan peraturan seperti biasanya saja ? Semua siswa kecuali-" Pemuda itu memutus ucapan nya dan melirik ke arah Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Kecuali siswa tertentu mengambil undian tempat duduk."

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangan dan berkata, "Aku setuju, _sensei._ "

"Ya, benar. Aku juga setuju." Seorang siswa lain nya mengangkat tangan dan diikuti dengan siswa-siswa lain hingga hampir tiga perempat kelas mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak bisa !" Kurenai- _sensei_ menggelengkan kepala. "Siswa kelas ini berjumlah genap dan bulan ini merupakan bulan terakhir kalian di kelas 2-3."

Beberapa siswa mengerucutkan bibir dan mulai berbisik saling menggerutu satu sama lain, begitupun dengan Ino yang mulai menggerutu dengan gadis bercepol dua yang duduk dibelakang nya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Sebegitu parahkah rasisme di sekolah ini ? Ia menyesal memilih untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Bila ia menjadi Uchiha Sasuke, maka ia tidak mungkin hanya menatap dengan sinis seolah tak peduli bila diperlakukan seperti itu oleh hampir seluruh siswa.

" _Ano…_ apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura pada gadis bercepol dua itu.

Gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. Sakura membalas uluran tangan gadis itu dan mereka bersalaman.

" _Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Tenten desu._ _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."_

Sakura tersenyum pada gadis itu. Ia berusaha bersikap ramah sekaligus berusaha untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari gossip yang diucapkan Ino mengenai pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sakura- _san_ ?"

"Tentu saja, Tenten- _san."_

"Hey, kuharap tidak ada satupun diantara kita bertiga yang akan duduk dengan Sasuke itu." Bisik Ino dengan pelan.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Kurasa Naruto benar-benar idiot. Ia terus menerus mendekati pemuda aneh itu dan bersikap ramah. Pagi ini ia bahkan bersedia duduk di samping orang itu."

" _Umm…._ Memang nya kenapa dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu ?"

"Pokoknya kau harus menghindarinya, Sakura- _san._ Ia beberapa kali terlihat berbicara atau bergumam dengan udara kosong. Ia aneh dan berbahaya."

"Benarkah ?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, _forehead_ ? Kuharap kau kalah taruhan dan melihat sendiri seperti apa kelakuan pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu."Ucap Ino sambil mengerutkan bibir.

Kurenai- _sensei_ berjalan mengelilingi ruang kelas dan setiap siswa mengambil satu kertas. Pria mengambil gulungan kertas di sisi kanan, sementara wanita mengambil gulungan kertas di sisi kiri kotak.

Tenten dan Ino melirik gulungan kertas itu dan memperhatikan nya cukup lama. Mereka berdua berdoa dalam hati. Sementara seorang pemuda dengan wajah mengantuk yang duduk di samping Tenten langsung mengambil gulungan kertas, begitupun dengan Sakura.

Sakura membuka gulungan kertas itu dan mendapati angka tujuh di kertas itu. Ino menepuk bahu nya dan berkata, " _Forehead,_ berapa nomor undian mu ?"

Sakura menunjukkan kertas undian nya dan melirik kertas milik Ino dan gadis bernama Tenten itu. Ino mendapat nomor sepuluh dan Tenten mendapat nomor tiga.

"Bila kalian semua telah melihat nomor undian kalian, silahkan pindah ke meja kalian masing-masing." Ujar Kurenai- _sensei._

Ino segera melambaikan tangan dengan ekspresi sedih dan mengambil tas nya. Sakura segera mengangkat tas nya dan berjalan menuju meja nomor tujuh yang terletak di barisan kedua dari paling depan.

Beberapa siswa yang telah mendapat pasangan tempat duduk mereka terlihat lega dan tersenyum sumringah. Sakura melirik tempat duduk di samping nya yang masih kosong. Dalam hati ia ikut berdebar-debar, merasa penasaran dengan pria yang akan menjadi teman sebangku nya.

"Sakura- _san_ , bersabarlah." Bisik Tenten dengan wajah pucat sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura melirik ke samping nya. Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang berjalan mendekati tempat duduk gadis bersurai indigo yang duduk di belakang nya sambil merangkul Uchiha Sasuke.

"Syukurlah tempat duduk kita berdekatan, _teme._ "

Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu meletakkan tas di atas kursi di samping gadis bersurai indigo itu. Terdengar suara geseran di samping kursi Sakura dan Sakura melirik ke samping. Uchiha Sasuke duduk di samping nya.

Beberapa siswa melirik ke arah Sakura dan secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan simpati pada siswi baru di kelas mereka yang harus duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke di hari pertama gadis itu bersekolah di Hibiya _High School_.

Sakura memberanikan diri melirik ke samping. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak terlihat aneh. Hanya saja ia beberapa kali melirik ke samping, entah apa yang dilihat nya.

" _Hajimemashite. Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura desu."Sakura mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke membalas uluran tangan dan berjabat tangan sebelum Sasuke sendiri melepaskan jabatan tangan terlebih dulu. Sakura terdiam dan menatap pria di samping nya. Tangan pria itu begitu lembut dan hangat.

"Siapa nama mu ?"

"Kau sudah mengetahui nya."

Sakura meringis. Ia yakin bila Uchiha Sasuke telah mendengar percakapan nya dengan Ino tadi dan kini ia merasa bersalah.

"Tolong batalkan taruhanmu dengan gadis Yamanaka itu."Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas dan dingin.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan binggung. Ia sangat yakin bila Sasuke telah tertidur saat ia berbicara dengan Ino di ruang kelas. Lagipula Ino berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan hingga bibir gadis itu hampir menempel di telinga Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dapat mendengarnya ?

"Taruhan apa ?"Sakura memasang ekspresi seolah tidak mengerti.

"Taruhan untuk mendekatiku bila salah satu dari kalian gagal di tes matematika."

Sakura membelalakan mata memandang iris onyx Sasuke, ia tak mengira bila Sasuke mengetahui soal taruhan itu. Mungkinkah bila Uchiha Sasuke itu memiliki indra keenam ? Diam-diam Sakura berharap agar ia kalah dalam taruhan itu dan dapat mengenal Sasuke lebih dekat.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

 **Thanks udah baca fanfict ini..**

 **Udah lama author ga ngebuat fict SasuSaku multi chapter & akhirnya ngebuat fanfict ini. Author kebetulan tertarik ngebuat character Sasuke yg agak beda dari kebanyakan fanfict author yg berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Di chapter ini author ngebuat Sasuke jd karakter yg dingin & dijauhin orang".**

 **Keep or Delete this fict ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura menatap dengan hampa tumpukan buku-buku di atas meja belajar nya. Kepala nya terasa penat setelah menghabiskan dua malam berturut-turut untuk mengejar pelajaran. Kini, ia bahkan dapat membayangkan angka-angka ketika ia memejamkan mata.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan ia segera meraih ponsel nya. Terdapat sebuah pesan dan ia segera menekan tombol untuk membuka nya.

* * *

 **From :** _ **Pig**_

 **Hey,** _ **forehead.**_ **Kau sedang belajar ? Belajarlah sekeras mungkin untuk ujian besok bila kau tidak ingin mendekati pria gila itu.**

* * *

Sakura menghela nafas perlahan. Ia tak mengerti dengan sebutan pria gila untuk teman sebangku nya. Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak ia duduk bersama Sasuke dan pria itu tak pernah menganggu nya. Ia memang sering mendapati pria itu menatap ke arah dinding kosong dengan tatapan intens, namun ia tak menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang aneh dan berusaha berpikiran positif.

Bahkan teman-teman sekelas baru Sakura telah mengucapkan ucapan bela sungkawa terhadap Sakura yang harus duduk bersama Sasuke. Mereka bahkan memberikan saran-saran kepada Sakura untuk menghindari pria itu.

* * *

 **To :** _ **Pig**_

 **Ya. Aku memang sedang belajar. Namun ia** **bukan pria gila** **. Aku tak menemukan hal aneh pada dirinya.**

* * *

Sakura mengecek jam di ponsel nya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan ia telah mencatat seluruh bahan pelajaran dari catatan yang di _fotocopy_ dari buku catatan Ino. Namun ia masih merasa binggung dengan beberapa materi yang tidak diajarkan di sekolah nya.

Ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi dan ia segera membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponsel nya. Ia merengut kesal membaca isi pesan Ino.

* * *

 **From :** _ **Pig**_

 **Apa kau tidak sadar bila terkadang ia mengerakkan bibir nya seolah mengumamkan sesuatu ? Ia juga menuliskan sesuatu di kertas saat pelajaran dan menghapus nya kembali. Atau mungkin kau berpura-pura menganggapnya normal karena kau suka pria aneh itu ?**

* * *

Sakura membelalakan mata membaca emoticon dari Ino. Mana mungkin ia menyukai seorang pria yang bahkan baru dikenalnya selama lima hari ? Mereka berdua bahkan tak saling berbicara sejak hari pertama Sakura masuk ke sekolah itu.

Mata Sakura terasa berat, ia bahkan memaksakan diri agar mata nya tetap terbuka. Ia berjalan kearah kasur dan membaringkan tubuh nya. Ia terlelap dengan cepat tanpa membalas pesan dari Ino.

.

.

Tes Matematika diadakan pada jam pertama selama dua jam. _Sensei_ telah membagikan soal lima belas menit yang lalu, namun Sakura hanya mengerjakan satu dari sepuluh soal.

Sakura melirik ke sekeliling nya. Mayoritas siswa terlihat serius mengerjakan soal itu. Beberapa bahkan terlihat sangat lancar mengerjakan soal itu, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Sensei_ melirik ke arah Sakura dan ia segera menatap soal nya dan mengacak rambut nya dengan frustasi. Hibiya _High School_ ialah sekolah dengan akreditasi A yang cukup terkenal dengan lebih dari tiga puluh siswa yang berhasil masuk ke _University of_ Tokyo setiap tahun nya. Pelajaran di sekolah itu lebih sulit dibandingkan sekolah lama nya.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada soal nomor tiga yang terlihat mudah dan ia berusaha mengerjakan nya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan jawaban dari soal itu.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu dan Sakura baru mengerjakan lima soal. Tersisa empat puluh menit untuk mengerjakan lima soal yang tersisa. Saat ini Sakura berusaha mengerjakan soal nomor enam dan telah menggunakan setengah halaman hanya untuk satu soal.

Ino terlihat lancar dalam mengerjakan soal. Ia menguasai materi yang telah diajarkan Kakashi _sensei_ dan melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia menyeringai ketika tatapan nya tertuju pada Sakura yang terlihat kesulitan bila diperhatikan dari ekspresi wajah dan bahasa tubuh nya.

Terdengar suara kertas yang digeser dan mengenai siku nya. Sakura segera melirik ke samping dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar.

"Ada apa, Uchiha- _san_ ?"

"Lihatlah jawabanku."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sedikit binggung dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh pria yang sangat langka, biasanya seseorang akan meminta contekan terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan nya, namun pria itu menawarkan nya pada Sakura tanpa Sakura meminta nya.

Sakura melirik sekilas jawaban pria itu. Tulisan pria itu cukup rapih dan ia bahkan hampir menyelesaikan seluruh soal. Namun bukan berarti jawaban pria itu pasti benar.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada kertas jawaban nya sendiri. Sejak tadi ia sudah menguap berkali-kali dan entah kenapa otak nya tak dapat bekerja dengan benar. Ia menguap hingga mengeluarkan air mata dan ia melupakan delapan puluh persen rumus yang sudah dikuasai nya.

"Jawaban nya a, ya ?" Ucap Sasuke dengan cukup keras untuk didengar Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sudah beberapa kali mendengar suara pria itu seolah berbicara sendiri. Namun ia berusaha berpikir positif dengan berpikir bila ia sedang berkhayal hingga mendengar suara yang salah.

"Hn ? Bukan menggunakan rumus ujung solenoid untuk menentukan B2 ?" Terdengar suara Sasuke dan suara _correction tape_ kertas yang digunakan.

Sakura segera menoleh ke samping. Beberapa hari duduk di samping Sasuke membuat Sakura setidaknya mengenali suara pemuda itu dan gumaman 'hn' khas nya.

"Uchiha- _san,_ kau sedang berbicara padaku ?"

"Tidak."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat datar dan tatapan nya terkesan dingin. Pria itu seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan Sakura meskipun Sakura cukup yakin bila tatapan nya terlihat sinis.

Biasanya, bila seseorang berada dalam situasi Sasuke akan merasa gugup atau malu seketika. Namun Sasuke bersikap seolah apa yang ia lakukan ialah hal yang normal. Sakura khawatir bila apa yang dikatakan Ino benar.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa, Uchiha- _san_ ?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura dan menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura lekat-lekat. Tatapan Sasuke menakutkan, bagaikan berkata 'itu bukan urusanmu'. Namun pria itu hanya diam dan kembali mengerjakan soal nya.

Sakura memejamkan mata perlahan dan menelungkupkan kepala nya. Ia telah mengosongkan tiga soal yang menurut nya begitu sulit meskipun ia pernah mengerjakan nya. Ia terlalu mengantuk bahkan hanya untuk sekadar membuka mata nya.

"Sakura." Terdengar suara baritone seorang pria yang memanggil nya.

Sakura tak menjawab nya. Ia terlalu malas untuk membuka mata dan menjawab panggilan orang tersebut.

"Kyaa !" Terdengar suara jeritan dan Sakura segera membuka mata nya.

"Hentikan." Gumam Sasuke dengan pelan.

"U-uchiha- _san,_ a-apa yang k-kau l-lakukkan ?" Tanya Tenten dengan suara terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Shion- _san_ ! Ameno- _chan_ !" Jerit seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan suara parau.

Serang guru yang sedang duduk di kursi yang terdapat di depan kelas sambil mengawasi ujian tampak pucat pasi. Mulut nya terbuka dan wajah nya bagai tak dialiri darah. Jari nya menunjuk buku pelajaran tebal yang kini berada di lantai dan dua orang siswa yang mengelus kepala nya sambil meringis.

Tanpa mempedulikan guru yang masih berada di kelas, empat orang murid berlarian keluar dari kelas meninggalkan kertas ujian mereka. Seorang gadis berambut merah yang kebetulan dudk di samping meja Sakura menarik tangan Sakura dan setengah menyeret gadis itu menuju pintu kelas.

"Lepaskan aku ! Apa yang terjadi ?" Sakura memberontak. Namun cengkraman tangan gadis berambut merah itu semakin erat dan ia berhasil menarik Sakura keluar dari kelas. Beberapa siswa termasuk guru ikut berlari keluar dari kelas.

Gadis berambut merah itu segera melepaskan tangan Sakura ketika mereka berada cukup jauh dari kelas. Sakura menatap lengan nya yang memerah dan berkata, "Mengapa kau menarikku keluar dari kelas, Karin ?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya refleks menarik tangan mu karena kau kebetulan duduk di samping meja ku." Ujar Karin dengan wajah memerah dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Peluh bercucuran di kening gadis itu, pertanda bahwa ia sedang lelah.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Mengapa para siswa mendadak keluar dari kelas ? Bahkan _sensei_ juga ikut keluar dari kelas." Sakura kembali mengulang pertanyaan nya.

Wajah gadis bernama Karin itu pucat seketika. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas nya yang tersengal-sengal dan membuka mulut nya untuk berbicara dengan suara perlahan pada Sakura.

"Saat kau sedang tidur, tiba-tiba saja buku pelajaran tebal di meja Yamato- _sensei_ terbang dengan cepat dan mengenai kepala Shion dan Ameno. "

"Benarkah ? Aku memang melihat buku itu di lantai di samping meja Shion- _san._ "

"Kau tidak melihatnya sendiri, sih. Kedua gadis itu yang paling sering membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya tadi mereka berdua membicarakan pria itu lagi." Karin berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Ino berjalan keluar dari kelas sambil merangkul Tenten. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat pucat. Ino bahkan menangis dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

" _Forehead,_ di kelas tiga nanti aku akan meminta kepala sekolah agar tidak membuat 'orang itu' satu kelas denganku." Ucap Ino sambil terisak.

Tenten menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino dan mengeluarkan tissue dari saku rok nya. Ia memberikan tissue itu kepada Ino dan Ino mengusap air mata nya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga merasa tidak begitu nyaman ketika bersama Uchiha- _san._ Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasiku sambil menatapku dengan tajam meskipun tak seorangpun sedang melihatku." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

Ino segera melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap ke arah Sakura. Tenten dan Karin ikut mengarahkan pandangan nya pada Sakura. Beberapa hari ini Sakura merasa lebih sensitive dibandingkan biasanya. Ketika ia sedang sendirian di suatu tempat, ia seolah merasa tak sedang sendirian. Ayah nya mengatakan bila ini adalah proses yang akan dilalui nya sebelum ia dapat benar-benar melihat mahluk halus di usia tujuh belas tahun, namun ia sama sekali tidak percaya.

Sakura menatap ke arah lorong tempat dimana kelas nya berada. Sejak tadi ia tak melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang keluar dari kelas.

"Aku merasa tidak aman di kelas karena keberadaan Sasuke." Ujar Tenten dengan tubuh yang mengigil.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan dia disini." Ucap Karin. "Sebaiknya kita pergi ke kantin saja."

Ino merangkul Sakura, namun Sakura tak membalas nya. Ia melepaskan tangan Ino dari pundak nya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Aku lupa membawa dompet."

"Kau ingin kembali ke kelas ? Tidak, Sakura. Aku pinjamkan uang untukmu saja. Setelah ini-"Ucapan Karin terputus. Tangan nya menyentuh saku rok nya dengan panik. "Kok tidak ada ?"

"Ada apa, Karin ?" Tanya Ino sambil melirik Karin yang terlihat panik.

"Dompet ku tidak ada. Seharusnya aku meletakkan di saku rok ku tadi."

"Mungkin saja kau meletakkan nya di suatu tempat dan kau melupakan nya ?" Ucap Tenten.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Gumam Karin dengan pelan. "Namun aku terlalu takut."

Karin menundukkan kepala. Tatapan nya terlihat ragu dan ekspresi wajah nya terlihat sedih.

"Sudahlah, kupasrahkan saja."

"Tidak. Biar aku yang kembali ke kelas dan mencarinya." Sakura mengangkat tangan nya. Ia kembali berucap sebelum ketiga teman nya mulai menceramahi nya. "Aku hanya siswi baru. Kurasa ia takkan melakukan sesuatu padaku."

Sakura segera melambaikan tangan dan meninggal Karin, Ino dan Tenten sebelum mereka mengatakan apapun padanya. Ino dan Tenten mencoba memanggil nya, namun Sakura terus berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelas nya.

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah percaya, maka ia takkan percaya sebelum membuktikan sendiri segala hal yang ducapkan para siswa.

Perlahan Sakura mengulurkan tangan nya untuk meraih knop pintu dan ia membuka pintu.

"Tolong hentikan. Aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri." Terdengar suara Sasuke yang meninggi.

Sakura terdiam di tempat. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke marah pada seseorang sebelumnya, dan kini Sasuke tengah marah entah karena apa. Sakura sangat yakin bila hal itu adalah hal yang sangat serius hingga Sasuke meninggikan suara nya.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada Hinata dan Naruto yang masih berada di tempat duduk nya. Naruto bahkan tengah menyeruput kuah _ramen cup_ dan kini tengah menatap Sakura.

"Bersabarlah, _teme._ Kurasa dia memang begitu menyayangimu hingga bersikap seperti itu."

"Tch, sampah itu membuatku muak, _dobe._ "

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menuju kursi nya dan mengambil dompet di tas nya. Naruto segera tersenyum pada Sakura dan menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Kau kembali ke kelas, Sakura- _chan_ ?"

"Ya. Aku ingin mengambil dompetku. Apakah kalian melihat dompet Karin ?"

Hinata memberikan sebuah dompet yang diletakkan nya di atas meja kepada Sakura.

"Tadi Karin- _san,_ menjatuhkan dompet nya di lantai. Aku meminta Naruto mengambilnya agar tidak terinjak-injak siswa lain."

" _Arigato,_ Hinata." Sakura tersenyum pada gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Perlahan, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengalihkan tatapan nya dan memandang Sasuke. Di tempat nya berdiri di depan kelas tadi, Sasuke tampak memunggungi nya sehingga ekspresi wajah nya tidak terlihat. Namun ekspresi wajah Sasuke tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Naruto, apakah kau bertengkar dengan Uchiha- _san_ ?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, namun ia segera menganggukan kepala dengan cepat seolah berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Ya benar ! Aku kesal sekali pada si _teme_ ini !"

 _Sakura_ mengernyitkan dahi. Ucapan Sasuke yang didengarnya pertama kali berbeda dengan apa yang diucapkan nya kepada Naruto. Ia yakin bila Naruto mencoba menutupi Sasuke, namun ia mencoba untuk berpura-pura percaya.

"Tidak." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan nya dengan jengkel dan melirik Sasuke. Sakura segera menatap Sasuke dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan pria itu.

"Sebetulnya kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Uchiha- _san?_ Aku beberapa kali melihatmu sedang berbicara dengan udara kosong. Kau…"

Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa seolah terdapat angin dingin yang menusuk tulang di sisi kanan tubuh nya. Sakura merasa begitu tidak nyaman dan segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menyentuh tangan kanan nya yang seolah akan membeku dengan tangan kiri.

"Hentikan." Ujar Sasuke dengan pelan namun terdengar serius.

Seketika rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang di sisi kanan tubuh Sakura menghilang. Sakura menundukkan kepala, ia merasa ketakutan. Kini ia percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan para siswa di kelas nya. Sangat mustahil bila _air conditioner_ yang diatur dengan temperature yang sama dan ruangan yang sama dapat menghasilkan suhu dingin yang berbeda.

"-kau menakutkan dan aneh, Uchiha- _san._ " Sakura melanjutkan ucapan nya dengan suara bergetar.

Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang kembali terasa di dekat Sakura. Namun kali ini berganti di sisi kiri tubuh nya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sakura. Pria itu menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat dan Sakura berusaha menundukkan kepala. Namun pria itu menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan kasar menggunakan tangan kiri nya.

Sakura tertegun sejenak dan ia berusaha menatap ke arah lain. Nafas nya tercekat dan jantung nya seolah akan berhenti. Sasuke begitu tampan dengan iris _onyx_ kelam yang menawan dengan mata besar, hidung yang kecil dan mancung serta bibir tipis yang merah. Pria itu terlihat semakin sempurna dengan kulit putih. Secara keseluruhan Sasuke mengingatkan nya akan boneka porselen berkulit putih.

"Dua puluh lima hari lagi kau akan mengerti, Sakura _._ "

"Eh ?"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan nya dari wajah Sakura. Ia berbisik di telinga Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Ayah mu telah memberitahukan nya padamu."

Sakura terbelalak, mata nya melotot menatap Sasuke. Dua puluh lima hari lagi ialah ulang tahun nya ke tujuh belas dan ia tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun apa yang diucapkan ayah nya mengenai 'kemampuan' itu. Ia bahkan menganggap ayah nya sedang bercanda.

"Ayah mu tidak sedang membuat lelucon, Sakura."

"Kau membaca pikiranku." Desis Sakura dengan wajah memerah sambil bergidk ngeri. Ia menatap tajam Uchiha Sasuke. Ia merasa terganggu dengan pria dihadapan nya yang seenaknya saja membaca pikiran nya. Ia berharap agar hasil ujian Ino jauh lebih buruk dari nya dan dengan senang hati ia akan menghindari Uchiha Sasuke. Kini ia menyesali diri nya sendiri yang pernah berharap dapat mengenal Uchiha Sasuke lebih dalam.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Author's Note :

* * *

Fanfict ini bakal dilanjut. Cuma ga akan cepet update karena masih ada beberapa fict on going.

Thanks untuk review para readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul enam lewat beberapa menit. Sakura telah terbangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan kini ia bahkan telah mengenakan seragam nya. Ia merasa tak sabar menunggu jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh sehingga ia dapat berangkat sekolah.

Pelajaran pertama pada hari ini ialah matematika dan Sakura tak sabar menunggu pembagian hasil ulangan. Ia berharap agar ia memenangkan taruhan sehingga tidak perlu mendekati Sasuke. Sakura bahkan berkunjung ke kuil hampir setiap hari.

Sejak kejadian saat ulangan, Sakura menghindari Sasuke. Jarak kursi nya dengan kursi Sasuke sekitar hampir satu meter dan ia berusaha keras agar tak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Ia berusaha keras agar tak berpapasan dengan Sasuke dimanapun.

Sakura merasa sangat gelisah, ia merasa jengkel dengan Ino yang tak mau membatalkan taruhan dan memaksa nya bertaruh. Ia juga merasa sebal dengan _sensei_ yang tidak membatalkan ulangan dengan alasan hampir seluruh siswa telah menyelesaikan ulangan karena jam pelajaran tersisa lima belas menit.

Sakura menyesal, ia mengira _sensei_ akan membatalkan ujian. Bila ia tahu akan seperti ini, ia pasti akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengubah jawaban nya karena ketua kelas meminta para siswa untuk mengumpulkan kertas ulangan saat jam istirahat pertama.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Sakura segera memencet ponsel nya dan membaca pesan baru yang masuk ke ponsel nya.

* * *

 **From :** _ **Pig**_

 _ **Ohayo,**_ _ **forehead.**_ **Apakah kau sudah siap melihat hasil ulangan matematika? Kuharap kau kalah sehingga bisa mendekati pria aneh dan menjijikan itu. Fufufu…**

* * *

Sakura merasa ingin membanting ponsel nya seketika. Ia sangat jengkel dengan isi pesan Ino. Apakah gadis itu buta hingga tidak menyadari usaha nya untuk menghindari Sasuke? Apakah ia lupa bila Iruka- _sensei,_ guru bahasa Jepang, memarahi Sakura karena berusaha menghindari Sasuke?

Dua hari yang lalu _sensei_ memberikan tugas kelompok beranggotakan dua orang. Setiap siswa berkelompok dengan teman sebangku mereka. Ketika mengetahui hal itu, Sakura berpindah ke meja depan sehingga ia duduk bertiga. _Sensei_ tersebut sangat marah ketika melihat Sakura yang berpindah tempat duduk dan semakin marah ketika Sakura mengutarakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

 **To :** _ **Pig**_

 **Kau semakin membuatku gelisah,** _ **baka.**_ **Namun aku cukup yakin bila** _ **kami-sama**_ **akan mendengarkan doa ku dan berpihak padaku.** _ **Kami-sama**_ **pasti akan menghindarkanku dari 'bencana'.**

* * *

Pesan telah terkirim dan Sakura meletakkan ponsel nya di atas kasur. Ia melipat kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata. Kali ini ia berdoa dengan cara Kristen, berharap agar Tuhan mau mengabulkan doa nya.

Terkesan berlebihan. Namun Sakura berdoa dengan cara _Shinto_ dengan berkunjung ke kuil serta berdoa setiap pagi dan malam dengan cara Kristen.

Sakura berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia bahkan mengucapkan permohonan nya sejelas mungkin. Ia ingin mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi dari Ino sehingga ia dapat memenangkan taruhan dan tidak perlu mendekati Sasuke. Itulah yang diucapkan dalam doa nya.

Sakura kembali membuka mata nya setelah selesai berdoa. Ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi dan ia segera membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponsel nya. Pesan dari Ino lagi, dan ia segera membaca nya.

* * *

 **From :** _ **Pig**_

 **Lihat saja nanti. Kau bahkan tidur saat ulangan dan aku mengerjakan nya dengan serius. Aku bahkan belajar sepanjang malam, lho.**

* * *

Jantung Sakura semakin berdebar tak karuan. Ino adalah siswa yang lumayan pintar, ia bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus bila ia serius belajar. Sakura khawatir bila ia akan kalah dalam taruhan. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan doa nya.

.

.

Bel yang merupakan tanda bila pelajaran telah dimulai baru saja berbunyi. Seluruh siswa serempak berdiri dan mengucapkan salam sambil membungkukkan badan dengan komando dari ketua kelas.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, para siswa serempak duduk di kursi. Sakura menarik kursi nya, menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia bahkan meletakkan buku-buku nya hampir di ujung meja. Untunglah Sasuke juga cukup tahu diri, pria itu tidak meletakkan barang-barang nya melewati batas yang diberikan Sakura.

 _Sensei_ terlihat enggan memasuki ruangan kelas Sakura, hal itu terlihat dari _gesture_ nya yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia bahkan berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke arah barisan meja Sakura.

" _Sensei_ telah memeriksa ulangan kalian. Sekarang _sensei_ akan membacakan nilai ulangan kalian."

Seorang siswa yang duduk berhadapan dengan meja guru mengangkat tangan.

" _Sensei,_ mengapa tidak membagikan hasil ulangan saja? Aku merasa malu bila semua siswa mengetahui nilai ku."

" _Sensei_ belum memasukkan nilai kalian ke daftar nilai."

Siswa itu terlihat kecewa, begitupun dengan beberapa siswa lain yang sepertinya sependapat dengan siswa itu.

 _Sensei_ mulai membacakan nilai ulangan. Banyak siswa mendapat nilai buruk, sepertinya karena soal ulangan itu memang sulit.

Jantung Sakura berdebar semakin keras. Ia berharap agar setidaknya ia lulus dalam ulangan matematika. _Sensei_ membacakan hasil ulangan berurutan berdasarkan nama dan Sakura merasa berdebar-debar ketika semakin mendekati nama nya.

"Haruno Sakura. Enam puluh."

Ino segera melirik Sakura, gadis itu terlihat terkejut. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan tersenyum tipis. Sakura menundukkan kepala, ia merasa bodoh seketika. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan nilai dibawah delapan puluh untuk mata pelajaran apapun kecuali olahraga.

Sakura menelungkupkan kepala nya, merasa semakin khawatir. Jantung nya seolah akan putus. Ia yakin Ino pasti menertawai nya dalam hati.

 _Sensei_ membacakan nilai beberapa siswa dan Sakura tak terlalu memperhatikan nya. Nilai tertinggi yang telah dibacakan _sensei_ ialah nilai milik Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang duduk di belakang nya. Gadis itu mendapat nilai sembilan puluh lima.

Tiba-tiba saja _sensei_ terdiam cukup lama dan membuat para siswa menatap nya dengan binggung. Sakura ikut mendongakkan kepala dan melihat wajah _sensei_ yang ketakutan.

"Nomor absen dua puluh lima. Seratus."

Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, siapa pemilik nomor absen dua puluh lima? Apakah orang itu adalah Sasuke?

Beberapa siswa termasuk Ino dan Tenten menoleh ke arah Sasuke ketika mendengar _sensei_ membacakan nilai. Namun mereka dengan segera kembali menatap ke depan setelah bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, Mereka semua terlihat takut.

"Yamanaka Ino. Delapan puluh tujuh."

Tubuh Sakura terasa melemas seketika. Ia melirik Ino yang tersenyum puas. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Bersiaplah, Sakura'.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah nya dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak sudi harus mendekati pemuda aneh itu selama satu bulan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menyesal memilih untuk masuk ke Hibiya _High School_ hingga harus bertemu pria seperti Sasuke.

.

.

" _Forehead,_ kau harus menjalankan taruhan kita, lho."

"Tidak, _pig._ Aku tidak pernah mmebuat taruhan seperti itu. Lagipula-" Sakura menggebungkan pipi dengan wajah jengkel. Ia menendang-nendang kaki meja kantin berkali-kali dengan kesal.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau mendekati pria aneh dan menakutkan seperti itu. Jangan-jangan ucapan mu benar. Dia sakit jiwa."

Ino tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar enggan.

"Kau harus, _forehead._ Kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Ino memandang ke arah pintu ruang kelas yang terbuka. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Uchiha Sasuke yang keluar dari ruangan kelas bersama dengan Naruto.

Ino menarik lengan Sakura dan berbisik, "Habiskanlah waktu istirahatmu bersama dengan nya."

"Tidak mau." Tolak Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Siapa tahu ia adalah orang yang cukup baik meskipun aneh. Bukankah ia mendekatkan kertas ulangan nya agar kau bisa melihat nya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ucapan Ino benar. Mungkin ia juga bisa memanfaatkan pria itu setiap kali ujian dan meningkatkan nilai nya. Ia bahkan bisa mengajak Ino taruhan nilai dan 'membalaskan dendam'.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura menyeret kaki nya dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Sasuke sambil berjalan. Sasuke terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Uchiha- _san,_ maukah kau makan bersama denganku?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan berdehem keras. Ia melirik Sasuke dan berkata, " _Teme,_ sepertinya _fans_ mu mencarimu. Aku tinggal dulu, ya."

Sasuke hampir membuka mulut nya untuk menahan kepergian Naruto, namun Naruto telah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sakura."

Sasuke dengan cepat menghindari Sakura setelah memberikan tatapan tajam yang menakutkan serta berusaha mengejar Naruto. Ino segera melirik Sakura dan memberi isyarat pada nya untuk mengejar pria itu.

Sakura mempercepat langkah dan berusaha mengejar Sasuke. Menyadari Sakura yang terus mengikuti nya, ia menghentikan langkah dan berbalik. Tatapan mata nya tajam dan kening nya berkerut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tatapan tajam dari Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam. Pikiran nya seolah kosong dan ia tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia katakan ketika ia mengejar pria itu.

"A-aku… a-ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Hn?"

Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan melewati koridor menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh dan jijik. Menyadari tatapan mereka, Sakura segera menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana bila kita bertemu di atap sepulang sekolah?"

"Tidak."

"Tolonglah. Ini sangat penting."

Nada suara Sakura terdengar sangat memelas. Sasuke merasa sedikit penasaran dengan hal yang ingin dikatakan gadis itu. Sosok pria yang berada di samping nya terus menerus meminta nya untuk menerima ajakan Sakura hingga kepala nya terasa pusing. Pria itu benar-benar terlalu banyak bicara!

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ambigu khas nya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam. Sakura tak tahu bila pria itu bermaksud 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Namun ia akan menunggu di atap sekolah dan kembali ketika ia tak menemui pria itu.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dan seluruh siswa secara serempak memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas. Satu persatu siswa mulai keluar dari kelas, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

Sakura dengan sengaja berlama-lama membereskan buku nya sehingga ia tidak menuju atap bersama dengan Sasuke serta membuat siswa lain merasa curiga. Ia tak ingin menjadi bahan gossip. Bila gossip itu berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, maka ia sangat yakin bila gossip itu adalah gossip negatif.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura perlahan dan tersenyum. Pemuda itu memang sangat ceria dengan senyum yang hampir tak pernah lepas dari wajah nya, sangat kontras dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura- _chan,_ apakah kau benar-benar ingin menjalankan taruhan itu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura merasa terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu sudah mengetahui hal itu? Ia memang belum menyebarkan hal itu pada seluruh teman sekelas nya, namun ia akan menyebarkan nya bila ia sudah menjalankan taruhan mendekati Sasuke.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya, Naruto _baka_?"

" _Teme_ memberitahuku ketika aku menanyakan alasan nya memperlihatkan kertas ulangan padamu."

"Banyak bicara sekali dia." Ujar Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

Naruto berjengit mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia segera melangkah mundur dan meringis.

"Uh… hati-hati, Sakura- _chan._ Pelindung _teme_ sangat protektif."

"Pelindung apa?"

"Ah tidak… maksudku keluarga nya. Kau tahu bila keluarga nya sangat berpengaruh, kan? Mereka bisa saja mencelakai kita bila mereka mau."

Sakura menganggukan kepala pertanda bila ia telah mengerti. Sakura yang merasa penasaran bahkan telah mencari informasi mengenai keluarga Uchiha di internet dan terkejut dengan apa yang ditemukan nya. Keluarga itu bahkan termasuk dalam daftar sepuluh keluarga terkaya di Jepang.

"Sakura- _chan,_ bila kau ingin menjalani taruhan itu, kumohon jangan sakiti _teme._ "

Sakura tak pernah mengira bila Naruto yang terlihat sangat cuek akan peduli pada Sasuke hingga mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak berniat melakukan kekerasan fisik pada siapapun, Naruto _baka_."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sakura- _chan. Teme_ tidak sekuat yang terlihat."

Sakura tak mengerti maksud Naruto. Tidak sekuat yang terlihat? Dalam hal apa? Secara emosional ia pasti cukup kuat hingga mampu bertahan ketika orang-orang menghindari nya dan mengucilkan nya sehingga ia sendirian. Ia bahkan takjub dengan kemampuan pria itu untuk tetap diam ketika orang-orang membicarakan diri nya dengan nada sinis di hadapan nya.

Secara fisik? Ia tak tahu seperti apa kekuatan fisik pria itu. Namun ia memiliki rekor terbaik renang seratus meter gaya bebas satu angkatan. Ia juga berhasil mencetak skor tinggi di ujian praktik basket satu lawan satu, entah karena lawan nya terlihat jijik atau ia memang memiliki kemampuan bermain basket yang hebat.

"Ya, baiklah. _Mata ashita ne_." Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Sakura berjalan menuju _elevator_ dan menekan tombol naik. Ketika _elevator_ terbuka, ia segera menekan tombol lima. _Elevator_ bergerak naik menuju lantai lima tanpa berhenti di lantai lain.

Ketika _elevator_ terbuka, Sakura segera menuju tangga darurat dan membuka pintu. Ia menaiki tangga menuju atap yang hanya dapat diakses melalui tangga darurat dan membuka pintu besi itu hingga menimbulkan suara keras.

Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di batas atap menoleh ketika melihat pintu yang terbuka. Tatapan Sakura tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan tatapan Sasuke dan entah kenapa ia tak ingin membuang muka seperti biasa. Ia tak pernah menyadari bila wajah Sasuke cukup tampan dengan kulit yang putih bersih dan iris _onyx_ kelam serta hidung yang kecil dan mancung.

Sakura segera membuang pikiran nya dan menutup pintu. Sasuke memang tampan dan tubuh na bagus, namun perangai nya aneh. Memiliki kekasih atau bahkan teman seperti itu sangat memalukan, bahkan masih lebih baik memiliki kekasih berwajah jelek dengan sikap yang 'normal'.

"Kau ingin menjalankan taruhan itu?" Ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura yang berjalan ke arah nya.

"Ya. Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain. Kuharap kau mau membantuku."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon bantulah aku. Kita berpura-pura akrab hanya ketika ada siswa lain saja." Sakura terlihat memelas.

Sasuke melirik kepada sosok pria yang ada di samping nya, sosok pria yang begitu protektif terhadap diri nya dan menyebabkan seluruh siswa takut padanya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke- _chan_. Terima saja tawaran gadis itu. Kau perlu memiliki teman wanita, lho." Ujar sosok itu dengan nada memaksa.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan nya dan menatap tajam terhadap sosok pria yang membalas tatapan nya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam nya. Sasuke merasa kesal dengan panggilan 'Sasuke- _chan'_ yang terkadang diucapkan pria itu ketika ia sedang ingin mengusili Sasuke dan berniat memancing kemarahan nya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas demi menghindari tatapan sosok pria yang berdiri di samping nya. Pria itu tak dapat dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang, kecuali oleh orang-orang tertentu saja.

"Berapa lama?"

"Tiga puluh hari. Hari libur tidak dihitung, kecuali bila kita bertemu di hari libur. Itupun kita harus berfoto sebagai bukti."

"Merepotkan sekali." Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan pria itu. Sungguh pria yang tidak tahu diuntung. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mendekatimu bila tidak terpaksa." Desis Sakura dengan jengkel.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seketika Sakura teringat dengan ucapan Naruto dan ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Bila ia berada di posisi Sasuke saat ini, ia pasti akan merasa sedih, kesal dan sakit hati.

" _Gomen ne._ "

"Hanya satu bulan saja, hn?"

"Ya. Hanya satu bulan."

"Kuterima tawaranmu."

Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak mengira bila pria itu akan menerima tawaran itu dengan mudah meskipun ia telah mengucapkan kalimat yang telah menyakiti pria itu.

" _Arigato gozaimasu._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sakura tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. Ia segera mengirimkan pesan pada Ino untuk memberitahukan bila ia telah berhasil mengajak Sasuke untuk 'bekerja sama'.

Rasa penasaran kembali menyeruak di benak Sakura. Ia kembali merasa penasaran terhadap Sasuke setelah mendengarkan ucapan Naruto mengenai pria itu. Tidak sekuat yang tidak terlihat? Ia tak paham maksud ucapan Naruto.

"Uchiha- _san,_ bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura. Sosok pria di samping Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit cemburu. Ia juga Uchiha, namun tak ada seorangpun yang akan memanggilnya 'Uchiha- _san_ ' atau nama nya selain Sasuke dan ayah nya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja. Lebih spesifik."

Sakura mengerutkan kening nya. Apa maksudnya spesifik? Bukankah hanya ada satu orang Uchiha yang di sekolah nya.

"Spesifik? Maksudmu?"

"Ayah ku juga Uchiha. Aku merasa seperti sedang dipanggil dengan nama ayahku."

Sebuah kalimat panjang pertama yang diajukan pada Sakura. Sungguh tak disangka mendekati seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu mudah. Ia tak sedingin yang terlihat diluar.

Sakura tak dapat melihat nya, namun Sasuke melakukan hal ini karena sosok pria yang berada di samping nya. Sosok itu terus menganggu Sasuke dan membahas mengenai taruhan itu serta terus menerus menasihati nya untuk bersikap lebih ramah.

"Ah. Baiklah, Sasuke- _san._ Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

" _Hn._ "

Lagi-lagi pria itu menjawab dengan gumaman yang bermakna ambigu. Sakura tak mengerti maksud pria itu, namun bila dilihat dari raut wajah datar pria itu kemungkinan pria itu bermaksud mengatakan 'ya'.

"Selama ini kau berbicara dengan siapa? Kau sering terlihat berbicara dengan udara kosong."

" _Aniki_ ku."

" _Aniki_?" Iris _emerald_ Sakura membulat. Apakah pria itu begitu kesepian hingga menciptakan keluarga khayalan? Namun bila diperhatikan, ia sendiri yang menjauhi orang lain. Contoh nya saja ia dan Naruto, ia berusaha menjaga jarak dari Naruto yang terus menerus berusaha mendekati nya.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

"Bukankah orang yang meninggal sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi? Seharusnya kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku mengerti bila kau begitu sedih karena kehilangan _aniki_ mu, namun kau harus belajar menerima kenyataan." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Ia yakin bila 'komunikasi' Sasuke dengan sang ' _aniki_ ' hanyalah khayalan.

"Tidak untuk orang yang memiliki indra keenam."

Jadi pria itu memiliki indra keenam? Sakura juga pernah melihat ayah nya berbicara sendiri. Namun hal itu hanya dilakukan nya ketika berada di rumah, tidak di tempat lain. Dulu ia sempat khawatir bila ayah nya sakit jiwa dan ia tak berani mempertemukan ayah nya dengan teman-teman nya. Namun setelah ia cukup dewasa, ia menyadari bila ayah nya bersikap normal, kecuali dengan sikap nya yang terkadang berbicara sendiri.

"Kau memilikinya, Sasuke- _san?"_

" _Hn._ " Gumam Sasuke. "Kau juga akan memilikinya sebentar lagi."

Sasuke kembali membahas soal itu dan membuat _mood_ Sakura memburuk seketika. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan dengan terpaksa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepala pria itu. Ia segera berlari menuruni tangga darurat setelah nya, merasa begitu jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan nya.

.

.

Sakura turun dari mobil setelah ia memparkir mobil di garasi nya. Ia menutup pintu mobil dan mengunci nya serta berjalan memasuki rumah nya. Tatapan nya tertuju pada layar ponsel. Ia sedang membalas pesan dari Ino.

Sakura membuka pintu rumah dan tatapan Sakura tertuju pada ayah nya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil meminum teh ditemani dengan ibu nya. Tak biasanya kedua orang tua nya berada di rumah pada pukul empat sore. Seharusnya ayah nya masih berada di kantor dan ibu nya masih berada di _restaurant._

" _Tadaima,_ _okaa-san, otou-san._ "

" _Okaeri,_ Sakura- _chan._ " Jawab kedua orang tua nya.

Mebuki menyodorkan toples kaca berisi _cookies_ yang baru selesai dipanggang nya.

"Sakura- _chan,_ _okaa-san_ membuat _cookies._ Makanlah terlebih dahulu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendapati _cookies_ favorit nya di dalam toples dan segera membuka toples itu serta mengambil sepotong _cookies._

Kizashi menyodorkan gelas yang telah diisi nya dengan teh hangat dari teko serta meminta Sakura untuk meminum nya. Sakura meminum teh hangat yang wangi itu.

" _Otou-san_ , apakah _otou-san_ mengenal keluarga Uchiha?"

Kizashi menatap putri nya sejenak. Ia tak pernah mengira bila Sakura akan menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Fugaku- _san_ adalah rekan bisnis ayah. Mikoto- _san_ juga teman baik ibu mu."

Mebuki tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Apakah kau menyukai putra bungsu mereka? Kudengar Sasuke- _kun_ satu sekolah denganmu, lho."

"Tidak!" Sakura setengah memekik. "Aku tidak suka orang aneh seperti itu."

Kizashi tertawa, namun Mebuki tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aneh kenapa? Menurut _okaa-san_ dia normal-normal saja. Lagipula wajah nya tampan sekali. Sangat mirip dengan Mikoto."

"Dia suka berbicara sendiri di kelas. Katanya, dia berbicara dengan _aniki_ nya yang sudah meninggal. Aneh sekali, kan?"

"Dia tidak aneh, Sakura." Ujar Kizashi sambil menatap Sakura. "Dia memiliki indra keenam yang diwarisi dari ayah nya."

Dalam hati Sakura terkejut. Jadi apa yang diucapkan pria itu benar? Jadi ia bukan orang aneh?

"Benarkah? Aku bertemu dengan nya dan dia bilang aku juga akan memiliki kemampuan sepertinya sebentar lagi."

"Sasuke memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan. Berusahalah lebih akrab dengan nya, Sakura- _chan._ Dia mungkin bisa melindungimu dan membantumu beradaptasi dengan kemampuan baru mu."

Orang seperti itu mau melindungi nya? Pria yang terlihat seolah hanya hidup dalam dunia sendirian dan tidak peduli pada orang lain mau melindungi seseorang? Sakura ingin tertawa dalam hati.

Sakura berharap agar esok segera tiba sehingga ia dapat bertanya lebih banyak pada pria itu. Ia harus mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin informasi mengenai pria itu dan menunjukkan pada Ino bila ia dapat menjalankan taruhan dengan baik.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya author berniat ngebuat sedikit flashback tentang masa lalu Sasuke + proporsi cerita yg lebih banyak tentang masa lalu Sasuke. Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Thanks bwt review & dukungan para readers bwt fanfict ini**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar nya dan melangkah menuju kamar _aniki_ nya yang terletak di sebelah kamar nya. Sasuke mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, berharap sang _aniki_ akan membukakan pintu nya.

Tak ada jawaban maupun tanda-tanda bila pintu kayu dihadapan nya akan segera dibuka. Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran nya, namun ia tetap mengetuk pintu.

Tulang _proximal interphalanx_ Sasuke terasa sakit setelah ia mengeraskan ketukan pintu nya. Merasa jengkel, Sasuke menyentuh knop pintu dan segera membuka nya. Pintu itu tidak terkunci sama sekali.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke tertuju pada sosok Itachi yang tertidur di atas meja belajar dengan tumpukan buku di atas meja. Wajah pria itu terlihat lelah dan terdapat sebungkus coklat serta beberapa boks _mochi_ yang biasa dijual di _supermarket_ di atas meja yang belum dihabiskan nya.

"Itachi- _nii_ , bangunlah." Sasuke menepuk lengan pria dihadapan nya yang masih tertidur.

Pria itu masih tak bergeming. Wajah nya terlihat sangat lelah. Keriput di dekat hidung nya terlihat semakin jelas. Belakangan ini pria itu terlihat sangat sibuk dan tak pernah terlihat bersantai. Sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dari _high school_ dan harus belajar ekstra keras untuk berhasil masuk ke Universitas Tokyo, universitas paling bergengsi di Jepang.

"Itachi- _nii._ " Sasuke mengulang panggilan nya pada sang _aniki_ untuk membangunkan nya. Kali ini ia menarik rambut pria itu.

Usaha Sasuke berhasil. Itachi tampak menggerakan tubuh nya dan mengusap mata nya beberapa kali sebelum membuka mata nya. Tubuh nya terasa pegal setelah ia tertidur dengan kepala menelungkup di meja selama beberapa jam.

" _Ohayo,_ Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dengan pelan. Suara nya sedikit parau, ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Itachi- _nii,_ cepat bangun. Bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku pergi ke _mall_ untuk makan bersama dan berjalan-jalan?"

"Hn?"

Itachi berusaha mengingat kembali janji nya pada Sasuke. Ia tersentak ketika ia menyadari sempat mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke untuk menemani nya pergi ke _mall_ hari ini. Ia benar-benar lupa dan malah mengambil kursus tambahan di hari sabtu. Sebelumnya Sasuke sering mengajaknya pergi dan ia selalu menolak.

" _Yuruse,_ Sasuke." Ujar Itachi dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku benar-benar lupa. Hari ini aku memiliki jadwal kursus. Lain kali aku pasti akan menemanimu pergi bersama."

Emosi Sasuke benar-benar memuncak. Entah sudah kali keberapa sang _aniki_ menolak dengan alasan yang sama. Sejak _high school_ Itachi memang terlihat jauh lebih sibuk dibandingkan sebelumnya, namun sesekali ia masih memiliki waktu luang untuk menemani Sasuke. Namun tidak lagi sejak tahun ini.

"Kau selalu menggunakan alasan yang sama. Kau menjengkelkan, Itachi- _nii._ " Ujar Sasuke dengan suara meninggi.

"Aku-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi. Suara nya meninggi dan ia membalas, "Terserah! Aku tak peduli apapun yang ingin kau katakan!"

Sasuke membanting pintu dan berlari menuruni tangga. Ia tak pernah merasa sejengkel ini. Ia merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh sang _aniki._ Pria itu selalu mengatakan 'lain kali' tanpa pernah memenuhi janji nya. Ia merasa sudah ditipu.

Orang tua Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Wajah nya terlihat kusut dan terlihat jelas bila ia sedang marah.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Minimarket." Jawab Sasuke dengan asal. "Tidak usah mengantarku."

"Hn."

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menuju gerbang rumah. Sesuai dugaan nya, Itachi tidak mengejar nya. Sasuke benar-benar jengkel, ia melangkah tanpa tujuan meninggalkan rumah nya. Tak jauh dari rumah Sasuke terdapat sebuah minimarket yang entah kenapa lebih sering dikunjungi para pembantu rumah tangga dari penghuni kompleks perumahan Sasuke.

Minimarket itu sudah terlihat dan ia hanya perlu menyebrang. Ia tak menoleh ke belakang ataupun ke kiri dan kanan. Dalam hati ia sibuk mengumpat sang _aniki_ dengan berbagai kata-kata umpatan. Ia menyebrang jalan tanpa menyadari bila terdapat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seharusnya mobil tidak berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun suasana jalan di kompleks perumahan pada pukul setengah delapan pagi sangat sepi.

Terdengar suara klakson dan Sasuke tersentak. Ia seharusnya menghindari mobil itu dengan berlari, namun entah kenapa ia seperti terpaku di tempat nya berdiri.

" _Baka otouto!_ "

Sasuke tersentak dengan suara teriakan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tak mengira bila Itachi akan mengejar nya. Sasuke tersadar dan hendak berlari ke arah _minimarket_ , namun ia terlambat.

Terdengar suara klakson yang memekakan telinga dan Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia bersiap bila mobil itu menabrak nya.

Sedetik… dua detik… lima detik… tak ada apapun yang terjadi dan Sasuke membuka mata nya. Hal selanjutnya yang dilihatnya membuat lutut Sasuke lemas seketika dan ia jatuh berlutut di atas aspal.

Di atas aspal terdapat Itachi dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Mata pria itu belum terpejam, namun terlihat sangat kesakitan. Iris _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sosok Itachi.

" _Yuruse,_ Sasuke. Aku… tak bisa memenuhi janjiku."

Itachi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum meskipun kesadaran nya sudah hampir hilang. Ia meletakkan dua jari di kening Sasuke meskipun tangan nya terasa sangat nyeri akibat tulang nya yang patah. Untuk terakhir kali nya, ia ingin melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan nya pada Sasuke.

Mata Itachi terpejam dan tangan pria itu terjatuh mengenai aspal yang telah berlumuran darah.

"Itachi- _nii_!" Teriak Sasuke sekeras mungkin.

Namun terlambat. Pria dihadapan nya tak membuka mata nya meskipun Sasuke terus mengguncang tubuh nya. Pria itu telah meninggal dan tak ada yang dapat Sasuke lakukan. Ia berteriak kesal, merasa menyesal pada diri nya sendiri yang bersikap begitu egois. Seandainya ia sedikit lebih pengertian, maka ia tak akan kehilangan _aniki_ yang sangat menyayangi nya sekaligus begitu menyebalkan. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal dan ia tak dapat mengulang waktu.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan nafas memburu dan keringat bercucuran. Ia kembali mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama mengenai masa lalu nya, mimpi buruk yang selalu mengingatkan nya akan kesalahan nya. Mimpi yang terbentuk sebagai bentuk penyesalan nya.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit berdiri, namun tatapan nya tertuju pada sosok pria yang menyalakan lampu kamar dan menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bermimpi buruk lagi, Sasuke- _chan_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Saat ini ia tak dapat merasa marah dengan panggilan 'Sasuke- _chan_ ' dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat. Nafas nya memburu dan ia memeluk lutut nya sendiri.

Sosok pria itu menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan dua jari lentik nya dan berusaha memeluk Sasuke meskipun mereka tak bisa benar-benar berpelukan.

"Itachi- _nii,_ kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

"Tidak, Sasuke." Jawab Itachi dengan serius.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke melembut. Tampaknya ucapan itu berhasil menenangkan Sasuke.

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke berjalan menuju kasur dan menuruni tangga. Tatapan nya tertuju pada sosok sang _aniki_ yang mengikuti nya dari belakang. Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian pria itu dan sejak itu ia terus menemani Sasuke.

Dalam keluarga Uchiha, seharusnya hanya anak laki-laki tertua yang memiliki kemampuan melihat mahluk tak kasat mata dan kemampuan melihat masa depan. Namun karena kematian Itachi, Sasuke lah yang mewarisi kemampuan tersebut.

Itachi terus menemani Sasuke dengan alasan membantu Sasuke beradaptasi. Namun sebetulnya ia tak dapat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sangat bergantung padanya. Ia tak tega melihat Sasuke menghadapi mimpi buruk seperti malam ini, hal yang terjadi pada Sasuke hampir setiap malam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi dan Sasuke tak dapat tertidur. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin. Air itu menuruni kerongkongan nya dan menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiran nya, mengembalikan logika nya yang seolah menghilang akibat mimpi buruk itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah soal kecelakaan itu. Itu bukan salahmu."

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada sosok Itachi yang duduk di kursi sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala nya. Selama tiga tahun Sasuke terus menyembunyikan rasa bersalah nya dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun ia mulai berubah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tanpa sadar ia menjauh dari teman-teman nya dan bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Ia bahkan tak masalah diperlakukan sinis oleh siswa di sekolah nya, malahan merasa bersyukur. Ia dapat berfokus dengan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukan nya tanpa hambatan dan menikmati kesendirian nya. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang peduli padanya dan mau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh demi diri nya.

"Tidak, ini salahku." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar, menunjukkan bila ucapan nya absolut.

"Aku sudah tahu resiko nya saat aku berlari ke arah mobil itu, _baka otouto._ Ini bukan salahmu."

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu menyelamatkanku." Sasuke berdecih kesal. "Aku bisa berlari ke arah _minimarket_ dan menghindari mobil itu sendiri."

"Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin membahas hal itu. Nanti malam kau akan seperti ini lagi dan menyusahkanku."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan sang _aniki._ Ucapan itu tidak salah, ia memang seorang adik yang sangat menyusahkan. Saat kecil ia begitu menempel dengan sang _aniki_ dan bersikap begitu manja. Namun ucapan itu terdengar menyakitkan ketika diucapkan langsung oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Terdengar aneh karena Itachi mengatakan hal itu meskipun ia sendiri yang tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia tahu bila Sasuke akan semakin terpuruk bila saat ini ia meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia masih ingin menjaga Sasuke, 'membayar' janji-janji nya pada Sasuke.

"Hari ini merupakan hari pertama mu melakukan perjanjian bersama Sakura, _baka otouto?_ "

"Hn? Kau mengetahui nama nya? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mendengar kau memanggilnya."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Pria itu bahkan menguping pembicaraan nya dan ia mengikuti Sasuke hampir ke semua tempat. Sasuke terkadang merasa risih, namun ketika pria itu pergi, Sasuke khawatir bila pria itu meninggalkan nya diam-diam. Itachi memang selalu mengatakan akan kembali ketika ia pergi, namun Sasuke tak bisa mempercayai 'janji palsu' itu.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan sinis. "Dan jangan menguping pembicaraanku."

"Hn? Aku tidak menguping."

Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal dengan reaksi menyebalkan yang ditujukan padanya. Sasuke menatap sekeliling, berusaha memastikan bila para pelayan masih tertidur. Ia tak ingin membuat para pelayan ketakutan dan Itachi selalu membantunya mengawasi sekeliling ketika hendak 'mengobrol' dengan Sasuke.

"Kau harus menemani gadis itu ketika dia mendapatkan kemampuan baru nya, Sasuke."

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Pantas saja kau dihindari teman-teman mu, _baka otouto._ Sikap mu terlalu sinis."

"Kau juga begitu, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Memang tidak. Namun kau hanya peduli terhadap kekasih mu, si pria mirip ikan hiu itu." Jawab Sasuke dengan asal.

Itachi terlihat geram dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ketika ia masih hidup, ia memang paling akrab dengan Kisame diantara seluruh teman nya. Beberapa teman seangkatan dan bahkan guru menggosipkan nya sebagai _gay._ Karena hal itu, gadis yang disukainya menolaknya ketika ia menyatakan cinta karena berpikir bila gadis itu hanya akan dijadikan sebagai 'kamuflase' untuk menutupi identitas Itachi yang penyuka sesama jenis. Padahal ia adalah seorang pria _straight_.

" _Damero_!"

Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Namun seringaian menghilang dari wajah nya ketika Itachi menatapnya tajam.

"Kau harus mengikuti apa yang kukatakan. Kau pasti bisa melihat masa depan gadis itu bila kau tak membantunya beradaptasi."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkanmu dan tak akan menemui mu lagi. _Sayonara,_ Sasuke- _chan._ "

Ancaman Itachi kembali berhasil membuat Sasuke mematuhi keinginan nya. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menuruti permintaan Itachi dengan wajah yang sangat muram.

.

.

Sasuke memparkirkan mobil nya di lapangan parkir sekolah dan melangkah menuju gedung sekolah setelah mengunci mobil nya. Seharusnya ia masih belum boleh mengendarai mobil, namun tak ada yang dapat dilakukan pihak sekolah terhadap nya.

Tatapan sinis dapat dirasakan Sasuke ketika ia mulai mendekati gerbang sekolah. Ia menatap dengan angkuh dan dingin, mebuat beberapa siswa yang ditatap nya menghindari tatapan nya dengan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

 _Elevator_ terbuka tepat ketika Sasuke berdiri di depan _elevator_ dan ia segera masuk. Beberapa siswa yang berdiri di depan _elevator_ menolak untuk masuk ke dalam _elevator_ itu.

Dengan tatapan tak peduli Sasuke menutup pintu _elevator_ itu dengan menekan tombol. Namun ia tersentak ketika pintu lift yang hampir tertutup kini terbuka karena seseorang menekan tombol di depan _elevator._

" _Chotto matte kudasai_!" Terdengar suara Sakura yang setengah berteriak dan menerobos kerumunan siswa yang menunggu _elevator._

Beberapa siswa menatap Sakura dengan terkejut, tak menyangka bila gadis itu mau berada di _elevator_ yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengucapkan kalimat yang telah dipikirkan nya sejak kemarin. Ia tidak akan sudi merusak reputasi nya sebagai siswa baru di sekolah itu. Beberapa siswa mulai menatap Sakura dengan sinis dan emmbicarakan nya dan Sakura telah memprediksi hal itu.

"Maaf. Ini bagian dari taruhanku dengan teman ku untuk mendekati pria itu."

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam _elevator_ dan menekan tombol lantai kelas nya serta menutup pintu _elevator._ Pintu _elevator_ telah tertutup dan kini Sasuke hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura dalam _elevator_ itu.

Terlihat jelas bila Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman. Tubuh nya merapat ke tombol _elevator_ dan kaki kiri nya berada di depan pintu. Ia bersiap keluar dari _elevator_ sesegera mungkin.

"Mohon bantuan nya untuk hari ini, Sasuke- _san._ "

"Hn."

Tak ada percakapan dan selanjutnya Sakura melangkah keluar dari _elevator_ terlebih dahulu ketika pintu _elevator_ terbuka. Sasuke berjalan di belakang Sakura dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan nya ke dalam saku celana.

Sakura membuka knop pintu terlebih dahulu dan memasuki ruangan kelas. Tak seperti biasanya kelas Sakura sangat ramai meskipun pelajaran baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Tumben sekali kau datang begitu pagi, _pig._ "

"Ya. Aku penasaran dengan interaksi mu bersama pria aneh itu."

"Oh? Mengapa mereka semua juga datang begitu pagi?" Sakura melirik ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka semua soal perjanjianmu." Ino tersenyum dan membuat Sakura mengembungkan pipi nya.

Sakura meletakkan tas nya di atas kursi dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke memasuki ruangan kelas. Pria itu meletakkan tas nya di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura dan menelungkupkan kepala sambil memasang _earphone_.

" _Forehead_ , kau tidak mengajaknya mengobrol?"

"Sudah. Tadi kita bertemu di _elevator._ "

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku memintanya untuk menunggu karena pintu _elevator_ yang hampir tertutup."

"Seharusnya kau menyapa nya, Sakura- _chan._ " Timpal Hinata yang duduk dibelakang Sakura. Belakangan ini gadis itu menjadi sangat akrab dengan Ino, Sakura dan Tenten serta menghabiskan istirahat bersama.

"Ya. Saranmu sangat bagus, Hinata." Ucap Ino dengan nada berapi-api.

"Tidak mau." Sakura menggelengkan kepala nya.

Beberapa siswa yang mendengar ucapan Sakura menatap nya dengan iba. Kiba menatap Ino dan berkata, "Sudahlah, Ino. Jangan memaksa Sakura. Dia kasihan sekali, lho."

"Kiba, kau tidak merasa takut setelah kepala mu terkena penghapus papan tulis?" Tanya Karin sambil menatap ke arah Kiba.

"Aku tak peduli. Lagipula ini bulan terakhir kita berada di kelas ini."

Sakura mengarahkan tatapan nya ke arah Sasuke yang masih menelungkupkan kepala. Apakah pria itu mendengar semua ucapan teman-teman sekelas nya? Dalam hati Sakura berharap tidak.

.

.

Hingga jam pelajaran dimulai, Sakura tak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa Jepang dan Iruka- _sensei_ yang waktu itu memarahi Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tak seperti biasanya, wajah Iruka- _sensei_ yang biasanya tenang kini terlihat serius. Ia membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangan nya.

" _Sensei_ telah memeriksa hasil pekerjaan kelompok kalian. Namun _sensei_ tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberikan nilai untuk kalian."

Sakura menatap _sensei_ itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti, begitupun beberapa siswa lain nya. Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasa terlihat mengantuk pun kini memperhatikan _sensei._

"Seharusnya kalian semua bisa bekerja sama sebagai teman sekelas. Namun sepertinya _sensei_ salah." Lanjut _sensei_ itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi ketika beberapa pasang mata menatap nya. _Sensei_ itu menyindir nya secara implisit dan itu membuatnya jengkel. _Sensei_ itu pasti adalah seorang _sensei_ baru yang belum merasakan bagaimana menghadapi seseorang yang berperangai aneh.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sakura, _sensei_ itu berkata, " _Sensei_ mengucapkan hal ini agar didengarkan oleh semua siswa. Hal ini selalu terjadi setiap kerja kelompok, bahkan para guru juga telah mengeluhkan hal yang sama mengenai kelas ini."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatap _sensei._ Pria itu terlihat tampan walaupun dilihat dari samping. Iris _onyx_ nya yang menatap tajam seharusnya terlihat menawan. Paras wajah pria itu terlihat lembut, namun juga maskulin.

"Hn?"

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Pria itu sangat peka hingga menyadari bila Sakura sedang menatap nya. Sakura tak menjawab pria itu dan ia kembali mendengarkan _sensei._

" _Sensei_ mengerti bila kalian semua tidak dapat akrab satu sama lain. Namun setidaknya kalian dapat bekerja sama. Kalian juga perlu memikirkan akibat dari tindakan kalian terhadap orang lain. Seharusnya kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan tindakan yang baik dan tidak."

Sakura menopang dagu dan menatap _sensei_ itu. Ucapan _sensei_ selanjutnya berisi nasihat yang intinya meminta para siswa untuk bekerja sama. _Sensei_ itu memberikan tugas akhir berupa drama per kelompok.

Iruka _sensei_ berkeliling menyebarkan kotak berisi kertas undian. Para siswa mengambil kertas undian dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat tegang, terutama Kiba. Ketika giliran Sasuke tiba, pria itu mengambilnya dengan tenang. Namun para siswa yang mengambil undian sebelumnya megucapkan doa dalam hati mereka.

Sakura menatap beberapa lembar kertas undian dan memegang satu kertas. Namun ia menatap kertas lain yang terlihat lebih meyakinkan dan mengambil kertas itu.

"Sasuke- _san_ , berapa nomor undian mu?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia memperlihatkan kertas undian itu pada Sakura. Sakura memekik ketika melihat angka dua di kertas undian Sasuke. Ia mendapat nomor undian yang sama.

"Kenapa, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Naruto, berapa nomor undianmu? Ayo kita bertukar."

"Aku mendapat nomor dua. Kau?"

"Aku juga mendapat nomor dua." Jawab Sakura dengan jengkel.

Naruto mengetikkan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Sakura melirik ponsel nya dan membaca sebuah pesan dari Naruto.

* * *

 **From : Naruto-** _ **baka**_

 **Sakura-** _ **chan,**_ **kau ingat apa yang kukatakan kemarin, kan? Walaupun kau sebal berada dikelompok yang sama dengan** _ **teme,**_ **jangan mengungkapkan nya secara langsung. Dia duduk di sebelah mu, lho.**

* * *

Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukan nya. Di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, ia merasa sebal dalam hati dengan orang-orang yang menjauhi Sasuke dan menyakiti pria itu secara emosional. Namun kini ia sendiri ikut melakukan hal yang munafik.

"Apakah ada yang merasa keberatan dengan hasil undian?" Tanya _sensei_ itu.

Tak ada seorangpun siswa yang mengangkat tangan, namun semua siswa selain Naruto yang berada di satu kelompok dengan Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Mereka semua menyesali kesialan mereka.

.

.

Pelajaran baru saja selesai dan _sensei_ telah meninggalkan kelas. Kelompok Sakura terlihat sangat muram. Naruto memilh drama _Beauty and The Beast_ dan menjadikan Sakura sebagai _Belle_ dan Sasuke sebagai _The Beast_. Anggota kelompok yang lain terlihat senang karena mereka tak perlu berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, namun Sakura sangat kesal. Ia tak pernah mengira bila taruhan nya akan menjadi begitu menyebalkan.

Saat ini merupakan waktu istirahat dan Sakura mengeluarkan kotak _bento_ nya. Ia hendak bangkit berdiri ketika Naruto memanggil nya dan mengajak nya makan bersama di kelas.

Sakura dengan terpaksa menolak ajakan Ino dan Tenten untuk makan siang di kantin. Kini ia berada di dalam kelas bersama dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada _bento_ yang dibawa Sasuke. _Bento_ itu tidak dihias dengan cantik, hanya ditata dengan asal saja. _Bento_ itu dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak tomat.

"Sasuke- _san,_ kau membuat _bento_ itu sendiri?"

" _Hn._ "

"Bagaimana bila kita berempat bertukar makanan saja?" Usul Naruto.

Sakura melirik sekeliling. Ia teringat dengan perjanjian nya bersama Ino dan dengan terpaksa menerima usul Naruto.

Ia memberikan sepotong _tempura_ pada Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto. Sakura menerima makanan dari Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke. Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada makanan buatan Sasuke. Ia merasa sedikit ragu untuk memakan nya, namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan keraguan nya.

Sakura membuka mulut nya untuk melahap salmon yang dibaluri dengan tepung roti itu. Sakura terdiam dan kemudian mengunyah makanan itu secara perlahan. Ia tak pernah mengira bila Sasuke memiliki kemampuan memasak yang sangat baik. Salmon itu begitu renyah dan sepertinya daging itu dicuci hingga benar-benar bersih, tak ada aroma amis yang tersisa. Rasa makanan itu sungguh lezat.

Di hari pertama perjanjian nya dengan Ino, Sakura menemukan sebuah fakta baru mengenai Sasuke dan bersiap memberitahukan nya pada Ino. Setelah ini, ia mungkin akan bertukar _bento_ dengan Sasuke setiap hari atau bahkan meminta pria itu mengajarinya memasak.

 **-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura menaiki tangga menuju atap sambil membawa _bento_ untuk makan siang. Selama hampir seminggu ini ia menghabiskan makan siang bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, setiap makan siang Ino dan Tenten sengaja mendorong nya untuk makan bersama Sasuke dengan mengatakan bila hal itu adalah bagian perjanjian. Seminggu terasa bagaikan neraka bagi Sakura.

Sakura menatap _bento_ itu dengan jengkel. Naruto kembali berulah, kali ini ia menyarankan untuk bertukar _bento._ Melalui permainan batu kertas gunting, ditentukan bila Sakura harus memasak _bento_ untuk Sasuke dan ia sendiri akan memakan _bento_ buatan Naruto.

Ketika tiba di puncak tangga, Sakura melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu dan membuka nya. Di atap terdapat Hinata yang telah menunggu nya. Gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Sakura, kemarilah," Ucap Hinata sambil menepuk tempat kosong di samping nya, meminta gadis itu untuk duduk di sebelah nya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk di samping Hinata dan melirik kotak _bento_ gadis itu. Hinata adalah wanita yang sangat keibuan dan ia yakin bila gadis itu akan membuat _bento_ dengan rasa yang lezat dan tampilan yang menarik.

"Naruto- _kun_ dan orang itu masih belum datang?"

"Belum. Mereka akan sedikit terlambat."

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk dan kembali melirik _bento_ milik Hinata. Perut nya terasa benar-benar lapar, namun ia terlalu malas untuk pergi ke kantin dan membeli makanan.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku melihat _bento_ milikmu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura sambil membuka kotak _bento_ nya.

 _Bento_ yang dibuat Sakura terlihat sangat sederhana seperti _bento_ yang dijual di _vending machine_ atau _convenience store_. Sakura terlalu malas untuk menghias _bento_ itu, setidaknya sudah bagus ia tidak membuat rasa _bento_ itu menjadi tak karuan. Awalnya Sakura sempat berpikir untuk membuat _bento_ dengan bahan makanan murah saja, bukan berarti ia pelit, namun ia merasa tak sudi mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membuat _bento_ yang akan diberikan pada Sasuke.

Sejak kemarin Naruto terus mengingatkan Sakura bila Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat. Ia bahkan mendesak Sakura untuk membuatkan _bento_ dengan banyak tomat untuk Sasuke. Sakura bahkan mencari resep masakan dari berbagai negara demi membuat hidangan penuh tomat.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat _bruschetta_ dengan _cream tomato soup_ kalengan dan _lasagna._ Kebetulan Sakura sedang ingin memakan _lasagna_ sehingga akhirnya ia membuat _lasagna_ dan memberikan sedikit pada Sasuke sebagai makan siang.

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Sakura. Ia menepuk bahu Sakura dan berkata, "Wah, kau bahkan mengetahui makanan kesukaan Sasuke- _san._ "

"Tidak. Kekasih mu yang memberitahuku dan memaksaku membuatkan hidangan penuh tomat seperti ini."

Wajah Hinata memerah bagaikan tomat ketika Sakura mengganti kata Naruto dengan sebutan 'kekasihmu'. Menyadari reaksi Hinata, Sakura segera tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto- _kun_."

"E-eh… umm… t-tidak. A-aku tidak suka N-naruto- _kun_." Hinata tergagap, wajah nya semakin memerah.

"Aku mendukungmu. Bila kau menyukainya, katakan saja," Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata.

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan suara Naruto yang telah terdengar di kejauhan. Sakura dan Hinata terdiam seketika, percakapan serius yang baru saja mereka bicarakan seolah menguap begitu saja.

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di atap dan segera menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura menundukkan kepala ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat, ia tak ingin bertatapan dengan pria itu. Di tangan kedua pria itu terdapat kotak bekal dan Sakura menerka-nerka isi _bento_ yang akan diterima nya.

"Sakura- _chan,_ ini bento untukmu. Karena aku tidak bisa memasak dan _okaa-san_ sedang sibuk, aku membeli bento di _vending machine_ dan memindahkan nya ke kotak. _Gomen ne._ " Naruto terkekeh, ia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Sakura.

"Padahal aku ingin mencoba _bento_ buatanmu, lho." Goda Sakura dengan wajah merengut yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

" _Ne,_ aku tidak menjamin masakan buatanku layak makan, lho."

"Kalau begitu syukurlah kau tidak memasak untukku." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan _bento_ yang dibuatnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima _bento_ itu dan tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Sakura tertegun. Tangan Sasuke tidak begitu hangat, namun lembut dan terasa nyaman. Sakura segera melepaskan tangan ketika menyadari Sasuke yang terlihat sungkan dan tidak nyaman.

Sasuke membuka kotak _bento_ itu dan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis ketika ia melihat isi _bento_ yang penuh dengan tomat itu. Sorot mata yang biasa nya tajam itu terlihat berbeda. Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan favorit nya. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih lembut dan tak dingin seperti biasa, membuat Sakura tanpa sadar terus menatap nya.

" _Arigato,_ Sakura."

Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara pelan seolah bergumam pada diri nya sendiri, namun terdengar begitu jelas bagi Sakura. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur tak memasak asal-asalan untuk pria itu. Ia merasa puas karena Sasuke menikmati hidangan itu.

"Kau menyukainya, Sasuke- _san_?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura membuka kotak _bento_ nya sendiri dan mulai menikmati _bento_ itu. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang makan dengan lahap. Sosok nya yang biasa dingin itu terlihat begitu polos dan membuat Sakura merasa bila pria itu juga memiliki 'sisi manusia'.

Sasuke menghentikan makan nya ketika ia merasa bila diri nya sedang diperhatikan. Ia segera menatap Sakura dan berkata, " _Hn?"_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap ke arah lain, ia merasa malu setelah Sasuke memergoki nya yang diam-diam melirik pria itu.

" _Minna-san,_ bagaimana bila setelah ini kita semua membawa pulang kotak makan itu dan membalas kembali dengan memberikan _bento_ untuk orang yang telah memberikan _bento_ saat ini?" Usul Naruto.

"Kurasa itu ide yang baik, Naruto- _kun_." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Saat ini Naruto memakan _bento_ Hinata, maka besok pria itu akan membalas nya.

"Tapi…" Ucapan Sakura terputus. Ia teringat bila _bento_ buatan Sasuke sangat lezat dan ia segera menganggukan kepala. "Ya sudah."

Naruto terkekeh, entah karena apa. Sakura kembali melirik Sasuke. Kelas bahasa Jepang akan dimulai setelah istirahat berakhir dan untuk hari ini ia harus menahan rasa jijik pada Sasuke.

.

.

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia menggeram kesal tepat setelah kelas bahasa Jepang selesai. Kelompok Sakura mendapat giliran pertama sehingga seluruh siswa di kelas masih bersemangat untuk memperhatikan penampilan mereka.

Para siswa menjerit keras ketika terdapat adegan berdua antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan riuh dan berteriak ketika di akhir drama Sakura mengatakan, 'Aku mencintaimu, _Beast_ ' dan sosok Beast berubah menjadi sesosok pangeran muda yang tampan.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kalian berdua benar-benar terlihat sangat cocok, lho." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar hingga pipi nya terlihat hampir sobek.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sudi!" Pekik Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu, Sakura. Nanti malah menjadi kenyataan, lho." Goda Tenten yang duduk tak jauh dari Sakura.

"Kau saja yang bersama orang menyeramkan itu. Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Sakura dengan suara keras dan membuat Sasuke menoleh.

Ekpsresi wajah Tenten terlihat tidak nyaman dan Sakura merasa sedikit tidak enak. Apakah Sasuke akan merasa kesal? Atau mungkin menatap nya dengan tajam? Sakura memutuskan membiarkan Sasuke menatap nya dengan tajam sebanyak yang ia kehendaki.

Namun dugaan Sakura salah, Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan segera mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada Itachi yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi Sasuke dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang berperan sebagai Beast untuk tugas akhir. Kini ia duduk di meja Sasuke tanpa merasa sungkan dan membuat Sasuke merasa kesal setengah mati.

Sasuke tak ingin membuat keributan di ruang kelas nya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Itachi. Namun pria itu terus menggoda nya sambil tersenyum.

" _Baka otouto,_ tak kusangka kau adalah aktor yang sangat baik."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak berdecak kesal. Saat drama tadi ia merasa tidak nyaman harus terlibat sebagai peran utama dalam drama dan berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat pada Sakura. Ia bahkan harus meletakkan kepala di pangkuan gadis itu dan ia merasa sangat sungkan.

Saat drama, Sasuke berusaha keras untuk bersikap senatural mungkin. Ia membutuhkan nilai untuk tugas akhir. Hasilnya, para siswa yang biasanya bersikap sinis dan menghindari nya kini mulai memuji nya dan menyebutnya cocok bersama Sakura.

" _Teme,_ kau sangat cocok bersama Sakura- _chan,_ lho. Lain kali aku akan memasangkan kalian lagi bila terdapat tugas drama apapun." Naruto terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Aku benci drama, _dobe_."

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat menikmati peran mu sebagai Beast, lho. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang membayangkan dirimu sendiri sebagai Beast dan Sakura adalah sang Belle."

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. Gadis itu begitu menikmati drama Romeo dan Juliet yang diperankan kelompok selanjutnya dan tak menyadari tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berbisik dengan pelan, "Aku tak segila itu. Aku tak tertarik dengan Sakura."

Seolah mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke dan menatap Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku memilih drama Romeo dan Juliet serta menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai pemeran utama."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu dan menatap ke depan. Itachi telah meninggalkan ruangan kelas, mungkin merasa sebal karena tak diacuhkan Sasuke. Biasanya pria itu hampir selalu menemani Sasuke bagaikan seorang _body guard_. Sejak kematian nya, Itachi berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih banyak bicara dibandingkan sebelumnya, mungkin ia sendiri kesepian karena Sasuke adalah satu-satu nya teman bicara.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada drama yang ditampilkan kelompok kedua. Beberapa siswa membelalakan mata ketika pemeran Romeo memutuskan bunuh diri karena mengira kekasih nya, Juliet, sudah meninggal.

Sasuke hampir membuka mulut nya untuk menanyakan makanan favorit Sakura. Ia berpikir untuk melakukan nya setelah gadis itu membuatkan _bento_ penuh dengan bahan makanan favorit nya, tomat. Namun ia mengurungkan niat nya ketika menyadari gadis itu begitu menikmati _drama_ yang ditampilkan teman nya, Ino.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Itachi untuk mencari tahu makanan kesukaan Sakura.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin membeli _umeboshi_ atau _mochi_?" Ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuah rak yang dipenuhi kotak _mochi_ pabrikan yang biasa dijual di _supermarket._

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, ketika ia merasa yakin tidak ada orang ia menggelengkan kepala. Ia sedang berada di _supermarket_ sendirian untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk Sakura. Kuharap kau juga mau membelikan satu untukku."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, ia tak mengira bila kakak laki-laki nya akan berubah menjadi orang yang banyak bicara. Setiap kali mereka bersama, pria itu mendominasi percakapan dan Sasuke hanya mengiyakan atau sesekali menanggapi ketika ia sudah merasa jengah.

"Walaupun aku membelikan untukmu, kau tetap tidak bisa memakan nya, Itachi- _nii_."

"Beli saja satu untuk Sakura. Gadis itu pasti menyukai nya." Itachi mengambil satu kotak _ube mochi_ dan meletakkan nya di keranjang milik Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis ketika melihat foto _ube mochi_ itu. Ia pernah memakan nya sewaktu kecil ketika Itachi memaksa nya untuk memakan _mochi_ itu. Menurut Itachi, _mochi_ itu tidak manis dan mendesak Sasuke untuk mencoba nya. Akan tetapi _mochi_ itu sangat manis menurut nya. Ia teringat kembali dengan rasa _mochi_ yang membuatnya mual dan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Sakura menyukai makanan seperti ini?"

"Ya. Dia menyukai makanan manis."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia merasa kesulitan jika harus membuat makanan manis. Selama ini ia memasak mengikuti selera nya dan makanan yang dibuatnya sama sekali tidak manis.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menggantikanku membuat _bento_ untuknya."

"Tidak."

"Bukankah kau suka makanan manis? Anggap saja kau sedang memasak untuk dirimu sendiri," Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum manis dan membujuk Itachi meskipun bibir nya terasa berkedut-kedut dan nyeri.

"Kau membuatku jadi ingin mencicipi makanan itu, _baka otouto._ "

Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal. Sungguh menyebalkan. Ia mungkin akan meminta pelayan di rumah nya untuk memasak _bento_ bagi Sakura. Sasuke tak begitu senang membuat apapun yang tak disukai nya.

Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arah tempat penjualan ikan segar di _supermarket_. Tempat itu agak licin dan pihak pengelola _supermarket_ hanya memasang sedikit karet anti slip di lantai.

Terdengar suara keras dan seorang gadis yang tergelincir ke arah Sasuke. Secara refleks Sasuke menahan lengan gadis itu yang hendak mendorong nya dan akan membuat mereka jatuh di lantai dalam posisi yang sedikit memalukan.

Kaki gadis itu kembali memijak lantai dan Sasuke melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Ia tak biasanya bersentuhan dengan seorang gadis dan merasa sedikit canggung.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku." Ucap gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke terkesiap ketika mendengar suara gadis itu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika gadis itu adalah Sakura karena ia tak sempat melihat wajah gadis itu dan refleks menahan lengan gadis itu. Ia merasa gadis berambut merah muda itu cukup _familiar._

" _Gomen._ " Ucap Sasuke dan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil keranjang nya yang diletakkan nya di lantai. Ia bisa berbelanja barang lain terlebih dahulu dan kembali untuk membeli ikan nanti.

"Oh, Sasuke- _san_?" Nada suara Sakura terdengar datar ketika ia mendapati Sasuke yang tadi menolong nya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Berbelanja."

Sakura menatap isi keranjang milik Sasuke dan mengernyitkan dahi. Menurut Naruto pria itu sangat tidak suka makanan manis. Namun ia malah membeli _ube mochi_ yang manis.

"Yah, terima kasih telah menolongku," Ucap Sakura dengan terpaksa.

Sangat jarang bagi Sasuke untuk mendengar seseorang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'hn' seperti biasanya untuk menanggapi Sakura.

Sakura hendak berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke ketika pria itu memanggilnya dan ia menoleh.

"Sakura, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Huh?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Untuk apa Sasuke menanyakan nya? Apakah pria itu bermaksud mendekati diri dengan nya, setidaknya sebagai teman? Mungkin Sasuke salah menanggapi reaksi Sakura yang sebetulnya terpaksa mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai sikap bersahabat.

Menyadari reaksi Sakura, Sasuke segera menjelaskan maksud ucapan nya, "Aku tak tahu harus membuat apa untuk _bento_ mu."

"Oh. Aku menyukai _salmon_ buatanmu. Sebetulnya aku juga menyukai makanan manis,"

" _Hn._ Bagaimana dengan _salmon teriyaki_?"

"Boleh saja," Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia menyukai _teriyaki_ yang dibuat dengan daging apapun.

Sasuke tanpa sadar ikut menarik sudut bibir nya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Entah kenapa ia merasa puas ketika ia dapat membuat seseorang tersenyum padanya atau setidaknya menyukai apa yang dilakukan nya.

Sakura terbelalak ketika mendapati Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Senyum pria itu terlihat menawan, begitupun dengan wajah pria itu. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum sebelumnya, namun ketika pria itu melakukan nya, Sakura merasa bila senyum itu pantas terpatri di bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun dan ia segera memilih _salmon_ tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura. Ia bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau apapun.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Ia mulai merasa bila Sasuke tak seaneh yang dianggapnya. Setidaknya, pria itu masih menyelamatkan nya meskipun ia telah menyakiti perasaan pria itu.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke menyelamatkanmu di _supermarket, forehead_?!" Jerit Ino dengan suara keras di telpon.

Sakura menjauhkan telpon dari telinga nya. Ia sempat mendengarkan teriakan Ino sejenak dan kuping nya berdengung. Ia menyesal tanpa sadar menceritakan pada Ino bila ia bertemu Sasuke di _supermarket_ dan Ino langsung menelpon nya.

"Tidak, _pig._ "

"Tidak? Kau bilang dia menahan tangan mu ketika kau tergelincir dan hampir menubruk nya?"

"Ya, aku memang bilang begitu. Namun ia pasti melakukan nya agar ia sendiri tidak ikut terjatuh."

Ino mendesah pelan. Ia membenarkan ucapan Sakura dengan kecewa.

"Kau benar juga, _forehead._ Lalu apa yang ia katakan padamu selama di _supermarket_?"

"Dia menanyakan makanan kesukaanku karena besok Naruto _baka_ memintanya membuatkan _bento_ untukku."

Di seberang telpon, Ino tersenyum. Dalam hati ia menjerit kegirangan, ia membayangkan bila Sakura akan bersama dengan Sasuke. Sebetulnya ia merasa kasihan bila Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke, tentu saja ia kasihan pada Sakura. Namun sebetulnya Sasuke sendiri adalah pria yang tidak buruk meskipun sikap nya aneh. Ia memiliki wajah tampan, tubuh sempurna, otak pintar dan kekayaan. Sepertinya ia juga bukan tipe pria yang suka menggoda wanita.

"Wah! Tadi kalian berperan sebagai pasangan di _drama_. Sekarang saling bertukar bento. Mungkin besok kalian akan benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Kau gila, _pig,_ " Desis Sakura dengan kesal. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai pria seperti itu, _huh_?"

Terdengar suara Ino yang tertawa keras dan membuat wajah Sakura semakin berkerut kesal.

"Bagaimana bila kalian benar-benar menjadi seperti _Beauty and the Beast_? Maksudku Sasuke yang selama ini terlihat menakutkan dan bersikap aneh ternyata merupakan seorang pria tampan yang keren dan baik hati seperti _Beast_?"

Sakura berdecak kesal. Sikap Ino dan Tenten yang semula sangat sinis pada Sasuke mulai sedikit lebih baik sejak menyaksikan _drama_ tadi. Kini mereka malah terus menerus meledek Sakura dengan Sasuke seolah memasangkan mereka.

"Hey! Bukankah kau juga merasa jijik padanya? Mengapa sekarang kau malah meledekku bersama 'orang itu' terus menerus sih?" Ujar Sakura dengan kesal.

"Apakah kau tidak menyadari bila Sasuke memerankan _drama_ dengan begitu baik? Biasanya ia tak pernah seperti ini ketika berperan dalam _drama._ Kurasa itu karena kau, _forehead_."

Ino terlihat semakin bersemangat menggoda nya dan Sakura merasa jengah. Ia mengeluh dengan nada memelas, merasa benar-benar kesal.

" _Pig…_ bisakah kau mengurangi waktu perjanjian itu? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… Kau tahu, aku risih, kesal, jijik, aahh…." Sakura mendesah dengan kesal.

Sakura terdiam dan memejamkan mata nya. Namun entah kenapa ia terbayang wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. Senyum itu terlihat lembut dan tulus.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahan, _forehead_?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana bila akhir pekan nanti kalian berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama? Aku akan memotong waktu perjanjian kalian satu hari," Tawar Ino.

Sakura menimbang sejenak. Tawaran Ino sedikit meringankan meskipun hanya satu hari. Namun ia harus mengambil risko mendapat julukan negatif dengan bergaul bersama pria yang disingkirkan hanya demi pengurangan waktu satu hari? Terkesan tidak adil.

"Satu hari? Bagaimana dengan dua minggu?"

"Tidak mau. Dua minggu terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana dengan satu minggu?"

"Tiga hari saja."

"Ayolah… terlalu sedikit. Bagaimana dengan lima hari, _pig_?" Ucap Sakura dengan memelas.

"Pengurangan waktu hanyalah bonus dari ku, _forehead._ Suka atau tidak kau harus melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke untuk membalas nya karena telah menolongmu."

"Yah..dia bahkan menolongku demi kepentingan pribadi nya," Keluh Sakura. "Potonglah lima hari. Aku berjanji akan mengajaknya makan bersama hari sabtu ini."

Ino terkekeh pelan. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di benak nya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memotong nya lima hari. Namun kau harus menghabiskan satu hari penuh bersama nya, tidak hanya sekadar untuk makan dan pulang. Bagaimana?"

"Uh… baiklah," Sakura menyetujui dengan terpaksa.

"Jangan lupa, kalian harus berfoto bersama dan tunjukkan bukti foto itu padaku."

"Baiklah," Ucap Sakura dengan berat hati. Setidaknya ia hanya perlu menghabiskan dua puluh lima hari bersama Sasuke. Ia bergidik membayangkan bagaimana ia harus mengajak Sasuke bertemu di akhir pekan dan menghabiskan waktu satu hari penuh. Ia merasa risih dan membayangkan bila hari itu akan menjadi hari terburuk yang akan dilalui nya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

 **Berhubung _author_ bakal ujian, _fict_ ini ga akan cepet _update._**

 **Mengenai Sakura yang punya _sixth sense_ bakal dimunculkan di 3 _chapter_ ke depan atau lebih. _Fict_ ini kemungkinan besar bakal lebih dari 10 _chapter._**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura menunggu di _lobby_ depan salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Ginza. Hari ini ia dan Sasuke berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dan syukurlah Sasuke langsung mengiyakan ajakan nya tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia hanya memberikan penjelasan secukupnya mengenai alasan ia meminta Sasuke bertemu di pusat perbelanjaan diluar waktu sekolah..

Dalam hati Sakura berdoa agar Sasuke tak berpenampilan aneh dan norak sehingga membuat dirinya malu. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan _lobby_ dan seorang petugas di pusat perbelanjaan membukakan pintu bagi orang yang berada di mobil itu.

Sasuke turun dari mobil tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas pusat perbelanjaan itu serta menghampiri Sakura. Sakura tersentak dengan penampilan Sasuke saat ini. Ia bersyukur _kami-sama_ telah menjawab doa nya, namun ia tak mengira jika Sasuke akan berpenampilan _elegant._ Pria itu mengenakan kaus hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan tubuh nya yang atletis serta _blazer_ abu-abu dan celana hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan kaki nya yang ramping dan jenjang. Sakura bahkan dapat menghirup aroma parfum pria mahal bernuansa kayu dari tubuh Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menampilkan seulas senyum disudut bibir nya. Mungkin ia akan berterimakasih pada Ino karena telah memintanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke.

" _Doumo,_ Sasuke- _san._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke berjalan di samping Sakura dan memasuki pusat perbelanjaan itu. Ia menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika pergi bersama teman wanita yang sebaya. Jika ia bersama ibu nya, ibu nya pasti akan memilih untuk berbelanja.

"Sakura, apakah kau ingin berbelanja hari ini?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Kurasa tidak. Namun aku akan berbelanja jika menemukan barang yang tepat. Memang nya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung saat ini. Sakura bukan teman nya dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan nya. Jika ia bersama Naruto, Naruto akan lebih banyak berbicara dan ia akan mendengarkan setiap mereka berpergian bersama.

Sasuke berharap agar Itachi berada di dekat nya. Namun pria itu dengan sengaja meninggalkan Sasuke agar ia dapat berfokus dengan waktu yang akan dihabiskan nya bersama Sakura. Itachi bahkan terus mendesak Sasuke menerima tawaran Sakura, lagi-lagi dengan ancaman akan meninggalkan Sasuke jika Sasuke menolak.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan berbelanja jika bersamamu, Sasuke- _san_."

Ucapan Sakura terdengar seperti tersinggung menurut Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak enak dan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak peduli jika Sakura berbelanja, malah ia lebih senang jika Sakura berbelanja. Ia tidak perlu berjalan berdampingan dengan canggung seperti ini.

"Jika kau ingin berbelanja lakukan saja, Sakura."

"Yah aku akan berkunjung ke beberapa toko nanti. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura menatap lengan Sasuke. Sesuatu di dalam diri nya mendesaknya untuk mengenggam telapak tangan pria itu dan merasakan kehangatan nya. Namun Sakura berhasil mengendalikan diri nya. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai wanita murahan.

"Sasuke- _san,_ bagaimana bila kita makan terlebih dahulu? Atau mungkin menonton _film_?"

"Terserah."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia merasa bila Sasuke adalah orang yang sulit didekati dan dugaan nya benar. Saat ini ia merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman dan ingin pulang. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia nikmati adalah fakta bahwa ia berada di pusat perbelanjaan bersama pria tampan hingga beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan nya. Ia juga menikmati aroma parfum Sasuke yang begitu kuat.

"Aku juga bingung. Kau saja yang menentukan."

Sasuke melirik jam yang tertera di layar ponsel nya. Ia sendiri tidak begitu lapar, namun jam telah menunjukkan setengah dua belas siang. Sakura mungkin akan kelaparan jika ia memilih untuk menonton _film_ terlebih dulu.

"Makan terlebih dulu saja."

"Baiklah. Kita akan makan di _restaurant_ apa?"

"Terserah."

Sakura berdecak dalam hati. Ia merasa bosan setengah mati saat ini. Ia seolah sedang berbicara dengan robot yang menanggapi dengan apa yang terprogram di otak nya. Jika dikatakan semua pria seperti itu, Sakura telah bertemu dengan pria-pria yang menyenangkan sebagai teman bicara.

"Kau suka makanan apa? Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku yang bayar."

Sakura menggeleng. Namun ia terkejut dalam hati. Tanpa disangka Sasuke juga merupakan seorang _gentlemen_ yang akan membayar untuk makan siang seorang wanita meskipun wanita itu bukan kekasih nya.

"Tidak, Sasuke- _san._ Hari ini aku sudah berencana membayari makan siang mu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku di _supermarket._ "

"Tidak perlu, Sakura."

"Aku tak ingin berhutang budi padamu. Jadi kuharap kau menerima nya."

"Tidak."

Benar-benar pria yang keras kepala. Sakura mengutuk dalam hati nya. Ia tak mengira jika berbuat baik saja akan merepotkan seperti ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku hanya tak ingin berhutang budi. Itu saja."

Sebetulnya Sasuke sangat ingin makan siang di _restaurant_ prancis favorit nya di Ginza. Namun harga nya lumayan mahal untuk orang-orang tertentu meskipun menurutnya makanan di _restaurant_ itu murah dan lezat. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap menikmati makan siang di _restaurant_ itu dan membayari Sakura.

"Kita makan di _Brasserie_ Paul Bocusse saja."

"Ya."

Sakura mengatakan 'ya' namun jantung nya berdebar keras. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Sasuke tidak memesan menu yang mahal. Ia hanya memiliki uang sepuluh ribu _yen_ di dompet nya, itupun karena ayah nya baru memberikan uang jajan selama dua minggu.

Seorang pelayan segera menyambut Sakura dan Sasuke sambil memegang buku menu ketika mereka berdua memasuki _restaurant_. Sakura sengaja memilih tempat duduk di paling pojok dengan harapan tak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya melihat mereka berdua makan bersama.

"Aku pesan _Chef's Recommended Menu._ " Ujar Sasuke pada pelayan.

Sakura meringis dalam hati. Menu yang dipesan Sasuke berupa _set_ makan siang lengkap dengan _appetizer, starter, main dish, dessert_ dan _coffee_. Menu itu seharga 4.400 _yen_ belum termasuk pajak sepuluh persen, Ia mengira Sasuke akan memesan menu yang lebih murah sehingga ia bisa memesan menu itu.

"Aku juga pesan _chef's recommended menu_." Ujar Sakura pada pelayan itu.

"Anda dapat memilih satu jenis _appetizer, dessert, main dish_ , _starter_ dan _coffee._ "

Sakura memilih menu yang tertera. Uang Sakura hanya tersisa sekitar tiga ratus _yen_ dan ia hanya bisa membeli satu bungkus cemilan di _supermarket_ jika tidak ingin mengambil uang di ATM.

Sasuke memesan menu yang diinginkan nya tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama untuk melihat menu. Pria itu berkunjung ke _restaurant_ ini seminggu sekali dan beberapa pelayan telah mengenali nya.

Sakura dengan sengaja memilih menu yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ini merupakan kali pertama nya berkunjung ke _restaurant_ ini karena berpikir harga nya sangat mahal meskipun sebetulnya harga nya tidak mahal jika dibandingkan dengan _restaurant_ prancis lain dengan kelas yang sama.

Pelayan meninggalkan meja setelah Sasuke dan Sakura selesai memesan dan kini mereka duduk berhadapan. Sakura mengambil ponsel nya yang bergetar dan segera membaca sebuah pesan baru yang masuk.

* * *

 _ **From : Pig**_

 _ **Hey,**_ **bagaimana kencan mu dengan Sasuke? Jangan lupa foto bersama, ya.**

* * *

Sakura hampir melempar ponsel nya karena jengkel. Ia dengan terpaksa melirik Sasuke yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan nya.

"Sasuke- _san,_ bagaimana bila kita berfoto bersama?"

" _Hn_?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai wanita murahan yang sedang menggoda lelaki, apalagi lelaki aneh seperti Sasuke. Pria itu memang tampan dan status ekonomi nya sangat berada, namun kepribadian nya sangat tidak wajar.

" _Pig_ memintaku untuk mengirimkan foto kita bersama sebagai bukti sehingga ia percaya dan waktu perjanjian dikurangi."

" _Hn._ "

Sakura pindah ke sofa yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke dan mengeluarkan ponsel nya. Layar ponsel nya lebih gelap dibandingkan biasa nya dan ketika ia menekan tombol kamera, terdapat tulisan ' _low battery'_ dan aplikasi kamera itu tidak bisa dibuka.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku menggunakan aplikasi kamera lain."

"Tidak perlu."

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengatur kamera depan. Ponsel itu merupakan ponsel _android_ terbaru dengan harga lebih dari seratus ribu _yen._ Ponsel itu memiliki spesifikasi paling canggih dan terlihat _elegant_ di tangan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap tampilan wajah nya sendiri di kamera ponsel Sasuke. Wajah nya terlihat sangat putih dan halus meskipun tidak menggunakan aplikasi untuk meng _edit_ foto.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat datar bahkan ketika sedang berfoto. Sepertinya jika wajah pria itu ditusuk dengan jarum atau pisau sekalipun akan tetap terlihat datar. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, wajah Sakura terlihat aneh karena ia mengulum bibir nya untuk menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum. Ia senang dengan pantulan wajah nya di kamera Sasuke.

"Nanti akan kukirimkan foto itu padamu."

" _Arigato,_ Sasuke- _san._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini memainkan _game_ di ponsel nya. Diam-diam Sakura mengagumi wajah pria itu, menurut nya wajah Sasuke tampan meski ia tak mau mengakui pada siapapun. Ia merasa penasaran dengan ekspresi yang akan ditampilkan Sasuke selain ekspresi datar.

Makanan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura diantarkan sepuluh menit kemudian dan Sasuke segera memasukkan ponsel nya kembali ke saku celana. Semua makanan dikeluarkan secara bersamaan dan makanan-makanan itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

" _Itadakimasu._ "

" _Hn. Itadakimasu_."

Sakura memesan _starter_ berupa _S_ _moked_ _Snoek Pate._ Makanan itu cukup _lezat_ walaupun agak aneh di lidah Sakura yang tak terbiasa menikmati makanan prancis.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke sangat menikmati makan siang yang tersaji dihadapan nya. Sakura merasa agak jengkel karena _restaurant_ yang dipilih Sasuke kurang sesuai dengan selera nya, namun di sisi lain ia senang karena Sasuke menikmati makanan di _restaurant_ itu.

Sakura berusaha menghabiskan makan siang itu. Setidaknya ia menyukai _dessert_ dan _coffee_ di _restaurant_ prancis. Setengah jam berlalu dan mereka berdua kini telah menghabiskan makan siang tanpa percakapan sedikitpun. Sakura merasa sangat bosan dan merasa ingin pulang.

Seorang pelayan sedang melintas dan Sakura segera memanggil pelayan itu untuk meminta bon.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menyentuh dompet di kantung nya. Ketika pelayan kembali untuk membawakan tagihan, Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarkan _credit card platinum_ milik nya dan memberikan pada pelayan itu.

''Jangan. Ini saja.'' Sakura mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu _yen_ dari dompet nya.

'Pelayan itu menatap dengan bingung. Namun Sasuke segera menahan tangan Sakura yang sedang menyodorkan uang pada pelayan dan memberikan isyarat pada pelayan untuk segera pergi dengan membawa _credit card_ nya.

Tangan Sakura bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum pria itu melepaskan nya. Tangan pria itu lembut dan hangat, membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan tak ingin melepaskan nya.

''Sasuke- _san,_ ambil ini. Aku sudah bilang akan mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kan ?''

''Tidak.''

''Kalau begitu terima lima ribu _yen_ saja. Kau tidak perlu membayar makan siang ku. ''

''Tidak apa. ''

''Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku yang mengajakmu bertemu dan kau malah membayar makan siang ku.''

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menundukkan kepala. Sakura merasa gugup entah kenapa dan perasaan nya sedikit tidak enak.

''Jika kubilang tidak maka berarti tidak. Tolong jangan memaksaku, itu sangat menganggu.''

Sakura hampir membuka mulut nya, ia sangat terkejut. Sasuke sangat jarang mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar dan ketika ia melakukan nya saat ini, kalimat itu begitu menusuk.

Sakura merasa sangat jengkel dan malu dengan ucapan Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya. Seorang pria aneh mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu padanya, dimana ia akan meletakkan harga diri nya?

"Kalau begitu kita akan pergi menonton _film_ dan aku yang membayar."

" _Hn._ "

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. _Mood_ nya memburuk dan ia berusaha mempertahankan diri agar tidak meninggalkan pria itu serta kembali ke rumah.

.

.

"Pesan dua tiket untuk film ' _Bloody Mansion'_ pukul dua lima belas." Ujar Sakura pada seorang wanita penjaga loket karcis.

Penjaga loket karcis itu segera menekan tombol di layar komputer dan memperlihatkan tempat duduk yang tersedia. _Film horror_ itu sedang terkenal karena cerita nya begitu menyeramkan namun juga terdapat unsur romantis yang mengaduk perasaan para penonton nya. Sakura terpaksa menonton _film_ itu sekarang karena tak memiliki teman untuk menonton dan ia malas menonton _film_ itu sendirian.

"Ini saja." Sakura menunjuk kursi yang terdapat di baris ke tujuh dari paling depan.

Penjaga loket segera mereservasi di tempat yang ditunjuk Sakura dan memberikan dua lembar tiket. Sakura segera menyerahkan uang tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke yang telah menyentuh kantung celana nya untuk mengeluarkan dompet.

Penjaga loket itu menyerahkan kembalian pada Sakura dan ia bergegas meninggalkan antrian. Sakura melirik ponsel nya, _battery_ nya tersisa lima persen dan jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul satu kurang lima belas. Masih ada satu setengah jam sebelum _film_ dimulai.

"Sakura, aku akan pergi ke _game centre._ Pergilah kemanapun yang kau mau dan kita bertemu kembali di bioskop pukul dua."

"Oke."

Sakura dan Sasuke berpisah di escalator. Sasuke menuju escalator untuk turun ke lantai satu sementara Sakura berjalan menuju toko aksesoris wanita yang terdekat dengan escalator.

Sakura memasuki toko bernuansa _girly_ dengan cat serba _pink_. Toko itu lumayan ramai dan terdapat berbagai barang-barang yang lucu. Sakura melihat sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang berkilauan dan segera mengambil jepit rambut itu.

Sakura merasa benar-benar senang dapat berpisah dengan Sasuke meskipun harus berjalan-jalan sendirian. Ia mengambil beberapa barang dan segera menuju ke kasir. Ia tanpa sadar mengambil beberapa barang dan menghabiskan tiga ribu _yen._

 _Mall_ hari ini cukup ramai dan banyak remaja atau orang dewasa muda yang mengunjungi _mall_ dengan membawa kantung bertuliskan 'SALE' dari _department store_. Sakura sempat tergoda untuk mengunjungi _department store_ , namun ia khawatir lupa waktu karena berbelanja. _Battery_ ponsel nya tersisa lima persen dan ia juga tidak memakai jam tangan.

Uang di dompet Sakura hanya tersisa tiga ribu dua ratus _yen_ dan ia harus mengambil uang di ATM untuk pulang dengan _taxi._ Ia bersyukur ketika menemukan ATM terdekat. Namun ia menghela nafas saat menyadari antrian begitu panjang.

Setelah ini Sakura terpaksa berkunjung ke _game centre_ dan menemui Sasuke. Ia berencana untuk segera pulang setelah selesai menonton _film._

.

.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke menatap layar game dengan intens. Tangan nya yang sedang menyentuh stik _drum_ sibuk memukul _drum_ video game sesuai dengan yang tertera pada gambar. Ia sengaja memilih mode _hard_ dan memainkan lagu yang sulit.

Sasuke tak sadar jika beberapa orang melirik nya dan beberapa gadis yang berkunjung ke _game centre_ bahkan berdiri dibelakang nya hanya untuk memperhatikan nya bermain _drum._

Ketika lagu telah selesai, Sasuke kembali menggesek kartu pada mesin dan memilih lagu. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat ke belakang dan mendapati orang-orang yang memperhatikan nya. Ia merasa terganggu dan tidak nyaman, namun ia tak bisa mengusir orang-orang itu pergi begitu saja.

Entah kenapa setiap kali Sasuke berpergian ke _mall_ , ia akan menarik perhatian orang-orang, khusus nya wanita. Beberapa pelayan _restaurant_ bahkan mengenali nya sebagai seorang Uchiha dan memanggilnya 'Uchiha- _sama'._ Hal ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan yang dialami nya saat di sekolah, orang-orang bahkan tak sudi hanya untuk menatap wajah nya dan menghindari nya serta memandang dengan jijik.

Lagu baru telah dimulai dan Sasuke kembali memukul _drum video game_ dan membuat gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi dibelakang nya kembali memperhatikan dengan intens. Ia semakin tidak nyaman ketika ia mendengar suara jepretan foto dan beberapa orang yang merekam nya.

Sebetulnya lagu yang dipilih Sasuke sama sekali tidak sulit meskipun ia memilih mode _hard._ Ia memiliki kemampuan bermain _piano_ dan _drum_ yang sangat baik meskipun ia mengikuti kursus _drum_ secara diam-diam tanpa seizin ayah nya dan tak pernah berlatih di rumah. Namun konsentrasi Sasuke terpecah dan ia hampir salah memukul.

Sakura berjalan mendekati kerumunan di _game centre_. Ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hingga orang-orang berkerumun. Iris _emerald_ nya terbelalak saat mendapati Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian, bagaikan magnet yang menarik benda-benda disekitar nya.

"Pria itu tampan sekali. Walaupun aku benci _drum,_ kalau yang memainkan pria setampan itu aku pasti akan tetap menonton nya meskipun sangat berisik." Ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan suara pelan kepada teman nya yang memegang layar ponsel.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang merekam." Jawab teman gadis itu sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibir.

"Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang asli jauh lebih tampan dari yang diceritakan kakak sepupu ku." Ujar seorang gadis lain nya. "Kakak sepupu ku pernah bertemu sekali dengan Sasuke di kantor nya."

"Sepupu mu yang bekerja di Uchiha _Group_ itu?"

Sakura mendengar seluruh percakapan itu dan merasa sangat risih entah kenapa. Ia tak mengerti dengan gadis-gadis yang 'memuja' Sasuke, ia bukanlah salah satu dari mereka dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka membuatnya merasa mual.

Sakura berbalik badan dan meninggalkan kerumunan serta berjalan menuju loket untuk membeli kartu, Seorang penjaga loket tersenyum dan menyapa Sakura.

"Aku ingin membeli kartu baru dengan saldo seribu _yen._ "

"Jika mengisi seribu _yen_ akan dikenakan biaya dua ratus _yen_ untuk kartu baru. Sebaiknya mengisi seribu lima ratus _yen_ saja, kau tidak perlu membayar biaya kartu." Penjaga loket itu tersenyum manis.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap lelaki muda penjaga loket itu. Wajah pria itu lumayan manis dan ia murah senyum, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang muram. Ia sepertinya orang yang menyenangkan, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang membosankan.

"Ya. Aku mengisi seribu lima ratus _yen_ saja." Sakura mengeluarkan uang kerta seribu _yen_ dan koin lima ratus _yen._

Penjaga loket itu mengeluarkan kartu dan mengisi nya dengan saldo serta mengesek kartu itu di depan mesin pengecek saldo.

"Ini kartu mu. Selamat bermain."

Penjaga loket itu kembali tersenyum dan Sakura tersenyum manis kepada pria itu. Sungguh, menurutnya pria ini jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan Sasuke yang hanya menjawab apapun yang diucapkan nya dengan singkat atau gumaman tidak jelas. Seandainya saat ini ia bersama dengan lelaki muda penjaga loket itu, ia yakin ia akan menikmati waktu yang dihabiskan nya.

Sakura berjalan menuju mesin _game_ balap mobil yang diisi oleh beberapa lelaki muda. Ia memilih mesin yang belum dimainkan orang-orang dan menggesek kartu. Ia tak peduli dengan penilaian orang lain, ia menyukai permainan seperti itu sejak kecil meskipun ia seorang wanita.

Terdapat pilihan M/T atau A/T untuk mesin mobil di permainan dan Sakura tanpa ragu memilih A/T. Kopling untuk mobil M/T dan A/T berbeda dan mobil M/T jauh lebih merepotkan dibandingkan mobil A/T.

Selanjutnya Sakura memilih model mobil yang diinginkan dan ia memulai permainan. Suara deru mesin mobil _virtual_ terdengar dan permainan dimulai. Dengan cepat Sakura berhasil menyalip mobil-mobil lain dan mendapat posisi satu di _game_ itu. Ia menatap dengan serius layar di mesin game sambil memutar stir.

"Sakura."

Terdengar suara _baritone_ seorang pria yang memanggil nya dan Sakura kehilangan konsentrasi seketika. Ia mengenali suara Uchiha Sasuke yang memanggil nya dan kini duduk di kursi mesin game yang bersebelahan dengan nya.

Mobil yang berada di belakang Sakura berhasil menyalip Sakura dan tanpa sadar ia memekik kesal.

"Sial."

Sasuke melirik Sakura ketika mendengar keluhan gadis itu dan kembali menatap layar di mesin _game_ nya sendiri. Ia kembali mendengar umpatan dari Sakura yang masih terfokus dengan game.

"Astaga."

Sakura mencengkram setir mesin _game_ dengan kesal hingga buku-buku jari nya memutih ketika ia menginjak gas keras-keras dan mobil nya malah menabrak pembatas sehingga dilewati mobil-mobil lain.

Game telah berakhir dan Sakura kalah. Ia selesai dengan posisi kelima dan ia kembali menggesek kartu. Satu kali permainan seharga dua ratus _yen_ dan ia berencana mencari _game_ lain jika ia kalah lagi.

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang bermain _game_ di sebelah nya. Raut wajah pria itu datar dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Dalam permainan yang menguras emosi seperti ini, raut wajah Sasuke masih datar. Apakah pria itu tak memiliki ekspresi lain selain raut wajah datar?

Permainan dimulai dan kali ini Sakura berkonsentrasi penuh pada permainan itu. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari layar game itu dan ia tersenyum ketika berhasil meraih peringkat satu dan berpindah ke lokasi balapan selanjutnya.

Sakura kembsli menggesek kartu dan memainkan permainan itu. Ia begitu menikmati permainan dan terus menggesek kartu hingga ketika ia sampai ke pertandingan final pada game itu dan saldo di kartu nya sudah habis. Ia hanya memiliki waktu satu menit untuk mengisi saldo dan lokasi loket cukup jauh dari mesin game. Ia melirik Sasuke dan kartu yang digeletakkan begitu saja di atas mesin game.

Sakura menatap layar game nya. Ia mau tak mau harus meminjam kartu Sasuke dan mengganti uang pria itu nanti.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak gelisah dan ragu-ragu. Ia baru saja memenangkan permainan dan menatap layar game Sakura. Ia yakin bila gadis itu kehabisan saldo dan berniat melanjutkan permainan jika dilihat dari bagaimana gadis itu menikmati permainan.

Sasuke segera mengambil kartu nya sendiri dan menggesekkan kartu milik nya ke mesin game Sakura sehingga gadis itu dapat kembali bermain. Setelah itu ia menggesekkan kartu ke mesin game nya sendiri.

Sakura terkejut saat menyadari Sasuke telah menggesekkan kartu nya sendiri dan ia dapat melanjutkan permainan.

" _Arigato,_ Sasuke- _san_. Aku akan mengganti saldo mu nanti."

"Tidak usah."

Permainan Sakura telah dimulai dan ia kembali memainkan _game_ dengan fokus. Setelah ini ia akan membelikan minuman dan _popcorn_ untuk Sasuke sebagai 'balas budi' di bioskop.

"Wah!" Sakura memekik pelan ketika ia berhsil memenangkan permainan. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati layar game nya bertuliskan 'VICTORY'. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kursi yang telah panas, begitupun dengan Sasuke meskipun pria itu menang dan bisa melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Lho? Mengapa kau ikut meninggalkan game itu, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Kita harus kembali ke bioskop sekarang."

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu tadi, Sasuke- _san._ Untung saja kau meminjamkan kartu mu tadi." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. _Mood_ nya sedang baik saat ini sehingga ia tanpa sadar tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kau sangat menyukai game itu, _hn_?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukai nya." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Namun aku tidak bisa memainkan _game_ seperti itu jika berkunjung ke _game centre_ bersama _pig_ dan aku malas pergi ke _game centre_ sendirian."

"Pantas saja kau terlihat gelisah tadi."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, ia benar-benar terkejut. Tumben sekali pria itu menanggapi ucapan yang ditujukan pada nya dengan tanggapan, bukan dengan gumaman tidak jelas atau anggukan kepala.

"Oh? Kau menyadari nya? Bukankah kau sedang fokus dengan permainanmu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak menggesek kartu mu dan terlihat panik. Kupikir saldo mu habis."

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _san._ Aku tak mengira kau akan memperhatikan hal-hal disekelilingmu."

" _Hn._ "

Sakura kembali tersenyum pada Sasuke sebelum memandang kearah lain dan menghindari tatapan pria itu karena perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba dirasakan nya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak seaneh seperti yang dianggap nya semula.

.

.

"Sasuke- _san,_ ini untukmu." Sakura memberikan kantung plastik berisi _popcorn_ rasa asin dan sekaleng _tomato juice_.

"Untukku?"

"Ya. Itu untukmu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membayari makan siang dan menggunakan saldo mu di _game centre_ tadi."

Sasuke menatap isi kantung yang diberikan Sakura dan mengambil dompet nya serta mengeluarkan dua lembar uang seribu _yen._

"Apakah kau tidak mendengarkanku, Sakura? Ambillah uang ini."

"Tidak, Sasuke- _san._ Aku membelikan ini untukmu. Aku tidak enak jika kau mentraktirku."

" _Arigato._ "

" _Douiteshimashite,_ Sasuke- _san._ "

Sasuke mengambil kantung yang diberikan Sakura dan kali ini tangan mereka tak bersentuhan. Sakura segera mengeluarkan tiket ketika pintu _theatre_ tiga telah dibuka dan petugas karcis segera merobek tiket serta mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Sakura duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke di kursi _theatre_ dan ia meletakkan _popcorn_ caramel milik nya di kursi. Jantung nya berdebar keras saat ia tanpa sengaja menatap wajah Sasuke ketika ia meletakkan _popcorn_. Saat berada di kelas, ia lebih banyak mengalihkan pandangan dan mereka tak duduk sedekat ini. Sasuke benar-benar tampan jika dilihat dari dekat.

Terdengar suara kaleng yang dibuka dan Sasuke menghabiskan satu kaleng _tomato juice_ dalam waktu singkat. Pria itu segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke- _san_?" Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menatap nya dan detik berikutnya ia merasa menyesal dengan apa yang diucapkan nya tanpa sadar.

"Membeli minuman."

"Oh."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia menutup wajah nya sendiri dengan telapak tangan ketika Sasuke telah meinggalkan tempat duduk nya. Ia merasa malu dengan apa yang dilakukan nya. Untuk apa ia tahu kemana Sasuke akan pergi? Ke neraka sekalipun juga bukan merupakan urusan nya.

Penonton mulai berdatangan dan mengisi tempat-tempat duduk kosong. Sasuke tak kembali hingga lampu dimatikan dan _film_ telah dimulai. _Film_ itu menampilkan seorang wanita muda dan keluarga nya yang membeli sebuah _mansion_ mewah abad ke 19 di pinggir kota.

Wanita di cerita itu memiliki indra ke enam dan rumah itu cukup menyeramkan. Sakura melirik ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan menuju tempat duduk nya dengan bantuan sinar ponsel.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduk nya dan menyerahkan sebuah plastik berisi sesuatu untuk Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Roti."

" _Arigato gozaimasu._ "

Sakura dan Sasuke menonton _film_ tanpa saling berbicara. Tangan Sakura sibuk mengambil _popcorn_ meskipun _film_ itu jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding yang dibayangkan nya.

" _Kyaa_!" Terdengar suara jeritan ketika terdapat adegan dimana sang wanita pemeran utama memasuki sebuah gudang gelap. Pintu tiba-tiba tertutup sendiri dan terlihat beberapa hantu dalam kondisi menyeramkan berpakaian abad pertengahan.

Lampu senter yang dipegang wanita itu hampir mati dan menambah suasana semakin menyeramkan. Terdengar suara tangisan dari beberapa penonton wanita yang ketakutan.

Hantu-hantu itu mulai mendekati wanita yang terlihat tegang itu. Tangan wanita itu menyentuh permukaan dinding, berusaha mencari tombol saklar hanya dengan bantuan sinar ponsel di gudang bawah tanah yang gelap.

Sakura benar-benar ketakutan sejak tadi, ia telah menutup mata nya dan hanya mengintip melalui sela-sela jari tangan yang menutupi wajah nya,

PRANG! Terdengar suara benda jatuh dan terdengar suara jeritan para penonton. Sakura ikut menjerit, jantung nya berdebar tak terkendali dan tubuh nya merinding. Ia bahkan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menutup lubang telinga nya sendiri.

Sakura menoleh ketika ia merasa seseorang menepuk punggung nya. Sasuke menepuk punggung Sakura, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada Sakura yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Kini Sakura menutupi kedua wajah dengan telapak tangan. Adegan telah berganti dengan sang wanita yang berhasil keluar dari gudang setelah menjatuhkan barang yang dicari nya. Ia berhasil membuka pintu gudang dan segera membanting pintu tepat ketika hantu-hantu itu mengejar nya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan kini adegan berganti dengan sang wanita yang bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan yang sangat baik. Pria itu tinggal tak jauh dari rumah wanita itu.

Adegan romantis itu hanya beberapa menit dan adegan _horror_ kembali dimulai saat wanita itu kembali ke rumah nya. Di rumah hanya terdapat wanita itu dan adik perempuan dari wanita itu.

"Ann, kau sudah pulang?", Ujar wanita pemeran utama itu pada sang adik.

"Sudah. Hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal."

Wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur bersama sang adik. Namun lampu tiba-tiba saja padam dan jendela tertutup rapat. Wanita itu terlihat panik dan menyesal telah kembali ke rumah, namun ia berusaha tenang sambil memeluk sang adik yang ketakutan.

Wanita itu memejamkan mata dan kembali membuka mata ketika ia mendengar suara tawa menyeramkan. Di dalam pelukan nya terlihat sosok hantu wanita dengan wajah penuh darah dan sedang memegang tangan wanita itu dengan tangan nya yang dingin dan penuh darah. Hantu wanita itu tak memiliki kaki.

" _Kyaa_!" Sakura kembali menjerit keras dan kali ini lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang ketakutan dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. Tanpa ragu Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke, ia benar-benar takut hingga kehilangan akal sehat nya.

"Jangan takut, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menyembunyikan wajah nya dengan tangan kiri yang tidak bergandengan dengan Sasuke. Ia mengenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat, perasaan nya sedikit membaik meskipun ia merasa ketakutan. Sasuke tak melepaskan genggaman tangan nya meskipun adegan telah berganti dan ketika Sakura membuka mata dan menyadari adegan sudah berganti, ia segera melepaskan tangan nya dengan canggung. Ia merasa benar-benar malu.

.

.

 _Film_ telah selesai dan Sakura keluar dari bioskop bersama Sasuke. _Film_ itu berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Di bagian klimaks, gangguan hantu pada gadis itu semakin parah ketika orang tua gadis itu memintanya menjaga rumah bersama adik nya karena akan pergi ke kota selama beberapa hari.

Sang pria tampan dan baik hati yang ditemui wanita itu membuat wanita itu jatuh cinta dengan cepat dan mereka bertemu setiap hari. Mereka akhirnya berpacaran, namun di akhir _film_ sang pria mengakui bila diri nya adalah hantu.

Beberapa gadis menangis, begitupun dengan Sakura yang hampir menangis. Namun ia menahan nya. Ia tak ingin menangis dan Sasuke mengenggam tangan nya atau menepuk bahu nya lagi. Ia seperti wanita genit yang sengaja mengajak Sasuke menonton _film_ seperti itu agar dapat memanfaatkan kesempatan. Ia mengira _film_ itu tidak akan seram karena mengandung unsur romantis.

"Sasuke- _san,_ maafkan aku. Di bioskop tadi aku tak bermaksud mengenggam tangan mu dan mengajakmu menonton _film_ seperti ini untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu _film_ nya akan seseram ini. Kukira sama sekali tidak seram." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar dengan perasaan tidak enak.

" _Hn._ "

"Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku sebagai wanita genit yang berniat memanfaatkan kesempatan."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menatap nya. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke masih terlihat datar, namun tak terkesan muram seperti biasa nya. Wajah pria itu lebih cerah dan tatapan pria itu tak sedingin biasa nya.

"Syukurlah. Jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, ya. Aku malu sekali."

" _Hn_."

"Sasuke- _san,_ sekarang jam berapa?"

"Setengah lima sore." Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik layar ponsel nya.

"Oh? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas waktu mu, Sasuke- _san._ _Mata ashita ne_." Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan langkah dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang mendekati nya.

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis sepertimu pulang sendirian."

Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan Sasuke. Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar mengejutkan nya dengan sisi lain dari pria itu. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke dan berkata, " _Arigato gozaimasu._ "

" _Hn_."

Sasuke menuruni escalator bersama Sakura menuju _lobby_ utama setelah menelpon supir pribadi nya. Sakura merasa risih dengan diri nya sendiri, namun ia mulai merasa bila Sasuke menarik. Kesan nya pada pria itu benar-benar berubah hari ini. Sasuke tak sesuram seperti yang dibayangkan nya dan berpergian bersama pria itu tak begitu membosankan meskipun tak begitu banyak percakapan. Mungkin ketika mereka lebih akrab, berpergian bersama Sasuke akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat ini.

 **-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura menatap sekeliling kamar nya dengan tatapan waspada dan memejamkan mata. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu ia merasa seolah seseorang sedang mengamatinya ketika ia berada di dalam kamar meskipun saat ini ia sedang sendirian.

Sakura merasa ketakutan dan merasakan hawa dingin di dekat nya. Ayah nya memang telah memberitahunya jika ia akan semakin peka terhadap keberadaan mahluk halus sebelum benar-benar bisa melihatnya tepat saat ia berusia tujuh belas tahun dan ia akan berulang tahun ke tujuh belas dua minggu lagi.

Perlahan Sakura membuka mata nya dan meyakinkan diri nya untuk tak merasa ketakutan. Saat ini masih siang hari dan ia sedang dalam masa liburan kenaikan kelas. Ia tak seharusnya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu dan menikmati liburan nya.

Dengan cepat Sakura bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajar nya serta duduk disana untuk membuka _laptop_ dan membaca komik terbaru di internet. Namun ia tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah kertas di atas tas _laptop_ nya.

* * *

 _ **Ohayou, Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu.**_

* * *

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak mengenali tulisan itu dan ia tak mengerti mengapa seseorang mau mengajaknya berkenalan dengan kertas tanpa memperkenalkan diri dan menyelipkan kertas itu ke kamarnya. Lagipula tak ada seorangpun yang memasuki kamarnya selain dirinya dan orang tua nya.

Hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk tiba-tiba terasa di dekat Sakura dan membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. Ia belum sempat bangkit berdiri ketika pen yang diletakkan nya di atas meja tiba-tiba terangkat dan bergerak menuju kertas itu serta membuat sebuah tulisan.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura membulat dan ia memejamkan mata dan kembali membuka nya. Ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi saat ini, namun ketika ia membuka mata nya tulisan itu masih ada.

"Hah… ini pasti hanya khayalanku," gumam Sakura dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya.

Pen itu kembali terangkat dan kini membuat sebuah tulisan di atas kertas itu.

* * *

 _ **Ini bukan khayalan, Sakura.**_

* * *

Sakura menatap kertas itu dengan mata terbelalak dan tertegun untuk sesaat. Detik berikutnya ketika ia menyadari apa yang tertulis di kertas itu ia segera berteriak keras dan hampir menjatuhkan _laptop_ nya. Ia bahkan mengambil dompet nya yang diletakkan di laci meja dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamar.

Nafas Sakura memburu dan ia benar-benar takut. Ia tak pernah memiliki pengalam seperti itu sebelumnya dan ayah nya sedang berada di kantor saat ini. Ia sendirian di rumah dan merasa sangat takut. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti hal-hal seperti ini dan dapat ia mintai bantuan adalah Sasuke, namun ia tak ingin merendahkan harga diri nya dengan menghubungi Sasuke hanya untuk hal remeh seperti ini.

Sakura masih merasakan hawa dingin menusuk itu dan ia tanpa sengaja menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri jika pen yang tadi bergerak sendiri itu kini melayang di belakang tubuh nya.

"KYAAAAA! Hentikan ! Tolong jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Sakura sekeras yang ia bisa. Sakura segera meraih kunci rumah dan mengenakan alas kaki dengan asal.

Pen itu masih tak berhenti melayang dan kini pen itu semakin dekat dengan tubuh Sakura dan Sakura kembali menjerit keras.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sakura hampir menangis dan ia berusaha meninggalkan rumah secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak mau kembali ke rumah sebelum ayah nya pulang dan akan meminta bantuan ayah nya untuk mengatasi gangguan yang dialaminya.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kearah Itachi yang baru saja kembali ke kamarnya dengan sinis. Kemarin lelaki itu meninggalkannya dan hari ini pun ia juga meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang mencurigakan.

Itachi pernah beberapa kali meninggalkan Sasuke untuk pergi sendirian, namun Sasuke tak pernah curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan sang kakak. Namun kali ini perasaannya terasa tidak enak.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Berjalan-jalan."

Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi yang terlihat senang. Lelaki itu bahkan tersenyum seolah baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Kau berbohong padaku, _hn_?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Itachi kembali tersenyum tanpa sadar dan tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia memang tidak sedang berbohong pada Sasuke. Ia memang berjalan-jalan dan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ternyata menjahili anak perempuan sangat menyenangkan. Tahu begini aku akan melakukannya sejak dulu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, perasaan nya benar-benar tidak enak. Itachi yang dulu dikenalnya adalah orang yang sangat serius. Perasaan nya tidak enak. Ia mulai berpikir jika lelaki itu adalah mahluk jahat yang menyamar.

Sasuke segera menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan membuat pertahanan. Ia bahkan memejamkan mata dan menyentuh kalung dengan tiga batu hitam di leher nya sebagai penangkal mahluk jahat. Seharusnya kalung itu adalah milik Itachi, namun kini kalung itu menjadi miliknya.

" _Hn_? Kau mengira aku adalah mahluk jahat, _baka otouto_?" Itachi terkekeh dan ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mendekati Sasuke serta menyentuh kalung itu. Itachi tidak bisa menyentuh kalung itu, namun ia tak terpental ketika berdekatan dengan batu itu. Biasanya mahluk jahat akan terpental dan tak bisa mendekat jika berdekatan dengan pemakai kalung batu itu.

" _Hn._ "

"Astaga! Kau bahkan tak mengenali _aniki_ mu ini?"

" _Aniki_ ku bukan orang yang jahil sepertimu," balas Sasuke sambil menatap tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _hn_?"

Itachi melirik Sasuke dan meyeringai. Ia masih merasa senang setelah berhasil menjahili Sakura dan membuat gadis itu berteriak ketakutan. Sakura bahkan meninggalkan rumah dengan tergesa-gesa dan hampir menangis.

"Aku berkunjung ke rumah Sakura dan memutuskan untuk 'berkenalan' dengannya."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi berkenalan dengan Sakura yang belum bisa melihat mahluk halus sepertinya?

"Berkenalan? Dia bisa melihatmu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menulis di kertas dan ia seketika berteriak saat melihat pen yang tiba-tiba bergerak. Wajah nya sangat lucu, lho. Ia bahkan hampir menangis."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia sudah tahu jika Sakura akan semakin peka terhadap hal-hal seperti itu menjelang berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sasuke harus menemani Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terbiasa agar Itachi tak menjahili gadis itu.

"Jangan menjahili gadis itu, Itachi. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukannya lagi," ancam Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Wah… wah… kau ingin membuatku mati dua kali? Lakukan saja."

Sasuke berdecak kesal saat menyadari kesalahan dalam ucapan nya. Ia memang bermaksud mengancam, namun ancaman nya terdengar sangat tak masuk akal. Ia lupa jika lelaki dihadapan nya tak lagi memiliki raga.

"Tch… kau tak boleh menjahili siapapun."

Itachi menampilkan senyum yang terkesan meremehkan pada Sasuke. Belakangan ini ia sedang bosan dan ia beberapa kali mengunjungi Sakura yang sebentar lagi dapat melihatnya serta berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Cepat hubungi Sakura. Gadis itu sedang ketakutan dan meninggalkan rumah. Kau tak takut dia melakukan hal yang ceroboh karena ketakutan?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku menelpon nya?"

"Kau tidak khawatir jika dia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi karena ketakutan lalu mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, _hn_? Misalnya kec-"

Sasuke segera meraih ponsel nya dan menjawab dengan suara setengah berteriak, "Jangan lanjutkan ucapanmu!"

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang terlihat pucat dan bereaksi seperti ini saat ia hendak mengatakan kata 'kecelakaan'. Ia telah mengingatkan Sasuke pada kenangan buruk dan ia merasa bersalah.

" _Moushiwake arimasen,_ " gumam Sasuke dengan wajah pucat dan nafas memburu.

.

.

Sakura menyentuh ponsel nya ketika ia mendengar nada dering dari ponsel nya dan segera mengambil _wireless earphone_ dan menerima telepon tanpa melihat nama penelpon.

" _Moshi-moshi._ "

"Sakura, kau dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia mendengar suara Sasuke di telepon. Ia mengira jika Sasuke sedang mabuk, namun suara Sasuke tak terdengar seperti orang mabuk. Lagipula saat ini pukul sepuluh pagi, ia yakin tak ada orang yang mau meminum alkohol di jam seperti ini.

"Bertemu? Untuk apa?"

"Mempercepat waktu perjanjian kita."

"Eh? Memangnya kau sedang memiliki waktu luang?"

" _Hn_."

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum menerima tawaran Sasuke. Untuk saat ini, ia memang paling aman jika berada di dekat Sasuke. Ia pun mengakui jika berpergian bersama Sasuke lumayan menyenangkan dan ia bisa meminta Ino untuk mengurangi waktu perjanjian beberapa hari dengan mengatakan ia menghabiskan satu hari bersama Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu dimana?"

"Terserah."

"Bagaimana dengan Ninja Akasaka _café_? Aku sedang ingin mencoba _café_ bertema ninja."

" _Hn._ "

Telepon terputus dan Sakura segera melepaskan _wireless earphone_ yang dipakai untuk menerima telepon. Ia mengemudi dengan berhati-hati serta memberanikan diri untuk tak melihat ke belakang melalui kaca spion.

.

.

 _Restaurant_ Ninja Akasaka cukup ramai meskipun saat ini bukanlah jam makan siang. Terdapat seorang pelayan berpakaian _ninja_ yang melompat dan membawa sebuah gulungan berupa _menu._

Sakura tampak terkejut, namun ia tersenyum dan pelayan itu memberikan salam serta mengantar Sakura dan Sasuke menuju tempat duduk. _Restaurant_ itu gelap dan didekorasi dengan model seperti rumah _ninja_ dengan berbagai pernak-pernik khas _ninja_ seperti _shuriken,_ pedang, dan lain-lain.

Terdapat beberapa pengunjung lain yang duduk di tempat yang dilewati pelayan itu dan pelayan itu berhenti di salah satu tempat duduk kosong berbentuk mirip seperti sejenis bilik yang membuat pengunjung tak perlu berdekatan dengan meja pengunjung lain seperti di _restaurant_ pada umum nya.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan segera membaca menu yang tertera di gulungan berupa menu itu.

"Pesan satu paket Hanzou," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah _set menu_ dengan sembilan jenis makanan dan satu _dessert._

"Bagaimana dengan pilihan nomor tiga? Anda ingin _today's kaiseki soup_ atau _soup of the day?_ "

" _Soup of the day_. Untuk pilihan nomor delapan, aku ingin _Japanese beef steak_."

Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan Sasuke dan kini melirik Sakura yang masih memesan. Sakura tampak bingung untuk memesan makanan. Ia tak mengira jika _set_ _menu_ di _restaurant_ ini cukup mahal. Satu _set menu_ termurah seharga lima ribu _yen,_ itupun belum termasuk pajak. Satu _bento_ di _vending machine_ hanya seharga lima ratus _yen_ tanpa tambahan pajak apapun.

"Pesan satu paket _tasting course_ dengan _meat speciality_ untuk pilihan nomor enam," ucap Sakura sambil melirik _set menu_ dengan tujuh jenis makanan dan satu _dessert._

"Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu pesanan anda," jawab pelayan itu sebelum meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan cepat bagaikan seolah pelayan itu benar-benar seorang _ninja._

Sakura menatap _interior restaurant_ itu dengan kagum. Ia belum pernah berkunjung ke _restaurant_ itu sebelumnya dan sangat menikmati kunjungan pertamanya.

"Apakah kau menyukai _restaurant_ ini, Sasuke- _san_?"

" _Hn,"_ gumam Sasuke sambil menampilkan senyum tipis di bibirnya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Sakura membelalakan mata ketika Sasuke tersenyum. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dan ia berharap Sasuke akan kembali tersenyum. Namun wajah Sasuke telah kembali datar seperti biasanya dan Sakura menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke segera melirik Sakura dengan bingung serta berkata, "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Wajah nya memerah dan ia merasa malu ketika tersadar jika Sasuke menyadari tatapannya. Harga diri nya akan jatuh dan ia akan menjadi bahan gossip seantero sekolah jika salah satu teman sekolahnya mengetahui ia baru saja menatap seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Tidak."

Suasana terasa hening dan Sakura berusaha mencari topic pembicaraan. Ia khawatir jika Sasuke akan meminta untuk berpisah sesudah makan siang dan ia harus berusaha agar pria itu mau menemaninya sampai ayahnya pulang.

"Oh ya, setelah makan siang nanti apakah kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

" _Hn_? Kau ingin aku menemanimu pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan?"

"Tidak, tidak," Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak ingin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Maksudku-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus dan ia terdiam. Sakura berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat agar Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang setelah makan siang?"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan pulang," jawab Sakura tegas namun dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat. Tubuhnya bahkan menggigil tanpa sadar dan ia benar-benar ketakutan.

" _Hn_?"

"Aku mengalami hal menakutkan di rumah," ucap Sakura dengan wajah pucat. "Aku takut kembali ke rumah. Jadi kuharap kau mau menemaniku karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa kumintai bantuan saat ini."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Ekspresi gadis itu tampak serius dan seolah tak ragu mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya secara gamblang tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan sang pendengar.

Sasuke sama sekali tak sakit hati dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia telah terbiasa mendengarkan kalimat seperti itu. Ia bahkan pernah mendengar yang lebih menyakitkan dari orang terdekatnya sendiri dan telah sering mendengar ucapan yang menyakitkan sehingga ia sudah terbiasa. Kini Sakura sedang berusaha memanfaatkannya untuk melindungi gadis itu dan Sasuke terpaksa menerima sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukan Itachi.

"Hal menakutkan seperti apa?"

"Kau berjanji tidak akan menertawaiku, kan?"

" _Hn_."

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri sebelum mulai bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai apa yang baru saja dialaminya di rumah hingga ia merasa ketakutan.

"Apakah sesuatu seperti itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Aku takut kembali ke rumah, Sasuke- _san._ "

"Mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah. Hubungi aku jika sesuatu seperti itu terjadi lagi."

Sakura hampir membuka mulut saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak yakin jika seorang lelaki anti sosial seperti Sasuke dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu dan ia yakin jika dirinya sedang berhalusinasi akibat ketakutan berlebih.

" _Huh_?"

Sasuke tersadar jika apa yang baru saja diucapkannya telah membuat Sakura merasa bingung. Sasuke segera menjelaskan, "Maksudku jika kau mengalami kejadian seperti tadi, kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Mengapa?"

Sasuke terdiam dan berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang pandai berbicara dan ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Sakura. Ia tak ingin semakin dianggap aneh jika mengatakan Itachi yang menyuruhnya.

"Maksudku, mengapa kau menawarkan diri untuk membantuku? Kita bahkan bukan teman," ucap Sakura dengan ragu sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih menampilkan raut wajah datar.

"Kau akan mendapat kemampuanmu sebentar lagi dan kurasa kau memerlukan seseorang untuk mendampingimu hingga kau terbiasa," jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Itachi yang berdiri di dekat Sakura. Entah bagaimana, ucapan itu terlontar sendiri dari bibir Sasuke tanpa dipikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Sasuke- _san_? Apakah seseorang juga membimbingmu saat kau mendapatkan kemampuanmu?" Sakura bertanya meskipun ia yakin jawaban nya adalah tidak. Sasuke sering tertangkap berbicara sendirian dan jika seseorang membimbingnya, ia tak mungkin berinteraksi dengan mahluk halus di tempat umum.

" _Hn_?"

Seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan dan menghidangkan makanan dengan atraksi menyelamatkan Sakura dari rasa canggung akibat bertanya hal yang tidak penting pada Sasuke. Pelayan itu meletakkan makanan di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura serta pergi dengan cepat.

Sasuke tanpa sadar sedikit mengangkat sudut bibir nya saat melihat pelayan berpakaian ninja telah pergi dengan cepat bagaikan seorang ninja sungguhan. Sasuke hampir tak pernah tersenyum sejak kematian Itachi, namun kini perasaan nya terasa lebih ringan.

Sakura tak dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas di kegelapan, namun ia yakin jika saat ini Sasuke sedang tersenyum dan ia berusaha meyakinkan diri nya sendiri jika Sasuke masih cukup waras untuk tidak tersenyum tanpa alasan.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh peralatan makan.

" _Hn_."

Sasuke mulai makan tanpa mengatakan apapun dan dengan cara makan yang terlihat begitu _elegant._ Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat menikmati makanan dengan cara yang anggun dan ia mulai mengagumi pesona pria itu.

.

.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan segera menyerahkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu _yen_ dan lima ribu _yen._

"Terimalah uang ini. Aku berniat membayar makan siang mu hari ini," desak Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak memaksa memasukkan uang itu ke saku _blazer_ nya. Saat di _restaurant,_ Sasuke kembali membayar untuk makan siang mereka dan membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Ayolah. Kau sudah mentraktirku, maka kali ini giliranku."

"Bukankah seorang pria harus membayar untuk wanita, _hn_?"

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke dan ia segera menggelengkan kepala, "Tentu saja tidak. Kita bukan teman atau kekasih, maka kau tidak harus membayar untukku. Lagipula aku yang memilih _restaurant_ saat ini. Jadi terima saja uang ku."

Sasuke tetap menolak dan kini ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau ingin pergi ke _theme park?_ Atau pusat perbelanjaan?"

Matahari sangat terik dan sebetulnya Sakura sedang malas untuk pergi kemanapun. Namun ia juga tak ingin berada di rumah sendirian.

"Sebetulnya aku sedang malas pergi kemanapun. Namun terserah kau saja."

"Atau kau ingin pulang ke rumah saja?"

"Tidak. Aku takut kembali ke rumah," ucap Sakura dengan wajah pucat.

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia sendiri juga sedang malas keluar rumah dan terpaksa keluar rumah atas desakan Itachi. Ia sedang ingin bersantai di rumah dan beristirahat.

"Tentukan saja dan aku akan mengikutimu."

"Kau saja. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus pergi kemana."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. Ia sebetulnya ingin segera pulang dan ingin mengusulkan agar pergi ke rumah nya saja. Namun ia khawatir gadis itu malah berpikiran negatif dan menganggap dirinya cabul.

"Oh, ya! Aku ingin kau mengajariku memasak jika kau bersedia. T-tapi tidak ada orang di rumah ku," ucap Sakura dengan gugup.

"Di rumah ku saja. Ada beberapa pelayan sehingga kita tidak hanya berdua."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ragu. Ia tak keberatan datang ke rumah Sasuke. Sebetulnya ia malah penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi lelaki itu. Namun ia tak ingin dianggap tertarik dengan lelaki itu dan memperburuk imej nya.

"Baiklah. Kita ke rumah mu saja."

Sakura segera mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari tas nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia melirik sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam yang terparkir di sebelah mobil nya dan sosok Sasuke yang memasuki mobil. Entah kenapa Sakura mulai menganggap Sasuke adalah sosok lelaki yang menarik dan ia mulai menikmati saat menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki itu.

.

.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan mengemudi menuju tempat parkir yang terdapat di sebuah rumah mewah bermodel _victorian_ yang sangat besar bagaikan sebuah istana. Terdapat taman yang tertata rapi dengan air mancur yang terlihat dari gerbang.

Sakura hendak memparkir mobil nya di luar rumah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah memintanya untuk memparkir mobil di garasi. Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada beberapa mobil mewah yang terdapat di garasi. Terdapat sebuah _sport car_ berwarna putih, _limousine_ dan SUV.

Dalam hati Sakura mengagumi kehidupan Sasuke dan berpikir jika pria itu seharusnya akan hidup bahagia. Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju pintu masuk dan seorang pelayan segera membuka pintu untuk Sasuke.

" _Okaeri,_ Sasuke- _sama._ "

" _Hn._ "

Pelayan itu bertemu pandang dengan Sakura dan gadis itu tampak terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Pelayan itu sangat jarang melihat Sasuke membawa teman ke rumah, apalagi seorang wanita.

"Mikoto- _sama_ baru saja berangkat untuk pergi bersama dengan Haruno- _sama._ Beliau meminta saya untuk menyampaikannya kepada anda."

" _Hn. Arigato._ "

Sakura menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dihias dengan lukisan mahal berbingkai emas serta lampu kristal yang indah. Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada sebuah foto keluarga besar dengan bingkai emas yang terletak di salah satu dinding dan ia mengernyitkan dahi. Terdapat seorang lelaki paruh baya berwajah tegas dengan wanita yang terlihat anggun dan sangat muda. Selain itu terdapat dua anak lelaki yang tersenyum di dalam foto.

"Itu… siapa?" gumam Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Sasuke.

" _Hn_?"

"Um.. maksudku lelaki dengan kerut wajah di foto keluarga mu."

Sasuke menatap sekeliling dan mendapati sosok Itachi yang sedang duduk di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri saat ini. Wajah lelaki itu langsung muram saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Itu _aniki_ ku."

Sakura teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke yang berkata jika selama ini ia berbicara sendiri karena sedang 'berbicara' dengan sang _aniki_. Sakura menatap wajah kakak Sasuke di foto dan tersadar jika lelaki itu sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Oh? _Gomen ne._ Apakah usia kalian berbeda jauh? Sepuluh tahun misalnya?"

"Kami berbeda lima tahun."

Sakura tak menyadari jika kini sosok Itachi sedang menatapnya dengan jengkel. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia dikira jauh lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya dan ia merasa sangat jengkel. Semasa hidup ia bahkan membeli banyak krim anti aging dan melakukan perawatan kulit, namun usaha nya tidak berhasil.

"Aku jahili saja, ya? Tidak apa-apa, kan?" ujar Itachi sambil berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke serta melirik Sakura.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, namun ia menatap Itachi dengan sangat tajam, pertanda jika ia tak memperbolehkannya.

"Wah, wah, menjaga imej dihadapan Sakura hingga tak menjawabku, hn?"

Sasuke tak mempedulikan ucapan Itachi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Terdapat seorang pelayan yang sedang membereskan dapur dan ia segera melirik kearah Sasuke saat menyadari kedatangan lelaki itu.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Sasuke- _sama._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sejak tadi membalas sapaan para pelayan dengan gumaman khas nya. Ia tak tahu apakah para pelayan itu mengerti maksud Sasuke atau tidak, namun setidaknya lelaki itu masih menjawab sapaan.

"Kau sudah selesai membersihkan dapur, Fuyo- _san_? Aku akan memakai dapur sekarang," tanya Sasuke pada pelayan itu.

"Sudah, Sasuke- _sama._ Apakah anda memerlukan bantuan untuk mempersiapkan bahan makanan?"

"Tidak. Tolong katakan pada pelayan lain untuk beristirahat jika sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia tak pernah mengira jika Sasuke adalah pria yang peduli kepada orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk para pelayan.

Pelayan wanita itu segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu memenuhi benaknya dan bertanya, "Kau… sebaik ini terhadap para pekerja di rumah mu?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke merasa jauh lebih nyaman tanpa keberadaan para pelayan di rumah nya yang membuatnya kehilangan privasi. Itulah alasan nya meminta para pelayan untuk segera beristirahat ketika sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Lagipula ia juga bersikap sedikit ramah pada para pelayan atas desakan Itachi. Dan Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menunjukkan sikap yang terkesan ramah dengan meniru apa yang dilakukan Itachi terhadap pelayan-pelayan itu.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan merasa sedikit kecewa. Jika saja sikap Sasuke seperti ini di sekolah, lelaki itu pasti akan memiliki banyak teman dan fans wanita.

"Sasuke- _san,_ bisakah kau mengajariku cara membuat _curry_?"

" _Curry_? Kau ingin membuat _curry_ India atau Jepang?"

" _Huh_? Memangnya ada jenis _curry_ selain _curry_ yang biasa kita makan?"

"Sebetulnya ada banyak jenis _curry,_ namun aku hanya bisa memasak _curry_ Jepang dan India."

Sakura merasa malu seketika. Ia tak pernah bertemu lelaki yang pandai memasak dan kini ia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang jauh lebih terampil dalam hal memasak dibandingkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan _curry_ yang pernah kau buatkan untukku? Apakah itu _curry_ India?"

" _Hn._ "

"Oh? Pantas saja rasa nya berbeda dengan kari yang biasanya. Kari buatanmu sangat wangi dan lezat."

"Omong-omong, bisakah kau membantuku mengambil bahan makanan?"

Sakura segera menganggukan kepala dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Namun aku tidak tahu dimana saja letak-letak bahan makanan di rumah mu. Aku merasa sungkan untuk membuka lemari di dapur orang lain."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambil saja bawang merah, bawang putih, tomat dan kentang," ujar Sasuke sambil membuka _freezer_ dan mencari seekor ayam ukuran sedang diantara tumpukan daging di dalam _freezer._

Sakura segera membuka salah satu kulkas besar yang berisi berbagai bahan makanan dan menatap isi kulkas yang begitu lengkap bagaikan sebuah _restaurant._ Ia mengambil tomat dan kentang sambil melirik Sasuke yang kini sedang mengambil bahan-bahan lain.

Sakura tak mendapati ponsel ataupun buku resep yang di tangan Sasuke dan terkagum dengan kemampuan pemuda itu memasak tanpa memakai resep.

Sasuke sudah sering memasak _curry_ India hingga ia menghafal resep itu diluar kepala. Ia cukup menyukai _curry_ itu karena terdapat tomat –bahan makanan favoritnya- dan rasanya tidak seperti _curry_ Jepang yang agak manis.

"Sasuke- _san,_ bahan makanan nya sudah cukup?" ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan bahan makanan di meja.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil beberapa kentang dan tomat serta berkata, "Kau mengambil terlalu banyak."

"Oh, ya. Kalau begitu aku mengupas bawang dan kentang saja, ya?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura menatap berbagai peralatan masak yang lengkap di dapur itu. Ia melirik Sasuke dan bertanya dengan perasaan sungkan, "Aku harus menggunakan pisau dan talenan yang mana?"

"Terserah."

Sakura segera mengambil talenan dan pisau yang dilihatnya dan menggunakan pisau itu untuk mengupas bawang dan memotong nya. Ia beberapa kali meringis saat merasakan pedih ketika harus memotong dan mengupas bawang merah.

Sasuke meletakkan jahe yang telah dicincang nya dan segera menghampiri Sakura saat menyadari suara pisau yang terdengar lambat. Sakura memotong bawang sambil meringis dan memejamkan mata. Hasil potongan gadis itu juga berantakan.

"Sakura, berikan pisau mu padaku."

"Mengapa?"

"Biar aku saja yang memotong bawang, kau mengupas dan memotong kentang."

"Baiklah. Aku mengambil talenan yang lain, ya?"

"Ambil saja di lemari atas yang paling kiri."

"Ya."

Sakura berjalan menuju lemari teratas dan sedikit berjinjit untuk membuka pintu serta mengulurkan tangan. Ia hendak meraih talenan itu, namun Sasuke telah mengambil talenan itu terlebih dahulu dan memberikan kepadanya.

" _Arigatou._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sakura mengupas kentang dan memotong kentang itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengamati kentang-kentang yang telah dipotongnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Potongan kentang mu terlalu besar."

"Memang nya tidak boleh sebesar ini?"

" _Hn._ " Sasuke mengambil pisau dari tangan Sakura dan tangan mereka kembali bersentuhan. "Jika terlalu besar akan membuat _curry_ nya tidak enak."

Sakura tak mejawab dan menatap Sasuke yang memotong kentang dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba nya?"

" _Hn."_

Sasuke meletakkan pisau nya dan Sakura mencoba memotong kentang. Namun potongan nya tidak beraturan dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Perhatikan caraku memotong kentang."

"Sudah. Namun mengapa hasil nya berbeda?"

Sasuke menatap ke belakang dan mendapati Itachi yang entah sejak kapan berada di dapur. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdiri dengan jarak begitu dekat dan menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya romantis.

Sasuke melirik Itachi, memberikan tatapan yang terkesan memohon bantuan. Sasuke tak seperti Itachi yang terbiasa mengajari orang dan kini ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah mengajari siapapun, kecuali Naruto. Biasanya ia akan berdecak kesal saat mengajari Naruto, namun ia tak bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura.

Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan Sasuke, Itachi segera berkata sambil menyeringai, "Bantu Sakura memotong kentang nya. Pegang tangan nya dan potonglah kentang dengan pisau di tangan nya."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah seketika saat mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Ia merasa tidak nyaman harus memegang tangan seorang wanita.

"Sasuke- _san,_ bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku cara memotong kentang yang benar?"

Sasuke segera menoleh ketika menyadari Sakura sedang memanggilnya. Ia segera memegang tangan Sakura sambil menahan nafas dan berkata dengan nada datar yang dipaksakan, "Aku akan membantumu memotong kentang. Perhatikan caraku."

Sakura menundukkan kepala nya saat menyadari tangan lembut Sasuke menyentuh tangan nya. Jarak tubuh nya dan Sasuke tak lebih dari dua puluh lima sentimeter dan ia bisa menghirup aroma parfum mahal yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke dan menambah pesona lelaki itu.

Sasuke berusaha menghindari kontak fisik sebisa mungkin dan ia membantu Sakura memotong kentang dengan mengerakkan tangan gadis itu.

"Cara nya seperti ini. Kau sudah mengerti, _hn_?"

Sakura sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi dan ia sibuk menundukkan kepala. Ia terpaksa memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan jika ia masih belum mengerti.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Bisakah kau menunjukkan nya padaku lagi?"

Sasuke dengan terpaksa menyentuh tangan Sakura dan kembali menahan nafas. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, namun ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan gugup seperti ini. Wajah nya bahkan memerah saat mendengar suara Itachi yang terus meledeknya.

Sakura berusaha mengamati Sasuke dan menahan jantung nya yang berdetak lebih keras dibandingkan biasanya. Ia yakin telah terkena penyakit jantung karena merasakan debaran pada lelaki aneh seperti Sasuke.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan _curry_ telah matang. Sejak tadi Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian mengaduk _curry_ itu dan kini Sasuke mematikan kompor setelah _curry_ mengental.

"Ini sudah matang?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kuah _curry_ kemerahan.

" _Hn_."

" _Curry_ nya wangi sekali."

"Kau ingin makan?"

"Eh? Tidak, Sasuke- _san_."

Sasuke tak segera mengangkat _curry_ di dalam panci. Ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk keramik mahal dan mangkuk besar beling yang terletak di lemari berbeda. Ia memasukkan _curry_ ke dalam mangkuk besar beling terlebih dahulu dan mengisinya sampai penuh.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang memisahkan _curry_ ke dalam dua mangkuk berbeda dengan heran. Lelaki itu sering membuatnya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan sepertinya kali inipun begitu.

Sasuke mengisi mangkuk keramik mahal itu dengan _curry_ yang sama dan membawa _curry_ itu keluar dapur. Salah seorang pelayan yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke segera menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Anda memasak lagi, Sasuke- _sama_? Biar saya membawakan mangkuk ini ke meja makan."

Sasuke tak membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil mangkuk dan berkata, "Aku sudah meletakkan _curry_ untuk kalian di dapur. Jika kurang, habiskan saja _curry_ di panci."

Pelayan itu membungkukkan badan dan berkata, " _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _sama._ Anda tidak perlu bersusah payah memasak untuk kami."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu membawakan mangkuk nya?" Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu membawakan mangkuk itu sebagai basa-basi.

Sasuke tidak terlalu senang harus menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang sama dua kali. Namun ia terpaksa menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Sakura memasuki ruang makan bersama dengan Sasuke. Ruang makan itu tidak terlalu besar dengan meja panjang dengan delapan kursi, lampu kristal serta karpet berwarna emas. Terdapat lukisan dan jendela-jendela yang memperlihatkan kolam renang yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah.

Sasuke meletakkan _curry_ di atas meja dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakan pada Sakura, namun ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu di ruang tamu sendirian dan membuat dirinya terkesan seperti tuan rumah yang tidak ramah.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil bersiap bangkit berdiri.

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke- _san._ "

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan makanan. Sakura menelungkupkan kepala di meja. Ia merasa agak mengantuk dan berharap dapat segera pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang makan dan membawa dua kaleng minuman isotonic. Sakura segera mengangkat kepala saat menyadari Sasuke telah kembali ke ruang makan dan menerima kaleng yang diberikan Sasuke.

" _Arigatou._ "

" _Hn_."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan ekor mata. Pria itu berkali-kali melirik ke arah ruang tamu. Sasuke dengan cepat menghabiskan minum nya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan setenang mungkin menuju ruang tamu. Sejak tadi ia merasa khawatir karena Itachi terus mencoba membuatnya kesal dengan berada di ruang tamu dan membuat gesture seolah ingin memainkan _grand piano_ hitam yang terletak di dekat perapian.

"Ah… sudah lama tidak bermain piano. Ingin mendengar permainanku, Sasuke?" Itachi menyeringai pada Sasuke.

"Jangan buat gadis itu semakin ketakutan," jawab Sasuke dengan pelan dan ketus. Ia melirik ke arah ruang tamu dan menghembuskan nafas lega saat menyadari Sakura masih duduk di ruang tamu.

Itachi tersenyum samar dan segera memasang ekspresi datar sebelum Sasuke menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah lelaki dihadapan nya. Itachi merasa jengah setelah berkali-kali menasihati Sasuke untuk mengubah sikap nya, Ia khawatir pada Sasuke yang terkucilkan dan tak memiliki kemampuan bersosialisasi. Sasuke juga terkesan tak peduli pada orang lain, bahkan terkadang ia juga tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Dan kini Itachi merasa senang karena Sasuke peduli pada Sakura meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Hey, kalau aku membuat Sakura ketakutan, itu juga bukan urusanmu, _baka otouto._ "

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya berdecak kesal. Ia segera duduk dan meletakkan jari-jari nya di atas piano. Ia tak bisa memikirkan lagu apa yang ingin dimainkan nya dan memainkan sepenggal bait dari Moonlight Sonata.

Terdengar suara langkah yang mendekat dan Sasuke segera menghentikan permainan piano nya serta menoleh. Sakura telah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan kini memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang bermain piano dari samping.

"Mengapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja. Sebetulnya aku bermaksud mendengarkan permainan piano mu, Sasuke- _san_ ," ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke mulai memainkan Moonlight Sonata dari awal. Sakura memejamkan mata dan menikmati permainan Sasuke yang sempurna tanpa sekalipun salah menekan tuts atau terkesan tidak lancar. Sakura sejak dulu menyukai instrumen piano dan menyukai lelaki yang pandai bermain piano karena terkesan _elegant._ Namun ia menahan diri untuk tak memandang Sasuke sebagai lelaki yang _elegant_ dan menikmati permainan Sasuke.

Secara keseluruhan, lagu Moonlight Sonata terdiri dari 3 _movement_. Lagu Moonlight Sonata yang biasa dimainkan adalah bagian _first movement_ , sementara _second_ dan _third movement_ dari lagu itu jarang dimainkan kecuali jika lagu Moonlight Sonata dimainkan secara utuh.

Sasuke berhenti memainkan lagu ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan _first movement_. Ia hanya menyukai _first movement_ dari keseluruhan lagu Moonlight Sonata dan ia bahkan mempelajari _second_ dan _third_ _movement_ dengan setengah hati. Kini ia bahkan telah lupa dengan not-not dalam _second_ dan _third movement_ lagu Moonlight Sonata.

"Sasuke- _san,_ bolehkah kau memainkan Flight of Bumblebee? Aku sangat ingin mendengar lagu itu."

"Kau mengenal lagu-lagu klasik, _hn_?"

"Ya. Aku pernah belajar piano selama tiga bulan dan berhenti. Aku ingin belajar lagi setelah lulus dari _high school._ "

"Ingin mencoba bermain piano?"

Sasuke terkejut setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat nya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan Sakura bermain piano ketika ia biasanya tak begitu suka orang lain menyentuh barang pribadi nya.

"Eh? Boleh?"

Sasuke dengan terpaksa menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Ia terlanjur menawari gadis itu bermain piano dan ia tak bisa menarik kata-katanya.

Dengan ragu Sakura melangkah mendekati piano itu dan duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Aroma parfum dari tubuh Sasuke tercium semakin kuat ketika mereka duduk berdekatan dan Sakura benci mengakui jika ia merasa nyaman saat ini.

"Letakkan tanganmu di atas tuts piano," ujar Sasuke sambil menggeser tubuh nya sedikit menjauh dari Sakura agar tak harus duduk menempel seperti saat ini.

"Sudah."

"Tidak seperti itu. Kau harus sedikit membulatkan telapak tanganmu," Sasuke meletakkan tangan nya sendiri di atas tuts piano untuk memberikan contoh.

"Seperti ini?"

Sasuke dengan terpaksa menyentuh telapak tangan Sakura dan mengerakkan nya sesuai posisi yang ia inginkan. Saat Sasuke menyentuh tangan nya, Sakura berusaha untuk tak memperhatikan tangan lelaki itu meski ia kembali merasakan sentuhan dari lelaki itu. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan piano selama bertahun-tahun sehingga kini ia bahkan lupa cara yang benar untuk meletakkan tangan diatas piano.

"Apakah ada lagu mudah yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia berkata, "Tunggu sebentar."

"Ya."

Sakura menyentuh telapak tangan nya sendiri ketika ia yakin Sasuke telah pergi. Pria itu hanya menyentuh telapak tangan nya sebentar, namun entah kenapa sentuhan itu begitu berkesan. Ia yakin karena tangan pria itu begitu lembut dan membuatnya tak bisa melupakannya, namun jika diperhatikan tangan pria itu juga indah dengan jari panjang dan lentik.

Ini tidak benar. Sakura mulai merasa takut jika ia terus bersama dengan Sasuke ia akan mulai merasa nyaman dan bisa-bisa ia malah jatuh cinta dengan lelaki itu. Jika ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, mau dikemanakan harga diri nya? Ia yakin akan ikut diledek dan dikucilkan oleh teman-teman nya atau bahkan adik kelas. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi padanya.

'Tak peduli seberapa _elegant_ dan menawan nya seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia adalah seorang pria aneh dan seharusnya kau merasa jijik, bukannya malah memikirkannya,' batin Sakura sambil terus mengulang kalimat itu dalam hati nya. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya untuk menenangkan pikiran nya.

Sakura segera menoleh saat menyadari Sasuke telah kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku yang terlihat sudah lama. Sasuke kembali duduk dan membuka halaman buku dengan lagu yang menurutnya mudah.

"Cobalah lagu ini."

Lagu yang dipilih Sasuke adalah lagu Jingle Bells dan sebenarnya lagu itu sangat mudah, namun ia perlu mengingat letak not balok itu. Ia yakin not pertama untuk tangan kanan adalah not E dan tangan kiri nya hanya perlu menekan not C dan G hampir sepanjang lagu.

Dengan ragu dan gugup, ia menekan tuts piano dan ia memainkan lagu itu dengan sedikit tersendat. Sasuke menahan diri untuk membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan lagu meskipun ia merasa tak tahan untuk segera mengomentari permainan gadis itu.

"Sudah, ah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bermain piano. Lebih baik aku mendengarkan kau bermain piano saja," ucap Sakura ketika ia telah menyelesaikan lagu.

"Kau tidak ingin belajar bermain piano?"

"Kau ingin mengajariku, Sasuke- _san_? Sebetulnya aku ingin belajar jika kau tidak keberatan."

" _Hn._ Kau bisa datang dan belajar hingga perjanjian selesai."

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang minggu depan."

Sakura tersenyum dalam hati. Ia sebetulnya merasa agak khawatir jika harus berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Ia khawatir akan diterpa gossip aneh. Namun ia akan sering berkunjung demi mempelajari piano dengan _grand piano_ seharga hampir lima juta _yen_ serta mempercepat waktu perjanjian serta berharap dirinya takkan berakhir dengan tertarik pada Sasuke.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

Fanfict ini bakal dilanjut setelah UN bulan april. Semestinya author udah hiatus bulan ini, berhubung masih ada waktu luang & file nya udah ada di laptop dari bulan kemarin, author selesaiin & publish sekarang.

Thanks for read this fict.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura terbangun pukul empat pagi dengan tubuh yang terasa segar. Ini sungguh aneh, tak biasanya ia merasa begitu segar seperti hari ini. Seminggu menjelang berulang tahun ke tujuh belas, mendadak ia megalami sakit setiap malam hari dan baru akan sembuh dengan sendirinya pada pagi hari.

Ia bahkan sempat mengeluh pada orang tua nya dan meminta untuk pergi ke dokter. Namun ayah nya mengatakan jika itu adalah proses yang biasa dan ia akan sembuh setelah berulang tahun ke tujuh belas.

Sakura segera menyentuh layar ponsel nya dan tersadar jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nya yang ke tujuh belas. Dalam hati, ia merasa was-was jika ucapan ayah nya akan menjadi kenyataan. Sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, ia berkunjung ke kuil setiap minggu dan berdoa cara Kristen setiap malam menjelang tidur agar ucapan ayah nya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Semalam ia lupa untuk membawa minuman ke kamar nya dan saat ini ia berjalan menuruni tangga.

Dengan langkah tenang, ia berjalan menuju dapur serta membuka lemari untuk mengambil gelas. Namun ia terbelalak saat menyadari ia tidak sendirian di dapur. Terdapat sesosok wanita tua berkimono yang sedang menatap nya di dekat tempat cuci piring.

' _Siapa orang itu? Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi akibat kurang tidur belakangan ini'_ batin Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangan dan mengambil gelas serta mengisinya dengan air dingin di dispenser.

Sakura berusaha untuk tak mempedulikan apa yang dilihatnya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar. Ia masih tak percaya jika apa yang dilihatnya adalah mahluk halus dan memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya.

Namun pemandangan tak kalah mengejutkan terlihat ketika ia membuka pintu kamar nya dan membuat ia menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dipegangnya serta menimbulkan suara keras. Pen yang terletak di atas meja nya bergerak dan terdapat seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut hitam yang terikat sedang menatapnya serta tersenyum. Lelaki yang entah berasal darimana itu duduk dengan santai di kursi dan memakai meja belajar Sakura seenaknya.

"Siapa kau?! Kau ingin mencuri di rumah ini?!" teriak Sakura dengan suara keras.

"Mencuri? Aku datang kesini hampir setiap hari dan tak pernah mencuri apapun," ucap lelaki itu sambil menyeringai tipis.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan lelaki itu, Sakura segera mengambil pecahan kaca dan melemparkannya ke tubuh lelaki itu. Namun pecahan kaca itu malah menembus tubuh lelaki itu dan membentur dinding, membuat Sakura semakin terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan pencuri, Sakura," jawab lelaki itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi menyadari lelaki itu bahkan mengetahui nama nya dan pecahan kaca yang dilemparkannya menembus lelaki itu.

' _Aku pasti hanya terlalu lelah. Aku tidak mungkin gila, kan?'_ batin Sakura.

Sakura segera berjalan menuruni tangga dan berusaha mengambil sapu dan pengki untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca. Beruntunglah orang tua nya tidak terbangun sehingga ia tak perlu merasa bersalah telah membangunkan mereka.

Kini Sakura mulai khawatir jika ucapan ayah nya memang benar. Ia tak yakin jika dirinya sudah gila. Ia tak merasa depresi dan merasa tak memiliki masalah apapun saat ini.

Sakura segera menaiki tangga dan membersihkan pecahan kaca serta mengintip ke kamar nya. Ia merasa lega ketika tak mendapati sosok lelaki berambut hitam itu di kamar nya.

Dengan cepat Sakura membersihkan pecahan kaca itu dan menuruni tangga serta kembali ke dapur untuk membuang sampah serta mengembalikan sapu dan pengki ke tempat semula.

Namun ia merasa terkejut saat masih mendapati sosok wanita tua berkimono di dapur yang kini malah tersenyum padanya.

Sakura segera berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan dapur dan kembali ke kamar nya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia menutup pintu dan bersandar di pintu. Ia merasa ingin menangis seketika, ia benar-benar takut jika ia akan menjadi gila.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya secara perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar nya dan mendapati sebuah kertas HVS bertuliskan ' _Otanjoubi Omedetto,_ Sakura' yang ditulis dengan sangat indah serta dihias.

Dalam hati Sakura merasa ngeri, namun ia tetap mengagumi tulisan indah di kertas itu. Jika diperhatikan, tulisan itu terlihat sama dengan tulisan yang selama ini ditujukan untuk nya dan bertanya-tanya jika lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya benar-benar nyata atau halusinasi.

.

.

"Sasuke _,_ bangunlah," ujar Itachi sambil berusaha menarik guling yang sedang dipeluk Sasuke.

" _Mmmhm…_ " gumam Sasuke dengan mata terpejam. Ia benar-benar tertidur lelap dan tak mendengarkan apapun yang diucapkan Itachi.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Itachi mengerakkan tangan dan mencoba mencubit pipi Sasuke. Menurutnya, Sasuke terlihat paling manis ketika sedang tertidur. Namun ketika jari nya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Sasuke, ia segera menarik tangan nya dan tersadar jika ia tak bisa mencubit pipi Sasuke.

Itachi merasa bosan dan sebetulnya berniat membangunkan Sasuke. Namun ia tak sampai hati menganggu tidur Sasuke dan memilih melihat-lihat barang-barang di kamar Sasuke. Tak ada satupun barang baru yang dimiliki Sasuke dan tak ada benda apapun yang menarik perhatian. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Sasuke bahkan tak tertarik dengan komik, majalah atau apapun.

Sebuah ide jahil muncul di benak Itachi dan ia segera meraih ponsel Sasuke yang terletak diatas nakas serta menyalakan ponsel itu. Terdapat pin dan Itachi segera memasukkan pin Sasuke yang diketahuinya berkat mengamati Sasuke saat sedang menyalakan ponsel.

Ponsel Sasuke menyala dan Itachi segera menekan tombol sosial media serta mencari nama Sakura di daftar kontak Sasuke. Ia menyeringai saat melirik Sasuke yang masih tertidur serta mulai mengetik pesan pada Sakura.

* * *

 _ **To : Sakura**_

 _ **Otanjoubi omedetto, Sakura-chan**_

 _ **Daisuki desu**_

* * *

Itachi tertawa ketika ia telah selesai mengirimkan pesan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke nantinya dan ia segera mengecek _folder_ di ponsel Sasuke, membayangkan ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Membosankan sekali," gumam Itachi sambil mendesah saat menyadari tak ada apapun di ponsel Sasuke. Bahkan tak ada foto di ponsel Sasuke selain foto partitur lagu dan beberapa lagu di ponsel nya. Tak seperti lelaki pada umum nya, ponsel Sasuke bebas dari gambar maupun video porno.

' _Otouto ku masih normal, kan?'_ batin Itachi sambil melirik _history_ pencarian Sasuke dan tak menemukan satupun hal yang berkaitan dengan pornografi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku, _hn_?"

Seketika Itachi terkejut dan menatap kearah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbangun dan kini sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ponselmu berbunyi terus menerus dan aku mengecek pesan masuk. Ternyata itu _grup_ kelas mu," ujar Itachi dengan _alibi_ yang terdengar masuk akal.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tajam dan berkata, "Tidak usah berusaha menipuku, Itachi- _nii_. Aku selalu mematikan ponsel sebelum tidur."

Sasuke menekan tombol aplikasi _chatting_ dan menyadari jika hanya ada sedikit notifikasi di grup kelas nya. Biasanya terdapat puluhan dan terkadang ratusan notifikasi di grup kelas nya setiap hari dan Sasuke terkadang membaca pesan-pesan itu jika dirasa penting.

"Oh ya, kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sakura- _chan_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia segera menyentuh ponsel nya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura, terdapat sebuah pesan masuk dari gadis itu dan Sasuke segera membaca nya.

* * *

 _ **From : Sakura**_

 _ **Arigatou, Sasuke-san.**_

 _ **Namun apa maksudmu dengan pernyataan cinta mendadak?**_

* * *

Sasuke segera membaca pesan berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan pernyataan cinta yang tak dikirimkannya dan segera melirik Itachi dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi- _nii_?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam.

"Membantumu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sakura- _chan_."

" _Daisuki desu_ ," gumam Sasuke sambil tetap menatap Itachi dengan tajam, "Kau tahu apa artinya, _hn_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya menjahilimu sedikit, _baka otouto._ "

"Bisakah kau berhenti menganggu ku?" tanya Sasuke dengan sinis serta menatap dengan tajam, membuat Itachi merasa sangat kaget dengan reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan Itachi yang masih tampak terkejut dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengirim pesan. Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk memberitahu Sakura mengenai perbuatan Itachi atau tidak.

"Tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan Sakura. Dan ia sudah melihatku."

Ucapan Itachi begitu menarik hingga membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel nya.

"Benar-benar melihatmu? Bagaimana reaksi nya?"

" _Hn._ Dia sangat terkejut dan mengira aku adalah pencuri, lalu dia melemparkan gelas yang dipegangnya padaku. Lalu ia juga bertemu dengan wanita tua penjaga rumah nya dan benar-benar ketakutan."

"Jangan dilebih-lebihkan," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap iris _onyx_ roh lelaki dihadapan nya.

Tatapan dan ekspresi wajah Itachi berubah menjadi lebih serius dan ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Aku serius."

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya," dengus Sasuke.

"Coba tanyakan saja pada Sakura."

"Bukan urusanku," ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari nya.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkannya sendirian, Sasuke? Bagaimana jika ia ketakutan dan mencelakai dirinya sendiri?"

Sasuke bergidik ngeri saat mendengar kata 'celaka'. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuatnya mimpi buruk hampir setiap hari. Namun Sasuke berusaha keras menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah nya yang agak pucat.

"Ayah gadis itu bisa menjaganya. Jadi, itu bukan urusanku."

"Bukankah kau yang lebih sering bertemu dengan nya, Sasuke? Setidaknya kalian bertemu di sekolah, kan?"

" _Hn_."

"Kau tidak khawatir padanya?"

Sasuke tak menampik jika ia merasa khawatir setelah mendengar cerita Itachi mengenai Sakura. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tak menampilkan kepeduliannya secara eksplisit.

"Kalau kau mau, temani saja gadis itu," ujar Sasuke sambil memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan nya di dalam lemari. "Aku akan membantunya jika ia memerlukan bantuan."

" _Hn_? Kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi, Sasuke?"

"Lebih baik jika kau pergi sejauh mungkin," jawab Sasuke dengan jengkel sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu, ia segera menjulurkan kepala nya dari sela pintu pada Itachi yang hendak mengikuti Sasuke.

"Jangan mengikutiku, _baka._ "

Itachi menurut dan segera menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi. Ia berharap agar Sasuke dapat berubah menjadi lebih baik dan membuatnya tenang ketika ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke suatu saat nanti.

.

.

" _Otanjoubi omedetto, forehead_!" ucap Ino sambil bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ino dengan sangat erat, "Terima kasih telah datang ke acara makan-makan ini."

Ino tersenyum dan segera duduk di samping Sakura. Sebagai perayaan ulang tahun ke tujuh belas, Ino mengundang sepuluh teman nya untuk makan-makan di sebuah _restaurant._

" _Forehead,_ kau benar-benar mengundang Sasuke, kan?" tanya Ino sambil menatap beberapa kursi yang masih terlihat kosong.

Wajah Karin terlihat agak jengkel, begitupun dengan Shikamaru dan Neji yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Mana mungkin. Kau tidak mendengarkan saran konyol dari Ino, kan, Sakura?" ujar Karin dengan kekesalan yang tersirat dibalik nada suara nya.

"Aku… mengundangnya, sih. Terpaksa, soalnya orang tua ku juga menyuruhnya," ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi masam yang dibuat-buat agar tak terkesan aneh jika ia bersikap biasa saja pada Sasuke.

"Orang tua mu? Memang nya orang tua mu mengenal 'orang itu'?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mata terbuka dan menatap Sakura dengan antusias.

"Begitulah, mereka rekan bisnis."

Shikamaru dan Karin tampak tidak nyaman, seolah ingin segera meninggalkan _restaurant_ itu dan membuat Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak. Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Neji segera menyadari reaksi Shikamaru dan Karin serta berkata, "Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Biarkan sajalah, makan semeja bersama nya tidak berarti kalian akan mati, kan? Perlakuan kalian jahat sekali, tahu."

Karin segera menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Naruto, begitupun dengan Shikamaru.

"Memang tidak akan mati. Namun rasanya memalukan terlihat bersama dengan orang aneh seperti itu. Siapa yang bisa menjamin jika ia tidak akan membuat keributan di _restaurant, huh_?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata nya , "Sudahlah. Setidaknya hargai Sakura yang telah mengundang kita. Berharap saja semoga dia tidak datang."

"Yah… aku juga sangat berharap seperti itu," dengus Karin yang diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Pintu _restaurant_ terbuka dan mereka semua segera menatap kearah pintu. Karin menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari Tenten datang bersama Hinata dengan membawa dua kantung kertas.

Tenten dan Hinata menemukan meja Sakura dengan mudah dan segera menghampiri meja Sakura dengan cepat. Terdapat dua kursi kosong di sebelah Naruto dan Hinata serta Tenten segera duduk di kursi itu.

" _Otanjoubi omedetto,_ ini hadiah dariku," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum dan memberikan kantung kertas yang dipegangnya.

" _Arigatou,_ Tenten."

" _Umm.._ ini hadiah dariku," Hinata menyerahkan kantung kertas yang dipegang nya. " _Otanjoubi omedetto,_ Sakura- _chan._ "

" _Arigatou,_ Hinata- _chan,_ " jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata. "Aku sudah memesan enam loyang _pizza_ dan beberapa porsi _appetizer._ Pesan saja minuman yang kalian inginkan. Tambah saja makanan nya jika kurang."

Hinata segera mengangkat tangan dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minum. Tenten segera melirik tiga bangku yang masih kosong dan segera berkata, "Lho? Masih ada yang belum datang?"

"Ya. Kiba dan Chouji masih dalam perjalanan katanya, mungkin _teme_ juga."

Tenten segera melirik Ino dan Ino berpura-pura menatap layar ponsel nya.

"Kau pasti menyuruh Sakura mengundang orang itu kan, Ino?" keluh Tenten dengan jengkel.

"Memang. Namun aku tidak memaksanya untuk melakukannya, kok."

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Tenten. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak enak telah mengundang Sasuke. Ia menyesal telah mendengarkan Ino untuk mengundang Sasuke dengan iming-iming perjanjian yang dipotong seluruhnya jika Sasuke datang.

" _Gomenasai, minna-san._ _Pig_ mengatakan akan memotong seluruh perjanjianku jika aku mengundang Sasuke dan dia datang. Orang tua ku juga memaksaku mengundangnya ketika tahu aku akan mengadakan acara makan-makan. Kumohon, kali ini bantulah aku," ucap Sakura dengan nada memelas.

Neji dan Shikamaru menganggukan kepala meskipun terdapat keenganan yang terlihat jelas di raut wajah mereka. Karin berdecak dan berkata, "Baiklah. Setidaknya kali ini saja, kan?"

"Dia… datang," gumam Tenten sambil melirik kearah pintu dengan ekor mata.

Ino segera menoleh kearah pintu dan ia terbelalak mendapati sosok Sasuke yang kini memasuki _restaurant_ serta berjalan kearah mereka. Penampilan lelaki itu tak seperti dugaan nya, pakaian lelaki itu mengikuti mode terkini dan ia terlihat normal.

" _Yo, teme_!" sapa Naruto sambil menepuk kursi disamping nya yang tepat berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke segera duduk dan menyerahkan sebuah kantung kertas pada Sakura, " _Otanjobi omedetto,_ Sakura."

Sakura menerima kantung kertas itu dan berusaha bersikap biasa saja, " _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _san._ "

Beberapa pasang mata seketika melirik Sakura dan membuat Sakura meneguk ludah. Ia lupa jika ia seharusnya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Uchiha- _san_ ' saja.

" _Hn._ "

Sakura segera meletakkan kantung kertas itu di lantai dan diam-diam ia melirik isi kantung kertas itu. Terdapat sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang yang dilapisi dengan kain beludru hitam dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya dengan isi kotak itu.

Ino melirik Sakura dan menyeringai, kemudian ia segera berbisik, "Hari ini hari terakhirmu bersama Sasuke, lho. Kalian berdua sebetulnya tampak serasi."

Sakura mendengus dan seketika menatap Ino dengan tajam, "Tak adakah lelaki yang lebih baik, _huh_?"

Ino terkekeh. Menurutnya, sebetulnya Sasuke adalah lelaki yang menawan dengan ketampanan dan keindahan tubuh nya. Kekayaan lelaki itu juga dapat membuat para wanita tertarik padanya jika ia tak memiliki sikap yang aneh.

"Ada. Chouji lebih baik dari nya," goda Ino dan membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dengan jengkel.

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dan raut wajah lelaki itu tetap datar. Tak terlihat jika lelaki itu merasa tidak nyaman dan ia bersikap biasa saja, seolah tak menyadari jika orang di sekeliling nya merasa sangat tidak nyaman akibat kehadiran nya.

Sedikit rasa kasihan pada Sasuke muncul dalam hati Sakura. Ia menatap Sasuke dan dalam hati berharap agar lelaki itu dapat bertahan hingga acara makan siang selesai.

.

.

Acara makan siang telah selesai dan kini hampir semua tamu telah pulang, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Entah bagaimana, setelah makan siang reaksi para gadis terhadap Sasuke mulai berbeda. Mereka mulai sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya dan cepat-cepat membuang muka ketika salah satu dari mereka menyadari jika teman nya sedang menatap Sasuke.

Sakura dengan sengaja mengirim pesan pada Sasuke dan meminta agar lelaki itu pulang belakangan dan lelaki itu menurutinya.

" _Hey, teme,_ Sakura, aku pulang dulu, ya."

" _Jaa ne_ "

"Selamat berkencan, _teme_."

"Kami tidak berkencan, _dobe._ "

"Yah, selamat bersenang-senang, ya," ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat seolah memperingatinya agar tak bersikap kasar pada Sasuke.

Naruto melambaikan tangan dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar _restaurant._ Sakura segera menatap Sasuke dan memulai percakapan, "Maaf memintamu pulang lebih akhir. Namun aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

" _Hn._ "

"Aku takut, Sasuke- _san_ ," Sakura menundukkan kepala dengan wajah muram. "Tadi pagi, kukira aku sedang berhalusinasi. Aku melihat sosok nenek di dapur rumah ku dan sosok lelaki berambut hitam aneh di kamar ku. Namun sosok lelaki di kamar ku malah menuliskan sesuatu di kertas ini."

Sakura membuka tas nya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang ditulis dengan indah. Sasuke melirik kertas itu dan ia langsung mengenali pemilik tulisan itu dengan mudah.

"Sosok lelaki itu berambut hitam panjang dan diikat, _hn_? Lalu wajah nya keriput meskipun penampilan nya terlihat masih seusia kita?"

"Ya! Kau benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu seperti apa sosok mahluk itu, Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke menatap sekeliling dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Dia _aniki_ ku."

Sakura membelalakan mata nya, jika saja ia tak melihat sendiri kertas yang ditinggalkan sosok lelaki itu, ia tidak akan percaya jika sosok itu nyata, bukan hanya sekadar khayalan.

"Eh? Bukankah kau bilang dia sudah meninggal? Bagaimana mungkin dia masih meninggalkan kertas di kamar ku?"

"Roh nya masih mengikutiku," ujar Sasuke dengan tenang, "Dan dia bahkan menggunakan ponsel ku tadi pagi untuk mengirimkan pesan padamu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia masih tak bisa percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar tak masuk akal.

"Ini benar-benar gila," gumam Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia melihat ke belakang Sasuke dan mendapati bayangan lelaki yang tidak begitu jelas.

Sakura merasa hampir menangis membayangkan kehidupan nya yang akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia tak tahan membayangkan harus berurusan dengan mahluk-mahluk yang ditakutinya dan kemungkinan besar akan menjadi orang aneh seperti Sasuke.

Sakura tak dapat menahan diri dan kini air mata telah mengalir dari iris _emerald_ nya yang berkaca-kaca dan membuat Sasuke merasa heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Tidak," ucap Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk dan ia segera mengusap air mata nya. "Aku benar-benar takut, Sasuke- _san._ "

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke seraya menyerahkan tisu pada Sakura dan melirik Itachi yang sejak tadi mendesak nya untuk bersikap lebih baik pada seorang gadis yang sedang menangis.

Sakura menerima tisu itu dan segera mengusap air mata nya yang telah membasahi wajah nya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan berusaha menahan agar tak terisak dan mempermalukan dirinya.

"Sasuke, cepat peluk Sakura," desak Itachi pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak akan," gumam Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengarkanku, _baka otouto_?"

Sasuke berdecak dan ia hampir mengulurkan tangan dengan terpaksa. Namun Sakura telah terlebih dahulu memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata dengan suara pelan di sela tangis nya, "Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun ia segera membalas pelukan Sakura dan menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan pelan. Ia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dalam dekapan nya, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Namun ia tak merasa risih sama sekali.

.

.

Sakura berpikir sambil menopang dagu dan memejamkan mata. Ia mencoba memikirkan alasan paling masuk akal setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke di _restaurant._ Ia bersyukur saat ini masih liburan sehingga ia tidak perlu segera bertemu Sasuke. Jika mereka tidak sekelas, ia bisa menghindari lelaki itu.

Saat makan siang, Sakura benar-benar ketakutan dan ia khawatir dengan kehidupan nya yang akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia menginginkan sentuhan dan tanpa sadar malah memeluk Sasuke yang saat itu paling dekat dengan nya.

Kini ia merasa benar-benar malu telah bersikap murahan. Namun di saat yang sama ia bertanya-tanya dengan alasan Sasuke yang membiarkannya memeluk lelaki itu. Ia sangat yakin jika Sasuke adalah tipe orang anti sosial yang tak akan membiarkan dirinya disentuh secara sembarangan.

Sakura telah meminta maaf karena telah seenaknya memeluk Sasuke dan lelaki itu memaafkannya. Namun ia masih merasa tidak enak pada lelaki itu dan ia kini mengeluarkan ponsel nya untuk mengetikkan pesan.

* * *

 _ **To : Sasuke**_

 _ **Aku masih merasa tidak enak, maafkan aku soal yang tadi, ya. Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun, aku malu sekali. Tadi aku benar-benar takut dan khawatir.**_

* * *

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian terdapat pesan balasan dan Sakura segera membaca pesan itu.

* * *

 _ **From : Sasuke**_

 _ **Ya.**_

* * *

Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan balasan dari Sasuke yang sangat singkat, namun ia telah terbiasa dengan hal itu setiap kali saling mengirim pesan dengan lelaki itu.

* * *

 _ **To : Sasuke**_

 _ **Arigatou gozaimasu. Omong-omong terima kasih telah membantuku menjalankan perjanjian dengan Ino. Untung saja hari ini kau datang sehingga perjanjian berakhir.**_

* * *

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum ia mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke. Ia berpikir untuk meminta bantuan pada Sasuke berkaitan dengan kemampuan baru nya, namun ia merasa terlalu malu dan segera mengurungkan niat nya.

* * *

 _ **From : Sasuke**_

 _ **Ya. Hubungi aku jika aniki ku datang dan mengacau di tempatmu lagi.**_

* * *

 _ **To : Sasuke**_

 _ **Ok.**_

* * *

Sakura merasa agak lega dengan reaksi Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dengan lelaki itu dan berharap agar lelaki itu bisa membantunya jika ia mengalami masalah yang berkaitan dengan kemampuan baru nya suatu saat nanti.

 **-TBC-**


	9. Chapter 9

"Aaahhh !" Sakura memekik dan seketika ia menutup mulut nya saat menyadari orang-orang di sekitar nya telah menatap nya. Sakura menundukkan kepala dan merasa malu seketika.

Ino dan Tenten yang kebetulan sedang berada di _café_ bersama nya ikut menatapnya dengan heran. Mereka bertiga sedang makan ketika tiba-tiba Sakura melirik kearah jendela dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan tubuh berlumuran darah yang menembus jendela dan memasuki _restaurant._

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng saat menyadari sosok yang dilihatnya tidak menapak lantai dan berjalan dengan cara melayang, pertanda jika mahluk itu bukanlah manusia.

"Tadi aku seolah melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Namun ternyata aku salah lihat, _gomen ne._ "

Ino dan Tenten mengernyitkan dahi mendengar alasan Sakura yang menurut mereka terdengar aneh.

"Benarkah? Belakangan ini aku sering melihatmu menatap kearah lain dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika kita sedang berbicara mengenail hal yang sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Lalu terkadang kau juga terlihat takut tanpa alasan," ujar Tenten sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Aku setuju dengan Tenten. Kau juga pernah memekik seperti tadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah kau sedang mengalami masalah, _forehead_?"

Sakura merasa benar-benar malu telah bersikap aneh tanpa sadar. Beberapa hari ini penglihatan nya semakin jelas dan ia mulai melihat mahluk-mahluk yang aneh dalam kondisi menyeramkan. Ia benar-benar ketakutan dan tanpa sadar menunjukkan reaksi spontan. Ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Masa, sih? Itu hanya perasaan kalian saja, mungkin," Sakura berusaha menyangkal. "Aku juga tak memiliki masalah apapun."

"Serius, wajah mu terlihat pucat, Sakura," ucap Tenten sambil meletakkan cangkir teh yang baru saja diminum nya.

Ino menatap Tenten dan Sakura bergantian serta menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah, "Atau jangan-jangan _forehead_ menjadi seperti ini karena bergaul terlalu lama dengan Sasuke. Mungkin saja lelaki itu merasa dendam dan mencoba mencuci otak Sakura. Atau mungkin juga Sakura menjadi seperti ini karena lelaki itu meneror nya dengan cara-cara yang diluar logika."

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepala setelah mendengarkan ucapan Ino, "Tidak, _pig._ Belakangan ini aku benar-benar lelah dan kurang tidur, maka aku jadi berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak."

"Kau kurang tidur? Memang apa yang kau lakukan, _forehead_? Lalu mengapa kau membelanya, _huh_? Kau tidak mulai menyukainya, kan?"

Tenten menatap Ino dengan tajam dan segera menjawab dengan ketus, "Sudahlah jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kalau Sakura sampai benar-benar menyukai orang aneh itu, maka aku akan membunuhmu, Ino! Lagipula ini semua salahmu yang berusaha mengajak Sakura taruhan yang melibatkan orang itu."

Sakura tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. Sebetulnya ia merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke dan ingin membela lelaki itu, namun ia khawatir dengan reaksi teman-teman nya dan memutuskan untuk tetap mengucapkan kata-kata tajam.

"Haha… mana mungkin aku menyukai orang aneh seperti itu? Walaupun wajah nya tampan dan memiliki banyak uang, tetap saja memalukan jika sampai jatuh cinta dengan orang aneh begitu. Seperti tidak ada lelaki lain saja, deh."

"Wah… wah, kau bahkan mengakui wajah nya tampan? Secara tak langsung kau memujinya, dong?" goda Tenten sambil menyeringai. "Benar, kan? Sakura mulai berubah."

Ino menggelengkan kepala dan menyentuh dada nya sendiri dan berdecak kesal, " _Kuso_! Aku juga tersindir. Aku juga mengakui wajah nya memang tampan."

"Hah… seorang lelaki berkepribadian bagus jauh lebih menarik dibanding lelaki yang hanya mengandalkan ketampanan wajah," jawab Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha meyakinkan Ino dan Tenten jika ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Sasuke.

Tenten dan Ino mengiyakan ucapan Sakura. Mereka berdua percaya dengan ucapan Sakura yang terkesan begitu meyakinkan dan membuat Sakura merasa lega dalam hati.

.

.

Itachi berdecak kesal dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bermain piano. Sasuke tak menghiraukan keberadaan Itachi dan berfokus dengan tuts-tuts piano yang ditekan nya, sosok Itachi bagaikan sebuah gangguan bagi nya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke terus menekan tuts piano dengan cepat, berpindah dari satu tuts ke tuts lain nya. Jari nya seolah tengah menari dan ia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari tuts piano.

" _Baka otouto,_ " seru Itachi sambil menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan asal untuk mengacaukan alunan nada yang dimainkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan melirik Itachi yang berada di samping nya dengan jengkel sambil menutup piano, " _Hn_?"

"Tadi aku baru saja mengikuti Sakura dan teman-teman nya di _café_."

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke dengan dingin seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa terdekat serta menenggelamkan diri di sofa besar dan empuk miliknya.

"Aku mendapat informasi baru tentang mereka."

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tajam dan menjawab dengan terpaksa, "Kau mendengarkan ucapanku atau tidak?"

"Ini juga berkaitan dengamu, _baka otouto._ Kau tak ingin mendengarnya?"

"Tidak."

Itachi dengan terpaksa memancing Sasuke untuk mendengarnya dengan menampilkan ekspresi kekesalan, "Ucapan mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal dan berpikir untuk memberi mereka pelajaran."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menatap Itachi dan menatap dengan tajam, pertanda jika ia serius dengan hal yang akan diucapkannya.

"Akan kupanggilkan _oji-san_ untuk menghancurkan jiwa mu jika kau melakukannya."

"Mengapa? Bukankah dulu kau tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan pada teman-teman sekelasmu? Apakah bersama dengan Sakura- _chan_ telah mengubahmu?"

Sasuke mendengus dan berkata, "Cepat katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan."

Itachi mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke dan tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepala "Tidak jadi, ah. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan _otouto_ tersayang ku ini."

"Menyusahkan. Apa yang sebetulnya ingin kau katakan?"

"Mereka mengucapkan hal-hal yang menurutku sangat kejam tentang dirimu. Aku merasa kesal hanya dengan mendengarnya."

" _Hn_? Mereka mengatakan aku aneh atau sakit jiwa?"

Itachi membelalakan mata saat mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Ia tidak terkejut jika Sasuke telah mengetahui hal itu, namun ia terkejut karena Sasuke dengan mudah nya mengucapkan hal itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau… bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu? Kau tidak merasa sakit hati?"

"Tidak."

Iris _onyx_ Itachi terbelalak semakin lebar. Ia tak mengerti sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi sosok yang pemaaf dan begitu lemah. Sasuke yang dulu dikenalnya adalah sosok yang pemarah, sedikit egois dan manja, serta tak akan diam saja jika diperlakukan dengan buruk. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa sangat kesal hingga harus menahan emosi hanya dengan mendengar ucapan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten mengenai sang _otouto._

"Sepertinya mereka benar, kau ini agak aneh, _otouto._ Seharusnya kau merasa marah, Sasuke. Setidaknya kau harus menegur mereka, pokoknya tidak boleh diam saja."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan mereka," ucap Sasuke dengan ekpresi datar. Kali ini ia sedang berbaik hati dan memutuskan menjelaskan ucapan nya lebih lanjut serta berharap agar Itachi tak menganggu nya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, "Lagipula aku malas repot-repot berurusan dengan sampah tak berguna seperti itu."

Itachi menatap Sasuke dan berusaha menemukan raut wajah yang mengekspresikan kekesalan di wajah Sasuke. Namun wajah Sasuke tetap datar, sangat berlawanan dengan kalimat bernada kekesalan yang dilontarkan nya.

"Kau tidak pernah merasa kesal dengan mereka?"

Sungguh pertanyaan yang konyol bagi Sasuke. Sebagai manusia normal manapun, tentu saja akan ada perasaan kesal jika dikatakan seperti itu, apalagi jika dikucilkan dan dihindari layaknya virus mematikan. Namun kini ia telah kebal dengan segala perlakuan mereka dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan nya.

Sasuke segera memasang ekspresi ketus dan tak berniat menjawab Itachi. Ia yakin Itachi akan membalas perlakuan gadis-gadis itu jika Sasuke menunjukkan kekesalan nya sedikitpun.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ta-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi dan berkata, "Tidak usah membahas hal ini lagi. Ini bukan urusanmu."

Itachi menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan segera memalingkan wajah. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia membicarakan Sasuke yang kelewat sabar ketika ia sendiri tak pernah marah sedikitpun meski Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat sinis ataupun bersikap kasar padanya.

.

.

Sakura berbaring di kasur nya setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian. Ia meraih ponsel nya dan membalas satu persatu pesan yang masuk ke ponsel nya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak dengan kedatangan sosok lelaki yang menembus pintu kamar nya. Ia terkejut dengan kedatangan _aniki_ Sasuke dan merasa was-was seketika.

" _Konbawa,_ Sakura."

Sakura menatap mata lelaki itu dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan dan berusaha bersikap sedikit bersahabat, "Bukankah kau adalah kakak laki-laki Sasuke- _san_? Kurasa kita sama sekali tidak mengenal."

Itachi tersenyum simpul sebagai formalitas belaka dan mengulurkan tangan, "Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sakura menatap tangan yang terjulur itu dengan ragu, haruskah ia berpura-pura mengulurkan tangan hendak berjabat tangan ketika sudah jelas jika mereka tak bisa berjabat tangan.

Menyadari tatapan Sakura, Itachi segera menarik tangan nya sendiri seraya berkata, "Maaf. Kebiasaan lama."

"Ya, senang dapat mengenalmu," ucap Sakura dengan terpaksa meskipun ia sangat tidak senang mengenal lelaki itu. Pertemuan pertama nya dengan lelaki itu dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja berada di kamar nya dan membuatnya takut setengah mati.

"Kurasa terkesan kurang baik jika seseorang yang tidak terlalu akrab tiba-tiba saja memasuki rumah seseorang, apalagi kamar seorang perempuan," ujar Sakura tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk berbasa-basi.

" _Hn_? Padahal aku sudah bertemu dengan Haruno- _ojisan_ dan mendapat izin untuk masuk."

Sakura tak begitu percaya dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Namun hal itu tidak mustahil mengingat kedua orang tua mereka saling mengenal dan menjalin relasi yang cukup baik. Untuk saat ini Sakura dapat berpura-pura percaya dan bertanya pada ayah nya nanti.

"Oh, ya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak hingga kau datang kemari, Uchiha- _san_?"

" _Hn,"_ jawab Itachi sambil menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia berusaha menunjukkan kemarahan nya secara _elegant_ tanpa perlu membentak,, apalagi memaki-maki.

"Langsung saja pada inti nya," ujar Itachi tanpa berniat berbasa-basi lebih lama, "Bisakah kau dan teman-teman mu berhenti membicarakan Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan?"

Iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lebar saat mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia tak mengira jika ucapan teman-teman nya mengenai pelindung Sasuke yang sangat protektif memang benar ada nya. Kini ia yakin jika kejadian penghapus papan tulis yang tiba-tiba mengenai Kiba atau hal-hal buruk lain nya yang menimpa orang-orang yang membicarakan atau memperlakukan Sasuke dengan buruk merupakan perbuatan Itachi.

"Eh… _ummm…_ i-itu…" Sakura tergagap seketika. Ia merasa takut dan secara refleks bangkit berdiri serta melangkah mundur serta berusaha meraih pintu. Namun terlambat, Itachi telah berdiri di depan pintu dan menghalangi Sakura untuk keluar.

Seolah menyadari ketakutan Sakura, Itachi segera berkata, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

" _S-sumi-masen… deshita…_ " Sakura menundukkan kepala dengan suara bergetar.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada _otouto_ ku, bukan padaku," ucap Itachi dengan datar, "Walaupun _otouto_ ku seorang pria dan selama ini terlihat tak peduli, dia juga memiliki perasaan. Hati nya juga bisa terasa sakit jika terus menerus mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Sebagai wanita, kurasa kau lebih mengerti mengenai hal-hal seperti itu."

" _Gomen_."

"Sebetulnya apa alasanmu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu pada Sasuke?"

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan paksa. Ia belum pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini dan merasa takut. Ia teringat dengan pesan Sasuke yang memintanya untuk menghubunginya jika Itachi datang lagi ke rumah nya, namun ia merasa tidak enak menghubungi lelaki itu setelah apa yang dikatakan nya.

"S-sebetulnya aku hanya ingin meyakinkan teman-temanku jika aku tak memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke- _san_. A-aku khawatir akan …" Sakura melanjutkan kalimat nya dengan ragu, "aku khawatir akan ikut dianggap sebagai orang aneh jika aku bersikap baik pada Sasuke- _san_. Awalnya aku juga merasa dia aneh, sih."

"Padahal kau bisa saja menyangkal tanpa mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu," ujar Itachi sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan. "Jika aku berada di posisimu saat ini, aku tak akan berani mengatai Sasuke sepertimu, terutama dengan ayah mu yang hampir kehilangan kemampuan nya."

Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan Itachi dan teringat dengan ucapan ayah nya dua hari yang lalu. Ayah nya memang mengatakan jika kemampuan nya melihat mahluk halus mulai berkurang dan berpindah kepadanya, dan itu membuatnya merasa khawatir karena ayah nya tak bisa melindunginya sehingga ia hanya bisa mengandalkan Sasuke, itupun jika lelaki itu bersedia.

"Bagaimana… kau tahu?: tanya Sakura dengan keterkejutan yang berusaha disembunyikan nya.

"Haruno- _ojisan_ bisa menjawabku, namun ia terlihat berusaha mencari keberadaanku dengan gerakan mata."

Sakura benar-benar merasa khawatir saat ini. Ia bahkan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada tanpa sadar. Sosok lelaki dihadapan nya jelas merupakan tipe seseorang yang mengamati lawan bicara nya secara _detail_ dan sangat cerdik, sungguh menakutkan.

Itachi berusaha menahan diri untuk tak tertawa melihat reaksi Sakura yang ketakutan namun berusaha menatapnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Gadis itu bahkan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, seolah khawatir akan menjadi korban pelecehan seksual.

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja," Sakura menjawab dengan gugup dan khawatir lelaki dihadapannya akan menyerangnya ketika tahu tak ada yang melindungi Sakura.

Seolah dapat membaca kekhawatiran Sakura, Itachi segera berkata, "Saat ini _otouto_ ku bisa membantu mu dan bahkan melindungimu. Namun jika kau bersikap seperti itu padanya, maka aku tak akan membiarkannya membantumu sekalipun dia menginginkannya."

"Aku malu untuk meminta bantuan nya. Lagipula kurasa aku juga akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan terbiasa."

Itachi menggelengkan kepala sambil menyeringai sinis, "Terbiasa? Kau bahkan berteriak di _restaurant_ dan ingin melempariku dengan gelas, _hn_?"

"K-kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan nya. Kuharap ia akan membantuku."

"Minta maaf lah padanya," ucap Itachi dengan tegas. "Jika tidak, aku akan menganggu hidupmu."

Sakura menganggukan kepala dengan terpaksa, "Ya, akan kulakukan."

.

.

Sasuke sedang berbaring di atas kasur nya sambil memainkan _game_ di ponsel nya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel nya dan menutupi sebagian layar sehingga karakter nya tertembak musuh seketika.

Sasuke segera mematikan _game_ nya dan melirik pesan masuk dari Sakura di ponsel nya. Ia segera membaca isi pesan itu.

* * *

 _ **From : Sakura**_

 _ **Sasuke-san bisakah kita bertemu besok? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.**_

* * *

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan bertanya-tanya dengan hal yang ingin dikatakan Sakura. Ia segera mengetik pesan balasan dengan cepat.

* * *

 _ **To : Sakura**_

 _ **Tidak bisa lewat pesan singkat saja?**_

* * *

 _ **From : Sakura**_

 _ **Cukup panjang jika harus kukatakan melalui pesan singkat. Tidak apa-apa?**_

* * *

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamar nya. Ia terkejut mendapati ibu nya berada di depan kamar dengan pakaian tidur. Tidak biasa nya ibu nya mengetuk pintu kamar nya, apalagi di malam hari seperti ini.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ bolehkan _okaa-san_ masuk ke dalam sebentar?"

"Silahkan," ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan ibu nya untuk masuk dan menutup pintu setelah ibu nya masuk.

Mikoto menatap sekeliling dan menyadari kamar putra nya begitu rapi tanpa sedikitpun kekacauan. Hanya ada sedikit kerut di seprai, pertanda jika Sasuke baru saja berbaring di kasur itu. Kamar Sasuke bahkan jauh lebih rapih dibandingkan kamar Itachi yang mirip dengan kamar anak laki-laki pada umum nya.

"Maaf telah menganggu istirahatmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Besok _okaa-san_ ingin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan bersama Haruno- _obasan_. Daripada kau tidak melakukan apapun di rumah, bagaimana jika kau menemani _okaa-san_?"

" _Hn._ "

Mikoto terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke. Sasuke biasanya sangat malas jika harus menemani nya pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan baru bersedia ketika didesak. Kali ini Sasuke malah langsung mengiyakan.

"Kita akan berangkat pukul sebelas siang," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum pada dan mengecup pipi Sasuke dengan cepat, " _Oyasumi,_ Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke terkejut dan tak sempat mengelak ketika ibu nya mencium pipi nya dengan cepat. Ia menatap sekeliling dan bersyukur karena tak ada Itachi di dalam ruangan serta menyentuh pipi nya sendiri.

" _Oyasumi, okaa-san_."

Mikoto meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu. Sasuke segera meraih ponsel nya dan mengetikkan pesan serta mengirimnya pada Sakura.

* * *

 _ **To : Sakura**_

 _ **Okaa-san kita akan bertemu besok. Ikutlah dengan okaa-san mu, aku juga ikut.**_

* * *

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sakura, Sasuke segera mematikan ponsel nya dan berbaring di kasur nya. Ia tak menemukan Itachi di dalam ruangan hari ini dan merasa sangat lega.

.

.

Sakura berjalan bersama ibu nya menghampiri Mikoto dan Sasuke yang telah menunggu di depan _boutique._ Kedua wanita paruh baya itu seketika berpelukan dan saling menyapa satu sama lain, seperti khas nya para ibu-ibu yang lama tidak bertemu.

"Wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Sakura- _chan._ Sekarang menjadi semakin cantik, ya," puji Mikoto setelah melepaskan pelukan nya pada Mebuki dan hendak memeluk Sakura.

"Ah, tidak juga, _oba-san_. Wajah _oba-san_ juga tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu," Sakura balas memuji sambil tersenyum.

Mikoto tersenyum dan menatap sahabat nya dengan cemburu, "Curang! Kau beruntung sekali memiliki anak perempuan yang bisa diajak pergi bersama-sama."

Mebuki balas tersenyum dan melirik Sasuke sekilas, "Kau juga beruntung memiliki anak laki-laki yang pintar dan sopan seperti ini."

Mikoto menghembuskan nafas dan berkata, "Tetap saja tak ada orang yang bisa kumintai pendapat saat belanja."

Mebuki menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat nya dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan berdampingan sambil asik mengobrol, meninggalkan kedua anak mereka yang mengikuti mereka sambil berjalan agak berjauhan.

"Ne, Sasuke- _san,_ aku ingin meminta maaf padamu," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan dan kepala tertunduk. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke yang berjalan di samping nya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan heran, bingung dengan permintaan maaf secara tiba-tiba. Ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama sebelumnya dengan orang yang berbeda, dan ia bisa menerka apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakura.

"Apakah _aniki_ ku mengunjungimu?"

Sakura terperanjat dan segera membuka mulut nya, " _Huh_? Bagaimana kau tahu? Apakah kau memintanya untuk datang rumah ku kemarin?"

"Tidak."

" _Um.._ ya, kemarin _aniki_ mu datang dan menasihatiku soal sikapku padamu."

Sasuke tak yakin Itachi hanya datang untuk menasihati Sakura. Ia yakin pasti ada hal lain yang dilakukan lelaki itu hingga Sakura mengajaknya bertemu dan tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya. Semasa hidup pun Itachi sudah bersikap begitu protektif pada nya, terlebih lagi saat ini.

"Hanya itu saja?"

Sakura terperanjat dan menatap sekeliling dengan gelisah. Ia ragu antara memilih berkata jujut atau tidak.

"Umm… ya, hanya itu saja."

Sasuke menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura lekat-lekat dan seketika gadis itu menoleh kearah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Entah kenapa jantung Sakura berdebar sedikit lebih cepat dan ia merasa malu seketika.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sakura, Sasuke sama sekali tak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia harus bertanya secara langsung kepada Itachi nanti.

Sakura terbelalak mendapati beberapa orang dengan tubuh penuh luka yang berdiri sambil menatapnya. Tubuh orang itu penuh darah, bahkan ada yang wajah nya telah rusak dan membuat Sakura ketakutan. Ia tahu jika mahluk yang dilhatnya bukan manusia, namun tetap saja ia merasa takut.

Secara refleks Sakura memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan tubuh nya ke tubuh Sasuke. Ia benar-benar takut dan berpikir jika lelaki di samping nya dapat menjadi tameng bagi nya.

Semula Sasuke merasa heran dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya. Namun ia segera tersadar dengan keberadaan sosok-sosok menyeramkan yang entah mengapa bisa berada di pusat perbelanjaan pada siang hari.

"Kau melihat sosok-sosok itu, _hn_?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke segera meletakkan telapak tangan di bahu Sakura dan merangkul gadis itu serta membiarkan Sakura sedikit menyandarkan kepala di bagian samping tubuh nya. Itachi telah memberikan panduan-panduan mengenai hal yang harus dilakukannya jika Sakura sedang ketakutan seperti saat ini. Itachi bahkan memastikan agar Sasuke tak terlihat seperti terpaksa melakukannya dengan memberikan pelatihan rutin bagi Sasuke sehingga kini ia tak terlihat kaku saat menyentuh Sakura.

"Tenang saja," bisik Sasuke dengan pelan dan nada yang terkesan meyakinkan.

Sasuke tak melepaskan rangkulan sedikitpun dari Sakura hingga mereka telah melewati sosok-sosok yang menatap mereka, seolah tahu jika mereka berdua bisa melihatnya.

Sakura segera menjauh dari Sasuke dan lelaki itu segera melepaskan tangan dari bahu Sakura. Sakura segera menundukkan kepala dan berkata, " _Arigatou gozaimasu._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke dengan ekor mata nya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu bersedia melindungi nya dan mungkin juga memaafkannya sekalipun lelaki itu tak menjawab permintaan maaf nya secara langsung. Entah Sasuke memang berhati baik atau memiliki maksud lain.

" _Ano…_ Sasuke- _san,_ apakah kau tidak takut melihat sosok mahluk menyeramkan seperti tadi?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika bertemu mereka ketika kau sedang makan? Apakah kau tidak merasa mual? Mungkin kau bisa memberikan tips padaku."

"Jangan lihat mereka, berfokuslah pada makanan yang sedang kau makan."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang secara sekilas dan tersadar jika salah satu mahluk menyeramkan itu mengikuti mereka berdua. Sakura segera berbisik, "Sasuke- _san,_ lihat ke belakang. Itu… mengikuti kita."

Sasuke segera melirik ke belakang dan menatap dengan tajam. Ia kembali merangkul Sakura yang ketakutan dan mahluk itu berusaha mendekat. Namun mahluk itu tak bisa akibat batu yang dikenakan Sasuke dan kehangatan tubuh mereka berdua yang bertentangan dengan energy mahluk itu.

Mahluk itu menyerah dan menjauhi mereka, tak lagi berusaha mengikuti. Sasuke segera berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Mahluk itu sudah pergi."

Sakura segera menjauh dari Sasuke dan kembali mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia merasa sungguh malu terkesan sebagai gadis genit yang seolah berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasuke. Namun ia sendiri benar-benar ketakutan dan sama sekali tidak terbiasa.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sejenak dan menyadari gadis itu masih merasa syok. Ia menatap kalung di leher nya dan melepasnya.

"Sakura, pakailah ini."

Sakura menatap kalung pemberian Sasuke dan menatap dengan ragu, "Eh? Bukankah itu kalung milikmu? Mengapa kau ingin aku memakainya?"

Sasuke merasa khawatir tanpa mengenakan kalung itu. Namun setidaknya ia masih memiliki Itachi yang bisa menjaganya dan ia telah terbiasa dengan mahluk-mahluk tak kasat mata. Lagipula ia juga merasa lelah jika harus terus menjaga Sakura ketika gadis itu ketakutan, seperti yang baru saja dialaminya tadi.

"Kalung itu dapat melindungimu. Kupinjamkan untukmu, jangan dihilangkan."

"Kau serius? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menjawab panjang lebar dan memberi penjelasan. Sebagai ganti nya, ia hanya menjawab dengan nada datar, "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura tersentak dan tak berani menatap Sasuke. Ia menerima kalung itu dan segera memakainya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu._ Kapan aku harus mengembalikan kalung mu?"

"Ketika kau sudah terbiasa dengan kemampuan mu."

Sakura menatap kalung yang kini telah terpasang di leher nya. Terdapat tiga buah batu di kalung itu dan ia menyentuh salah satu batu yang terlihat seperti batu biasa. Kalung itu membuatnya merasa lebih terlindungi dan ia berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang telah meminjamkan padanya. Kini ia benar-benar tak bisa membenci Sasuke setelah apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya.

 **-TBC-**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura berbaring di atas kasur seraya menonton drama Korea yang dilihatnya di laptop. Selama liburan ini ia jauh lebih senang berada di rumah ketimbang berpergian. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu melihat mahluk-mahluk aneh selain mahluk yang memang biasanya berada di rumah.

Tangan Sakura tertuju pada kalung milik Sasuke yang kini melingkar di lehernya. Batu-batu di kalung ini terasa nyaman untuk digenggam dan ia mulai memiliki kebiasaan untuk menyentuh batu itu.

Terdapat sebuah notifikasi baru di ponsel Sakura dan ia segera membaca pesan di ponselnya.

* * *

 **From : Ino**

 _ **Forehead,**_ **kau sudah pesan penginapan di Kyoto itu, kan? Pesan 4 kamar saja, ya. Neji sekamar dengan Shikamaru dan Choji.**

* * *

Sakura baru saja akan mengetik pesan ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Pintu terbuka dan ibu Sakura segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" _Okaa-san_ ," sapa Sakura seraya meletakkan ponselnya diatas kasur.

Mebuki tersenyum lebar dan ia duduk diatas kasur Sakura, " _Okaa-san_ punya kejutan untukmu, lho."

Sakura menatap ibunya yang tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat dan mengira-ngira apa yang membuat ibunya begitu senang.

"Kejutan? Kita akan pergi ke luar negeri?"

"Benar. Menurutmu kita akan pergi kemana?"

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya. Sepanjang hidupnya ia hanya beberapa kali pergi ke luar negeri dan sangat menantikan kesempatan berlibur ke luar negeri.

"Mungkin Taiwan?"

"Tidak. Ayo tebak lagi."

"Mmm… Korea?"

Ibu Sakura mengangguk, "Ya. Kita akan pergi ke Korea selama seminggu. Namun jika hasil ujian akhirmu mendapat peringkat tiga besar dan kau berhasil masuk Todai, kita akan berlibur ke Eropa selama dua minggu."

Sakura tersenyum. Sudah lama ia menantikan liburan ke Eropa dan ia akan berusaha keras agar mendapat nilai yang baik.

"Benarkah? Aku akan berusaha," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum. "Omong-omong, kapan kita akan pergi ke Korea?"

"Minggu depan."

Sakura terkejut dan ia segera menggelengkan kepala, "Apakah _okaa-san_ sudah memesan tiket? Kalau belum, bagaimana jika diundur saja?"

"Tidak bisa. _Okaa-san_ sudah memesan paket tur."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Ia merasa kesal dengan ibu nya yang memberitahukan rencana perjalanan sangat mendadak. Ia semula berniat berlibur ke Kyoto selama empat hari bersama teman-temannya. Namun hari kepulangannya dari Kyoto bertepatan dengan hari keberangkatannya ke Korea.

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana berlibur ke Kyoto ersama teman-temanku, _okaa-san._ Kami bahkan sudah merencanakannya sejak enam bulan yang lalu," keluh Sakura dengan jengkel.

"Kapan kau berangkat dan kembali dari Kyoto?"

"Aku berangkat ke Kyoto tanggal tujuh dan kembali tanggal sebelas."

Mebuki berpikir sejenak dan menjentikkan jarinya, "Kita berangkat ke Korea pukul sembilan malam. Kau bisa tetap berlibur ke Kyoto."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia bersyukur dapat tetap berlibur ke Kyoto tanpa mengurangi waktu liburan bersama teman-temannya.

" _Ne,_ bisakah _okaa-san_ membantuku merapikan barang-barang yang akan kubawa ke Korea?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Mebuki seraya tersenyum, "Apakah Sasuke- _kun_ akan ikut?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti mengapa belakangan ini ibu nya begitu sering membahas Sasuke sejak mengetahui Sakura bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ibu nya bahkan memuji-muji Sasuke sebagai lelaki yang sopan, tampan, baik dan pintar.

"Tidak."

"Mengapa? Dia tidak mau ikut?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia mau tak mau jujur kepada ibunya saat ini, "Aku dan teman-temanku tidak mengajaknya. Jangan ceritakan pada Mikoto- _obasan_ kalau kami pergi ke Kyoto, ya?"

"Mengapa kalian tidak mengajaknya?"

"Dia aneh… dan menakutkan," jawab Sakura dengan ragu. Iris _emerald_ nya menatap sekeliling, berharap agar Itachi tidak berada di dalam kamarnya,

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan sangat sopan meskipun agak pendiam. Kulihat, dia bahkan membawakan semua barang-barang belanjaan Mikoto."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, " _Okaa-san_ melihatnya sendiri, sih. Di sekolah dia sering berbicara sendiri. Selain itu teman-temanku yang berniat mencelakainya atau membicarakannya akan mengalami kejadian aneh."

"Benarkah? Kejadian aneh seperti apa?"

"Temanku Kiba membicarakan Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba saja penghapus papan tulis terlempar mengenai kepalanya. Padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang memegang penghapus papan tulis. Seram, kan?"

Mebuki tersenyum menanggapi ucapan putrinya mengenai Sasuke. Ia menepuk kepala Sakura dan berkata, "Kau belum tahu, ya? Sasuke- _kun_ juga memiliki indra keenam sepertimu. Sebaiknya kau mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Mungkin saja kalian bisa saling membantu."

"Aku malu jika terlihat bersamanya. Bisa-bisa aku malah dijauhi semua temanku," keluh Sakura seraya mengerutkan bibirnya.

Mebuki menggelengkan kepala, "Seorang teman yang baik akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan selama kau melakukan hal yang benar. Jika mereka menjauhimu hanya karena kau berteman dengan Sasuke- _kun,_ itu berarti mereka bukan teman yang baik."

"Tapi-"

Mebuki segera memotong ucapan Sakura, " _Okaa-san_ tak mau mendengar alasanmu. Saat di Korea nanti kau harus bersikap pada Sasuke- _kun._ Jangan permalukan diri _okaa-san_ dihadapan Mikoto. Mengerti?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala dengan setengah hati. Ia berharap agar tak bertemu dengan satupun teman sekolahnya di acara tur.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu seraya mendengar ucapan ibunya mengenai rencana berlibur ke Korea bersama Mebuki dan Sakura dengan tur. Sasuke merasa malas harus bertemu orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya dan bersama selama seminggu.

" _Otou-san_ tidak ikut?"

Mikoto menggeleng, "Tidak,Sasuke- _kun_. Suami Mebuki juga tidak ikut."

"Aku malas berlibur."

Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi, "Mengapa? Kau malas bertemu orang-orang di tur?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas ucapan sang ibu.

Mikoto merasa kesal seketika. Entah kenapa ia tidak terlalu menyukai putra keduanya. Menurutnya, Itachi jauh melebihi Sasuke hampir dalam segala hal. Putra sulungnya jauh lebih ramah, menyenangkan, mudah diajak bicara dan lebih pintar dibanding Sasuke. Hal itu terbukti dengan Itachi yang sudah mampu membaca di usia dua setengah tahun dan memahami perkalian dan pembagian di usia lima tahun. Itachi bahkan seharusnya akan lulus dari sekolah menengah atas setahun lebih awal dibanding rekan-rekan sebayanya.

Setidaknya, Mikoto jauh lebih baik dibanding suaminya. Fugaku bahkan tak mau berpergian bersama Sasuke jika tidak sangat terpaksa. Jika mereka berpergian bersama, Fugaku tak akan mengajak Sasuke berbicara sedikitpun kecuali untuk menanyakan hal yang benar-benar penting. Atau jika memungkinkan, Fugaku tak akan menggunakan kendaraan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Fugaku menganggap Sasuke lebih buruk dibandingkan pelayan atau budak sekalipun.

"Sadarlah, Sasuke!" ucap Mikoto dengan suara meninggi. "Jika kau bersikap apatis dan tak mau bersosialisasi, akan seperti apa hidupmu?!"

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Ia menatap kearah lain dan mendapati seorang pelayan yang semula berniat melewati ruang keluarga untuk menuju ruang makan. Namun pelayan itu terkejut dengan teriakan Mikoto.

Dengan gerakan tangan, Sasuke meminta pelayan itu untuk lewat dan tak menghiraukan mereka.

Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi menyadari reaksi putranya yang tidak sopan.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada ibumu,"

"Maaf."

Mikoto menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan, mencoba bersabar. Selama ini ia mencoba bersikap lembut pada Sasuke seperti caranya memperlakukan Itachi dengan harapan Sasuke dapat menggantikan Itachi yang merupakan putra kesayangannya. Namun pada dasarnya kepribadian mereka berbeda dan kini Mikoto merasa frustasi serta melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke.

"Cobalah sedikit meniru Itachi- _kun._ Dia jauh lebih baik darimu, mulai dari kecerdasan hingga perilaku," ucap Mikoto dengan ketus dan ia berdecak kesal. "Seandainya aku bisa memilih diantara Itachi- _kun_ atau kau yang harus hidup, tentu saja aku akan memilih Itachi- _kun_."

Sasuke terkesiap dengan ucapan ibunya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar ucapan yang sama dari orang tuanya, namun ia masih merasakan sakit yang sama di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya mengingatkannya akan penyesalan di masa lalunya, penyesalan yang membuatnya mimpi buruk setiap malam.

"Ingat. Bersikaplah yang baik pada Sakura- _chan_ dan Mebuki. Jangan bersikap aneh dan mempermalukanku, mengerti?"

" _Hn._ "

"Jangan menjadi beban bagiku dan _otou-san_ mu. Mengerti?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke seraya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap ibunya dan mendapati tatapan tajam dan sinis yang ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wajah lelaki itu datar, namun ia dapat merasakan jika Sasuke sedang dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik.

" _Hn._ "

"Mengapa kau tidak menatapku? Kau berbohong, kan?"

"Tidak."

Itachi tak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya dan ia bisa mengetahui jika Sasuke sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Jangan membohongiku, Sasuke."

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja, Itachi- _nii_ ," jawab Sasuke dengan pelan hingga hampir terdengar seperti gumaman.

Ekspresi datar Sasuke terlihat muram di mata Itachi. Ia yakin ibunya pasti baru mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke, entah apa yang dikatakannya.

Itachi menyadari jika orang tuanya lebih menyayanginya ketimbang Sasuke. Karena itulah ia menyayangi Sasuke dan bersikap protektif pada sang adik sebagai 'bayaran' karena telah merebut kasih sayang orang tua dari Sasuke secara tak langsung.

Saat kematiannya, ibunya bahkan menangis sepanjang hari dan pingsan beberapa kali karena syok. Sementara ayahnya hanya diam dan tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Untuk pertama kalinya, sang ayah bahkan tak menjaga wibawa dan menitikkan air mata dihadapan para pelayat. Sementara Sasuke bahkan menangis sepanjang hari hingga tidak berniat makan dan menangis sampai tertidur. Itachi yang melihatnya bahkan merasakan nyeri tak kasat mata di hatinya saat melihat keluarganya, khususnya Sasuke, yang mengkhawatirkan.

Sejak itu Sasuke diperlakukan sangat dingin oleh ayahnya hingga dianggap tak ada. Sementara ibunya sempat bersikap kasar dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan meskipun akhirnya bersikap baik.

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke. _Okaa-san_ tak mengatakan apapun yang menyakitkan padamu, kan?"

"Tidak."

Reaksi Sasuke membuat Itachi semakin yakin jika ibunya kembali mengucapkan hal-hal yang menyakiti Sasuke. Ia sendiri pernah mendengar secara langsung ucapan sang ibu pada Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan.

"Sasuke, jangan dengarkan apapun yang dikatakan _okaa-san_. Kau harus menunjukkan padanya kalau kau jauh lebih baik dariku."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Hari ini entah mengapa ia lebih emosional dibandingkan biasanya. Hatinya seolah meneriakinya untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya pada Itachi, perasaan yang selama ini disimpannya sendiri.

" _Okaa-san_ hanya ingin aku menjadi sepertimu. Tentu saja itu mustahil. Aku bukan orang yang sama denganmu," jawab Sasuke dengan lirih.

"Jangan dengarkan keinginan tak masuk akal itu. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri, _otouto_."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Ia merasakan berbagai emosi di hatinya yang bahkan tak bisa ia ungkapkan melalui kata. Emosi-emosi itu membuat batinnya terasa lelah.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Sasuke tanpa ia sadari. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia meneteskan air mata, namun ia segera mengusapnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun Itachi telah melihat air mata itu tepat sebelum Sasuke mengusapnya. Hatinya kembali terasa nyeri hanya dengan melihat Sasuke yang menderita secara emosional. Ia bahkan tak mampu merengkuh Sasuke dan menenangkan Sasuke sedikitpun.

.

.

Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan menatap gadis yang sedang sibuk mengetik di ponselnya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Ia segera menghampiri Sakura dan berbaring tepat di samping gadis itu.

" _Konbawa,_ Sakura."

"Ah!" pekik Sakura dengan keras hingga ponselnya terlepas. Ia bahkan menepuk dadanya dengan keras karena terkejut.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan berkata dengan nafas tersengal-sengal akibat rasa takut sekaligus terkejut, "K-k-kau membuatku terkejut, Uchiha- _san._ Ada apa?"

"Kau punya waktu luang?"

"T-tentu saja," ucap Sakura dengan bulu kuduk merinding. Ia merasa takut jika lelaki itu berniat memperingatinya setelah mengetahui ucapannya mengenai Sasuke pada ibunya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis menyadari reaksi Sakura yang tampak ketakutan. Gadis itu bahkan secara refleks menghindarinya hingga tubuhnya berada di sudut kasur.

" _Hn_? Kau takut, Sakura? Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Sakura menganggukan kepala, namun ia masih tak berani menatap Itachi. Lelaki itu membuatnya takut setelah muncul tiba-tiba di kamarnya dan mengancamnya.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu takut. Aku hanya khawatir pada Sasuke. Aku juga tidak suka jika seseorang memperlakukan Sasuke dengan buruk."

"Tidak, Uchiha- _san._ Terkadang sikapku mungkin menyakitkannya tanpa kusadari," ujar Sakura dengan jujur.

"Sasuke adalah orang yang sensitif. Kuharap kau dan teman-temanmu berhenti mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang menyakitkan perasaannya."

"Benarkah? Sasuke- _san_ … dia orang yang sensitif? Kupikir dia tak pernah peduli dengan ucapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya."

Itachi menggelengkan kepala, "Jika kau dekat dengannya, kau pasti menyadari kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya."

Sakura terhenyak dengan ucapan Itachi. Seketika ia teringat dengan peringatan Naruto mengenai caranya bersikap pada Sasuke. Saat itu Naruto bahkan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Itachi.

"Ya. Naruto juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Mungkin, sikap dinginnya membuat orang-orang berpikir jika Sasuke- _san_ tak akan peduli diperlakukan seperti apapun."

"Kurasa dia berusaha untuk tak peduli, namun ia merasa sakit di dalam hatinya," ujar Itachi dengan tatapan khawatir. "Omong-omong, bisakah kau membantuku, Sakura?"

"Membantu apa, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Tolong perhatikan Sasuke untukku. Jagalah dia."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Memperhatikan dan menjaga Sasuke- _san?_ Kurasa kau lebih bisa melakukannya ketimbang aku. Aku bahkan memerlukan perlindungan darinya."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Ia tak bisa memperhatikan dan menjaga Sasuke selamanya. Suatu saat nanti, ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke. Saat ini ia juga tak bisa menjaga Sasuke dari rasa kesepian dan sakit hati. Ketika Sasuke merasa kecewa atau sedih, ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang menghibur. Namun kata-kata jelas tak cukup untuk membuat perasaan Sasuke membaik.

"Aku tak bisa menjaganya secara emosional, Sakura."

Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Itachi yang diluar dugaan. Ia tak mengira Itachi akan meminta bantuannya meskipun sudah mengetahui sikapnya yang buruk pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san…_ ada apa dengannya?"

"Rahasiakan ini dari Sasuke. Mengerti?"

Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Itachi dengan menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja, Uchiha- _san._ Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Itachi menatap Sakura dengan tajam sebelum mulai berkata. Ia merasa agak ragu pada Sakura, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan Sakura. Ia merasa sangat khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke yang kau kenal, bukanlah orang yang seperti ini dulunya. Teman-teman yang kini mengucilkannya adalah orang yang pernah menjadi teman-teman dekatnya. Gadis-gadis yang membencinya dulunya adalah gadis yang mengaguminya."

Iris _emerald_ Sakura membulat mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia terdiam, tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Ia mulai berubah sejak kematianku. Sasuke terus menyalahkan dirinya dan memutuskan menjauhi teman-temannya agar tak ada seorangpun yang bersikap bodoh karenanya,"

"Ummm… maaf, kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau meninggal?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Kecelakaan."

"Eh? Maaf aku bertanya seperti itu, Uchiha- _san_. Aku merasa tidak enak."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Itachi seraya tersenyum tipis. Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian dan ia segera berkata, "Kalau kau merasa tidak enak, sebaiknya kau membantuku."

Sakura menatap Itachi dan segera mengalihkan pandangan. Lelaki itu tampaknya berusaha memanfaatkan perasaan tidak enak hati yang dirasakannya dan membuatnya membantu lelaki itu secara cuma-cuma.

Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Sakura, Itachi segera berkata, "Kalau kau membuat Sasuke lebih terbuka secara emosional dan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya, bukankah hubungan kalian menjadi mutualisme? Jika kau hanya menginginkannya untuk melindungimu, kau hanya menjadi parasit untuknya."

 _Luka hati?_ Batin Sakura seraya mengerutkan kening. Ia tak pernah tahu jika orang seperti Sasuke dapat memiliki luka hati yang tampaknya begitu mendalam hingga mengubah kepribadiannya.

"Kau benar, Uchiha- _san._ Aku tak ingin berhutang pada siapapun."

" _Hn._ "

"Aku masih belum paham, seperti apa luka hati yang kau maksud?"

" _Otou-san_ ku menganggap Sasuke seolah tidak ada. Ia bahkan tak ingin menaiki kendaraan yang sama dengannya jika memungkinkan. Sementara _okaa-san_ ku menyesali Sasuke yang tetap hidup. Ia beberapa kali mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk mati menggantikanku. Sasuke bahkan mimpi buruk hampir setiap malam karena menyesal atas kematianku."

Sakura kembali terbelalak. Jika ucapan Itachi benar, maka kehidupan Sasuke benar-benar menyedihkan.

Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dapat bertahan selama ini. Jika ia berada di posisi Sasuke, maka ia akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Ia tak akan sanggup diperlakukan seolah tak ada dan diperlakukan bagaikan patogen oleh teman maupun keluarga.

Rasanya kini Sakura mengagumi ketegaran Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahkan cukup baik hingga bersedia menolongnya tanpa meminta apapun darinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Kau hanya perlu membuatnya merasa jika seseorang memperhatikannya selain Naruto. Setidaknya, ia tak akan merasa kesepian. Apakah kau bersedia, Sakura?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala, "Akan kuusahakan, Uchiha- _san_."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Baru sadar kalau fanfict ini udah lebih dari 1 tahun sejak pertama kali publish di . Sebetulnya author berniat untuk hapus fanfict ini & buat fanfict baru dengan tema yang sama tapi cerita yang agak sedikit berbeda.

Entah kenapa author mati ide untuk fanfict ini & baru ngeh kalau karakter Sasuke disini agak 'cheesy'. Tapi karena sayang, akhirnya author memutuskan untuk coba ngelanjutin fanfict ini. Maaf kalau agak mengecewakan. **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi pesawat dan memejamkan mata. Ia merasa lelah setelah perjalanan pulang dari Kyoto dengan kereta yang langsung diteruskan dengan penerbangan ke Seoul.

Namun sungguh aneh. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tertidur meskipun saat ini ia berada di penerbangan dengan kelas bisnis yang jelas lebih nyaman dibandingkan kelas ekonomi.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Lelaki itu membaca katalog belanja di penerbangan seolah tertarik untuk berbelanja, membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Di kursi belakang Sakura, ibunya dan ibu Sasuke terdengar asik mengobrol membicarakan berbagai hal, mulai dari resep masakan hingga pekerjaan.

Sakura merasa benar-benar bosan. Ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk membaca atau menonton televisi, namun ia tak bisa mengaktifkan data seluler untuk menghubungi temannya. Lagipula teman-temannya pasti akan sama lelahnya dengan dirinya.

Sakura merogoh tasnya dan berusaha mengambil _earphone._ Ia berniat mendengarkan lagu dan memejamkan mata, namun tangannya meraih dua buah plastik kecil dan seketika teringat dengan oleh-oleh dari Naruto untuk Sasuke yang dititipkan padanya.

Sakura hampir mengeluarkan kantung itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia teringat jika ia sendiri membeli oleh-oleh untuk lelaki itu dan menahan rasa malu ketika teman-temannya meledeknya. Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerahkan oleh-oleh yang ia beli bersamaan dengan oleh-oleh yang Naruto titipkan padanya.

"Sasuke- _san_ ," Sakura segera menepuk bahu Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Lelaki itu segera mengalihkan pandangan dari katalog belanja yang ia baca dan melirik Sakura.

" _Hn_?"

"Aku ingin tidur. Jika pramugari memberikan makanan untukku, ambil saja makanan itu. Aku tak ingin memakannya."

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. Sejak kapan lelaki sedingin itu bersikap peduli pada orang lain? Atau jangan-jangan, inikah yang dimaksud Itachi dengan kepribadian Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Sebetulnya ia agak lapar setelah melewati makan malam dan emnggantikannya dengan makanan ringan. Namun ia terlalu malas untuk makan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan di kereta."

" _Arigato._ "

Sakura tak menjawabnya dan ia segera menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi serta memasang _earphone._ Ia memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan cepat.

.

.

Sakura setengah tersadar ketika ia merasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi pesawat dan merasakan kedua tangan orang tersebut menopang tubuhnya.

"Sakura! Kau masih tidak mau bangun ju-"

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara ibunya yang tampak kesal. Namun ia matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Ia benar-benar mengantuk.

Terdengar suara Mikoto yang memutus ucapan Mebuki, "Sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Sakura pasti benar-benar lelah hingga tertidur pulas."

"Anak ini benar-benar sulit dibangunkan. Sangat memalukan," keluh Mebuki dengan jengkel. "Aku merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke- _kun._ Dia jadi harus menggendong Sakura."

Sakura terperanjat saat mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia ingin segera turun, namun ia tak tahu dimana ia berada. Jika saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di pintu keluar pesawat dan berniat menuruni tangga, pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika harus menurunkan dirinya.

"Tidur saja," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan, seolah ditujukan pada Sakura.

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu menyadari jika ia sudah terbangun. Apakah lelaki itu memerhatikan matanya yang bergerak-gerak ketika ia berusaha membuka mata?

"Tidak apa-apa. Putraku ini sudah terbiasa membawa barang-barang berat. Maka ia pasti tidak akan keberatan menggendong Sakura. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

"Benar, Mebuki- _obasan_."

Sakura mendengarkan percakapan ibu Sasuke dan merasa agak aneh. Wanita itu seolah mengarahkan Sasuke untuk menyetujui ucapannya. Selain itu nada bicara Mikoto pada Sasuke juga tak lembut seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan panggilannya juga berbeda.

"Wah! Kau hebat, Sasuke- _kun._ Kau sangat bisa diandalkan," puji Mebuki dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sakura ingin menutup mulut ibunya jika bisa. Ia meringis mendengar ucapan ibunya yang entah kenapa malah terkesan senang dengan Sasuke yang sebetulnya sedang dimanfaatkan.

Saat berlibur di Kyoto, Itachi sempat mengunjungi Sakura di malam hari. Lelaki itu bercerita lebih banyak mengenai hubungan Sasuke dengan ibunya yang membuat lelaki itu khawatir.

Sakura telah mendengar cerita Itachi mengenai perlakuan ibunya yang baik pada Sasuke karena berusaha menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pengganti sang kakak dan sikap kasar wanita itu pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sakura malah merasa kesal mendengarnya. Sasuke pasti orang yang benar-benar tolol hingga membiarkan dirinya diperlakukan kasar, sekalipun oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Tidak juga. Pujian _obaa-san_ terlalu berlebihan," jawab Sasuke pada ibu Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau memang sangat mengagumkan, Sasuke- _kun._ Kau jadi putraku saja, ya?" ledek Mebuki seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan dengan canggung seraya melirik kearah ibunya, seolah bertanya jika apa yang ia lakukan telah sesuai dengan keinginan sang ibu.

.

.

Sakura tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Ia merasa benar-benar mengantuk dan akhirnya ia terbangun tepat ketika ibunya mencubit pipinya dengan keras.

"Aww!" pekik Sakura seraya membuka mata lebar-lebar.

Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat ialah wajah Sasuke yang menggendongnya. Sakura terkejut dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Wajah Sasuke yang dilihatnya tampak benar-benar menawan, entah karena ia sedang mengantuk atau wajah lelaki itu memang menawan.

"Dasar babi! Kau ini tertidur seperti orang mati saja!" ucap Mebuki dengan jengkel. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak enak.

Sasuke segera menurunkan Sakura dan membantu gadis itu berpijak di lantai. Sakura berdiri di lantai dengan sempoyongan. Ia masih benar-benar mengantuk.

Sakura menyadari ibunya yang menatap tajam dan ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala pada Sasuke, " _Arigatou gozaimasu._ Maaf telah sangat merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa."

"Sasuke- _kun,_ sekali lagi _oba-san_ minta maaf, ya. Sakura benar-benar merepotkan."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, _oba-san,"_ jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis yang sebetulnya agak dipaksakan.

Sakura terkejut ketika menyadari Sasuke sedang tersenyum. Ia tak pernah melihat senyum lelaki itu sebelumnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati seperti apa senyum lelaki itu. Namun senyum lelaki itu menawan dan membuatnya ingin melihatnya lagi.

Sakura menatap orang-orang yang berbaris dan menyadari jika ia kini sedang berada di tengah-tengah antrian imigrasi. Ia mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke yang tampak lelah dan merasa benar-benar tidak enak. Lelak itu pasti sangat lelah setelah menggendongnya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu ringan untuk ukuran seorang wanita.

"Sasuke- _san,_ kau pegal setelah menggendongku, kan? Ingin kupijat?" tawar Sakura seraya meletakkan tangan di bahu Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak usah."

"Benar, nih?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura menyadari jika ia sebetulnya menyela antrian dan ia seharusnya berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Ia segera melangkahkan untuk keluar dari antrian, namun Sasuke segera menyentuh bahunya.

"Jangan keluar dari antrian."

"Ah. Kurasa aku seharusnya mengantri dibelakangmu, Sasuke- _san._ Aku menyela antrianmu."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan tidak enak. Apakah lelaki itu tipe pria yang menganut paham ' _ladies first_ '? Tak disangka masih ada lelaki _gentle men_ di jaman seperti ini.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke- _san_."

" _Hn._ "

Sakura segera berbalik badan dan melangkah maju ketika orang yang berada di barisan terdepan telah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan. Ia meraih ponsel di dalam tas seraya mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Wajah Sasuke tampak lelah dan lelaki itu tak menyadari jika Sakura mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tak bertanya pada Sasuke. Sekalipun ia bertanya, lelaki itu pasti akan mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja meskipun sebetulnya tidak. Ia sedang malas mendengarkan kebohongan lelaki itu.

.

.

Sasuke berbaring diatas kasur dan berusaha memejamkan mata. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tertidur. Namun ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Tangannya terasa benar-benar sakit hingga tak bisa digerakkan setelah menggendong Sakura selama lebih dari satu jam tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Suhu ruangan malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Sasuke bahkan merasa kedinginan meskipun _bed cover_ yang ia pakai telah menutupi perutnya. Ia berusaha menarik _bed cover_ yang terpasang pada bagian bawah kasur, namun tangan nya terasa begitu nyeri ketika ia mencoba menarik _bed cover._

" _Okaa-san_."

Mikoto yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya segera menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Bisakah _okaa-san_ membantuku menarik _bed cover_ untuk menutupi seluruh badanku? Aku kedinginan."

Mikoto memasang ekspresi jengkel dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu menyesal telah meminta bantuan pada sang ibu. Ia merasa ragu untuk meminta bantuan sejak awal, namun ia memberanikan diri meminta bantuan dan memaksakan diri untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar meski sebetulnya ia sedang lelah. Ibunya lebih suka jika ia berbicara panjang lebar dan bersikap ramah seperti sang kakak.

"Kau pikir berapa usiamu? Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya sendiri," ucap Mikoto sambil berdecak kesal dan bangkit berdiri. Ia menghampiri kasur Sasuke dan menarik _bed cover_ serta menutupi bahu Sasuke denan _bed cover_ itu.

"Dasar merepotkan."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, okaa-san._ "

"Ya, ya. Cepat tidur dan jangan merepotkanku lagi."

" _Hn._ "

"Oh, ya. Pastikan kau tidak menjerit di tengah malam dan mengangguku. Atau akan ku plester mulutmu."

"Plester saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

Mikoto berjalan menuju kopernya dan mengambil _duck tape_ hitam yang telah ia persiapkan. Ia merasa agak terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke yang begitu pasrah, seolah membiarkan siapapun bersikap sesukanya terhadap dirinya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun dan hanya memperlihatkan raut wajah datar.

Mikoto memotong tiga lembar _duck tape_ dengan panjang yang sama dan menempelkan di tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati kasur Sasuke dan bersiap menempelkan _duck tape._

Namun saat ia mendekat, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Hati kecilnya sebagai seorang ibu seolah melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu meskipun sebetulnya apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan dirinya dan peserta tur lainnya yang tidur di kamar yang bersebelahan dengannya.

Mikoto menyadari jika Sasuke mulai sering bermimpi buruk hingga berteriak dan terkadang mengeluarkan air mata ketika ia pergi berlibur bersama Sasuke setahun setelah kematian Itachi. Pada dua malam pertama Sasuke bermimpi buruk hingga berteriak dan membangunkan Mikoto. Setelahnya Sasuke berusaha untuk tidur hanya jika ia benar-benar mengantuk sehingga ia tidak akan mimpi buruk dan Mikoto terpaksa membeli _duck tape_ untuk ditempelkan pada mulut Sasuke agar tidak berteriak.

" _Oyasumi._ "

Hati Mikoto terasa semakin sakit dengan ucapan putra bungsunya. Namun Mikoto berusaha tak menghiraukannya dan menempelkan tiga buah _duck tape_ di bibir Sasuke.

Mikoto tertegun sejenak saat ia menatap wajah sang putra yang terlihat mirip dengannya. Sejak dulu banyak orang yang mengatakan jika Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti Mikoto versi pria. Wajah Sasuke benar-benar mirip dengan sang ibu.

Dulu Mikoto begitu menyukai wajah Sasuke dan senyum manis lelaki itu. Ia bahkan lebih menyukai Sasuke ketimbang Itachi meskipun sang suami bersikap sebaliknya. Namun setelah semakin dewasa, perlahan Mikoto merasa lebih dekat dengan Itachi yang menurutnya lebih hangat dan ramah. Sehingga pada akhirnya ia juga lebih menyayangi putra sulungnya.

Hingga kini Mikoto masih merindukan putra sulungnya yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara apa saja. Karena itulah ia membenci Sasuke yang menurutnya menjadi penyebab kematian putra sulungnya dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sasuke.

"Cepatlah tidur. _Oyasumi._ "

Sasuke segera memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan cepat. Mikoto menatap Sasuke dan memastikan jika lelaki itu sudah tidur sebelum ia menyentuh kepala Sasuke dan mengelusnya.

Terkadang Mikoto merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia dan suaminya lakukan pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu pasti mengalami penderitaan emosional meskipun tak pernah mengeluh padanya. Ia juga sudah mengetahui jika Sasuke dihindari oleh teman-teman sekolahnya dan bahkan beberapa guru akibat sikapnya yang memang menakutkan bagi orang-orang yang tak memahaminya. Sasuke juga hanya memiliki satu orang teman di sekolah.

Namun Mikoto masih tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tak melampiaskan kemarahannya atas kematian Itachi pada Sasuke dan menghilangkan kekecewaannya karena Sasuke tak bisa bersikap seperti keinginannya.

Mikoto mengelus wajah Sasuke dan segera kembali ke kasurnya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah putranya lebih lama lagi. Melihat Sasuke seolah menyadarkan kegagalannya sebagai seorang ibu.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju _restaurant_ hotel bersama ibunya dan dua orang seusia ibunya yang tidur di kamar sebelah. Sakura hanya menatap ponselnya dan membalas pesan-pesan sementara ibunya berbincang dengan dua orang itu.

Tur kali ini benar-benar membosankan bagi Sakura. Semula ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan teman sebaya yang bisa diajak untuk mengobrol dan duduk bersama di bus. Namun harapannya sirna ketika ia berkumpul di bandara dan melihat satu persatu peserta tur.

Mayoritas peserta tur adalah pasangan muda yang membawa anak berusia tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Ada pula beberapa orang lanjut usia yang menjadi peserta tur. Satu-satunya orang seusia Sakura hanyalah Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit menyeret langkahnya seraya memasuki restaurant hotel untuk makan pagi. Ia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana harus menghabiskan tujuh hari bersama Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak memiliki topic pembicaraan.

"Aku duduk disana, ya," ucap Mebuki sambil melambaikan tangan pada dua peserta tur yang berbincang dengannya serta menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura dengan terpaksa berjalan mengikuti ibunya ke sebuah meja untuk empat orang. Mikoto dan Sasuke telah menunggu mereka di meja dan menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk Sakura dan ibunya.

" _Ohayou,_ " sapa Sakura dengan terpaksa yang dibalas dengan sapaan oleh Mikoto.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, Mebuki. Aku dan Sasuke juga baru tiba."

Sakura segera meletakkan tasnya di kursi dan beniat mengambil makanan. Namun di saat yang sama Sasuke juga meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Sakura merasa benar-benar canggung. Ia ingin mendiami Sasuke, namun akan terkesan tidak enak jika ibu Sasuke sampai melihatnya,

"Sasuke- _san,_ kau sudah mencoba apa saja? Menu makan paginya enak, tidak?"

"Aku hanya mencoba _omelet, mashed potato_ dan sosis disana", Sasuke menunjuk sebuah stan di dekat stan salad, "Rasanya enak."

"Oh. Oke," sahut Sakura seraya berjalan menuju stan omelet.

Sakura melirik dua orang pegawai hotel yang sedang memasak. Salah satunya melirik Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Aku pesan satu _omelet_ dengan satu sosis sapi goreng."

"Dimana meja anda? Omelete akan diantarkan jika sudah matang."

"Disana," Sakura menunjuk kearah ibunya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu," ucap pegawai itu pada Sakura.

Sakura segera meninggalkan stan dan berniat untuk mengambil menu lainnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati Sasuke yang juga sedang mengantri di stan yang sama dan kini sedang memesan sebuah omelet dengan tomat sebagai isian dan saus tomat diatasnya.

"Lho? Kau memesan omelet lagi?"

" _Hn._ "

"Ingin menemaniku melihat-lihat makanan?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura merasa jika ia mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan mengajak Sasuke berbincang. Sebetulnya ia hanya berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan lelaki itu selama di tur. Setelah acara tur selesai, tentu aja Sakura tak akan mau mengajak lelaki itu berbincang jika tidak terlalu penting.

Sakura menghampiri sebuah stan dengan bermacam-macam sup. Ia langsung mengambil mangkuk kecil dan berniat mengambil sup krim tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang mengikutinya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan merasa agak tidak enak pada lelaki itu. Mungkin saja lelaki itu ingin mengambil makanan lain. Namun Sakura merasa tidak enak jika ia harus menanyakan lelaki itu.

"Kau mengambil hidangan tomat lagi? Tidak merasa bosan?" ucap Sakura dengan heran. Tatapannya tertuju pada mangkuk berisi _goulash_ yang baru saja diambil Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Jangan-jangan kau memakan tomat setiap hari?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan bosan jika memakannya setiap hari."

Sakura menyadari jika intonasi suara Sasuke terdengar lebih bersemangat dan ekspresi wajah lelaki itu terlihat lebih ceria berkat topik pembicaraan mengenai tomat. Sebelumnya, lelaki itu tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar hanya karena diberikan hidangan serba tomat. Tomat bagaikan buah ajaib yang mampu membuat Sasuke bersikap berbeda dibandingkan biasanya.

"Bukankah kau maniak tomat?"

"Tidak juga."

"Oh, ya? Reaksimu benar-benar berbeda ketika berhubungan dengan tomat. Kau terlihat senang."

" _Hn_? Kau menyadarinya?"

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia merasa malu bagaikan tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang negatif. Harus dikemanakan harga dirinya jika teman-temannya sampai mengetahui ini? Belakangan ini ia memang memperhatikan lelaki itu diam-diam.

"Reaksimu benar-benar terlihat jelas. Tentu saja aku menyadarinya."

"Oh, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke merasa terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengekspresikan emosinya dan ia juga berusaha menahan emosinya mati-matian. Namun ia tak menyadari jika ia masih menunjukkan emosinya dihadapan orang lain dengan jelas.

Belakangan ini Sasuke merasa jauh lebih emosional dibandingkan biasanya. Jika biasanya ia tak masalah menyimpan pikiran dan emosi untuk dirinya sendiri, kali ini ia malah ingin membagikannya dengan orang lain.

"Aku menyukai tomat karena _aniki_ ku."

Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju stan yang menghidangkan sushi seketika menoleh kearah Sasuke. Lelaki itu kini bahkan mulai membuka diri dengan membicarakan hal yang tak ia tanyakan.

" _Aniki_ mu juga maniak tomat, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura tanpa menyadari jika ia lupa memakai suffiks di akhir kalimat.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, sedikit tak percaya saat menyadari Sakura memanggilnya tanpa diksi apapun, seolah berusaha menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Jika gadis itu berniat menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, maka ia tak keberatan untuk berusaha mengakrabkan diri pada gadis itu, terlepas dari apa yang sudah dilakukan Sakura padanya.

"Dia sangat menyukai makanan manis. Saat kecil ia sering meminta _okaa-san_ memasak hidangan berbahan tomat. Karena itu, aku jadi menyukai tomat."

"Jangan bilang tomat adalah makanan pertama yang kau konsumsi ketika kau bisa memakan makanan padat."

"Mungkin juga," sahut Sasuke dengan senyum tipis-yang terlalu tipis untuk disadari- menghiasi bibirnya.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah ketika ia menyadari dirinya hampir tersenyum setelah melihat senyum lelaki itu. Senyum Sasuke yang begitu menawan dan langka membuatnya merasa spesial menjadi orang yang dapat melihatnya.

"Bagaimana jika setelah pulang nanti aku memasak hidangan tomat untukmu? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah dipinjamkan ini," Sakura menyentuh bandul kalung yang kini terpasang di lehernya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"Memasaklah di rumahku. Aku ingin menikmati masakan yang baru matang."

Sakura memang menyukai rumah Sasuke. Namun ia mengira jika ia mendapat kesempatan untuk kembali berkunjung meskipun pekerjaan telah selesai.

"Benar, nih?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku berkunjung, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu?"

Sakura meringis. Apakah sikapnya begitu keterlaluan hingga pria itu bersikap begitu berhati-hati padanya? Kini ia terkesan seperti wanita oportunis yang bersikap begitu baik pada Sasuke setelah mengetahui sisi-sisi lain darinya.

Setidaknya kini ia telah memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengakrabkan diri dengan lelaki itu. Dan lelaki itupun telah berusaha mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

 **-TBC-**


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura berjalan menyusuri _hanok_ rumah tradisional Korea) sambil mengenakan _hanbok_ berwarna merah muda dan menata rambutnya hingga ia terlihat seperti orang Korea sungguhan.

Dalam rangkaian acara tur hari ini, setiap peserta tur diajak pergi ke desa tradisional Korea yang memang terbuka bagi wisatawan dan para wisatawan bisa memakai baju tradisional Korea. Setelah makan siang di desa, setiap peserta akan diajak membuat _kimchi_ dan diakhiri dengan menonton acara Cooking Nanta di sore hari.

Seandainya Sakura bersama teman-teman atau peserta tur yang sebaya, mereka pasti akan menikmati waktu yang menyenangkan bersama dan memiliki pengalaman yang menarik.

Namun sejak tiga hari yang lalu Sakura terpaksa menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan berdua bersama Sasuke.

Sakura yang pada dasarnya tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang berlangsung terlalu lama terkadang mengajak Sasuke berbicara meskipun sebetulnya ia tak punya topik pembicaraan. Dan untungnya Sasuke bersedia menanggapi dengan jawaban yang lebih 'layak' ketimbang sekadar anggukan kepala atau gumaman tidak jelas.

"Sasuke, fotokan aku disini, dong," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu hanok yang tak jauh dari pohon yang lumayan besar.

Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke dan berlari mendekati pohon itu. Namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah saat ia menyadari sosok penunggu pohon yang masih tetap terlihat meski di siang hari.

Langkah Sakura terhenti dan ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Eh, tidak jadi disini, deh."

" _Hn_? Bukankah kau ingin berfoto disini?"

"I-iya sih. Tapi itu-"

Sakura menatap kearah pohon dengan sudut mata dan Sasuke segera mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

Sasuke menatap kearah pohon itu dan menemukan sosok yang membuat Sakura terlihat ketakutan.

Sakura menatap kearah pohon itu dengan takut-takut. Biasanya tak ada mahluk halus yang terlihat di siang hari, namun terkadang masih ada beberapa yang tetap terlihat.

Selama ini Sakura masih sering melihat mahluk halus dan ia masih belum terbiasa. Ia ketakutan, apalagi jika wujud mahluk itu memang menyeramkan.

Namun biasanya ada Sasuke yang akan menemaninya. Seperti kemarin malam, ketika Sakura melihat roh korban kecelakaan dalam kondisi menyeramkan yang berada di dalam bus , ia segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Sasuke yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke yang mengetahui ketakutan Sakura segera meletakkan kepala Sakura di dadanya dan membiarkan gadis itu bersandar hingga tertidur sepanjang jalan.

Atau jika tidak ada Sasuke, terkadang Itachi yang akan menemaninya dan membantunya agar ia tak lagi merasa takut dan mulai terbiasa dengan kemampuan barunya.

"Tidak usah menghiraukannya. Dia tak akan melakukan apapun padamu," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura dengan terpaksa melangkah mendekati pohon itu dan memaksakan diri dengan tersenyum meskipun senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan.

Sasuke mengambil gambar dengan ponsel Sakura dan memastikan hasilnya terlihat bagus setelah selesai memotret. Ia tak menyadari jika ibunya dan ibu Sakura berada di dekat mereka dan kini berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Wah, wah. Kau terlihat tampan kalau memakai _hanbok_ lho, Sasuke-kun," puji Mebuki sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum gugup. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada ibu Sakura.

"Ayo. Berfotolah dengan Sakura- _chan_. Kalian berdua terlihat serasi, lho."

"Ah. _Okaa-san_ apa-apaan sih?" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Sasuke dengan canggung berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berdiri bersebelahan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Ayo, merapat dong," ucap Mebuki sambil mengatur kamera di ponselnya.

Dengan canggung Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menundukkan kepala, sementara Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Tersenyumlah," ucap Mikoto yang juga ikut mengambil foto dengan ponsel. Ia melakukannya hanya karena Mebuki juga mengambil foto. Sebetulnya ia agak malas menyimpan foto Sasuke di kamera ponselnya entah kenapa.

Sakura tersenyum dan menatap kamera, berusaha menikmati suasana meskipun sebetulnya ia agak kurang nyaman.

Terdengar suara penghitung mundur dari aplikasi ponsel dan foto yang terambil secara otomatis. Sakura segera meninggalkan pohon ketika foto sudah selesai diambil.

"Lihat, dong," ucap Sakura sambil melirik ponsel ibu nya.

Mebuki menyerahkan ponsel nya dan Sakura tersenyum tipis. Foto nya terlihat bagus, begitupun dengan wajahnya. Hanya saja wajah Sasuke terlihat tanpa ekspresi dan ia hanya berdiri tegak.

Sakura melirik kearah Mikoto dan mendapati wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, seolah bersiap memarahi Sasuke jika saja tak ada dirinya dan ibunya saat ini.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menyadari jika lelaki itu juga sedang menatap ibunya. Ia yakin jika Sasuke menyadari reaksi ibunya, hanya saja tak mengatakan apapun.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukannya dan berjalan di samping ibu nya. Tatapan nya tertuju pada barang-barang yang dijual di lokasi wisata itu

" _Okaa-san,_ kita kesana saja, yuk," ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan ibu nya dan menunjuk toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam oleh-oleh kerajinan tangan itu.

Mebuki segera menoleh kearah Mikoto yang kini berjalan dibelakangnya, "Mikoto, aku dan Sakura ingin pergi ke toko-toko kerajinan tangan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Wah, boleh," sahut Mikoto dengan antusias. Ia melirik Sasuke, "Kau mau ikut juga, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap dengan bingung. Ia sebetulnya tak terlalu tertarik dengan kerajinan tangan. Namun jika ia menolak, ibunya pasti akan sangat kesal.

"Aku ikut."

Mikoto menatap putra nya dengan tatapan lega. Ia berbisik dengan suara pelan sambil menatap tajam, "Bagus. Jangan permalukan aku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ia segera berjalan memasuki toko dan melihat produk kerajinan tangan, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

.  
.

Sakura menatap takjub kearah pemain yang sedang menampilkan pertujukan Cooking Nanta. Kini ia mengerti mengapa pertunjukkan itu benar-benar populer sebagai atraksi bagi wisatawan. Pertunjukkan itu benar-benar bagus.

" _Sugoi_ ," ucap Sakura tanpa sadar, hingga membuat Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya menoleh.

Sakura tak mempedulikannya dan kembali menatap kearah para seniman yang sedang menampilkan pertunjukkan.

Ia menikmati pertunjukkan hingga pertunjukkan berakhir dan seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan.

Sakura menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Masih ada dua jam sebelum setiap peserta tur diharuskan kembali ke hotel.

Sakura menepuk bahu ibu nya dan berbisik, " _Okaa-san_ , temani aku pergi ke mall, yuk."

"Kau mau ke mall? Tidak mau besok saja? Besok ada waktu bebas di sore hari, lho,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Sejak kemarin ia merasa bosan dan jengkel. Sakura merasa jika ibu Sasuke seolah memonopoli ibunya dan mereka selalu berbincang berdua sehingga Sakura terkadang tidak dihiraukan.

Yang lebih menyebalkan, seringkali Mikoto dan Mebuki berjalan berdampingan dan tertawa sementara Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan di belakang mereka. Ketika di bus atau menonton pertunjukkan seperti ini, Mebuki dan Mikoto juga akan memilih bersebelahan hingga Sakura terpaksa bersama Sasuke.

Selain itu, jika terkadang Mebuki ingin duduk bersama Sakura, Mikoto seolah mengarahkannya untuk duduk bersama.

"Aku ingin berdua saja dengan _okaa-san_ ," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Mebuki, Sakura- _chan_ , setelah ini kalian ingin kembali ke hotel?" Tanya Mikoto sambil melirik Sakura.

Mebuki menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak enak dan menggelengkan kepala, "Aku dan Sakura ingin pergi ke mall sebentar. Kalian kembali ke hotel duluan saja."

Sakura menatap dengan cemas, khawatir jika Mikoto tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari jika sahabatnya hanya ingin berdua dengan putrinya.

"Oh, ok. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke hotel."

Mebuki mengangguk dan ia segera bangkit berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan bersama Sakura setelah berbincang pada tour guide mereka.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan pertunjukkan sambil menghembuskan nafas lega dan menatap ibu nya, "Uh.. untung 'dia' tidak ikut."

Mebuki menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke dan ibunya ikut? Tidak enak kalau mereka ditinggalkan begitu saja."

"Sebal saja. Aku merasa seolah dicueki, tahu. Bayangkan saja, _okaa-san_ selalu berdua dengan ibu Sasuke setiap saat. Aku bosan sekali, tahu."

Mebuki berdecak kesal, "Astaga kamu ini. Siapa yang mencuekimu? Mikoto juga mengajakmu bicara, kan?"

"Memang sih," jawab Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Tapi terkadang aku ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan _okaa-san_ saja. Rasanya bosan sekali duduk bersebelahan bersama seseorang terus menerus tanpa berbicara apapun. Pokoknya menyebalkan!"

"Ck.. cobalah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Kalian berdua satu kelas, kan?"

"Kami tidak akrab. Aku juga hanya bisa chatting dengan teman-temanku dan main _game_ jika ada _wifi_. Lagipula kenapa sih ibu Sasuke tidak bersama anaknya saja?"

Mebuki terdiam. Ia tahu jika putri nya merupakan tipe orang yang tidak akan tahan untuk diam terlalu lama tanpa melakukan apapun, sama seperti dirinya. Sebetulnya ia juga agak heran dengan Mikoto yang seolah menghindari anaknya sendiri. Jika diperhatikan, reaksinya juga agak dingin pada Sasuke.

Sebetulnya Mebuki mengerti perasaan Sakura. Kepribadian Sasuke memang tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara dengan orang yang tidak akrab. Bahkan kepribadiannya semakin tertutup sejak kematian Itachi. Pasti Sakura dan Mikoto tidak nyaman dengan kepribadian Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan peserta tur lain? Atau mungkin dengan _tour guide_?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap lampu pejalan kaki yang masih berwarna merah.

"Tidak bisa. Peserta tur kali ini kalau bukan lansia ya keluarga yang membawa anak kecil. Tour guide kita.. begitu," ucap Sakura tanpa memperjelas maksudnya.

Mebuki tak menjawab. Tur kali ini memang agak kurang menyenangkan. _Tour guide_ nya adalah seorang wanita berumur tiga puluhan awal dengan wajah masam dan tidak banyak bicara. Para peserta tur juga kebanyakan hanya berbaur dengan keluarga atau teman mereka.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau mencoba meniru Sasuke sedikit. Dia baik-baik saja walaupun tidak banyak berbicara, tuh," goda Mebuki dengan maksud meringankan suasana.

"Dia agak membosankan, uhh. Kalau aku mengajaknya bicara, dia memang menjawab, sih. Tapi rasanya seolah berbicara dengan robot," keluh Sakura.

"Oh. Kamu sudah pernah berbicara dengan robot? Kok tahu, sih?" Mebuki terkekeh dengan keluhan putri nya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Ia segera menyebrang ketika lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau dan menepuk bahu ibunya, "Ah, okaa-san. Menyebalkan, tahu."

Mebuki menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dan merangkulnya, "Ya, ya. _Okaa-san_ mengerti peraasaanmu, kok. Jangan-jangan Mikoto juga berpikir sepertimu. Makanya dia terus menerus bersamaku."

"Iya juga, sih. Kalau liburan ditambah satu minggu lagi dan aku harus menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama Sasuke, kurasa aku akan gila sepulang liburan."

Mebuki meringis, "Aduh. Untung juga Mikoto dan Sasuke tidak ikut. Kalau mereka sampai mendengar ini kan tidak enak juga."

"Ya, makanya aku ingin agar kita berdua saja."

Sakura segera mengubah topik setelahnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada kalung milik Sasuke yang kini melingkar di lehernya dan menyentuh batu yang selama ini cukup membantu untuk melindunginya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah telah membicarakan pemilik kalung itu dengan kalimat yang agak menyakitkan.

.  
.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?! Kau tidak senang berfoto dengan Sakura hingga wajahmu cemberut seperti itu?!" Bentak Mikoto dengan suara meninggi ketika ia telah masuk ke dalam kamar hotel.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah tahu jika ia akan dibentak seperti ini sebelum tiba ke hotel. Hanya dengan melihat reaksi ibunya saja ia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku biasa saja."

"Lihat saja seperti apa ekspresi wajahmu," ucap Mikoto seraya menunjukkan ponselnya.

Sasuke menatap wajahnya sendiri di foto yang diperlihatkan Mikoto. Wajahnya sama sekali tak berekspresi dan ia hanya berdiri tegak, namun bukan berarti ia tak suka berfoto dengan Sakura. Ia hanya tak pandai berekspresi.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada ibu nya.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu."

Mikoto mendengus, "Orang lain bisa salah paham jika melihat ekspresimu. Jangan mempermalukanku!"

"Maaf."

Mikoto menatap dengan tajam. Mood mya sedang buruk saat ini. Dan melihat wajah Sasuke membuat mood nya semakin buruk.

"Maaf?! Kau sering bersikap seperti ini. Tak bisakah kau ubah sikapmu itu? Kau orang yang sangat menyebalkan! Jika ada orang yang menjadi kekasihmu, atau bahkan menjadi temanmu saja, orang itu adalah orang paling sial di dunia ini!"

Mikoto menatap Sasuke dan mencengkram bahunya dengan kasar, "Huh, sial sekali aku melahirkan anak sepertimu! Anak yang tidak menyenangkan dan tidak mungkin sukses! Coba katakan padaku, apa tujuanmu di masa depan dengan hidup seperti ini?!"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia sudah sering mendengar makian seperti ini dan ia merasa marah. Namun ia tak ingin mengekspresikannya secara langsung. Jika ia marah, orang tuanya akan semakin memakinya dan ia hanya menyia-nyiakan energi nya. Entah kenapa, sesuatu di dalam dirinya seolah melarangnya untuk bersikap tidak sopan pada orang tua, tak peduli semarah apapun dirinya.

Mikoto mengeratkan cengkraman nya, "Jangan diam saja, anak kurang ajar!"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia memang tak memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak mengharapkan apapun dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau memang tidak ada, bagaimana jika kau bunuh diri saja?"

"Kalau kulakukan, bukankah malah membuat _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ malu?" Sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya. Kesabarannya mulai habis dan ia mulai kesulitan mengendalikan kekesalannya.

"Tingkahmu juga sudah banyak yang membuat kami malu. Kudengar kau sering berbicara sendiri dan membuat teman sekelasmu menjauhimu. Tidakkah itu memalukan? Pakailah otakmu, tolol!"

Sasuke tak lagi menjawab. Ia benar-benar marah dan tak tahan dengan sikap ibu nya.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Sebetulnya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke bukanlah masalah besar. Namun karena ia memang tidak menyukai putranya, sekecil apapun kesalahan yang dilakukan putranya akan terlihat sangat besar di matanya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari ibunya. Ia khawatir akan kehilangan kendali atas emosinya jika ia menatap ibunya. Sebentar lagi ibunya pasti akan mulai membandingkannya dengan Itachi, seperti yang biasa selalu dilakukannya.

"Aku ingin ke minimarket sebentar," ucap Sasuke dengan emosi yang mulai menumpuk.

"Pergi saja. Jangan lupa gunakan plester jika ingin tidur. Plester ada di atas meja," sahut Mikoto dengan sinis.

Sasuke mengambil kunci kamar berupa kartu dan berhenti sejenak, "Oyasumi, _okaa-san._ "

Tak ada sahutan dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan kamar. Hatinya benar-benar terasa hancur.

.  
.

Sakura keluar dari elevator bersama ibunya. Ia membawa sebuah kantung dari departement store berisi pakaian yang dibeli ibunya.

Sakura baru saja akan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, namun ia mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan kearah elevator. Lelaki itu tampaknya tak begitu memperhatikan keberadaannya.

"Konbawa, Sasuke- _kun_ ," sapa Mebuki sambil tersenyum manis.

"Konbawa, _oba-san_ " sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Minimarket."

"Hati-hati, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Mebuki tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kartu kamar nya.

" _Arigatou_ , _oba-san_."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis pada ibunya. Lelaki itu memang lebih banyak tersenyum belakangan ini, namun ia merasa jika sebetulnya lelaki itu tak baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke, boleh aku ikut? Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke _minimarket_."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan berhenti melangkah, menunggu Sakura yang berpamitan pada ibunya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari hotel. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerai Seven Eleven terdekat yang tak jauh dari gedung hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Aku ingin makan di minimarket. Kalau kau ingin segera kembali ke hotel, aku akan mengantarmu dulu," ucap Sasuke tepat ketika ia akan masuk ke dalam minimarket.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Apakah Sasuke sebetulnya sedang ingin sendiri? Lelaki itu memang terlihat agak muram sebelum menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan ibunya di lorong hotel. Mungkinkah lelaki itu sedang memiliki masalah?

"Terserah, sih. Kau sedang ingin sendirian?"

"Kau mau menemaniku, Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang terkejut dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Sebetulnya perasaannya memang sedang kacau dan biasanya ia akan lebih memilih sendiri. Namun kali ini ia malah ingin ditemani seseorang.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa menemanimu."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Wah, tak biasanya kau ingin ditemani, Sasuke."

" _Hn_. Aku bosan," jawab Sasuke dengan jujur. Ia segera mengambil kotak berisi beberapa buah _kimbap_ yang tersedia di minimarket serta memanaskannya dengan microwave yang tersedia.

Sakura memutuskan untuk hanya membeli minuman dan mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang meski sebetulnya ia tak ingin makan apapun. Ia tak ingin Sasuke menyadari jika sebetulnya ia hanya berpura-pura ingin ke minimarket.

"Aku ke kasir dulu, ya," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Jangan. Sekalian kubayar saja."

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sakura. "Kau kan bukan pacarku. Kita juga tidak sedang kencan. Untuk apa membayar makananku?"

"Kau wanita dan putri teman ibuku. Kurasa akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku tak membayarimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Di jaman seperti ini, lelaki gentlemen seperti Sasuke sudah sangat langka. Namun jika terlalu berlebihan malah membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak hati.

"Kalau kau pergi bersama sepuluh gadis, apakah kau akan membayari mereka semua? Kau tidak perlu membayari gadis manapun kecuali kekasihmu."

Sasuke menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tak akan mungkin pergi bersama sepuluh gadis sekaligus. Sebetulnya ia berniat membayari Sakura demi menjaga imej sang ibu dihadapan sahabat dan putri sahabatnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura segera berjalan menuju kasir dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompet untuk membayar pesanannya.

.

.

Sakura memilih duduk di meja berjejer yang menghadap ke jalan. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini sedang membayar makanan, memberitahu keberadaannya pada lelaki itu melalui gesture.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Ia menatap gadis itu dan berkata, " _Itadakimasu_."

" _Itadakimasu_ , Sasuke."

Sasuke membuka kotak makanan dan segera makan dengan perlahan. Ia melirik Sakura yang makan tanpa bicara.

Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Sasuke yang biasanya lebih memilih sendiri kini malah merasa nyamam ditemani seseorang. Ia bahkan ingin berbincang, meski hanya obrolan ringan yang tak berbobot sekalipun.

"Ingin coba _kimbap_ ku?"

"Boleh."

Sakura mengambil sepotong _kimbap_ dan memakannya. Rasa kimbap itu lumayan enak untuk ukuran makanan di convenience store.

"Wah, enak."

"Ambil saja," Sasuke menyodorkan kotak plastik makanannya.

Sakura segera menolak, "Sudah cukup. Kau mau coba kripik ku?"

" _Hn_."

Sasuke mengambil beberapa kiripik kentang dan memakannya. Rasa kripik kentang itu agak sedikit hambar menurutnya, namun tidak terlalu buruk.

"Omong-omong, menurutmu bagaimana dengan tur kali ini? Membosankan, tidak?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap kearah jalanan.

"Biasa saja. Menurutmu?"

"Membosankan sekali. Tour guide nya agak jutek. Lalu peserta tur nya juga-" Sakura memutus ucapan dengan sendirinya. Ia hampir mengatakan jika peserta tur nya membosankan. Namun ia tersadar jika Sasuke berada di sampingnya.

"-yah begitulah. Aku merasa ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja."

"'Begitu'?"

Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sasuke mampu bertahan tanpa perhatian dari orang tua maupum orang di sekelilingnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tak paham bagaimana bisa lelaki itu sangat menikmati kesendiriannya.

"Rata-rata peserta bersama rekan masing-masing. Jadi sulit untuk berinteraksi. Lagipula juga tidak ada yang seusia kita."

" _Hn_."

Sakura tak lagi menjawab. Ia memakan kripik kentang nya sambil menatap jalanan yang mulai agak sepi dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, namun terlihat semakin ramai dan padat di matanya entah kenapa.

Sejak tadi Sakura terus menerus melihat roh dalam berbagai rupa, mulai dari yang berwujud normal hingga penuh luka dan begitu seram hingga sulit dikenali.

Kepala Sakura terasa sakit. Ia merasa lelah melihat mahluk yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang pada umumnya. Terkadang ia bahkan tak bisa membedakan manusia atau roh sehingga harus berpegangan saat berjalan agar ia tak menghindari sesuatu yang sebetulnya tak nampak di mata orang normal. Ia tak ingin ikut dianggap aneh.

"Ramai sekali," keluh Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke menoleh dan menjawab, "Mereka semua bukan manusia."

"Aku tahu," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan. "Aku lelah.. melihat mahluk-mahluk seperti itu. Bisakah kemampuan ini dihilangkan saja?"

"Tidak bisa. Kemampuan itu diwariskan turun temurun."

Sakura memejamkan mata dan meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa ingin menangis entah kenapa. Ia merasa hidupnya tak lagi normal sejak mendapatkan kemanpuan nya. Ketika berpergian dengan teman, ia tak pernah bisa benar-benar berfokus pada percakapan dengan rekan-rekannya. Secara refleks ia mulai memperhatikan setiap orang yang berinteraksi dengannya secara detil, memastikan jika orang itu benar-benar manusia sebelum membalas interaksi orang itu

Sakura terisak pelan dan tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung. Mulut lelaki itu terkunci rapat, seolah menunggu Sakura membuka mulut lebih dulu.

Sakura benar-benar merasa lelah secara mental. Dadanya seolah sesak dengan beban emosional yang ditanggungnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan skor mata. Sudah beberapa menit Sakura menangis dan ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura sambil terisak.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia benar-benar tak paham dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Untuk?"

Sakura seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke secara refleks, membuat lelaki itu terkejut.

" _Hn_?"

Sasuke merasa bingung dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun ia segera membalas pelukan wanita itu. Ia berharap apa yang dilakukannya akan membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis.

Pelukan Sasuke terasa hangat dan nyaman bagi Sakura meskipun reaksi lelaki itu agak terkejut awalnya. Ia bahkan menikmati aroma parfum lelaki itu yang terasa menenangkan.

Sakura terus memeluk Sasuke dengan erat tanpa peduli jika sebelumnya ia merasa jijik dengan lelaki itu dan hingga kini masih tak nyaman dengan keberadaan lelaki itu. Ia memiliki kebiasaan memeluk siapapun ketika sedang menangis, tak terkecuali lelaki di sampingnya.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sasuke dan meletakkan kepala di dada lelaki itu, seolah menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai guling hangat yang bisa memeluk dirinya.

Sasuke kini memejamkan mata. Ia berusaha menikmati kenyamanan dari pelukan Sakura. Sudah lama sejak kali terakhir ia dipeluk seseorang dan ia merasa nyaman. Pelukan hangat bagaikan sesuatu yang tak terjangkau baginya. Ketika ia menginginkannya sekalipun, tak seorangpun mau memberikannya.

Sasuke bahkan tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah dengan air mata Sakura. Dada nya terasa menghangat. Ia merasa senang, jika setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang menganggap keberadaannya.

Lebih dari lima menit berlalu dan kini perasaan Sakura terasa lebih ringan. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke serta cepat-cepat mengusap matanya, melawan sedikit keenganan dalam hatinya untuk melepaskan lelaki itu.

"Sudah?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia merasa malu telah seenaknya memeluk seseorang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap genit padamu. Aku-"

Sasuke memutus ucapan Sakura, "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak menganggapmu genit."

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan meski biasanya ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

"Syukurlah," Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa lega dengan reaksi lelaki itu.

Sasuke agak terkejut dengan senyuman yang ditujukan padanya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Atau mungkin berhalusinasi? Ia tak terbiasa dengan reaksi semacam itu yang ia dapatkan dari orang yang benar-benar mengenalnya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Sakura menyadari reaksi Sasuke yang terkejut. Mata lelaki itu membulat tanpa ia sadari dan menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat.

Apakah lelaki itu terkejut karena reaksinya yang tak biasa? Seketika Sakura teringat dengan cerita Itachi mengenai Sasuke dan yakin jika lelaki itu terkejut dengan senyuman yang ditujukan padanya.

Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa yakin jika Sasuke sebetulnya mengalami tekanan mental yang cukup parah jika diperhatikan dari ucapan Naruto maupun Itachi serta sikap ibu Sasuke yang dilihat Sakura beberapa hari ini.

Sakura merasa khawatir pada Sasuke. Ia khawatir jika suatu saat lelaki itu tak sanggup lagi menanggung beban emosional dan melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan, tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan melindunginya.

"Sasuke.."

" _Hn_?"

"Kalau kau memiliki masalah dan perlu bercerita pada seseorang, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kapanpun kau menginginkannya."

Sasuke tak pernah mengira jika seseorang selain Naruto akan mengucapkan hal seperti ini padanya. Hatinya yang semula terkoyak terasa lebih baik berkat ucapan Sakura.

 **-TBC-**


	13. Chapter 13

"Aku benar-benar lelah menghadapi putraku," keluh Mikoto pada Mebuki dengan wajah muram.

Sakura yang kebetulan duduk di meja yang sama saat waktu bersantai di sore hari merasa tidak enak mendengarkan percakapan itu. Ia berpura-pura memasang earphone dan memejamkan meski ibunya atau ibu Sasuke tidak memberinya isyarat untuk pergi.

"Mengapa? Bukankah Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja? Kulihat ia anak yang cukup baik," sahut Mebuki dengan heran.

"Dia terlalu dingin dan cuek. Sebagai teman sekelasnya, kau juga merasa begitu kan, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura cepat-cepat melepas earphone nya ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Sebetulnya ia berniat diam-diam menguping pembicaraan ibu Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Umm... sejujurnya Sasuke memang agak pendiam."

"Benar, kan? Anak itu kesulitan bersosialisasi dan kurasa memiliki gangguan jiwa. Sebagai orang tuanya, aku dan suamiku benar-benar malu."

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan ibu Sasuke. Ia tak pernah bertemu ibu yang mengatakan anak nya sakit jiwa. Setahunya, bahkan ada ibu yang memiliki anak cacat mental namun berusaha menganggap dan membesarkan anaknya layaknya anak yang normal.

Tak hanya Sakura, Mebuki ikut terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Ia bahkan tak berani menjawab apapun dan yakin jika ia hanya salah dengar.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun, ya," Mikoto menatap kearah Mebuki dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tentu saja, Mikoto," Mebuki mengangguk dan menberikan tatapan mengancan pada Sakura, "Kau juga, Sakura. Jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai rahasia Mikoto-obasan. Mengerti?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Namun Mikoto menepuk bahu Sakura, "Tidak apa-apa. Sebetulnya ini bukan rahasia untuk Sakura, sih. Malahan semua teman seangkatan Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya."

"Hah?!"

Mikoto tak menghiraukan keterkejutan Mebuki dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar mengenai kelakuan Sasuke di sekolah. Di kelas dia sering berbicara sendiri dan terkadang menyebut nama Itachi-kun. Sikapnya pada teman sekelasnya juga sangat dingin dan dia hampir tidak punya teman selain seorang anak laki-laki yang sering datang ke rumah," Mikoto memulai cerita.

"Bahkan, teman-teman sekelas menjauhinya dan beberapa guru juga merasa takut padanya. Aku benar-benar kasihan dengan guru dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Aku juga khawatir pada Naruto dan kau, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Eh? Aku?"

"Iya. Kau teman sebangkunya, kan?"

"Eh? _Oba-san_ tahu?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Ia tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakanmu, kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke tak melakukan apapun yang membahayakannya, sebaliknya lelaki itu malah menyelamatkannya dari bahaya.

"Tidak, _oba-san_."

"Syukurlah," Mikoto terlihat sedikit lega. Ia kembali melanjutkan cerita.

"Sejak kematian Itachi- _kun_ , aneh. Ia perlahan menjauh dengan teman-temannya dan mulai bersikap begitu. Saat tidur, dia terkadang berteriak sambil menangis hingga aku memplester mulutnya setiap kali ia tidur. Aku baru tahu ketika pergi berlibur bersama setahun setelah kematian putra sulungku."

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba membawanya ke psikiater saja, Mebuki? Mungkin saja ia merasa depresi. Kulihat Sasuke- _kun_ memang sangat dekat dengan Itachi- _kun_. Kurasa dia sangat kehilangan," usul Mebuki.

Sakura segera berkata," Maaf jika aku terkesan ikut campur. Sebetulnya aku pernah bertanya pada Sasuke dan dia berkata jika dia berbicara dengan roh _aniki_ nya. Kurasa ia memang serius. Beberapa teman sekelas kami yang membicarakan Sasuke mengalami hal aneh."

"Aneh? Maksudmu mengenai temanmu yang tiba-tiba saja terkena lemparan buku tebal di tengah-tengsh ujian? Itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia juga menceritakan pengalaman Kiba serta orang-orang lainnya yang membicarakan mengenai Sasuke dan mengalami hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Sejujurnya, teman-teman sekelas takut pada Sasuke juga karena hal ini."

Wajah Mikoto memerah menahan rasa kesal sekaligus malu.

"Mikoto, kurasa sesekali kau harus mengutarakan kekhawatiranmu dengan terus terang pada putramu. Mungkin saja dia akan mengerti dan mengubah sikapnya."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala dengan jengkel, "Aku bahkan sudah membentak dan memakinya, bahkan jika sudah benar-benar jengkel aku bisa menggunakan kekerasan fisik sesuai saran suamiku. Namun dia tetap saja begitu. Suamiku bahkan tak mau berkomunikasi pada Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun. Seharusnya dia sadar dan bersikap lebih baik."

Mebuki kehilangan kata-kata. Entah kenapa ia malah merasa kesal mendengar cerita sahabatnya meskipun bukan dirinya atau putrinya yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Mikoto..." Mebuki menghela nafas panjang dan berkata dengan hati-hati, "Kurasa aku tak berhak bicara seperti ini padamu. Ini bukan urusanku, Sasuke juga bukan anakku. Kalau kau mendidik anak seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin anakmu akan akrab denganmu? Bayangkan kalau kau berada di posisinya, apa kau mau akrab dengan orang yang bersikap kasar padamu? Aku yakin orang normal manapun tidak akan mau."

Sakura membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia tak menyangka ibunya akan berbicara senekat ini. Apakah ibu nya tidak khawatir jika persahabatan mereka putus dan mungkin saja kerja sama bisnis antara ayahnya dan suami Mikoto akan berakhir?

Sakura cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan pada ibunya.

* * *

 **To :** _ **Okaa-san**_

 _ **Okaa-san**_ **, jangan bilang begitu. Biarkan saja Mikoto oba-san memperlakukan Sasuke seperti yang dia mau. Bagaimana jika dia tersinggung dan memberitahukan suaminya? Bisa-bisa hubungan kerja sama bisnis ayah akan putus dan kita akan hidup miskin. Kita bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan keluarga Uchiha.**

* * *

Sakura segera menekan tombol untuk mengirim pesan dan berharap ibunya cepat-cepat membaca pesan. Namun ibunya malah tidak mengecek ponsel.

Jika saja Sakura sebaya dengan ibunya, ia akan langsung ikut berbicara dan menghentikan ibunya untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Ia ingin menghentikan ibunya, namun tak ingin dianggap ikut campur.

"Kalau Sasuke memang hampir tidak punya teman, bagaimana jika dia malah stress akibat perlakuan yang diterima dari orang sekelilingnya dan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya? Kau yakin tidak akan merasa kehilangan?"

Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan ibunya. Apakah ibunya sama sekali tidak sadar siapa lawan bicaranya saat ini? Ia segera memberi kode pada ibunya untuk diam dengan menginjak kakinya keras-keras hingga ibunya menatapnya dengam tajam.

"Apa, Sakura?" Ucap Mebuki dengan suara meninggi.

"Baca pesanku di ponsel, _okaa-san_."

Mebuki membaca pesan Sakura tanpa membalas.

Mikoto terlihat jengkel. Ia segera menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Paling-paling akan ada sedikit isu. Putra kesayanganku sudah meninggal. Aku tidak butuh anak yang hanya membuatku jengkel dan malu. Dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, mana bisa dia meneruskan usaha? Usaha yang dimiliki suamiku juga akan bangkrut di tangan nya."

Sakura merasa tak tahan mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Kini ia percaya sepenuhnya pada ucapan Itachi mengenai Sasuke.

Kini rasanya ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke juga bersikap seolah menjauhkan diri dari orang lain. Lelaki itu tidak aneh. Apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah sebagai mekanisme alamiah untuk melindungi dirinya dari lebih banyak rasa sakit yang mungkin akan didapatkannya jika ia bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang.

Seandainya Sakura berada di posisi Sasuke, ia pasti tak akan mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajahnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kini Sakura bersimpati pada Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan bergeliat di kasur. Ia merasa lelah secara mental dan merasa tak ingin melakukan apapun.

Rasanya ia lebih memilih berada di rumah ketimbang berlibur keluar negeri dan harus menghadapi ibumya seperti ini. Ia bukanlah orang yang sangat sabar dan suatu saat nanti ia mungkin bisa kehilangan kendali atas emosinya.

Terkadang Sasuke merasa benar-benar marah dengan keadaan dan melampiaskannya dengan musik. Ia akan bermain drum atau piano dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tak seorangpun menyadarinya selain dirinya sendiri.

"Baka otouto."

Sasuke segera menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang familiar. Ia mendapati Itachi yang sudah duduk di tepi kasur.

"Hn? Mengapa kau disini?"

"Aku mengikutimu, otouto. Bukankah kau bilang padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, hn?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Mengapa aku tak melihatmu?"

"Aku mengunjungi Sakura-chan. Lalu ketika kau sudah tidur, aku masuk ke kamarmu."

Nada suara Itachi terdengar ceria, namun mendadak ekspresi nya terlihat muram. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Sasuke tidur dan hatinya terasa nyeri. Ia merasa tak kuat melihat Sasuke tertidur dengan plester menempel di mulutnya.

"Hn."

" _Okaa-san_ tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padamu, kan?"

"Tidak."

Itachi melirik Sasuke, lelaki itu lagi-lagi berbohong. Semalam ia berada di lemari dan menguping percakapan Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Kau tidak bohong padaku, kan?"

"Tidak."

Itachi merasa ingin memeluk Sasuke. Namun karena ia tak bisa melakukannya, ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan berusaha menempelkan dua jarinya di dahi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sendirian, otouto. Ceritakan saja padaku apapun yang menganggu pikiranmu. Kau bisa gila kalau kau memendam semuanya sendirian terus menerus."

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit berdiri.

Sebetulnya Sasuke tak baik-baik saja. Ia masih memikirkan makian ibunya semalam. Hanya saja ia tak ingin membuat Itachi khawatir. Lelaki itu sudah mati dan memerlukan kedamaian.

Itachi tak lagi menjawab. Tatapan nya tertuju pada ponsel Sasuke di atas nakas yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Sakura- _chan_ menelpon."

"Hn."

Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya dan menyentuh layar untuk menjawab.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sasuke, kau sibuk, tidak? Kalau tidak, ingin berenang atau pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel?"

"Tidak, tentukan saja."

"Aku ingin kedua-duanya, sih," ucap Sakura dengan nada riang di seberang telepon.

Sasuke merasa heran. Tak biasanya Sakura terdengar ceria ketika berinteraksi dengannya. Apakah gadis itu kerasukan? Atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?

"Kita berenang dulu saja."

"Ah, oke. Kutunggu kau di kolam renang. _Jaa ne_."

Sakura mematikan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Nada susra gadis itu benar-benar bersemangat hingga membuat Sasuke heran.

"Ajakan kencan, hm?" Goda Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan intens, menuntut penjelasan pada sang adik.

"Sakura mengajak berenang dan pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar hotel."

Itachi menyeringai dan menyentuh bahu Sasuke, "Dengarkan aku. Kalau kau pergi berenang bersama seorang gadis seperti ini, jangan berharap kau bisa berenang dengan serius seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Gadis itu akan sangat bosan. Maka sebaiknya kau bersantai dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Yang biasa dimaksud gadis-gadis dengan berenang ialah merendam tubuh di kolam renang."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan nasihat panjang lebar dari Itachi.

"Hn? Memangnya kau pernah berenang berdua saja dengan seorang gadis?"

Itachi mengerucutkan bibir, merasa malu dengan jawaban Sasuke. Sebetulnya ia juga tidak pernah pergi berenang bersama seorang gadis berdua saja. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengajak seorang gadis pergi berdua saja sebelum resmi berpacaran.

"Belum, kan?"

Itachi cepat-cepat mengelak, "Kau tidak ingin mengganti pakaianmu? Nanti Sakura- _chan_ menunggu lama, lho."

Sasuke segera berdecih, "Kau ingin mengelak, hn?"

"Gunakan pakaian renang yang memperlihatkan ototmu. Buat Sakura-c _han_ meleleh."

"Dasar gila," sahut Sasuke dengan jengkel.

Tanpa mempedulikan sang kakak, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil pakaian renang di dalam tasnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak ingin mendengarkan lebih banyak nasihat gila dari sang kakak.

.

.

Sakura berbaring diatas ban berbentuk angsa seraya memejamkan mata. Ia merasa agak malu dengan pakaian renang yang kini dikenakannya. Ia memakai pakaian renang two piece dengan celana high waist yang memperlihatkan sebagian kulit perut nya dan seluruh paha nya. Sementara Ia mengenakan atasan yang memperlihatkan bahu dan tangan nya, namun untungnya tidak sampai memperlihatkan belahan dada.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang sepertinya normal. Bisa saja lelaki itu bergairah melihat tubuh Sakura dengan pakaian renang. Dan Sakura khawatir jika pria itu menjadikannya sebagai objek dari pikiran tidak senonoh yang dimiliknya. Sakura menyesal tak pergi membeli pakaian renang saat pergi ke department store kemarin.

Sakura merasakan ban nya didorong dengan kencang dan meluncur dengan cepat di kolam renang. Ia segera membuka mata dan repat-cepat mengubah posisi menjadi duduk serta meletakkan kaki di dalam kolam renang agar ban berhenti. Namun ban tetap meluncur dengan cepat.

"Wah!" pekik Sakura dengan keras.

Ban tetap tidak mau berhenti dan kolam renang tidak begitu ramai sehingga ban tetap melaju dengan cepat.

Sakura merasa panik. Ia berusaha mengubah posisi tubuh untuk memeluk ban, namun ban malah tidak seimbang dan Sakura terjatuh ke dalam air kolam renang dengan ban yang terbalik dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..." Sakura terbatuk-batuk saat air kolam memasuki rongga hidungnya. Kakinya mencoba menyentuh permukaan kolam, dan kakinya berhasil menyentuh dasar kolam setelah ia berjinjit, itupun dengan air yang mencapai matanya.

Sakura mendengar suara seseorang yang menertawainya dan ia merasa agak sebal. Namun suara tawa itu terdengar familiar dan Sakura cepat-cepat menyentuh ban serta menatap sekeliling. Ia mendapati Itachi duduk di tepi kolam sambil menertawainya. Sebagian kaki lelaki itu berada di dalam air.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan dengan jengkel. Lelaki itu pasti mendorong ban nya dengan kencang sehingga ban melaju dengan cepat untuk menjahilinya. Belakangan ini lelaki itu mulai menjadikan Sakura sebagai alat penghilang bosan dengan menjahilinya.

"Ka-" Sakura segera memutus ucapannya. Ia tersadar jika ada beberapa tamu hotel yang juga berada di dekatnya dan ia baru ingat jika Itachi adalah mahluk tak kasat mata.

"Kau berbicara denganku, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura berpura-pura tak mendengar Itachi dan mendorong ban hingga ke tepi kolam. Ia tak ingin terlihat aneh dengan berbicara sendirian walaupun sebetulnya ia tidak sendirian.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh saat ia menyadari Sasuke sudah duduk di tepi kolam renang. Lelaki itu memakai celana renang berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan otot di perut, dada dan lengan yang sudah mulai terbentuk.

Entah kenapa Sakura tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya agak memerah dan ia merasa agak gugup.

"Ah.. Sasuke. Kau baru tiba?" ucap Sakura pada akhirnya. Ia segera menepis pikiran kotor yang malah muncul dipikirannya.

"Tidak. Aku melihatmu diatas ban tadi. Lalu aku menunggumu disini."

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Tumben sekali Sasuke mau menjelaskan panjang lebar. Biasanya lelaki itu akan menjawab dengan singkat jika ditanya sekalipun.

"Ya ampun. Jangan-jangan kau melihatku terjatuh dari ban tadi?"

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dan Sakura segera menoleh kearah Sasuke. Lelaki itu tertawa pelan dan menampilkan senyum di bibirnya. Ekspresi wajah lelaki itu sungguh manis, berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Hn."

"Kau jahat," Sakura menepuk lengan Sasuke dengan jengkel. "Seharusnya kau menolongku, tahu. Lelaki macam apa yang malah menertawai orang yang tercebur ke kolam?"

Sakura menyadari jika ia menyentuh otot Sasuke dan ia cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan nya.

"Kau tidak akan tenggelam. Untuk apa menolongmu?"

"Kalau aku benar-benar tenggelam bagaimana? Kalau aku mati, aku akan menjadi hantu dan mencekikmu," Sakura segera menyentuh leher Sasuke dan berpura-pura ingin mencekiknya.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura yang menyentuh lehernya, "Kalau kau sudah menjadi hantu, pastikan kau ingat untuk mencoba mencekikku."

Sakura terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke yang agak berbeda dengan biasanya. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih santai dan tak lagi sedingin biasanya.

"Lho? Mengapa reaksimu malah seperti ini? Kau benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Rohmu tidak bertukar dengan Naruto baka atau a _niki_ mu, kan?"

"Tidak."

Sore ini Sasuke merasa lebih santai ketika bersama Sakura. Entah kenapa ia malah merasa ingin lebih membuka diri pada gadis itu, terutama setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu di minimarket. Ia tak begitu suka berdekatan dengan orang lain, namun entah kenapa ia seolah ditakdirkan untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sakura. Ia tak bisa terus menerus bersikap dingin pada gadis itu dan menyembunyikan fakta jika sebetulnya ia peduli pada Sakura.

"Dasar," Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Kalau saja kau bersikap seperti ini dari awal, aku pasti tak perlu menghabiskan beberapa hari yang benar-benar membosankan selama tur."

"Hn? Jadi maksudmu aku membosankan?"

"Ah, tidak juga, sih. Hanya saja-" Sakura terdiam. Ia tak mampu memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk berkelit.

Sakura sangat yakin jika Itachi pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke hingga sikap lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia khawatir jika Itachi menyampaikan keluhan Sakura yang merasa benar-benar bosan selama tur.

"Hn?"

"Ya pokoknya aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa jika bersamamu."

"Hn? Kau baru saja berbicara denganku," ucap Sasuke dengan menekankan di akhir kalimat dengan sengaja. "Atau yang sedang berbicara denganku sekarang bukan Sakura?"

"Tahu,ah" ucap Sakura dengan jengkel yang dibuat-buat. Sebetulnya ia merasa senang dengan Sasuke yang lebih banyak bicara saat ini.

Sakura segera menyentuh kaki Sasuke yang berada di dalam air dengan maksud membuat lelaki itu tercebur ke kolam. Sasuke berusaha menahan dengan menyentuh tepi kolam, namun Sakura sudah menarik kakinya sekuat tenaga hingga ia tercebur ke kolam.

Sakura segera tersenyum lebar dan tertawa sebagai balasan atas reaksi lelaki itu. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja berenang menjauhi Sasuke dengan maksud agar lelaki itu tenggelam.

Namun ia merasakan seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya dan ia segera menoleh. Ia mendapati Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya dengan rambut yang basah hingga air menetes dari rambutnya.

Sakura terperangah. Wajah Sasuke bahkan masih tetap terlihat tampan dengan rambut yang basah seperti ini.

"Kau mengajakku berenang dan sekarang meninggalkanku, hn?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sakura. "Aku ingin melihatmu tenggelam. Makanya aku meninggalkanmu."

"Hn? Aku adalah perenang seratus meter tercepat seangkatan. Mana mungkin aku tenggelam?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dengan sebal, "Jangan sombong! Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau benar-benar tenggelam?"

"Bukankah itu bagus?" sahut Sasuke dengan pelan, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia pasti salah dengar, kan? Mana mungkin ada orang yang menganggap tenggelam adalah hal yang bagus?

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak."

Sakura segera mengganti topik pembicaraan. Namun ia yakin jika ia tak salah dengar. Ia khawatir jika Sasuke memang benar-benar berpikir untuk mati.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan Sakura tak sadar jika dua jam telah berlalu. Diluar dugaan Sasuke memiliki cukup banyak topik pembicaraan yang menyenangkan dan Sakura menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Sasuke.

Kini ia baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang masih agak basah. Pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi pakaian kasual dan ia segera berjalan menuju sofa dekat elevator dimana Sasuke sudah menunggu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia segera bangkit berdiri ketika mendengar suara Sakura, "Tidak apa."

Sasuke segera menekan tombol untuk turun dan tak lama kemudian pintu elevator terbuka. Ia segera masuk ke dalam bersama Sakura dan menekan tombol lantai dasar.

"Kau benar-benar ingin berjalan-jalan? Tidak ingin makan malam bersama okaa-san mu?" tanya Sasuke tepat ketika pintu tertutup.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau berjalan-jalan?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak. Mungkin saja Sasuke merasa kelelahan setelah berenang.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu."

Sakura tersenyum. Sebetulnya ia mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan agar lelaki itu tak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama ibunya dan mungkin saja mendapat perlakuan yang menyakitkan. Sakura sendiri juga tak ingin melihat reaksi jengkel Mikoto akibat tanggapan ibu Sakura.

"Biarkan saja ibu kita berdua. Kita juga berjalan-jalan saja berdua."

"Hn? Maksudmu kau mengajakku kencan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kepala lelaki itu pasti membentur sesuatu hingga bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Enak saja! Kau kira aku perempuan macam apa? Jangan berkhayal, Sasuke."

"Hn? Kau pikir kencan hanya untuk sepasang kekasih? Dua orang bisa saja berkencan dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama tanpa hubungan romansa."

Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa malu mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Ia berharap lelaki itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai perempuan genit yang mengharapkan lelaki itu.

"Benar juga, sih," ucap Sakura tanpa menatap Sakura. "Kita ingin makan apa?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kali ini kau saja yang tentukan. Biasanya kau membiarkan aku yang menentukan."

"Hn? Bukankah seorang pria harus mengalah pada wanita?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti apakah lelaki itu memang berpura-pura atau memang benar-benar seorang gentlemen.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sakura. "Kalau kau harus mengalah pada setiap wanita, kau bisa diperlakukan seenaknya. Kau tidak mau diperlakukan seenaknya, bukan? Berhentilah selalu mengalah."

Sakura merasa lega telah berbicara seperti ini pada Sasuke. Ia dengan sengaja berbicara seperti ini untuk menyindir ibu Sasuke yang sudah memperlakukan Sasuke seenaknya.

Sasuke tak sadar dengan maksud ucapan Sakura. Ia malah menjawab, "Jadi kau ingin aku tak mengalah padamu?"

"Tidak juga. Maksudku kau tidak seharusnya selalu mengalah. Kalau kau mengalah namun merasa tidak senang, itu tidak menguntungkan bagimu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Beberapa hari ini sikap gadis itu lebih lembut padanya. Ia khawatir jika Itachi telah melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura sehingga sikap gadis itu berubah drastis.

"Apakah Itachi memintamu berbicara seperti ini?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa kau mengira seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya menebak," jawab Sasuke tanpa bermaksud menjelaskan kekhawatirannya.

Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Aku berkata seperti ini karena aku khawatir padamu, baka."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan hampir tak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

 **-TBC-**


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke duduk diatas kasur sambil menonton sebuah film drama Korea yang ditayangkan di televisi. Ia bukanlah pecinta drama, namun ia merasa sangat bosan sendirian di kamar.

Sasuke melirik jam yang tertera di ponsel. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan ibunya masih pergi entah kemana bersama ibu Sakura. Sementara Sakura merasa lelah dan kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan kehadiran sesosok mahluk yang berada di kamarnya. Ia segera menoleh dan menatap kearah pintu balkon. Ia mendapati sesosok roh hantu wanita dengan pakaian dan tatanan rambut era Joseon.

"Halo, Sasuke," ucap roh itu dengan ramah.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Terkadang ketika ia berada di suatu tempat sendirian, ada mahluk-mahluk halus yang akan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berinteraksi. Bagaikan magnet, beberapa bahkan menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung meminta bantuannya melakukan berbagai hal hingga ia merasa lelah dan terkadang meminta bantuan pada Itachi. Dan entah apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu, mahluk-mahluk yang meminta bantuannya tak pernah lagi datang padanya.

"Kau bisa melihatku, kan? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darimu."

Sasuke masih tak menjawab. Ia berpura-pura berfokus pada acara televisi yang ditontonnya dan tak menghiraukan mahluk itu. Ia merasa jengkel dengan mahluk yang bersikap sok akrab padanya.

Mahluk itu mendekati Sasuke dengan jengkel. Ia berteriak, "HEI! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!"

Sasuke merasa benar-benar kesal. Mahluk itu berteriak di dekat telinganya dan membuat telinganya terasa pengang.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan mematikan televisi. Ia dengan sengaja membuka lemari serta mengambil handuk dan pakaian serta berpura-pura ingin mandi. Ia sebetulnya sedang lelah dan merasa ingin berbaring di kasur.

"Hey, jawab aku," terdengar suara roh wanita yang berada di balik pintu.

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya dan ia memilih duduk di atas kloset. Ia yakin jika hantu wanita itu tak akan mengikutinya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Namun dugaan Sasuke salah. Hantu itu menembus pintu dan Sasuke terkejut. Ia segera menyalakan keran dan berpura-pura ingin berendam. Ia segera melepaskan kaos yang ia pakai dan memperlihatkan kulit serta ototnya.

"Wah, tubuhmu bagus juga."

Sasuke segera melepaskan celananya dengan sengaja sehingga kini ia hanya memakai celana dalam. Hantu wanita itu tersenyum.

"Oh, aku malah melihat pemandangan bagus."

Sasuke mendengus dan ia segera bergumam dengan suara pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh hantu itu, "Dasar tidak tahu malu."

Roh wanita itu segera mendekat dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Jadi kau bisa melihatku, kan? Mengapa kau malah tidak menjawabku, sih?"

Sasuke segera melepaskan celana dalamnya ketika air sudah cukup penuh. Ia kini benar-benar telanjang dan ia segera memasukkan sabun ke dalam air hangat di bath tub.

Sasuke berharap agar tubuhnya tak terlihat oleh roh wanita itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa malu dan agak gugup hanya dengan melepaskan celana dihadapan wanita itu. Sejak tadi ia mati-matian menahan rasa gugup dan malu yang ia rasakan.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam bathtub dan merasakan air hangat yang mengenai tubuhnya. Air hangat itu membuatnya rileks dan ia secara refleks mengerang.

"Aduh kau benar-benar menggoda, Sasuke. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa melihat bagian 'itu' mu," ucap roh wanita itu dengan nada genit.

Sasuke merasa tak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar jengkel menghadapi roh yang berusaha mencari perhatiannya, apalagi dengan cara yang genit seperti ini.

"Berhentilah mengangguku. Apa maumu, _hn_?"

"Tidak ada," sahut roh wanita itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu saja, Sasuke." 

Sasuke merasa sebal mendengar ucapan roh wanita itu, "Tch.. Kau bahkan menyebut namaku seenaknya."

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa, dong? Yang kutahu, ibu dan kakamu selalu memanggilmu Sasuke, kan?"

"Tidak usah memanggilku apapun. Aku tak ingin berinteraksi denganmu."

Roh wanita itu mengerucutkan bibir, "Ah, dingin sekali, sih. Padahal kata kakakmu kau sering berinteraksi dengannya. Bahkan dia memintaku mengobrol denganmu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Mana mungkin Itachi meminta hal seperti itu? Lelaki itu bahkan biasa membantunya menjauhkan roh-roh yang hendak berinteraksi dengannya.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Eh? Kakakmu bernama Itachi, kan? Si lelaki berambut panjang yang memiliki kerutan wajah itu? Dia benar-benar bilang begitu padaku, kok."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia berharap agar Itachi segera datang malam ini dan ia bisa menanyakannya langsung pada lelaki itu. Namun rasanya itu agak tidak mungkin. Lelaki itu bilang ingin berjalan-jalan malam ini.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia memejamkan mata. Ia tak ingin melihat roh wanita itu.

"Ya ampun, sikapmu benar-benar dingin. Padahal sebetulnya kau sering merasa sedih pada ibumu, kan?"

Sasuke segera membuka mata ketika mendengar roh wanita itu menyebutkan ibunya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui, _hn_?"

"Aku sering melihat ibumu membentakmu dan setiap tidur ibumu memintamu memakai plester. Kau biasanya hanya diam saja, namun aku sadar jika sorot matamu terlihat sedih. Terkadang, aku melihat matamu berkaca-kaca."

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang lain yang mengetahui emosinya, khususnya kesedihannya. Baginya itu hanyalah hal pribadi yang tak sehrusnya dilihat orang lain. Dan terkadang, matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa ia sadari.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Ah.. apa mataku salah, ya? Ya ampun."

Sasuke menatap roh wanita itu dengan jengkel. Ia merasa malu dan merasa ingin membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di bath tub.

"Cepatlah keluar! Kau membuatku risih."

Roh wanita itu tertawa, "Ya ampun. Padahal seharusnya pria merasa senang dengan situasi seperti ini, lho. Apakah semua lelaki di jaman modern masih seperti lelaki di jamanku? Atau jangan-jangan, kau ini gay?"

Sasuke benar-benar jengkel. Roh wanita itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Apakah semua wanita di jaman kuno memang seperti ini? Padahal setahunya wanita di jaman kuno terikat aturan yang ketat.

"Hn? Apakah wanita-wanita di jaman kuno memang seagresif dirimu? Mengerikan sekali."

Roh wanita itu tertawa, "Kau benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dijahili, deh. Seharusnya aku menemuimu dari kemarin."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia sudah bersikap tegas dan wanita itu masih tidak mau meninggalkannya. Maka ia terpaksa menggunakan cara terakhir yang sebetulnya agak menjijikan menurutnya.

"Ayolahh… tinggalkan aku sendirii," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi dan nada suara memelas yang ia buat-buat sebisa mungkin. Ia berusaha meniru apa yang sering dilakukan Naruto padanya.

Tawa roh wanita itu seketika meledak. Ia tertawa keras hingga mulutnya masih terlihat sedikit meskipun ia menutupnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya memegang perutnya.

"Aduh, kau pintar melucu deh, Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah memelasmu menggemaskan tahu."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dan matanya menatap tajam kearah roh wanita itu. Kejahilan wanita itu benar-benar parah hingga melebihi Naruto. Ia tak tahu jika hantu itu memang benar-benar jahil atau Itachi meminta hantu itu untuk menjahili Sasuke.

"Kau ini dulunya _kisaeng_ (wanita penghibur di jaman Joseon. Beberapa juga menjadi pelacur), ya?" sahut Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Enak saja! Aku ini _yangban_ (bangsawan), tahu!" ucap roh wanita itu dengan wajah memerah. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan merengut.

"Sudah, ah! Kau menyebalkan. Aku keluar," ucap roh wanita itu dengan jengkel.

Roh wanita itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan kini ia memejamkan mata. Berinteraksi dengan roh wanita itu sama sekali tak menguras energi nya, namun emosinya benar-benar terkuras habis.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Malam ini terasa dingin sehingga ia memilih memakai kaos dan celana panjang untuk tidur.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kau sudah selesai?"

Sasuke menoleh dan masih mendapati roh wanita itu tengah berbaring di kasurnya sambil menonton televisi.

Sasuke hampir menjerit kaget. Namun ia segera menahan keterkejutannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur serta mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi."

"Tidak, dong. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersama temanku disini."

" _Hn_? Sejak kapan kita berteman?"

"Tadi," sahut roh wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak menganggapku teman?"

"Aku bahkan tak tahu namamu," sahut Sasuke sambil meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di nakas. Ia segera membuka ponsel dengan menggeser layar dan menatap jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat dan ibunya masih belum pulang.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jang Sun Won."

" _Hn_ ," Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia kembali menatap jam. Ia tak menunjukkannya, namun dalam hati ia merasa khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu ibunya. Menurutnya berbahaya bagi dua orang wanita berjalan-jalan di Negara asing pada malam hari. Dan ia tak ingin ibunya mengalami sesuatu.

"Kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu, Sasuke?"

"Kau sudah tahu namaku."

Sun Won, roh wanita era Joseon itu, mengangguk, "Benar juga, ya."

Sasuke mengambil remote dan mengganti siaran TV ke acara drama. Namun Sun Won yang sedang menonton acara musik segera mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kembalikan ke acara yang tadi, dong. Aku masih ingin menonton _oppa_ tampan itu, lho."

Sasuke segera mengembalikan acara televisi dengan terpaksa. Ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan roh yang seenaknya sendiri ini. Lagipula malam ini juga merupakan malam terakhirnya di Korea.

"Yay!" pekik roh wanita itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke melirik roh wanita itu dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Roh wanita itu terkesan kekanakan di matanya dan reaksinya terkadang terlihat lucu.

"Duh, rasanya aku terlalu cepat dilahirkan, deh. Kalau saja aku masih hidup sekarang dan masih seusiamu, aku pasti akan berusaha menjadi artis demi bertemu _oppa-oppa_ setampan mereka."

"Kau jauh lebih beruntung bisa bertemu dengan mereka kapanpun yang kau mau," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ahh… iya, sih," ucap Sun Won. "Tapi kalau begini aku tidak punya teman sesama _fans_. Membosankan sekali."

"Cari saja teman yang sejenis denganmu."

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir dan menatap dengan sendu, "Beberapa temanku sudah 'pergi'. Lagipula mencari teman juga harus berhati-hati, berbahaya jika aku mendekati mahluk yang salah. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, kan? Sementara mencari teman dengan manusia dengan indra keenam juga tidak mudah. Mereka semua tidak mempedulikanku dan bahkan memintaku pergi."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Mungkin saja roh wanita itu kesepian sehingga memaksa berinteraksi dengannya.

"Sun Won," ucap Sasuke setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Roh wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ya?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk merangkai kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya. Ia kembali bersuara, "Kuharap kau menemukan orang yang bisa melihatmu dan mau berinteraksi denganmu."

Sun Won terkejut dan matanya terbelalak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, "Astaga. Kupikir kau ingin bilang apa. Tak kusangkau kau bisa mengucapkan kata-kata sebaik ini."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya ia mengucapkan hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Lagipula apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menanggapi wanita itu selain mengucapkan kata-kata seperti ini?

Sun Won tak menjawab. Wanita itu melayang kearah pintu dan menghilang. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali dengan cepat dan berkata, "Cepat tidur, Sasuke. Ibumu sudah pulang."

" _Hn_?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti maksud perkataan wanita itu. Namun ucapan wanita itu membuatnya merasa lega. Setidaknya ibunya baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak merasa ingin menghindari ibumu?"

Sasuke tak sempat menjawab. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan Mikoto segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tercium aroma alkohol dan asap yang menyeruak ketika Mikoto berjalan menuju kasur dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Langkah Mikoto agak terhuyung dan wajahnya memerah. Wanita itu terlihat agak mabuk menurut Sasuke.

" _Okaa-san_ , kau mabuk?"

"Mungkin."

" _Hn_? Kau pusing? Mual?"

Mikoto mengangguk. Ia menghabiskan malam di kedai yang menjual daging panggang dan _soju_ berdua dengan Mebuki serta mengobrol panjang lebar. Mebuki memesan beberapa botol _soju_ seukuran tiga ratus mililiterdan masih baik-baik saja. Namun ia mulai merasa pusing setelah menghabiskan botol _soju_ kedua. Dan akhirnya ia terpaksa menghabiskan empat botol berkat tawaran Mebuki.

Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto merasa benar-benar mual dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia segera berjalan ke toilet dengan langkah yang agak terhuyung dan Sasuke cepat-cepat memegang tangan Mikoto serta membukakan pintu toilet.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membeli minuman anti mabuk untukmu di _minimarket_ ," ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil dompetnya.

Mikoto tak menjawab. Ia benar-benar mual dan efek alkohol semakin terasa di tubuhnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kloset dan merasakan keringat dingin yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Kesadarannya agak berkurang dan ia tak begitu menyadari siapa yang tadi mengajaknya bicara. Rasanya suara orang itu terdengar seperti Sasuke, namun mana mungkin Sasuke begitu memperhatikan dirinya dan banyak bicara seperti itu. Ia yakin dirinya begitu mabuk hingga berhalusinasi hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

 _._

 _._

Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Pagi ini lelaki itu terlihat lesu. Bahkan kantung matanya terlihat mengantuk dan entah sudah beberapa kali lelaki itu menguap sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Kau kurang tidur, Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya."

Sakura berdecak heran, "Ya ampun. Memang kau tidur jam berapa, sih? Kita masih akan berjalan-jalan sampai jam lima sore."

"Setengah empat pagi."

"Pantas saja kantung matamu sampai bengkak dan hitam begitu," sahut Sakura seraya melirik Sasuke yang bahkan menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit dan mata yang terus menerus berair.

Saat ini baru pukul setengah delapan pagi. Tidak mengherankan jika Sasuke masih terlihat lelah setelah tertidur hanya beberapa jam. Tahu begini Sakura tidak akan mengajak Sasuke untuk makan pagi bersama satu jam yang lalu. Lelaki itu juga tak seharusnya mengiyakan begitu saja ajakannya.

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca bus dan memejamkan matanya. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian lelaki itu sudah tertidur nyenyak di kursi.

Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke yang kini sudah tertidur pulas. Ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat lelaki itu tertidur di kelas dan kini ia merasa jika wajah Sasuke benar-benar enak dilihat, bahkan saat tidur sekalipun.

Tanpa sadar Sakura terus menatap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangan sedetikpun. Ia tak menyadari jika Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan, "Kau sudah bangun? Tidur lagi saja. Nanti akan kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai."

"Boleh pinjam bahumu sebentar?"

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Lelaki itu pasti benar-benar mengantuk dan sangat ingin tidur nyenyak hingga meminta seperti ini. Lagipula tempat duduk Sasuke saat ini tidak bisa untuk bersandar. Sakura duduk di dekat jendela dan lelaki itu mau tak mau bersandar pada bahu Sakura jika ingin bersandar.

"Oh. B-boleh."

Tanpa menunggu, Sasuke segera menyandarkan bahunya dan membuat Sakura merasa gugup. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela dan berpura-pura menatap jendela. Ia berusaha keras untuk tak memandang Sasuke diam-diam.

.

.

Mikoto berjalan turun dari bus dengan wajah yang agak segar. Pagi ini ia terbangun pukul setengah delapan dan sudah mendapati sepotong potong _croissant,_ kue dan obat anti mabuk diatas meja lengkap dengan catatan dari Sasuke yang memintanya memakan makanan ringan itu untuk makan pagi.

Ia masih tak paham dengan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak perhatian seperti ini. Apa kepala lelaki itu membentur sesuatu? Atau putra kesayangannya merasuki Sasuke? Atau mungkin ia memukuli kepala Sasuke sepanjang malam hingga lelaki itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat? Jika memang benar, seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu sejak dulu.

Mikoto melirik Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari bus dengan susah payah. Ia tampak kelelahan dan sepertinya kurang beristirahat hingga kantung matanya menghitam dan wajahnya pucat.

"Jam berapa kau tidur semalam? Sudah tahu kau sedang berlibur, seharusnya tidur lebih awal. Wajahmu sampai terlihat pucat begitu," ucap Mikoto tepat ketika Sasuke turun dari bus.

Sasuke menatap ibunya ketika ia mendengar suara wanita itu. Matanya masih berair dan sebetulnya ia masih mengantuk. Hanya saja ia memaksakan diri untuk turun dari bus dan mengikuti kegiatan tur.

"Setengah empat pagi," jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

Mikoto berdecak kesal, "Kalau kau masih mengantuk, tidurlah di suatu tempat. Nanti ketika waktu jalan-jalan sudah selesai, aku akan kembali dan membangunkanmu."

" _Hn._ "

Sakura berdiri agak jauh dari Sasuke ketika lelaki itu mulai berbicara dengan ibunya. Ia berpura-pura menggunakan ponsel, namun sebetulnya ia mendengarkan percakapan Sasuke dan ibunya yang terdengar jelas.

Dalam hati Sakura merasa jengkel melihatnya. Setidaknya ibunya sendiri tak pernah mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada menghakimi seperti ibu Sasuke. Dan ibunya juga setidaknya masih cukup peduli padanya.

Ketika Sasuke segera berjalan ke pohon terdekat, Sakura segera menghampiri Mikoto yang tampaknya tak begitu menyadari keberadaannya. Ia segera menepuk bahu Mikoto dengan pelan.

" _Obaa-san_ , Sasuke akan ikut bersama kita?"

"Oh tidak, Sakura- _chan_ ," jawab Mikoto, "Sasuke terlihat sangat mengantuk. Maka aku menyuruhnya tidur."

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus tanpa ia sadari. Ia merasa marah atas perilaku Mikoto terhadap putranya sendiri, meski ia sadar jika ia sebetulnya tak memiliki hak untuk merasa marah.

"Um.. _obaa-san_ , kurasa aku akan menemani Sasuke saja. Aku khawatir jika dia tidur terlalu lelap hingga tak menyadari jika seseorang mengambil barang-barang miliknya."

Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau yakin, Sakura- _chan_? Padahal kita bisa berjalan-jalan, lho. Kita juga akan lebih nyaman tanpa Sasuke."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tentu saja. Lagipula aku juga merasa tidak enak ketika Sasuke- _san_ menggendongku di pesawat. Jadi anggap saja aku membalasnya."

Mikoto tampak ragu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan plester yang dibawanya di dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Plester? Untuk apa?" ucap Sakura secara refleks.

"Umm… itu, sebaiknya kau menempelkan plester ini di mulut Sasuke, Sakura- _chan._ Dia terkadang suka berteriak atau menangis saat tidur. Benar-benar menganggu dan memalukan," ucap Mikoto dengan suara pelan.

Sakura membelalakan mata, terkejut dengan ucapan Mikoto. Wanita itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Jika Mikoto memang mengetahui masalah Sasuke, seharusnya wanita itu membawa Sasuke ke psikolog, psikiater atau apapun. Tak seharusnya wanita itu memperlakukan putranya sendiri seenaknya.

Sakura tak ingin bertengkar dengan Mikoto untuk hal yang jelas bukan urusannya. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat dan memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk, "Baiklah, _obaa-san_."

"Oke. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Sakura- _chan,_ "

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur dengan berbaring di semak-semak dan menggunakan jaket sebagai alas kepala.

Sakura melirik kearah Mikoto dan Mebuki serta berpura-pura akan memasang plester. Namun ketika mereka sudah pergi, ia segera memasukkan plester kembali ke dalam tas.

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur begitu lelap. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih manis ketika sedang tidur dan membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh rambut atau wajah lelaki itu.

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengangkat sedikit kaosnya dan memperlihatkan pinggangnya. Sakura menatap garis yang terlihat lebih gelap dari warna kulit Sasuke namun terlihat menyatu dengan kulitnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura segera mengangkat kaos yang dipakai Sasuke dan menatap punggung lelaki itu yang kini terlihat hampir seluruhnya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar dan nafasnya tercekat. Terdapat bekas luka di punggung Sasuke. Beberapa bahkan terlihat seperti bekas cambukan.

Sakura tak tahu siapa yang melukai punggung lelaki itu atau penyebab luka-luka itu. Namun hanya dengan membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura merasa bergidik ngeri, seolah ialah yang dilukai.

Sakura masih akan menatap punggung Sasuke lebih lama jika saja lelaki itu tidak menyadar kaosnya yang terangkat dan segera menariknya turun. Seolah menyadari keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke segera membuka matanya dan melirik Sakura.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dan menguap, kemudia berkata dengan suara yang terdengar mengantuk.

"Mengapa kau disini, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia merasa agak canggung dan berharap agar Sasuke tak menyadari jika ialah yang mengangkat pakaian lelaki itu.

"Kau sebaiknya kembali tidur saja. Aku disini untuk menjaga agar ponsel atau dompetmu tidak hilang."

Sasuke segera mengelurkan ponsel dan dompet dari kantung celana nya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku menitipkannya padamu? Kau bisa meninggalkanku dan pergi berjalan-jalan."

"Ah… kata _okaa-san_ mu kau suka berteriak dan terkadang menangis saat tidur. Jadi aku disini untuk memastikan agar kau tak melakukan hal itu."

" _Hn_? _Okaa-san_ tidak menitipkan plester padamu?"

Reaksi datar Sasuke membuat hati Sakura terasa sakit entah kenapa. Lelaki itu sadar dengan perilaku ibunya, namun lelaki itu bersikap seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Apakah lelaki itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari jika ia sedang diperlakukan tak manusiawi? Atau memang tidak ingin menyadarinya?

"Bodoh. Memangnya kau ingin menjadi pusat perhatian jika orang-orang melihatmu tidur dengan mulut ditutup plester? Atau jangan-jangan kau malah menikmatinya? Kau ini seorang masokis, ya?"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk menyeringai. Ia teringat dengan penjelasan Naruto mengenai BDSM dan salah menangkap jika yang dimaksud Sakura adalah BDSM. Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk dapat berpikir jernih.

"Kalau aku masokis, kau ingin berperan sebagai sadis, _hn_?"

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Tanggapan Sasuke terdengar tidak nyambung dengan ucapan Sakura, entah ucapan Sakura yang terkesan ambigu atau pikiran lelaki itu yang memang kacau.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _baka_?! Dasar lelaki mesum."

Sasuke tersadar jika ia mengucapkan hal yang salah. Ia segera memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan menundukkan kepala, "Maaf. Aku salah menangkap maksudmu."

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Aduh, tidak usah minta maaf begitu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja sana. Lagipula mengapa kau begadang, sih?"

" _Okaa-san_ mabuk, jadi aku mengurusnya."

Sakura terkejut dengan alasan lelaki itu. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar tolol hingga bersedia mengorbankan waktu dan mengurus ibu yang memperlakukannya dengan buruk? Atau memang terlalu baik? Sakura tak habis pikir dengan tindakan lelaki itu.

"Sampai setengah empat pagi?!"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tahu jika Mikoto akan mabuk. Semalam ibu nya kembali ke kamar hotel dengan kondisi baik-baik saja meskipun Sakura menghirup bau alkohol secara samar-samar yang menguar dari mulut ibunya ketika menghampirinya dan mengecup pipinya. Ia pikir ibunya hanya minum satu atau dua botol sehingga tidak terlalu mabuk.

"Kau tidur saja, ya. Aku akan menemanimu sampai peserta tur lainnya kembali ke bus."

"Kau tidak ingin menyusul mereka, Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak usah. Cepat tidur saja."

Sasuke segera memejamkan matanya yang mulai agak berair. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura dengan suara pelan sebelum kembali tertidur dengan cepat.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini kembali tertidur dengan tatapan iba. Ketika ia masuk sekolah nanti, ia akan mengubah sikapnya pada Sasuke. Ia tak akan peduli jika ia dianggap aneh atau sakit jiwa sekalipun.

 **-TBC-**


	15. Chapter 15

"Lho? Mengapa kau terkesan membelanya, sih? Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala menanggapi ucapan Ino. Mana mungkin ia semudah itu jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Perasaan yang dimilikinya pada lelaki itu hanyalah rasa kasihan.

"Kapan aku membelanya, _pig_? Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Ino menyeringai, "Buktinya kau menyangkal saat Tenten bilang jika dia merasa kasihan padamu karena menghabiskan satu minggu bersama Sasuke."

"Ya karena aku merasa biasa-biasa, saja."

Tenten ikut menyeringai, "Hati-hati. Rasa benci bisa berubah menjadi cinta, lho. Setelah kau merasa benci, lalu biasa-biasa saja, sebentar lagi kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Kalian juga ikut merasa jijik padanya, kan? Bagaimana jika kalian nanti juga jatuh cinta padanya?"

Ino dan Tenten terdiam sejenak. Ucapan Sakura membuat mereka merasa tertohok dan malu membayangkan jika mereka benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin. Cintaku adalah Sai tahu!" ucap Ino dengan suara keras, namun setelahnya ia menundukkan kepala ketika menyadari beberapa orang meliriknya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Wajah Ino kini terlihat merah padam dan kepalanya tertunduk. Ia merasa benar-benar malu dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadian? Mengapa aku dan Tenten tidak tahu? Ya ampun, _pig_!"

Wajah Ino semakin memerah, "Uh.. sebenarnya kami belum jadian, sih. Itu… aku yang suka padanya."

Sakura dan Tenten tertawa keras. Ucapan Ino terdengar menyedihkan dan entah kenapa malah membuat mereka ingin tertawa.

"Ck… jangan menertawakanku, _forehead._ Kalau tidak akan kusumpahi kau menjadi kekasih Sasuke."

"Sumpahmu tidak buruk-buruk amat, kok," ucap Sakura secara refleks, membuat Tenten dan Ino menoleh.

"Wah! Jadi kau benar-benar suka padanya, Sakura?" Tenten bertanya sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Tidak kusangka. Hanya dalam satu minggu saja perasaan jijik bisa berubah menjadi cinta."

Sakura merasa malu. Ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, "Ya setidaknya dia memiliki banyak uang. Wajahnya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Sepertinya pintar juga, sih."

Ino dan Tenten menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai. Mereka berdua tampak bersiap meledek Sakura. Namun sebelum mereka berdua melakukannya, Sakura berusaha menghindari kecurigaan mereka dengan cepat-cepat berkata, "Ah, dia pintar memasak dan _gentlemen_ juga ternyata. Dia bahkan pernah beberapa kali mentraktirku. Jadi, kalau dia menjadi kekasihku, aku bisa memanfaatkannya."

"Huh! Dasar materialistis!" ucap Ino dengan ketus.

"Kok mendadak aku malah merasa kasihan pada calon kekasih Sakura, ya?" timpal Tenten.

"Ah, tidak. Maksudnya -"

Sakura memutus ucapannya. Ia merasa tidak enak, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti membicarakan Sasuke dengan kalimat yang menyakitkan. Seharusnya ia tak perlu memedulikan jika ia akan dianggap aneh. Namun faktanya, ia mengkhawatirkan imej nya sendiri.

"-aku tidak ingin dianggap aneh kalau aku mengucapkan hal-hal yang bagus mengenai Sasuke, tahu, Jadi kubilang saja kalau aku akan memanfaatkannya. Sebetulnya aku tidak sematre yang kalian bayangkan, kok." ucap Sakura dengan jujur.

Tenten dan Ino tertawa seketika mendengar ucapan Sakura yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu polos hingga terkesan lucu. Wajah Ino bahkan memerah dan ia memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Jujur sekali, sih," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura. Aku tak pernah berpikir kau aneh. Sejujurnya, kurasa opiniku pada Sasuke juga mulai berubah sejak makan-makan di ulang tahunmu."

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura dan merangkulnya dengan erat, "Ya ampun! Mana mungkin aku berpikir sahabatku adalah orang aneh. Kalau aku menganggapmu aneh, aku tak akan mau pergi bersamaku sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan persepsi sahabat-sahabatnya terhadap dirinya.

.

.

Itachi menatap cemas kearah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan lelap, namun wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke terkena flu, namun juga mengalami mual, demm dan muntah-muntah. Mikoto akhirnya meminta supir dan satpam untuk terlebih dahulu membawa Sasuke ke UGD dan akhirnya meminta dokter agar membiarkan Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit meskipun sebetulnya Sasuke hanya terkena vertigo akibat virus yang bermula dari flu.

Baik Mikoto maupun suaminya tidak ingin mengurusi Sasuke di rumah. Selain itu mereka juga tak ingin menambah pekerjaan para pembantu rumah tangga dengan kewajiban mengurus Sasuke yang sedang sakit.

Rasanya Itachi benar-benar jengkel hanya dengan melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya. Tak bisakah mereka ' _move on'_ dan mulai memperlakukan satu-satunya anak mereka dengan baik? Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya melihat Sasuke yang diperlakukan dengan buruk. Ia sudah pernah mencoba berbicara pada ayahnya mengenai Sasuke, namun ayahnya bahkan langsung mengganti topik ketika ia baru saja memulai pembicaraan.

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan kasihan. Rasanya ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa selama dua hari tak seorangpun menjaga atau setidaknya menjenguk Sasuke. Orang tuanya bahkan tak memberitahu siapapun jika putra mereka sedang sakit, sehingga kolega atau bahkan teman-teman kelompok sosialita ibunya tak menjenguk Sasuke.

Itachi merasa tak tahan lagi. Ia harus menemui Sakura dan memberitahu gadis itu mengenai kondisi Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura baru saja tiba di rumah setelah berkumpul dengan Ino dan Tenten. Ia dengan sengaja memilih pulang sebelum malam hari agar tak perlu melihat banyak mahluk halus di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Setidaknya ia merasa lebih aman di rumah tanpa perlu melihat banyak mahluk halus dengan berbagai wujud yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Ia melepaskan sandal dan meletakkan di rak, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Itachi sudah duduk di salah satu kursi seolah menunggunya pulang.

" _Okaeri_."

Sakura berteriak dengan mata terbelalak. Itachi dengan sengaja memperlihatkan wujud asli tubuhnya yang agak hancur dan berlumuran darah akibat kecelakaan dengan maksud menjahili Sakura.

"Aaaarghhhh!" Sakura menjerit keras dan berjalan mundur.

Itachi menyeringai, merasa senang dengan reaksi Sakura. Belakangan ini lelaki itu menemukan hobi baru untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, yakni dengan menjahili orang-orang. Terkadang ia akan pergi ke tempat-tempat umum dan melakukan hal-hal untuk menjahili orang. Namun meskipun demikian, ia tetap menjadikan Sakura sebagai target favorit kejahilannya.

"Ngapain kau disini? Ini bukan rumahmu, tahu!" hardik Sakura dengan kesal ketika ia akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri. "Cepat pergi! Kau membuatku tidak bernafsu makan!"

Itachi dengan sengaja berjalan mendekati Sakura yang secara refleks berjalan mundur sambil memejamkan mata. Ia merasa sangat jengkel, ia bahkan tidak lagi bernafsu memakan _croissant_ dengan isian coklat yang dibelinya di _café_ untuk makan malam.

Sakura tanpa sadar berjalan mundur hingga menabrak tembok dan membuat kepalanya terantuk. Ia secara refleks membuka matanya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

" _Croissant, hn_?" gumam Itachi sambil melirik kantung yang sedang dipegang Sakura.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia memelototi lelaki itu –yang untungnya sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi seperti biasa- sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan jengkel.

Itachi dengan sengaja menarik kantong plastik yang dipegang Sakura dan Sakura dengan terpaksa melepasnya. Kepalanya terasa benar-benar sakit dan ia sedang malas mengomeli seseorang.

" _Croissant_ nya terlihat enak."

"Untukmu saja. Aku sudah tidak berniat memakannya," sahut Sakura. Ia dengan sengaja menambahkan, "Kalau bisa."

Itachi berdecak kesal, "Tidak usah menawariku kalau sudah tahu aku tidak akan bisa memakannya."

"Kasihan sekali," Sakura menyeringai seraya mengambil _croissant_ yang berada dalam plastik dan memakannya dengan cara yang sangat dramastis.

" _Croissant_ nya enak sekali. Terasa garing dan aku bisa merasakan rasa _butter_ di mulutku serta krim keju yng lembut di dalam nya. Beruntung sekali aku bisa memakan _croissant_ seenak ini."

Itachi segera mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura, membuat Sakura merasa senang melihat ekspresi jengkel lelaki itu. Tak memerlukan waktu banyak bagi Sakura untuk menyadari kelemahan lelaki itu.

Sakura mengetahui jika Itachi benar-benar menyukai makanan manis ketika lelaki itu berkunjung ke rumahnya dan melihat setengah loyang kue tart sisa yang dibeli saat ibu Sakura berulang tahun. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya tatapan Itachi terlihat seolah berbinar-binar dan aura lelaki itu terasa berbeda. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berada di toko mainan.

"Berlebihan," sahut Itachi dengan jengkel.

"Bilang saja kau tergoda. Iya, kan?" sahut Sakura sambil terkekeh. "Omong-omong, memangnya mengapa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin kau menjenguk Sasuke," jawab Itachi dengan serius sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Ucapan lelaki itu terdengar memaksa dan membuat Sakura agak jengkel. Namun ucapan lelaki itu cukup menarik atensinya.

"Menjenguk? Memangnya dia sakit?"

" _Hn._ "

"Sakit apa? Rasanya aku tidak mendengar _okaa-san_ bercerita kalau Sasuke sakit."

"Vertigo."

"Lho? Bukannya seseorang yang terkena vertigo memang harus banyak beristirahat? Kalau aku menjenguknya, aku malah menganggu istirahatnya, bukan? Lagipula apa tidak aneh jika mendadak aku datang ke rumahmu dan menjenguk Sasuke? Maksudku, Mikoto- _obasan_ bahkan tidak memberitahu _okaa-san_ mengenai Sasuke."

"Kau sudah lihat bagaimana _okaa-san_ memperlakukan Sasuke, _hn_?"

"Ah, iya," Sakura mengangguk. "Jadi, maksudmu, Mikoto- _obasan_ tak akan memberitahu temannya jika Sasuke sedang sakit?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura jadi teringat ketika ia melihat sendiri bagaimana ibu Sasuke memperlakukan anaknya. Rasanya ia jadi merasa jengkel. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke hanya diam saja. Pria itu bukan masokis, kan?

"Apakah sakitnya benar-benar parah hingga kau datang seperti ini?"

Sakura menyadari jika lawan bicaranya sedang menatapnya dengan tajam saat ini. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan aura lelaki itu terasa berbeda. Sepertinya lelaki itu merasa marah dengan ucapan Sakura. Lelaki itu bisa berubah menjadi menakutkan ketika sedang marah, seperti ketika kali pertama Sakura bertemu dengannya secara langsung.

"Ah, maksudku, aku harus pergi menjenguknya sekarang? Aku mulai terbiasa menghindari pergi keluar di malam hari agar tak perlu bertemu dengan mahluk-mahluk halus yang menyeramkan."

"Tidak. Aku hanya memintamu datang, setidaknya satu kali," ucap Itachi dengan serius. "Datanglah ke rumah sakit X, kamar 0805. Jam besuk dimulai pukul sebelas siang hingga satu siang, lalu pukul setengah lima sore hingga setengah tujuh malam."

"Hah? Di rumah sakit?" ucap Sakura secara refleks. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar seseorang sampai dirawat di rumah sakit hanya karena terkena vertigo. Setahunya, dirawat di rumah saja juga sudah cukup. Sepertinya orang kaya memang berbeda.

" _Hn._ "

" _Souka, souka_. Aku akan memberitahu Naruto nanti. Mungkin dia juga akan datang."

" _Hn._ Aku pergi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Itachi segera meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu kini terdiam, ia merasa agak khawatir pada Sasuke. Padahal sebetulnya ia baru akan menghubungi lelaki itu untuk berkunjung dan memasak bersama.

.

.

Naruto muncul di depan rumah Sakura keesokan paginya. Tak seperti biasanya, lelaki itu bahkan tidak telat sedetikpun. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu pukul setengah sebelas dan berangkat bersama-sama, namun Naruto telah tiba lima belas menit sebelum waktu yang seharusnya.

Sakura masih bersiap-siap ketika ia mendengar suara ketuka pintu dan ia segera membukanya. Ia mendapati ibunya telah berdiri di depan kamar.

"Naruto- _kun_ sudah datang, tuh. Katanya kalian ingin menjenguk Sasuke- _kun_? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia dirawat di rumah sakit," sahut Sakura sambil menyisir rambutnya yang masih berantakan.

"Hah? Ya ampun, mengapa Mikoto tidak bilang padaku? Parah sekali, dia bahkan mengajakku dan beberapa teman lainnya untuk pergi makan dan berbelanja nanti sore."

"Uh… _okaa-san_ sudah lihat bagaimana Mikoto- _obasan_ memperlakukan anaknya, bukan? Jadi menurutmu apakah dia akan peduli jika Sasuke sakit?"

"Ckck…" Mebuki berdecak kesal. "Padahal dia sendiri mengakui kalau sepertinya Sasuke mengurusnya saat mabuk. Masa sekarang dia tidak mengurus anaknya, sih?"

Sakura merasa agak khawatir dengan reaksi ibunya. Ia cepat-cepat berkata pada ibunya, " _Okaa-san_ berpura-pura tidak tahu saja kalau Sasuke sakit. Jangan bilang pada Mikoto-obasan kalau aku dan Naruto menjenguk Sasuke. Oke?"

Mebuki menganggukan kepala, "Baiklah. Sampaikan salam _okaa-san_ padanya. Berikan saja buah-buahan yang ada di kulkas. Kebetulan _okaa-san_ baru membelinya kemarin."

"Oke."

Sakura segera keluar dari kamar ketika ia merasa rambutnya sudah rapi. Ia segera menuruni tangga dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi dan memakan cemilan yang disediakan.

"Hey, tumben sekali kau datang lebih awal?"

Naruto terkekeh dan segera menoleh, "Habisnya aku khawatir pada _teme,_ sih. Sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu dan mendengar suaranya, rasanya jadi rindu padanya."

Sakura bergidik mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dan berkata dengan suara bergetar, "K-kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya, kan? Omonganmu terdengar seperti orang yang jatuh cinta, tahu."

"Mana mungkin!"

Sakura tersenyum dan segera beranjak meninggalkan sofa.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?"

"Mengambil buah-buahan di kulkas. _Okaa-san_ menyuruhku membawakannya untuk Sasuke."

"Kalau kau memiliki tomat, bawakan itu untuknya. Aku juga sudah membawakan beberapa tomat dari rumahku."

"Tak perlu kau katakan, _baka._ "

Sakura meninggalkan Naruto dengan berjalan cepat, tak menyadari jika Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kearah televisi yang menyala seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kasur. Demam nya mulai turun dibandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia juga tak lagi mual seperti kemarin. Kepala nya juga sudah tak terlalu pusing.

Sebetulnya ia merasa tak ingin menonton televisi, namun tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Tak seorangpun menjenguknya dan ia juga tak mungkin memanggil perawat hanya untuk menemaninya bicara. Sementara kepala nya masih terasa pusing dan mendadak terasa sakit saat retina nya menangkap sinar ponsel.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangan. Ia yakin jika yang datang hanyalah perawat yang biasa mengantarkan makan siang dan menawari untuk menyuapinya makan.

Pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara cempereng khas Naruto yang memanggilnya.

" _Teme_!" seru Naruto seraya menghampiri Sasuke dan tanpa ragu memeluknya. "Kau sakit apa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memeluknya dan berpura-pura merasa risih. Sebetulnya ia merasa agak senang dengan kehadiran Naruto. Ia meletakkan tangan nya di bahu Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa agak terkejut.

"Idiot," gumam Sasuke dengan pelan.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Lho? Tumben sekali kau membalas pelukanku. Kau jadi lebih emosional saat sedang sakit, ya?"

" _Urusai_."

Naruto cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Aku dan Sakura membawakan tomat dan buah-buahan untukmu. Semoga cepat sembuh, ya,"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengarkan nama Sakura. Ia melirik kearah Sakura yang berdiri dengan canggung di tepi kasur. Gadis itu tampak gugup dan menatap kearahnya.

"Ah, semoga cepat sembuh, Sasuke," Sakura membuka mulut pada akhirnya saat menyadari Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

" _Arigatou._ "

Sakura agak terkejut dengan reaksi lelaki itu. Namun ia cepat-cepat menganggukan kepala tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sebetulnya banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba saja otaknya terasa kosong dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan.

"Darimana kalian tahu jika aku sedang sakit?"

"Kemarin Sakura- _chan_ memberitahuku. Kupikir dia mungkin mendengar dari ibu nya."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Rasanya ia ingin merutuki Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja membawa ibunya. Sasuke pasti akan merasa heran, maka ia mau tak mau terpaksa berbohong.

" _Okaa-san_ mendengar kabar jika kau sakit dari Mebuki- _obaasan._ Lalu _okaa-san_ menitipkan buah-buahan untukmu ketika tahu aku dan Naruto akan menjengukmu. Ia juga menitip salam padamu."

" _Okaa-san_?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan menyadari jika sorot mata lelaki itu terlihat sedih. Namun ketika ia menatap lelaki itu sedetik kemudian, sorot kesedihan yang terpancar di mata lelaki itu sudah hilang dan senyum tipis sudah menghiasi bibir pucat lelaki itu.

" _Hn._ Sampaikan terima kasih pada Mebuki- _obaasan_."

"Oke."

" _Dobe,_ oleh-oleh untukmu akan kuberikan nanti," ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan jengkel.

Naruto segera menepuk kepala Sasuke dan berkata dengan suara meninggi, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Mengapa malah memikirkan soal itu? Pikirkan kesembuhanmu saja!"

Naruto segera menjauhkan tangannya ketika ia tersadar jika ia sudah menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

"Ah! Kepalamu tidak sakit, kan? _Gomen_."

"Sangat."

"Hah? Ya ampun! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera memanggl dokter!"

"Tidak perlu."

"Hah? Kena-"

Naruto tersadar jika ia baru saja dipermainkan saat ia melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum tipis. Naruto terkekeh ketika melihat sahabatnya tersenyum, ia merasa senang dengan reaksi lelaki itu.

Sakura hanya berdiri diam dan memandang kedua lelaki itu. Ia merasa senang dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlihat lebih manusiawi dan hangat dibandingkan biasanya. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk menjenguk lelaki itu tidak salah.

 **-TBC-**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hari ini aku akan menemanimu sampai malam," ucap Sakura dengan nada memaksa. Ia tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang tampak keberatan dan bersikap menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sore ini Sakura memutuskan untuk mengunjungi lelaki itu sendirian dan membawakan pasta tomat hasil masakannya sendiri. Ia tak ingin lelaki itu kesepian berada di dalam kamar perawatan nya tanpa seorangpun di sisinya. Dan ia bahkan bertekad untuk pulang ketika lelaki itu sudah tidur meskipun rumah sakit adalah tempat yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Sejak tadi ia sudah melihat roh-roh dalam berbagai wujud di rumah sakit, beberapa roh orang yang sepertinya baru meninggal bahkan juga muncul di siang hari

"Tidak, kau harus pulang setelah jam kunjungan berakhir."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur."

" _Hn_? Mengapa tiba-tiba ingin menemaniku? Kau taruhan lagi? Atau _aniki_ menyuruhmu?"

Sakura merasa agak kecewa. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke malah mempertanyakan niat baiknya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja. Lagipula aku juga sudah bilang pada orang tua ku, kok."

Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia dengan terpaksa mengiyakan ucapan Sakura. Lagipula entah kenapa ia malah merasa lebih senang ditemani gadis itu ketimbang sendirian seperti biasanya.

"Ya sudah."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia segera mengeluarkan kotak plastik berisi pasta yang ia buat khusus untuk lelaki itu.

"Omong-omong aku membawakan pasta untukmu. Makanlah."

Sasuke menerima kotak makan itu dan melirik Sakura yang menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Namun ucapan lelaki itu membuatnya merasa senang. Lelaki itu memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku diet, jadi tidak makan malam."

Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Rasanya tubuh gadis itu normal-normal saja. Mengapa harus diet? Rasanya ia tak pernah mengerti dengan alasan wanita yang berniat diet meskipun sebetulnya sudah kurus.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku baru akan memberikan coklat untukmu," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Eh? Coklat? Mengapa kau akan memberikannya untukku?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

" _Okaa-san_ meminta supir mengantarkan beberapa cemilan. Namun banyak yang tidak bisa kumakan," sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk kantung plastik yang berada di nakas. "Ambil saja yang kau mau."

Sakura mengambil kantung yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan melihat berbagai cemilan didalamnya. Hampir semua cemilan itu adalah makanan manis dan Sasuke jelas tidak menyukainya. Ia bahkan mendapati beberapa batang coklat susu didalamnya serta biskuit manis lainnya.

Sakura agak heran dengan maksud ibu Sasuke memberikan makanan manis pada anaknya yang jelas-jelas tidak suka makanan manis. Apakah ibunya mengira jika Sasuke menyukai makanan manis seperti Itachi?

"Mikoto- _obasan_ memberikan semua ini padamu?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura mengambil sebuah coklat susu merek favoritnya dan menunjukkan coklat itu pada Sasuke, "Aku ambil ini, ya."

"Itu saja?"

"Eh? Kalau aku ambil lebih tidak apa-apa, nih?" Sakura merasa agak tidak enak meskipun ia ingin mengambil lebih. Sebetulnya banyak camilan di dalamnya merupakan favoritnya. Ia bahkan menemukan beberapa biskuit import yang tak pernah ia lihat di supermarket yang biasa ia kunjungi.

" _Hn._ "

Sakura mengambil dua buah biskuit import yang membuatnya penasaran dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke."

" _Douite_."

Sasuke segera menarik meja yang berada di dekat kasur dan meletakkan kotak makan pemberian Sakura. Ia mendapati pasta dengan saus _Bolognese_ di dalamnya.

"Tomat, _hn_?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Sakura.

"Iya. Kau sudah bosan dengan tomat? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang makan."

" _Itadakimasu,_ " sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Sakura agak memerah. Terkadang Sasuke membuatnya bingung. Di suatu waktu lelaki itu terlihat sulit dipahami. Namun di lain waktu, lelaki itu begitu gamblang menunjukkan ekspresinya dan tampak begitu mudah dipahami. Dan sikap lelaki itu juga terkadang terlihat menggemaskan ketika berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang ia sukai, seperti yang ditunjukkannya saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar suka tomat, _huh_? Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika tiba-tiba saja tomat tak dijual dimanapun."

"Aku akan menanamnya sendiri," sahut Sasuke seraya memakan pasta buatan Sakura yang mendadak membuatnya bernafsu makan.

Sakura tertawa dengan reaksi lelaki dihadapannya. Ia tak menyangka jika lelaki itu benar-benar mencintai tomat hingga seperti ini. Jangan-jangan, lelaki itu lebih mencintai tomat dibandingkan apapun di dunia ini.

"Ya ampun. Jangan bilang kau akan menjadi petani tomat setelah lulus. Atau membuka restaurant serba tomat?"

"Mengapa tidak?" jawab Sasuke seraya mengunyah pasta Sakura. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan sebetulnya tidak sopan dan melanggar tata tertib menikmati makanan yang diberlakukan di keluarganya.

"Pasta nya enak."

Sakura tersenyum, "Oh ya? Untunglah kau menyukainya. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai masakanku karena menggunakan tomat?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Pasta nya memang enak."

"Sungguh?"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, _hn_?"

"Tidak, tentu saja aku mempercayaimu. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengira kau akan memuji orang seperti ini. Kau tidak kerasukan, kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit menyindir di akhir kalimat.

"Dasar bodoh," dengus Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis. Ia mendekatkan tangan nya ke kepala Sakura dan mengacak rambut gadis itu.

Sakura terkejut dengan reaksi lelaki itu. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan wajahnya memerah. Sasuke benar-benar manis saat ini.

.

.

Mikoto baru saja kembali dari rutinitas berbelanja dan bersenang-senang bersama rekan-rekannya sesama kaum sosialita. Ia bahkan hampir lupa jika Sasuke sedang berada di rumah sakit jika supirnya tidak mengabarinya bahwa ia telah mengantarkan barang yang Mikoto titipkan pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan asal walaupun sebetulnya ia tak terlalu peduli. Ia malah merasa rumahnya jauh lebih nyaman tanpa harus bertemu dengan Sasuke. Rasanya setiap kali ia melihat Sasuke ia selalu mengingat sosok putra sulung kesayangannya yang mati akibat egoisme Sasuke. Dan ia masih merasa kesal meski bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu.

"Kondisi Sasuke- _sama_ sudah mulai membaik. Menurut perawat, nafsu makan nya sudah mulai kembali. Dan ia tampaknya senang ketika menerima kiriman dari anda. Dia bahkan meminta saya untuk menyampaikan terima kasih kepada anda."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala. Sebetulnya ia merasa agak senang mendengar kabar dari supir itu, namun ia berusaha menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Sasuke memiliki maksud tertentu? Lagipula ia juga tak seharusnya memaafkan orang yang secara tak langsung membuat putra kesayangannya meninggal.

"Oh."

Supir itu tak lagi menjawab. Ia mengemudi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, hanya saja ia merasa agak miris ketika melihat reaksi Mikoto yang terlihat begitu tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun meski putranya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Mikoto mengambil tasnya dan membuka seleting bagian dalam untuk mengambil lipstick dan mengoleskan pada bibirnya. Namun jemarinya mendapati sebuah kertas yang dilipat dan ia merasa heran. Seingatnya ia tak memasukkan kertas apapun ke dalam tasnya, bagaimana kertas itu bisa ada di dalam tas nya?

Ia segera mengambil kertas itu dan segera membuka lipatan nya. Nafasnya hampir berhenti saat ia melihat tulisan itu. Tulisan itu merupakan tulisan putra kesayangannya.

 _ **Okaa-san,**_ **kau masih mengenali tulisanku? Selama ini aku masih sering mengunjungimu dan bersyukur karena kau sehat-sehat saja. Kuharap seterusnya kau tetap menjaga kesehatanmu.**

 **Sebetulnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, terutama karena kau dan** _ **otou-san**_ **sepertinya salah paham padanya. Kurasa dia bukanlah orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya secara langsung. Namun sebetulnya ia sangat mempedulikanmu.**

 **Ketika kau mabuk saat berada di Korea, dia mengurusmu sepanjang malam hingga tidur pukul setengah empat pagi. Kurasa itulah caranya menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu.**

 **Hampir setiap hari aku melihatnya berteriak atau bahkan menangis saat tidur dan membuatku benar-benar khawatir. Kurasa ia masih merasa bersalah, namun sebetulnya apa yang terjadi padaku bukanlah kesalahannya. Ketika aku menolongnya, aku sudah memperkirakan segala resiko yang terjadi padaku.**

 **Aku tahu kau dan** _ **otou-san**_ **sangat menyayangiku dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Kuharap kalian juga bisa menyayangi Sasuke sama seperti kalian menyayangiku. Sasuke juga membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Dan aku yakin ia akan bersikap lebih hangat dan mulai terbuka pada kalian jika kalian memperlakukannya dengan hangat, tanpa mengharapkannya untuk menjadi sepertiku atau siapapun.**

Air mata Mikoto menggenang ketika ia membaca surat itu. Ia mengenali gaya bahasa putra kesayangannya yang terkesan terus terang, namun ia merasa curiga dengan surat itu. Bagaimana jika surat itu dipersiapkan Sasuke dan ia meminta pegawai untuk diam-diam memasukkan surat ke dalam tasnya. Namun rasanya agak tidak masuk akal. Hari ini ia tak pernah meninggalkan tasnya, kecuali ketika ia sedang pergi ke toilet yang berada di kamarnya. Dan ia juga mengunci pintu kamarnya saat ia pergi ke toilet, sehingga mustahil siapapun bisa masuk ke dalam.

Mikoto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Apakah yang dituliskan dalam surat itu memang benar? Mungkinkah selama ini ia tak memandang dan memperlakukan Sasuke dengan benar? Apakah ia seharusnya mengunjungi Sasuke setidaknya satu kali? Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada anak itu.

"Suzuki- _san,_ tolong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit," ucap Mikoto pada sang supir.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar mengantuk malam ini. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan berharap lelaki itu segera mengantuk, namun lelaki itu tampaknya masih segar. Tak terlihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda lelah di wajah lelaki itu.

Sasuke menyadari Sakura yang sejak tadi menatapnya setiap beberapa menit sekali. Mata gadis itu tampak berair akibat mengantuk dan sejak tadi ia terus menerus menguap. Matanya bahkan tidak lagi terlihat fokus.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Sedikit, sih."

"Kau pulang saja."

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu sampai kau tidur, kan? Jadi aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau tidur."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbohong. Sakura terlihat benar-benar mengantuk hingga sulit membuka matanya dan ia tak ingin gadis itu tertidur di sofa yang didudukinya saat ini.

"Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Pulanglah," ucap Sasuke seraya mematikan televisi dan menyetel kasurnya.

"Ah, oke," Sakura cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri dan melambakan tangan, " _Jaa ne. Oyasumi."_

" _Oyasumi._ "

Sakura tersenyum dan melirik Sasuke. Ia teringat jika lelaki itu sedang sendirian di dalam kamarnya tanpa keberadaan Itachi dan sejak tadi terdapat banyak mahluk halus yang berlalu lalang melalui kamar Sasuke seolah kamar itu merupakan jalanan umum. Sakura saja bahkan merasa tidak nyaman hanya dengan melihatnya.

Entah kenapa, rasanya mahluk-mahluk halus itu berada lebih dekat dengan Sasuke daripada yang seharusnya. Sakura pernah mendengar jika orang yang kurang sehat memiliki 'suhu tubuh' yang lebih dingin sehingga mudah didekati mahluk halus. Mungkin saja hal itu terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengembalikan kalung yang kau pinjamkan. Kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya saat ini."

"Pakai saja."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, "Kau yakin? Bukankah kau sendirian saja di ruangan ini? Dan sejak tadi aku melihat 'itu' yang berlalu lalang dan bahkan ada beberapa yang sempat berada disampingmu."

Sasuke menatap mahluk halus berwujud wanita muda di dekatnya dengan agak risih. Wanita muda itu bahkan hanya berjarak tiga puluh sentimeter darinya dan kini sedang menatapnya. Memang benar, ketika ia sakit, maka 'aura' nya melemah dan ia mudah didekati mahluk halus meski ia tak menginginkannya. Namun ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Sakura yang saat ini sama sekali tak memiliki pelindung jika gadis itu mengembalikan kalung yang dipakainya.

"Itachi mungkin akan kembali nanti."

"Mungkin? Bagaimana denganmu sekarang? Atau aku menemanimu hingga Itachi- _san_ kembali?"

"Kau akan menganggu istirahatku jika kau terus disini."

Sakura tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke. Kata-kata lelaki itu begitu tajam seolah menusuknya. Mendadak hatinya terasa sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke sama sekali. Ia bahkan langsung berjalan kearah pintu dan tak menoleh sedikitpun. Gadis itu bahkan berjalan dengan cepat seolah berniat kabur.

Sasuke merasa bersalah hanya dengan melihat reaksi Sakura. Ia pasti telah mengucapkan hal yang salah hingga gadis itu tampak sedih. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, ia tak seharusnya berbicara seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin Sakura segera pulang tanpa mengkhawatirkan dirinya, namun ia malah mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ingin bermain bersama?" wanita muda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sambil menyeringai sinis.

Sasuke terkejut ketika wanita muda itu berusaha menyentuhnya. Ia merasakan rasa dingin dari tubuh mahluk berwujud wanita muda itu, namun mahluk itu tak mampu menyentuh atau menembus tubuhnya, seolah ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Pergilah."

Wanita muda itu tak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke dan berkata, "Tak bisa disentuh, eh?"

Wanita muda itu berusaha menggapai tangan Sasuke. Namun tangan nya seolah terpental, bagaikan dua buah magnet dengan sisi yang sama saling tolak menolak satu sama lain.

"Kau memiliki pelindung? Kekuatan spiritualmu sepertinya lumayan juga, padahal kesehatanmu sedang buruk."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pemahaman mengenai kekuatan spiritualnya hanya sebatas pengetahuan yang ia ketahui dari Itachi. Ayahya mengetahui jauh lebih banyak mengenai hal ini, namun ayahnya tak mengajaknya bicara sejak kematian Itachi. Ketika ayahnya mengajaknya bicara, maka ia akan memukulnya dan memakinya.

"Tolong pergilah," Sasuke kembali mengulang ucapannya meski ia benci mengulang apapun yang sudah ia katakan. Saat ini ia merasa energinya seolah terkuras hanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sebetulnya ia bahkan masih merasa tidak kuat hanya untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Aku jadi semakin tergoda untuk mempermainkanmu," ujar mahluk halus itu sambil menyeringai sinis.

Sasuke tak lagi menjawab. Ia mulai merasa pusing dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat ini. Energiya terasa semakin menipis dan ia bahkan tak sanggup mempertahankan diri agar wanita itu tak sampai menyentuhnya. Wanita itu jelas bukan roh pada umumnya, dan jika wanita itu berniat melakukan apapun padanya, maka ia akan membiarkan wanita itu melakukan sesukanya.

Wanita itu segera menyentuh tangan Sasuke ketika ia tak lagi menahan wanita itu agar tak bisa menyentuhnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa berputar dan ia memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi dingin yang agak tidak nyaman dari wanita itu di punggung tangan nya.

"Kau pasrah sekali? Kekuatanmu sudah habis, _huh_?"

Tubuh Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin akibat sentuhan wanita itu. Ia menekan bel dan memanggil dokter, berharap kondisinya akan membaik setelah meminum obat tambahan.

"Aku benar, kan?" Wanita itu berusaha menyentuh tengkuk Sasuke dan membuatnya semakin berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya bahkan mulai agak pucat.

"Berniat membunuhku? Lakukan saja," ucap Sasuke dengan suara parau.

"Benar-"

Wanita muda itu memutus ucapannya. Ia menyadari jika sesuatu memasuki ruangan dan kini sudah berada di samping Sasuke. Mahluk itu bahkan menatap diirnya dengan tajam dan seolah menusuknya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Itachi yang kini berada di sisinya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir. Lelaki itu bahkan berusaha menyentuh Sasuke, seolah lupa jika ia sebetulnya tak bisa benar-benar menyentuh adiknya.

"Masih tidak ingin pergi, _hn_?" Itachi menatap wanita muda berambut panjang itu dengan tajam.

Mahluk berwujud wanita itu cepat-cepat pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia merasa agak takut dengan keberadaan roh yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Untung saja aku cepat kembali. Apa yang dilakukan _youkai_ itu padamu, _otouto_?"

"Tidak ada."

Itachi menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat hingga memicingkan matanya, " _Youkai_ itu berusaha menyerap energimu, _otouto._ Dia bahkan sudah menyentuhmu, _hn_?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku merasakan jejaknya di tubuhmu, Sasuke," sahut Itachi dengan khawatir, "Seandainya saja kau mau melatih kekuatan spiritualmu, aku akan lebih tenang saat meninggalkanmu di saat seperti ini."

"Kau.. berniat meninggalkanku?"

Itachi cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala untuk menenangkan Sasuke. Setidaknya dalam waktu dekat ia memang tak berniat meninggalkan Sasuke meski ia akan melakukannya suatu saat nanti. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke yang terluka secara emosional dan masih rawan terkena gangguan dari mahluk-mahluk seperti yang tadi ia temui.

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun. Namun sebetulnya ia merasa agak lega.

"Kalau begitu, apakah Sakura juga perlu melatih kekuatan spiritual?"

"Tidak perlu. Mahluk seperti tadi tidak akan menganggu orang yang tak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Mereka mengincarmu karena kau memiliki kekuatan dan mereka ingin menyerap energy serta kekuatanmu, _otouto._ "

Sasuke baru saja akan menjawab, namun ia langsung mengatupkan mulutnya ketika terdengar suara ketukan dan pintu terbuka. Seorang dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan dan segera memeriksa Sasuke dengan seksama. Ia mengernyitkan dahi menyadari Sasuke yang berkeringat dingin dan suhu tubuhnya turun begitu saja meski sebelumnya masih lumayan tinggi. Suhu tubuh lelaki itu bahkan agak rendah hingga agak mengigil dan dokter itu segera memakaikan selimut tebal hingga menutupi dada Sasuke

"Saya akan memberikan obat untuk anda. Harap anda meminumnya dan segera beristirahat setelahnya. Suhu tubuh anda juga agak rendah dibandingkan suhu normal."

" _Hn._ "

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, perawat akan membawakan obat untuk anda."

" _Arigatou._ "

Dokter itu segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat membukanya, pintu sudah terbuka dari arah berlawanan dan seorang wanita berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan tenang dan anggun.

"Selamat malam, Pak Dokter," ucap Mikoto dengan sopan sambil menundukkan kepala sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Selamat malam," Dokter itu menundukkan kepala meski sebetulnya ia tak mengenali wanita ini. Selama ia bertugas merawat Sasuke selama beberapa hari, ia tak pernah melihat seseorang mengunjunginya.

Sasuke terkejut menyadari keberadaan ibunya. Tak hanya Sasuke, bahkan Itachi yang juga berada di ruangan itu merasa sedikit terkejut. Ia tak menyangka ibunya akan mengunjungi Sasuke setelah ia menyisipkan surat ke tas ibunya.

Mikoto berjalan kearah kasur dan berusaha mendekati Sasuke. Namun ia berhenti ketika ia berjarak sekitar tiga meter. Ia menatap Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat dan ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan bingung. Ia tak mengira wanita itu akan mengunjunginya dan bertanya-tanya dengan alasan wanita itu mengunjunginya. Sebetulnya ia sedang merasa lelah, bahkan hanya sekadar untuk bicara.

" _Okaa-san_ , bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke dengan pelan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan dan tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia tahu jika ibunya menginginkan perhatian seperti yang ditunjukkan sang kakak, maka ia memutuskan bertanya seperti ini.

Itachi meringis ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia bahkan secara refleks membuat gerakan seolah menepuk tepi kasur Sasuke.

"Bukan ini yang seharusnya kau katakan, Sasuke. Kau yang sedang sakit, tahu."

Mikoto terdiam dan Sasuke sadar jika ibunya tak mau menjawabnya. Ia tak mengucapkan apapun dan menatap kearah Sasuke. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing, dan reaksi ibunya yang dingin dan membingungkan membuatnya merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Mikoto pada akhirnya, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke secara refleks. Ia ingin memberikan jawaban ambigu, namun ibu nya tak akan menyukainya.

Itachi tak tahan melihat reaksi Sasuke. Ia kembali meringis, "Baik-baik saja apanya? Belajarlah berbohong sedikit. Wajahmu masih pucat dan kau masih sedikit menggigil."

"Oh. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Mikoto berusaha keras memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang akan ia ajukan.

"Sedikit."

Mikoto melangkah maju dan perlahan mengeliminasi jarak dengan Sasuke.

" _Okaa-san,_ kau tidak apa-apa mendekatiku? Aku sedang sakit dan kau bisa saja tertular penyakit."

Mikoto tersentak dengan reaksi Sasuke yang agak aneh meski sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan jika Sasuke bereaksi seperti ini. Suaminya memberlakukan peraturan bagi Sasuke untuk tidak keluar dari kamar selangkahpun selama ia sedang sakit agar tak menulari penyakit pada orang lain meski penyakit lelaki itu sebetulnya tidak menular. Bahkan pelayan juga hanya diijinkan meletakkan makanan di depan pintu dengan wadah sekali pakai. Atau sekalipun Sasuke diijinkan keluar, ia harus memakai masker dan sebisa mungkin tak menyentuh apapun atau bersentuhan dengan siapapun yang berada di rumah.

Suaminya percaya jika Sasuke adalah pembawa masalah, dan jika sedang sakit maka kesialan yang ditimbulkannya bisa bertambah. Maka itulah alasannya memperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu.

Mikoto setengah memaksakan diri untuk mencoba melakukan hal yang tak biasanya dilakukannya pada Sasuke. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang Sasuke dan perlahan mengulurkan tangan serta berusaha menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang berada di balik selimut.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Mikoto tersentak. Ia merasa jengkel, namun ia teringat dengan surat yang tadi dibacanya dan ia terpaksa menahan diri. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangan dan perlahan menyentuh kulit Sasuke yang terasa agak dingin.

Mikoto menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke dan mengenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat, berusaha menahan perasaan tidak nyaman yang muncul akibat perasaan tidak sukanya pada anak itu.

Sasuke terkejut, ia merasa asing dengan sentuhan yang tidak biasanya ia rasakan. Namun tangan itu begitu hangat dan lembut sehingga membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia yakin jika kepalanya begitu pusing hingga ia mulai berhalusinasi. Namun ia tak peduli, ia segera mengenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat, berusaha merengkuh kehangatan yang ia yakini adalah semu.

Jika ini adalah halusinasi, maka Sasuke ingin tetap merasakan kehangatn semu ini meskipun hanya beberapa menit. Salahkan dirinya yang entah kenapa begitu emosional ketika sedang sakit seperti saat ini.

"Sasuke? Tanganmu dingin sekali."

Sasuke mengira ibunya akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Maka ia melepaskan tangan wanita itu. Namun diluar dugaan, ibunya malah mengenggam tangannya semakin erat. Kini wanita itu bahkan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuhnya, seolah membagikan kehangatan padanya.

Mikoto langsung menarik tangannya begitu saja ketika terdengar suara ketukan dan ia segera menjauh dari Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu merasa kecewa.

Perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membawakan beberapa pil obat di dalam kantung plastik serta membawakan segelas susu hangat.

"Uchiha- _san,_ minumlah susu ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Setelahnya minumlah obat-obat ini," ujar perawat itu.

Sasuke menatap susu itu dengan ragu. Ia tak menyukai makanan manis sehingga ia tak menyukai susu, namun ia mengangkat gelas itu dan berusaha menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia segera memasukkan pil-pil obat ke dalam mulutnya dan meneguk segelas air yang disediakan perawat itu serta meminumnya.

" _Arigatou._ "

" _Douiteshimasite,_ " ucap perawat itu dengan sopan. "Apakah anda masih memerlukan sesuatu, Uchiha- _sama_?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu. Selamat malam," ujar perawat itu seraya mengangkat nampan berisi gelas dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Obat itu bekerja dengan cepat dan Sasuke merasa agak lebih baik hanya dalam beberapa menit. Namun ia juga mulai merasa sangat mengantuk akibat efek samping obat itu.

"Beristirahatlah dan jaga dirimu dengan baik, Sasuke. _Okaa-san_ akan pulang sekarang," ucap Mikoto seraya menatap kearah pintu.

" _Okaa-san_ ," Sasuke terdiam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri akan berbagai kemungkinan atas jawaban yang akan ia terima dari ibunya, "Kau akan datang lagi?"

Mikoto tak berani menatap Sasuke. Entah kenapa reaksi lelaki itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan ia mulai merasa agak bersalah. Ia memalingkan wajah dan menjawab dengan nada yang terkesan agak dingin.

"Mungkin, kalau sempat."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan dan melambaikan tangan pada ibunya. Mikoto baru saja akan membalas lambaian tangan anak itu, namun entah kenapa ia merasa agak tidak enak meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mengenggam telapak tangan lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Oyasumi_ ," ucap Mikoto seraya merapikan selimut Sasuke dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

 **-TBC-**


	17. Chapter 17

Seorang lelaki yang mengenakan setelan jas formal segera membukakan pintu mobil serta menundukkan kepala, mempersilahkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat elegan untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Terima kasih, Kimura- _san_ ," ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan sopan dan tersenyum tipis serta melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya.

Langkah kaki dari sepatu hak tinggi yang menimbulkan bunyi menjadi pertanda akan kehadirannya pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Seorang pelayan yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan teras cepat-cepat meletakkan peralatan bersih-bersih dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu serta menundukkan kepala dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Mikoto."

Mikoto tersenyum dan kembali mengucapkan terima kasih, membuat pelayan itu merasa senang karena dihargai. Seolah menghafal kebiasaan sang Nyonya, pelayan itu segera berkata tanpa diminta, "Tuan Uchiha telah tiba di rumah dan menunggu kedatangan anda."

"Baiklah," sahut Mikoto. "Terima kasih atas informasi mu, Yukii- _san._ "

Mikoto segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepaskan alas kaki, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia mendapati sang suami sudah menunggu dirinya sambil menonton televisi.

" _Anata_ , kau sudah makan malam?"

Fugaku hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Namun matanya menatap sang istri dengan tajam, "Kau menjenguk anak sial itu? Untuk apa?"

Mikoto terdiam. Tatapan tajam dari sang suami membuatnya merasa takut dan tidak nyaman.

"Kupikir aku harus melakukannya, _anata_ ," ucap Mikoto dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Ia segera membuka tasnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah surat "Lihatlah. Putra sulung kita menuliskan ini untukku."

Fugaku mengambil surat yang diberikan Mikoto dan membukanya dengan kasar. Ia agak terkejut dengan surat itu. Ia pernah beberapa kali menemukan surat dengan bentuk tulisan yang serupa, namun ia tak pernah mau membacanya.

Itachi bahkan berkali-kali berusaha berbicara dengan Fugaku mengenai Sasuke, namun ia tak pernah mau menggubrisnya. Ketika akhirnya Itachi kehabisan akal dan memutuskan menulis surat, ia tetap tak mau membaca surat itu hingga akhirnya Itachi benar-benar menyerah.

"Anak itu berusaha melindungi si pembawa sial," desah Fugaku seraya melemparkan kertas itu kearah meja.

"Bagaimana jika yang dituliskannya memang benar, _anata_?"

Fugaku terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata dengan nada marah, "Kau ingat isu yang beredar mengenai anak sial yang dikabarkan menderita sakit jiwa hingga membunuh kakaknya sendiri itu? Kau pikir berapa banyak uang yang kukeluarkan untuk menutup mulut para wartawan sialan itu dan 'melenyapkan' mereka? Dan dalam tahun yang sama, usahaku juga sempat mengalami kemunduran. Tidakkah kau berpikir jika dia adalah pembawa sial?"

Mikoto menyadari jika suaminya masih sangat membenci Sasuke. Di tahun yang sama setelah kematian Itachi, Sasuke yang mulai mengalami perubahan sikap dikabarkan sakit jiwa hingga sering berbicara sendiri dan bahkan membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Saat itu suaminya mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menutup mulut para wartawan dan 'melenyapkan' para wartawan yang terkait secara diam-diam. Selain itu keuntungan juga menurun di tahun yang sama. Suaminya pasti merasa benar-benar kehilangan hingga berpikir tidak rasional.

Sebetulnya Mikoto sudah mencegah suaminya untuk menutup mulut para wartawan dan memilih untuk menuntut para wartawan itu serta membawa Sasuke ke psikiater untuk membuktikan jika ia tidak sakit jiwa. Namun saat itu Sasuke masih sangat terpukul, terlebih lagi dengan orang tuanya yang memaki, menyalahkan atau bahkan memperlakukannya dengan kasar setiap hari, hingga lelaki itu lebih banyak diam, terlihat kurang fokus, dan sering menangis atau bahkan menjerit saat tidur. Dengan kondisi Sasuke yang seperti itu, Fugaku yakin anaknya akan dianggap mengalami stress atau bahkan gangguan jiwa, sehingga malah menguatkan rumor yang beredar dan membuat keluarga serta perusahaannya kehilangan reputasi di mata masyarakat.

"Bagaimana jika di tahun itu kita memang sedang ditakdirkan sedang tidak beruntung, _anata_?"

"Mengapa semua kesialan yang terjadi berkaitan dengan anak itu?"

Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Ia sendiri juga mengalami kesialan pada tahun yang sama dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari. Misalnya saja ketika ia sedang memiliki janji bertemu teman, mobilnya akan mogok di tengah jalan sehingga ia terpaksa menunggu mobil pengganti. Atau ketika ia pergi bersama temannya, entah bagaimana dompetnya bisa tertinggal meski ia sebetulnya bukan orang yang pelupa. Ia harus menahan malu dengan meminjam uang kepada temannya untuk makan dan berbelanja di hari itu. Bahkan ketika ia memutuskan membuka toko, entah mengapa pegawai yang bekerja selalu tidak betah sehingga ia terpaksa menutup tokonya. Di dalam keluarganya, hanya Sasuke lah yang tampaknya tidak mengalami kesialan sehingga Fugaku semakin yakin jika Sasuke adalah pembawa sial.

"Setidaknya setelah tahun itu kita semua baik-baik saja, bukan? Bahkan usahamu semakin membesar. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita memberi anak itu kesempatan?"

"Setelah dia mempermalukan kita dengan mengucilkan diri dan berbicara dengan mahluk tak kasat mata di sekolah? Seandainya kita memberi dia kesempatan, menurutmu hal tidak normal apalagi yang akan ia lakukan untuk mempermalukan kita, _hn_?"

Mikoto menatap sang suami yang terlihat marah meski tidak berteriak atau membentak. Ia paham dengan kebiasaan sang suami yang akan berbicara panjang lebar ketika memiliki hal penting untuk dikatakan atau sedang marah, termasuk saat ini.

"Aku berpikir, ia mungkin bisa berubah jika kita memperlakukannya dengan baik atau bahkan membawanya menemui psikolog," ujar Mikoto. "Aku baru saja menemuinya dan aku merasa miris dengan reaksinya. Ketika aku masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia malah menanyakan keadaanku dan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja meskipun wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil. Bahkan tangan nya juga sangat dingin ketika aku memegangnya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia malah tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri."

Fugaku menatap sang istri dengan tajam, terlebih ketika ia mendengar istrinya telah memegang tangan anak sial itu. Ia sangat mempercayai takhayul dan yakin jika Sasuke adalah pembawa sial setelah hal yang dialaminya.

Namun entah kenapa hatinya malah merasa tergelitik ketika ia mendengar ucapan istrinya. Jika diingat-ingat, perlakuannya terhadap Sasuke dan Itachi ketika sakit sangat berbeda. Ketika Itachi harus dirawat di rumah sakit, istrinya akan menghabiskan setiap siang untuk menemani putranya dan ia sendiri akan berjaga di malam hari jika memungkinkan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika harus tidur di sofa yang tidak nyaman asalkan bisa menjaga putra kesayangannya. Bahkan ia dan istrinya memberitahu rekan-rekan mereka jika putranya sedang sakit hingga mereka menerima begitu banyak parsel dan penjenguk.

" _Anata,_ kupikir perlakuan kita telah menyakitinya. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya, akan lebih baik jika kita mengirimnya bersekolah di Eropa, Amerika atau Australia yang jauh dari negara ini sejak bertahun-tahun lalu."

Fugaku mengangguk. Ucapan istrinya memang benar, ia sendiri sempat terpikir melakukannya, namun ia khawatir jika Sasuke malah akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak benar dan menghamburkan uang miliknya.

" _Hn._ Kurasa kita harus memaksanya belajar sekeras mungkin. Aku akan mengirimnya ke sekolah bisnis Harvard jika otaknya memadai."

Sebetulnya Mikoto merasa kurang setuju dengan sang suami. Ia merasa jika seluruh kehidupan Sasuke diatur dengan sedemikian ketat tanpa kasih sayang sebagai timbal balik. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah Sasuke tertarik dengan bisnis atau tidak. Namun ia tahu jika suaminya memerlukan pewaris usaha sehingga mengirim Sasuke ke sekolah bisnis adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Ide bagus, _anata,_ " sahut Mikoto seraya tersenyum pada sang suami, "Omong-omong aku akan mengunjungi 'anak itu' beberapa hari lagi. Kau ingin ikut?"

"Tidak."

Mikoto mengangguk. Ia sudah menduga sang suami akan menolak ajakannya.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Sakura mengunjungi Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk tak berkunjung agar tak menganggu lelaki itu meski ia merasa agak khawatir dengan kondisi lelaki itu.

Kini ia sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama beberapa teman-temannya. Ia meringis ketika mendapati sosok Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura melirik ke kursi disampingnya dengan ekor mata. Untung saja ia mampu mengendalikan diri sehingga ia tak terkejut dan malah tanpa sengaja menginjak pedal gas.

"Kau hampir membuatku celaka, tahu," ujar Sakura dengan ketus.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa kata 'celaka' selalu membuatnya teringat akan Sasuke dan ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan kata itu. Namun ia berusaha menutupi ketidaknyamanan nya dengan mulai membuka tutup jendela mobil Sakura untuk menjahili gadis itu.

"Hey! Jangan mainkan tombol jendela seperti itu!" seru Sakura.

Kaca mobil Sakura gelap sehingga orang tak bisa melihat jika Sakura sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tak terlihat. Namun seorang pengemudi yang berada di samping mobil Sakura tampaknya menyadari jendela mobil Sakura yang terbuka dan tertutup berkali-kali dengan sendirinya.

Seorang pengemudi yang berada di samping mobil Sakura bahkan membuka kaca dan berseru kepada Sakura, "Dik! Kaca mobilmu sepertinya rusak!"

Sakura dengan terpaksa memutuskan berbohong dan menjawab, "Terima kasih. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bengkel."

Pengemudi itu memberikan jempol dan tersenyum, kemudian menutup kaca jendela mobilnya. Sakura segera menutup kaca jendela dan menahan tombol central dengan tangan, memastikan agar Itachi tidak lagi memainkan jendela.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau kesini sih?"

"Bosan," sahut Itachi dengan asal.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Ia segera berkata, "Tak bisakah kau cari orang lain saja untuk kau jahili? Misalnya pacarmu, kalau ada?"

"Memangnya kau punya pacar?"

Ucapan Itachi membuat Sakura tertohok. Ia merasa terhina dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan meremehkannya itu.

"Tidak punya, _hn_?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sakura dengan sebal pada roh lelaki dihadapannya.

Belakangan ini Sakura merasa benar-benar jengkel. Itachi semakin sering menjahilinya dan membuatnya jengkel. Bahkan terkadang ketika Sakura sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya, Itachi akan mengikutinya dan membuat kejahilan. Misalnya saja lelaki itu akan mencampurkan garam yang banyak ke makanan teman Sakura, sehingga teman nya akan merasa heran dengan rasa makanan yang mendadak sangat asin. Berkat hal itu, Sakura harus berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak mengomeli lelaki itu.

Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pertama kali bertemu Itachi, Sakura sangat yakin jika lelaki itu adalah orang yang dingin, tegas, dan menakutkan, terutama setelah melihat sendiri apa yang dialami teman-teman sekolahnya. Namun lama-lama lelaki itu mulai menujukkan sifatnya yang sangat jahil dan membuat Sakura merasa akan lebih baik jika lelaki itu tetap bersikap seperti kesan pertama yang ditunjukannya.

Kini rasanya Itachi benar-benar menyebalkan. Bahkan lelaki itu jauh lebih menyebalkan ketimbang roh-roh berwujud hancur yang tiba-tiba seenaknya masuk ke dalam mobil Sakura dan menumpang mobilnya, seperti yang sering terjadi belakangan ini.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke- _san_?"

"Sepertinya sudah membaik. Dua hari yang lalu _okaa-san_ mengunjunginya."

Sakura sedikit terkejut, namun ia tersenyum, "Oh, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebetulnya aku sempat berpapasan dengan Mikoto- _obasan._ "

" _Hn._ _Otouto_ ku juga tampaknya senang dengan kehadiran _okaa-san_."

Sakura tersenyum, ia merasa benar-benar senang mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia merasa senang pada akhirnya Sasuke mendapat perhatian dari sang ibu.

.

.

"Aku bertemu Sakura," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis. Suasana hatinya membaik setelah ia menjahili Sakura dan berbincang dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan sinis. Ia yakin jika Itachi baru saja menjahili Sakura lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tak tahu apa yang memegaruhi roh lelaki itu hingga bersikap benar-benar jahil, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dibandingkan ketika lelaki itu masih hidup. Sasuke bahkan sempat menduga jika ada siluman atau roh jahat yang menyamar menjadi kakaknya, namun menurut penglihatannya, lelaki itu memang benar-benar kakaknya. Bahkan aura nya juga masih sama.

"Kau menjahilinya lagi, _hn_?"

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "Tahu saja, kau."

Sasuke berdecih kesal. Rasanya ia seperti orang tua yang berusaha mengatur anak yang nakal. Sebetulnya ia merasa marah dan ingin memarahi lelaki dihadapannya, namun ia sedang tak berniat marah. Kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing meskipun kondisi nya sudah mulai membaik dibanding dua hari yang lalu.

"Jangan ganggu dia."

Itachi tersentak dan terdiam sejenak, namun ia segera menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Sekarang kau membelanya? Sejak kapan kau perhatian padanya? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sasuke terpaksa menggelengkan kepala. Sebetulnya ia tak ingin menjawabnya, namun ia tak ingin Itachi salah paham. Ia sama sekali tak terpikir untuk jatuh cinta, sebetulnya ia bahkan belum pernah memiliki pengalaman jatuh cinta. Menurutnya jatuh cinta adalah perasaan yang merepotkan. Ia bahkan ingat ketika Itachi membicarakan Izumi, gadis yang dicintainya, hampir setiap saat. Lelaki itu bahkan mendadak mulai memperhatikan penampilan dan lebih sering tersenyum. Ketika Itachi akhirnya menyatakan cinta dan ditolak, lelaki itu mendadak diam dan tak bersemangat hingga tak bernafsu makan selama beberapa hari, membuat Sasuke dan orang tuanya keheranan.

"Aku ingin tidur," ucap Sasuke dengan singkat seraya berusaha memejamkan matanya. Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia merasa benar-benar bosan tanpa ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ponselnya ditinggal di kamarnya dan ia tak ingin merepotkan ibunya untuk membawakan ponselnya. Lagipula kepalanya masih terasa pusing jika ia terlalu lama melihat layar elektronik yang memancarkan sinar radiasi.

Rasanya sungguh aneh, biasanya Sasuke tak masalah dengan kesendirian. Ia bahkan merasa nyaman dengan suasana hening disekitarnya dan ia sanggup menghabiskan satu hari penuh tanpa percakapan sedikitpun. Namun belakangan ini ia malah mulai merindukan keberadaan orang lain disekitarnya dan terkadang merasa kesepian.

"Kalau _okaa-san_ datang bagaimana? Kau tak ingin menemuinya, _otouto_?"

Sasuke tak ingin berharap ibunya akan datang. Sudah dua hari ibunya tak datang dan ia meyakinkan diri jika kedatangan ibunya hanyalah bagian dari halusinasi. Ia tak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti.

" _Okaa-san_ akan datang?"

Itachi mengangguk. Tadi pagi ia sempat mendengar percakapan ibu dan ayahnya, dan ia mendengar jika ibunya berencana mengunjungi Sasuke hari ini. Ibunya adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan menarik apapun yang telah diucapkannya.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Itachi segera menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, " _Okaa-san_ datang."

Sasuke segera menoleh dan melirik Mikoto yang berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan membawa sebuah kotak plastik berisi makanan dari restoran yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu," ucap Mikoto tanpa berbasa-basi. Entah mengapa ia merasa canggung untuk berbasa-basi dengan putranya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum meski ia merasa agak tidak nyaman, "Lain kali tidak usah repot-repot membawakan makanan untukku."

Mikoto mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menyerahkan kotak plastik itu, "Ingin makan sekarang? Perlu kusuapi, tidak?"

Sasuke segera menolak dan mengambil kotak plastik itu. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mendapati _omurice_ dengan nasi goreng di dalamnya.

" _Arigatou_."

" _Douiteshimashite,_ " sahut Mikoto sambil tersenyum tipis secara refleks, membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia mengira ia salah melihat dan mengira ibunya tersenyum padanya.

Mikoto memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke makan sementara ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Ia baru menyadari jika sebetulnya kamar yang ditempati Sasuke termasuk luas untuk ukuran kamar rumah sakit. Kamar itu merupakan kamar VVIP yang termahal, namun baik Mikoto maupun suaminya tak pernah menyadari seperti apa kelebihan kamar itu dibandingkan kamar lainnya. Mereka hanya berpikir jika memesan kamar termahal, maka para perawat akan melayani lebih baik. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum jika perawat akan datang lebih cepat jika dipanggil oleh pasien VVIP ketimbang ketika dipanggil oleh pasien kamar kelas dua, apalagi kelas tiga.

Mikoto menyadari ruangan itu terdiri dari dua buah pintu, dan ia memutuskan membuka salah satu pintu. Ia terkejut saat mendapati sebuah ruangan yang lebih terlihat mirip dengan kamar hotel ketimbang kamar rumah sakit. Terdapat kasur, lemari, meja dan televisi yang tidak terlalu besar di kamar itu. Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi, mungkinkah ruangan ini sebetulnya merupakan kamar bagi penunggu pasien?

Selama ini baik Mkoto maupun Fugaku tak pernah berpikir untuk menjaga Sasuke, atau setidaknya menyewa seseorang untuk menjaga Sasuke. Toh sudah ada perawat yang bisa datang kapanpun Sasuke memerluka bantuan, begitu pikir mereka. Namun kini Mikoto merasa agak kasihan pada Sasuke yang sendirian di rumah sakit meskipun sebetulnya memiliki keluarga.

Mikoto segera keluar dari kamar itu dan menghampiri Sasuke yang baru menyelesaikan makanan nya.

"Sudah selesai makan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berniat meletakkan kotak makannya diatas nakas, namun ibunya segera mengambil kotak itu dan berjalan ke tempat sampah.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap disini," ujar Mikoto seraya menginjak tempat sampah dan membuang kotak plastik itu.

"Menginap?" Sasuke mengulang ucapan ibunya, mengira jika ia salah dengar.

"Ya."

Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepala. Entah kenapa ia merasakan tidak enak, seolah akan ada sesuatu yang buruk jika ia membiarkan ibunya menginap. Ia khawatir jika ayahnya akan sangat marah pada ibunya.

"Jangan," tolak Sasuke. "Tubuhmu akan sakit kalau kau tidur di sofa, _okaa-san_."

Mikoto terkejut. Ia tak pernah menduga jika putranya yang sedingin balok es akan menunjukkan perhatian padanya.

"Hm? Tak biasanya kau memperhatikanku begini."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia membuka mulutnya dan tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja dan ia merasa kesulitan hanya untuk mengucapkan apa yang sebetulnya ingin ia sampaikan. Sebetulnya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang menunjukkan perhatian dengan kata-kata dan merasa canggung ketika harus melakukannya, dan ia merasa bingung jika harus menjelaskan apapun yang berkaitan dengan emosi pada orang lain.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan merasa kecewa ketika tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya ia harus bersyukur ketika lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat lengkap, bukan dengan kalimat singkat atau gesture tubuh.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula ada kamar untuk penunggu disini. Aku bisa tidur di kamar itu."

Mikoto segera membuka tas nya dan merogoh isinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan _charger_ serta memberikannya pada Sasuke, "Ponselmu."

" _Arigatou_ ," sahut Sasuke seraya menekan tombol untuk menyalakan ponselnya. Terdapat layar pembuka dan Sasuke segera mendekatkan matanya ke ponsel yang terbuka dengan sendirinya ketika mengenali iris matanya.

Tak lama kemudian terdapat berbagai notifikasi pesan yang muncul tanpa henti dan beberapa _missed calls_ dari Naruto dan Sakura. Ia segera menekan aplikasi chat dan mendapati notifikasi berupa ratusan pesan dari Naruto serta puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari seminggu yang lalu. Sisanya berupa notifikasi dari grup kelasnya serta pesan dari Sakura.

Sasuke segera membaca pesan dari Sakura dan merasa antusias. Pesan gadis itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

.

.

Sakura berbaring diatas kasur seraya melihat berbagai review restoran di Tomato, situs review makanan yang sering dikunjunginya, sambil sesekali melirik notifikasi, berharap akan ada notifikasi berupa pesan dari Sasuke. Sebetulnya ia hanya iseng mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke dan tak yakin jika lelaki itu akan membacanya, apalagi membalasnya.

Selama ini Sakura tak pernah mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin ia katakan.

Terdengar suara notifikasi dan Sakura segera menekan tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan.

* * *

 **From : Sasuke**

Makan. Kau?

* * *

Mata Sakura terbelalak secara refleks. Ia tak mengira Sasuke akan membalas pesannya yang sebetulnya sama sekali tidak penting. Sakura hanya menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu saat ini.

* * *

 **To : Sasuke**

Melihat-lihat review makanan di Tomato, nih.

Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah lebih sehat?

* * *

Pesan terkirim dan Sakura kembali membuka situs Tomato. Namun belum sampai semenit kemudian sudah ada pesan balasan dari Sasuke.

* * *

 **From : Sasuke**

Ya. Kata dokter minggu depan aku boleh pulang.

* * *

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa lega jika lelaki itu akan segera pulang dari rumah sakit. Mendadak ia mendapat ide untuk mengajak lelaki itu mengunjungi salah satu restoran _all you can eat_ yang mendapat rating tinggi di Tomato. Bagaimanapun ia merasa berhutang setelah lelaki itu berkali-kali mentraktirnya.

* * *

 **To : Sasuke**

Baguslah

Restoran Ichiban BBQ sepertinya enak, deh. Rating di Tomato juga tinggi. Aku lihat banyak orang mempostingnya di Picturegram. Sabtu depan makan disana, yuk? Anggap saja perayaan kesembuhanmu, jadi aku yang traktir. Oke?

* * *

Sakura menekan tombol kirim dengan cepat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan ia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terkesan seperti wanita genit yang mengajak seorang pria kencan dengan iming-iming akan mentraktir pria itu. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja saking malunya.

Dalam hati Sakura agak berharap jika pesannya tidak terkirim, entah karena ponsel Sasuke yang bermasalah atau bagaimana. Namun terdengar suara notifikasi dan Sasuke membacanya tanpa melihat nama penerima terlebih dahulu.

* * *

 **From : Sasuke**

Boleh.

Aku akan menjemputmu nanti.

* * *

Sakura cepat-cepat mengetikkan pesan balasan dan meletakkan ponsel di nakas. Ia memekik pelan, merasa agak senang dengan pesan lelaki itu, sekaligus sedikit gugup. Ia merasa seolah akan berkencan dengan Sasuke sebagai pasangan saja. Jika lelaki itu memperlakukannya yang notabene hanya teman sebegitu baiknya, bagaimana dengan perlakuan terhadap pasangannya nanti? Kalau saja ia menjadi pasangan lelaki itu, mungkin lelaki itu akan melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga padanya.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia pasti sakit jiwa hingga memikirkan hal seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan ia malah sudah terkena karma.

 **-TBC-**


	18. Chapter 18

"UCHIHA MIKOTO!" bentak Fugaku dengan suara meninggi dan wajah yang terlihat marah tepat ketika ia kembali ke rumah dan mendapati Mikoto yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi dengan memasang masker di wajah.

Jantung Mikoto berdegup keras, namun ia memberanikan diri menatap suaminya. Semalam ia tidak kembali ke rumah dan mengirimkan sms pada suaminya bahwa ia menginap di rumah sakit.

"Ada apa, _anata_?"

"SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU MENJAGA ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL ITU, HAH?!" Bentak Fugaku dengan marah. Ia bahkan mengangkat tangannya dan hendak menampar wajah sang istri, namun ia segera menurunkan kembali tangan nya yang sudah terangkat.

Sebagai gantinya, kini ia menatap Mikoto dengan tajam dan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah, seolah ingin membunuh seseorang.

Mikoto merasa takut, namun entah kenapa ia seolah kehilangan rasa takutnya ketika menatap Fugaku.

"Maafkan aku, _anata._ Kupikir sesekali perlu ada seseorang yang menemani Sasuke. Bagaimana jika seseorang berniat mencelakainya ketika ia sendirian karena mengetahui statusnya sebagai putra pengusaha terkenal?

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Jika seseorang berniat mencelakainya, ia akan mencelakaimu terlebih dahulu." 

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa ia merasa diremehkan. Usianya memang sudah empat puluhan, namun ia memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang lumayan memadai. Saat muda dulu ia pernah mempelajari _taekwondo_ hingga sabus merah strip satu dan judo hingga tingkat _dan_ lima. Saat itu orang tuanya menyuruhnya mempelajari seni bela diri dengan alasan keselamatan.

"Aku meminta dua orang pengawal dari 'perusahaan' untuk berjaga di depan kamar rumah sakit. Lagipula aku juga menguasai teknik bela diri. Setidaknya lebih baik ketimbang ia sendirian."

Fugaku mendengus kesal. Yang dimaksud 'perusahaan' ialah merupakan organisasi rahasia bentukannya yang berisi orang-orang dengan kemampuan bertarung untuk mengamankan dirinya, keluarganya dan perusahaan. Sebetulnya organisasi itu lebih mirip seperti kelompok mafia dimana organisasi itu juga melakukan hal-hal kotor seperti melakukan perdagangan illegal untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu," ucap Fugaku dengan suara yang lebih melunak. "Aku bahkan tak peduli jika anak itu mati. Sejujurnya, aku malah bersyukur karena tak perlu mendanai anak itu."

" _ANATA!_ " ucap Mikoto dengan suara meninggi. Ia telah kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa suaminya berpikir seperti itu, meski ia sebelumnya juga berpikir begitu.

"Anak kita yang tersisa hanyalah 'dia'. Apa kau lebih rela jika orang lain mewarisi segalanya yang kau miliki? Anak itu bahkan tak bisa memilih untuk menjadi pembawa sial."

"Mudah saja. Aku hanya perlu membuat anak lain denganmu, atau mungkin dengan salah satu wanitaku jika kau keberatan."

Mikoto tersentak. Ia merasa marah, namun tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan. Ia sudah tahu jika ia bukanlah satu-satunya wanita dalam hidup sang suami. Ia memang merupakan istri sah dan satu-satunya istri di 'permukaan', namun sebetulnya sang suami memiliki wanita-wanita lain, entah berapa jumlahnya juga tidak diketahui Mikoto.

Mikoto merasa ingin menangis, karena marah sekaligus meratapi nasibnya sebagai wanita. Ia tak memiliki pilihan untuk 'membagi' suaminya dengan orang lain. Pada dasarnya tak ada laki-laki yang begitu sempurna dengan memiliki wajah tampan, kekayaan berlimpah dan kesetiaan. Laki-laki pada umumnya ialah mahluk yang mudah bosan dan cenderung tak puas hanya dengan memiliki satu wanita.

Rasanya kini Mikoto menyesal menuruti orang tuanya yang tak mengijinkannya menikah dengan laki-laki yang status sosial dan kondisi ekonomi dibawahnya. Saat itu ia membiarkan orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan Fugaku yang juga berasal dari keluarga menengah atas dengan kondisi ekonomi yang lebih baik darinya, dan kini ia harus meratapi nasibnya memiliki suami yang tak setia meskipun laki-laki dari kalangan menengah ke bawah juga tak menjamin bahwa mereka adalah mahluk yang setia.

"Aku akan memberikan apartemen dengan namanya dimanapun yang ia mau dengan pekerja rumah tangga dan pengawal untuk anak sial itu dan uang bulanan tiga kali lipat setelah ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Namun pastikan ia tidak lagi menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini."

Mikoto mengepalkan tangan dengan marah, "Kau mengusirnya, _anata_?!"

" _Hn._ "

"KAU KETERLALUAN!" bentak Mikoto. Kesabarannya telah habis dan kini ia memelototi suaminya. Ia segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, ia tak peduli lagi jika suaminya akan memarahinya atau bahkan menceraikannya. Ia sudah benar-benar jengah pada sang suami.

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit secara refleks. Entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaannya tidak enak. Sebetulnya ia bahkan sudah merasa tidak enak sejak kedatangan ibunya kemarin. Ia merasa seolah akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, karena itulah ia melarang ibunya untuk menginap.

Sasuke memiliki insting yang kuat. Terkadang ketika ia memiliki pikiran buruk mengenai sesuatu, hal buruk yang ia pikirkan akan menjadi kenyataan. Ketika ia membicarakan hal yang buruk –meski ia jarang melakukannya- terkadang hal itu juga akan menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan ia juga terkadang mendapat 'penglihatan' secara mendadak. Ketika ia sedang diam, tiba-tiba saja bayangan itu muncul begitu saja di kepalanya dan ia seolah-olah melihat langsung kejadian yang akan terjadi itu secara langsung. Dan biasanya apa yang ia lihat juga akan menjadi kenyataan meski tidak selalu terjadi.

Kini ruangan kamar Sasuke saat ini sangat sepi. Bahkan tak ada lagi mahluk yang berkeliaran di kamarnya dan menganggunya berkat kehadiran Itachi dan kondisi fisik Sasuke yang telah membaik sehingga energinya menguat. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada Sasuke dan Itachi yang kini sedang asik menonton _girlband_ seksi yang sedang tampil di acara musik di stasiun televisi Korea.

"Itachi- _nii._ "

Tak ada jawaban. Itachi masih menatap layar televisi dengan intens dan matanya bahkan terbuka lebih lebar dibanding biasanya. Ia bahkan sesekali bernyanyi pelan dengan suara samar-samar mengikuti _girlband_ itu.

Sasuke meringis melihat tingkah sang kakak yang kini semakin parah. Ia tak tahu darimana Itachi bisa mengetahui soal _girlband_ korea hingga kini menjadi _fanboy_ girlband-girlband itu.

"Itachi- _nii_."

" _Hn_?"

Itachi menyahut dengan asal tanpa menatap Sasuke. Matanya masih menatap kearah layar televisi yang kini menampilkan TBS, _boyband_ terkenal yang sedang menampilkan single comeback terbaru mereka.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Bisakah kau mengecek _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ di rumah?"

"Nanti saja, ya? Acaranya akan selesai sepuluh menit lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tak tega memaksa Itachi segera meninggalkan acara televisi kesayangannya meski ia sebetulnya agak jengkel dengan sang kakak yang semakin hari semakin berlebihan hingga rasanya ia tak lagi mengenali sang kakak yang dikenalnya semasa hidup. Atau mungkin juga sebetulnya lelaki itu memiliki sikap 'berlebihan' secara diam-diam dan kini menampilkannya secara eksplisit.

Namun Itachi tiba-tiba mematikan televisi. Sejak tadi ia merasa jika orang tuanya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, namun ia berusaha menghiraukan perasaannya demi menonton _girlband_ favorit di acara musik kesayangannya.

" _Hn_? Kenapa kau mematikan tv nya?"

"Aku pergi sekarang," ucap Itachi sambil menyalakan televisi nya.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, lelaki itu segera menghilang.

Sasuke menunggu seraya menatap kearah layar televisi yang masih menyiarkan acara music itu. Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan alasan Itachi yang begitu tergila-gila dengan _girlband_ dan _boyband_ korea itu.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada para anggota _girlband_ seksi yang tadi menampilkan lagu. Ia merasa heran, entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik melihat para wanita berwajah cantik itu. Rasanya ia bahkan merasa tertarik dengan bentuk tubuh para wanita yang menonjol itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia pasti masih kurang sehat hingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan malah memiliki pikiran aneh seperti ini. Rasanya ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena telah memiliki pikiran seperti ini. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi ia akan mulai tertular Itachi dan mulai ikut menyukai girlband-girlband itu.

.

.

Itachi kembali sepuluh menit kemudian dengan mata yang menatap nanar dan wajah yang terlihat gusar. Emosi bercampur aduk dan otaknya bagaikan benang kusut yang sulit untuk diuraikan. Ia sengaja memperlambat waktu untuk kembali pada Sasuke sementara ia memikirkan kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan pada Sasuke.

Mikoto sedang bertengkar dengan Fugaku ketika Itachi tiba. Dan setelahnya Mikoto menuju kamar dan menangis keras-keras sementara Fugaku berteriak diluar pintu seraya menggedor-gedor pintu serta memaki-maki istrinya dengan kalimat-kalimat makian yang kasar.

Itachi menyimpulkan jika inti pertengkaran itu berawal dari Mikoto yang membela Sasuke, dan kini Itachi khawatir jika Sasuke malah akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya jika mengetahui masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia mendapati Itachi sudah kembali.

"Mereka bertengkar sedikit, namun kini sudah baik-baik saja, kok."

Sasuke menatap Itachi yang entah kenapa terlihat agak aneh. Orang tua mereka jarang bertengkar dan tampak seperti pasangan harmonis di permukaan. Namun jika mereka sampai bertengkar, pasti ada sebab yang serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu," Itachi mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap layar televisi, "Wah, kau menonton acara music itu juga? Musik korea bagus, kan? Wanitanya juga cantik."

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tajam. Lelaki itu berusaha terlihat biasa saja, namun lelaki itu terkesan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu hingga mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lelaki itu juga menghabiskan sepuluh menit di rumah dan cukup pintar untuk dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu hanya dengan mengamati, sehingga tidak mungkin jika Itachi sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya apa yang diucapkan _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_?"

Itachi menyadari jika Sasuke berusaha memaksanya untuk memberitahu dengan memberikan pertanyaan yang serupa. Dan ia akan berusaha mengelak.

"Tidak tahu. Mereka saling membentak dan _otou-san_ memaki-maki dengan kasar ketika aku tiba," ujar Itachi seraya menghampiri Sasuke dan berusaha menyentuh rambut lelaki itu dan berkata, "Sudahlah, tidak usah memikirkannya."

"Mereka bertengkar karena aku, _hn_?"

" _H_ n? Kurasa tidak."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Instingnya mengatakan jika orang tuanya bertengkar karena dirinya ketika mengetahui orang tuanya bertengkar. Dan biasanya instingnya tepat.

"Tidak perlu membohongiku."

Itachi memejamkan mata sejenak, menyiapkan diri untuk mulai berbicara serta berusaha menyiapkan hati untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang akan menyakitkan hatinya. Sasuke yang dihadapinya saat ini bukanlah Sasuke yang bisa dibohonginya dengan mudah seperti saat kecil. Lelaki itu sudah belajar dari pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun menerima kebohongan dari sang kakak.

" _Hn._ Mereka memang bertengkar karenamu. _Otou-san_ marah karena _okaa-san_ menginap disini kemarin."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia sudah menduganya jika orang tuanya akan bertengkar karena hal ini. Namun ia tak mengira jika ayahnya sampai tega memaki ibunya dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Lalu setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, kau boleh memilih dimanapun kau akan tingga-"

Sasuke tak sabar lagi. Ia segera memotong ucapan Itachi, "- _otou-san_ mengusirku karena tak ingin melihatku di rumah lagi?"

Ruangan itu hening seketika. Itachi tak lagi berbicara, ia bahkan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti Sasuke, namun ia merasakan nyeri tak kasat mata di hatinya. Jika saja ia masih memiliki air mata untuk diteteskan, maka ia akan meneteskan air mata saat ini.

"Mungkin saja mereka berencana merenovasi rumah atau kamarmu sebagai kejutan?"

"Berhentilah membohongiku, Itachi- _nii_."

"Aku-"

Itachi memutus ucapannya sendiri. Otak dan mulutnya seolah tak sinkron. Otaknya sudah memikirkan berbagai alasan pada Sasuke, namun anehnya lidahnya terasa kelu ketika ia berusaha mengucapkannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi _okaa-san_ dan memintanya untuk tak datang lagi. Setelahnya aku juga akan pergi seperti yang diinginkan _otou-san._ Bagus juga jika aku pergi dari rumah, _hn_? Aku senang karena tak perlu bertemu orang-orang yang tak menyukaiku di rumah, mereka juga senang. Kenapa tidak mengusirku sejak dulu saja?" ucap Sasuke dengan panjang lebar dan nada sinis.

Itachi terdiam. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lahir dan sadar jika lelaki itu pada dasarnya tidak terlalu banyak bicara pada orang lain, apalagi jika sedang kesal. Namun jika lelaki itu sampai bicara panjang lebar, biasanya ada hal yang penting. Dan kalimat sinis yang diucapkan lelaki itu bisa memiliki banyak makna, misalnya karena lelaki itu benar-benar kesal, sedang menghibur diri sendiri atau keduanya. Itachi yakin jika kalimat sinis yang diucapkan Sasuke ialah untuk menghibur diri.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya di sofa dan memutuskan mengirim pesan untuk ibunya. Namun ketika ia berniat menuliskan pesan, ia malah terdiam dan tak tahu harus menuliskan apa. Ia tak tahu harus menulis bagaimana agar tak menyakiti perasaan ibunya.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak jadi mengirim pesan dan membuka situs untuk mencari rumah atau apartemen yang diinginkannya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi dari rumah, Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan _okaa-san_? Kau akan membiarkannya berdua saja dengan _otou-san_? Kau tahu-"

Itachi segera mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia hampir saja memberitahu jika ayahnya hendak memukul ibunya dan mengancam untuk memiliki anak dari wanita simpanannya.

" _Otou-san_ tidak melakukan kekerasan pada _okaa-san, hn_?"

"Tidak, sih. Memangnya kau akan benar-benar pergi? Siapa tahu itu hanya kemarahan sesaat saja," ujar Itachi dengan nada yang menenangkan meskipun ia tahu jika sang ayah tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu adalah suatu kepastian.

" _Hn_ ," sahut Sasuke. "Lagipula aku tak keberatan pergi dari rumah asalkan mereka tak perlu bertengkar karena aku. Jika _otou-san_ ingin membunuhku sekalipun, aku tak peduli," ujar Sasuke dengan serius tanpa sedikitpun emosi di wajahnya.

Hati Itachi kembali terasa nyeri. Ia tahu jika Sasuke sedang serius, namun kata-kata lelaki itu terdengar menyakitkan. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun seolah sudah mati rasa.

"Sasuke!" ucap Itachi dengan suara meninggi, "Jangan bicara apapun ketika kau sedang marah. Pikirkan baik-baik apapun yang akan kau ucapkan."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Itachi. Lelaki itu bisa menakutkan jika sudah serius. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa Itachi jika sudah marah, meski ia tak pernah melihat seperti apa lelaki itu saat sedang marah.

"Aku tak bermain-main dengan ucapanku," bela Sasuke.

"Coba pikirkan dengan otakmu, kau akan membiarkan _otou-san_ bersenang-senang dengan bersikap seenaknya sementara kau menderita? Kau bodoh."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, _hn_?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu tanpa perlu kuucapkan, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyadari jika Itachi berniat menahannya untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah. Biasanya ia masih akan bersabar dengan apapun yang dilakukan orang tuanya dan menganggapnya sebagai pertanggungjawaban atas kesalahan yang dilakukannya, namun kali ini ia sudah kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Jika ayahnya berniat mengusirnya, maka ayahnya benar-benar sudah tak menginginkan dirinya dalam kehidupannya.

"Sebagai putra kesayangan _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ , apa kau pernah memahami perasaanku? Kau membuatku muak, _aniki_!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang meninggi dan dadanya terasa memanas dengan emosi yang membara. Ia tak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya, dan kini ia bagaikan sebuah bom yang siap meledak sebentar lagi.

Wajah Itachi sedikit memerah. Ia yang biasanya tenang juga mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Di satu sisi ia mengerti perasaan Sasuke, namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin Sasuke semakin jauh dari keluarganya dengan pergi dari rumah. Lagipula ia yakin ibunya akan merasa benar-benar sedih dengan kepergian Sasuke, terutama setelah ibunya mulai bersikap lembut pada Sasuke.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidur dan mendinginkan kepalamu, _otouto._ _Oyasumi._ "

Tanpa menatap Sasuke, Itachi segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sebelum ia sendiri benar-benar kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya.

.

.

Sakura sedang memasang masker diwajahnya sambil mendengarkan musik instrumental ketika ia merasakan keberadaan Itachi di dalam kamarnya. Sakura segera membuka matanya dan mendapati lelaki itu sudah duduk di tepi kasur dengan wajah datar, namun terasa ada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau ingin menjahiliku lagi? Tidak sekarang, ya. Kau lihat aku sedang apa, kan?"

"Tidak."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ucapan lelaki itu singkat, seperti Sasuke ketika awal-awal Sakura mengenalnya.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu ke kamarku? Ini malam hari dan aku ini gadis, tahu! Kau ingin mengintipku, ya?" ledek Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku lelaki cabul, _hn_?"

Sakura terdiam. Nada suara Itachi agak berbeda dibanding biasanya. Tak ada kejahilan yang biasanya tersirat dibalik nada suara lelaki itu. Tampaknya kali ini lelaki itu sedang serius.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau kesini? Kau bosan?"

Itachi menggeleng. Ia sebetulnya ingin menyendiri, namun ia juga ingin berbicara dengan Sakura dan meminta pendapat gadis itu. Namun ketika ia sudah menemui Sakura, ia malah merasa terlalu malas dan lelah untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia sudah tidur?"

"Belum."

Sakura merasa agak heran. Itachi sangat jarang meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian belakangan ini. Lelaki itu bahkan menemui Sakura hanya ketika sudah benar-benar bosan di rumah sakit dan hanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Tumben sekali kau menemuiku ketika dia belum tidur. Kau tidak mungkin bertengkar dengan Sasuke, kan? Kelihatannya kalian bukan tipe orang yang mudah bertengkar, deh."

"Dia marah padaku," jawab Itachi pada akhirnya. Ia sedikit memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara meski ia sebetulnya malas untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Hah? Kok bisa?!" ujar Sakura seraya membuka matanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil segelas air tanpa beranjak dari kasur. Namun tangannya tak bisa meraih gelas yang diletakkan di nakas dan ia berkata pada Itachi, "Omong-omong, tolong ambilkan minumku, dong? Masker wajahku bisa lepas kalau aku berganti posisi."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Itachi segera mengambil gelas berisi air itu dan meletakkannya di tangan Sakura. Sakura segera membuka mulutnya sedikit dan meminum air itu sebelum akhirnya Itachi mengambil gelas itu dan kembali meletakkannya di nakas.

" _Arigatou,_ Itachi- _nii_ ," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang agak dibuat-buat.

" _Hn._ "

Sakura menatap Itachi lekat-lekat dan berharap lelaki itu akan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang sebelumnya. Ia terlalu sungkan untuk kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Menyadari tatapan Sakura, Itachi segera berkata tanpa berbasa-basi, "Orang tua kami bertengkar karena _okaa-san_ menunggui Sasuke kemarin. Dan sekarang ayahku ingin membelikan tempat tinggal dan menaikkan uang saku Sasuke dengan syarat ia tak kembali ke rumah. Aku menyuruh Sasuke tetap tinggal di rumah, namun dia marah padaku."

Sakura membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia tak mengira jika ayah Sasuke benar-benar membenci anaknya sendiri hingga seperti itu. Ia tak pernah menduga jika orang tua seperti itu benar-benar ada hingga mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Sasuke mengetahuinya? Apa ayah kalian mengusirnya secara langsung?"

Itachi menggeleng, "Ayahku belum memberitahunya. Namun Sasuke memiliki insting yang kuat. Jika dia memiliki firasat buruk atau merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, biasanya akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Terkadang, dia bahkan mendapat penglihatan masa depan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan biasanya juga akan menjadi kenyataan."

Sakura menatap dengan takjub. Ia merasa kagum hanya dengan mendengar kemampuan Sasuke dan merasa agak iri karena ia tak memilikinya, "Hebat sekali! Darimana dia bisa memilikinya? Apa kau juga memilikinya, Itachi- _nii_? Selama ini kupikir dia hanya bisa melihat mahluk halus saja."

Itachi menggeleng, "Kemampuan seperti itu menurun di keluarga kami. Aku juga dulu memilikinya, namun kemampuanku semakin menghilang dan berpindah padanya."

"Wow, beruntung sekali," sahut Sakura. "Pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat masa depan, bukan? Kalian bisa berusaha menghindari hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi."

"Tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan, Sakura," ucap Itachi. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kemampuanku. Namun Sasuke masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri hingga saat ini. Sepertinya ia tersiksa dengan firasat buruk seperti pemikiran negatif atau penglihatan yang mendadak muncul. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika mengetahui orang terdekatmu berniat melakukan hal yang buruk padamu sebelum orang itu benar-benar melakukannya. Kau tak tahu apakah yang kau rasakan hanyalah paranoid atau memang akan terjadi."

Sakura tak mengerti sepenuhnya yang dijelaskan Itachi. Ia tak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu sehingga tak memahami perasaan orang yang memilikinya. Namun ia tahu jika Sasuke sebetulnya sangat menderita.

"Benar juga. Sepertinya itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan," ujar Sakura sambil menganggukan kepala. "Sasuke benar-benar berniat meninggalkan rumah?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa jika Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan rumah. Namun ia masih merasa kagum pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu mendapat tekanan emosional yang berat dari keluarga dan orang-orang disekitarnya, ditambah lagi denga kemampuan yang menambah beban emosional. Namun lelaki itu masih mampu mempertahankan kewarasannya dan masih mempedulikan orang lain. Sakura yakin jika ia akan gila seandainya ia berada di posisi Sasuke.

"Aku masih tak mengerti, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga ayahmu berniat mengusirnya?"

Itachi mengendikkan bahunya. Ia pun tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan alasan ayahnya begitu membenci Sasuke, "Menurut ayahku, Sasuke adalah pembawa sial. Baik _okaa-san_ maupun _otou-san_ mengalami kesialan di tahun kematianku, hanya Sasuke yang tak terpengaruh. Kurasa _otou-san_ sudah tak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke lagi di rumah."

"Kasihan," ucap Sakura secara refleks. Ia berpura-pura mengucek mata meski dadanya terasa sakit dan air matanya mulai menggenang, "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah memperlakukannya dengan jahat meskipun ia bersikap cukup baik padaku."

Itachi menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dengan tatapan memohon. Kepalanya agak tertunduk sedikit, "Kau sudah mengerti bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, _hn_? Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya secara emosional dan menghangatkan hatinya. Sebagai gantinya, dia akan melindungimu dn membantumu beradaptasi dengan indra keenammu."

"Pasti," jawab Sakura dengan serius dan suara yang agak serak. "Aku pasti akan melakukannya, Itachi- _nii._ "

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika air matanya tak lagi bisa dikendalikan. Air matanya perlahan mengalir dan menyatu dengan masker wajah yang dipakainya.

 **-TBC-**


	19. Chapter 19

Fugaku berjalan dengan cepat dan wajah datar melalui lorong rumah sakit. Rasanya ia ingin mempercepat waktu jika memungkinkan. Ia ingin secepat mungkin menyelesaikan urusan terakhirnya dengan putra pembawa sial itu.

Sebetulnya Fugaku tak ingin menemui Sasuke dan meminta Mikoto untuk menyampaikan rencana untuk meminta Sasuke keluar dari rumah. Namun ia berubah pikiran dan ingin menemui Sasuke untuk kali terakhir. Ia terus berharap agar setelahnya tidak mengalami kesialan dan telah memberikan sumbangan dalam jumlah besar ke sejumlah kuil agar didoakan oleh para pendeta kuil.

Seorang body guard yang mengikuti Fugaku mengetuk pintu ketika tiba di depan pintu kamar Sasuke dan segera membuka pintu.

Fugaku segera masuk ke dalam dan melangkah dengan tenang. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke meski dalam hati ia merasa takut akan mengalami kesialan.

Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan sang ayah. Sudah lama ia tak bertatap muka secara langsung dengan sang ayah meski mereka tinggal serumah. Sang ayah akan berangkat kerja di pagi hari serta sarapan di ruang makan sementara sarapan akan diantar ke meja di lantai dua yang khusus digunakan untuknya sarapan. Sementara ayahnya biasanya tidak makan malam di rumah dan ketika berada di rumah akan memilih langsung menuju kamar atau ruang kerja agar tidak berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Mereka tidak bertatap muka atau saling bicara berbulan-bulan terakhir.

Wajah Fugaku terlihat agak berbeda dibanding kali terakhir Sasuke melihatnya. Tanda-tanda penuaan mulai terlihat di wajah sang ayah. Mata ayahnya mulai berkerut meski tatapannya masih tajam dan menusuk seperti biasanya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin segera bertanya dengan maksud kedatangan sang ayah, namun tak satupun kata terucap ketika ia membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu mendadak dan tenggorokannya terasa seolah tercekat.

" _Ko-n-bawa_ , _otou-sama_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan suara tercekat pada akhirnya.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke mulai berubah sejak kali terakhir mereka bertemu. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dengan fitur-fitur maskulin yang semakin menonjol. Suaranya juga semakin berat dan wajah yang terlihat lebih dewasa serta agak feminine seperti sang istri.

Fugaku sebetulnya agak penasaran dengan Sasuke, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya macam-macam. Ia hanya ingin memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu dua minggu untuk mencari rumah atau apartemen yang kau inginkan dan memindahkan barang-barangmu. Uang bulananmu akan kunaikkan menjadi tiga puluh juta _yen_ dan limit kartu kreditmu akan kunaikkan. Aku juga akan membayar semua biaya hidupmu. Namun jangan pernah kembali ke rumah setelah kau pergi."

Sasuke terdiam. Hatinya terasa nyeri meski sudah tahu jika sang ayah memang akan mengusirnya. Dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mematuhi ayahnya tanpa bertanya.

"Mengapa?"

Fugaku merasa kesal dengan Sasuke yang bertanya. Sejak dulu ia memang lebih suka dengan putra tertuanya dibanding Sasuke. Kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke terlihat sangat besar di matanya.

Fugaku menahan diri untuk tidak memukul, menampar atau membentak putra sialan yang kurang ajar itu. Toh ini merupakan kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu di rumahku. Aku tak ingin tinggal di tempat yang sama denganmu."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat-erat dan menatap sang ayah dengan tajam. Hatinya terasa sakit, namun ia juga sedih dan marah. Bagaimana bisa ia diusir hanya karena alasan seperti itu. Ia merasa diperlakukan tidak adil.

"Aku tahu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis meski ia merasakan nyeri tak kasat mata di dadanya. "Seharusnya kau lakukan sejak dulu, _otou-sama._ "

Fugaku sedikit terkejut meski ia merasa senang dengan reaksi Sasuke. Anak itu tak menolak atau terlihat marah. Ekspresinya bahkan cenderung aneh untuk seseorang yang akan diusir oleh orang tuanya.

"Aku juga ingin kau fokus belajar. Setelah lulus kau harus masuk ke sekolah bisnis di Harvard. Lalu kau mungkin akan bekerja di perusahaanku."

Fugaku telah memiliki rencana. Ia akan memasukkan Sasuke ke sekolah bisnis sementara ia berusaha memiliki anak dengan istrinya atau wanita simpanan lainnya. Jika tidak berhasil sampai Sasuke lulus kuliah, maka mau tak mau ia harus mempersiapkan Sasuke menjadi pewaris perusahaan. Namun jika ia berhasil memiliki anak, maka ia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke perusahaan. Ia akan memberi modal satu kali pada Sasuke untuk berbisnis dan setelahnya ia akan benar-benar memutuskan hubungan dengan anak itu.

Sasuke merasa sedang dimanfaatkan oleh ayahnya. Ia bagaikan benda tak berharga yang dijadikan 'cadangan'. Ayahnya membencinya, namun berusaha mengontrol hidupnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar muak dengan hidupnya.

Kini Sasuke bersyukur tak memiliki cita-cita apapun. Impiannya telah ia lepaskan begitu saja sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu meski ia masih melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Dulu ia pernah berpikir untuk menjadi pengusaha sukses seperti sang ayah, namun ia malah merasa risih setelah mengetahui 'sisi gelap' sang ayah serta rekan-rekan seprofesinya. Dan kini, ayahnya mungkin berusaha menjadikannya seperti sang ayah.

"Lakukan saja apapun yang kau rencanakan padaku," sahut Sasuke meski ia merasa marah dan ia ingin menolak. Ia merasa tak enak hati menolak permintaan orang tuanya.

" _Hn._ Segera hubungi ibumu jika kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru yang cocok."

Fugaku segera berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke ataupun menunggu jawaban. Apapun yang ia ucapkan adalah mutlak dan tak seorangpun boleh menolaknya.

Pintu tertutup dan kini Sasuke sendirian di dalam kamar. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan sesak, matanya bahkan mulai basah. Ia merasa marah, namun tak bisa berteriak sesukanya. Ia juga tak terbiasa menghancurkan sesuatu ketika ia sedang emosi.

Sasuke segera berbaring di kasur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal serta sedikit menekannya. Ia menangis tanpa suara, meluapkan kemarahan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan melirik jam digital yang tertera di dinding. Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi meskipun ia merasa sudah tidur sangat lama. Namun entah kenapa rasanya ia tidak bisa tidur.

Sakura meraih bandulan kalung di lehernya dan mengelusnya. Ia merasa bersyukur dengan keberadaan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya itu. Berkat kalung itu, tak ada mahluk halus yang bisa mendekatinya dari radius satu setengah meter, kecuali Itachi. Ia juga tak pernah mendapati mahluk halus apapun yang berkeliaran di rumah selain mahluk penunggu rumah.

"Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura hampir menjerit ketika ia mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya di tengah malam. Namun ia segera mengatupkan mulutnya dengan tangan dan mendengus sebal ketika Itachi mendadak muncul dari kamar mandi.

"Mengapa kau berada di rumahku di tengah malam?" ucap Sakura dengan jengkel.

Itachi menyeringai, membuat Sakura semakin jengkel. Lelaki itu benar-benar tak pernah bosan menjadikannya korban kejahilan. Bahkan lelaki itu juga tetap menjahilinya di tengah malam, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Kau memanggilku."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan ia memanggil lelaki itu? Jika bisa, ia malah memilih agar lelaki itu tidak usah datang saja. Sejauh ini ia tak pernah berinteraksi dengan mahluk halus selain Itachi karena ia merasa takut. Bahkan jika ada roh yang berusaha mengajaknya berbicara pun ia akan memilih diam. Namun jika diberi pilihan, ia akan lebih memilih berinteraksi dengan mahluk halus lain ketimbang lelaki jahil ini.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu, tuh."

"Kau mengusap kalung itu. Itu cara untuk memanggilku."

"Serius?!" Sakura membelalakan mata. Pantas saja Itach begitu sering menemuinya meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menginginkanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembalikan kalung ini pada Sasuke."

" _Hn_? Bagaimana kalau mahluk halus mendekatimu lalu menyentuhmu? Bisa saja ketika kau sedang tidur, tiba-tiba mahluk halus berada di sampingmu ketika kau terbangun?"

Sakura meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendadak merasa ketakutan membayangkan dirinya mengalami hal itu, "Tidak mau! Jangan!"

Itachi menyeringai melihat reaksi ketakutan Sakura. Rasanya menjahili gadis itu benar-benar menyenangkan hingga kini ia menjadikannya sebagai hobi baru.

"Bisa juga ketika kau sedang berjalan sendirian, tiba-tiba saja sekelompok mahluk halus menganggumu."

Sakura kembali meringis. Ia tanpa sadar menjerit, "TIDAAAKK! TIDAK MAUUU!"

Itachi kini menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Samar-sama terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan meski ia sudah berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Serius. Bahkan minggu lalu _otouto_ ku juga sempat disentuh oleh mahluk halus, lho."

"Bahkan Sasuke juga?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura meringis dan ia memeluk lututnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat benar-benar ketakutan meskipun ia merasa agak ragu dengan Itachi yang sejak tadi berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Sudah. Tidak usah takut, Sakura."

Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala. Wajahnya sudah terlhat pucat, "Tidak usah takut? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Biasanya mereka tidak akan menganggumu sampai menyentuhmu, kok. Paling-paling hanya mengajakmu berbicara dan menceritakan masalah serta memintamu membantunya. Kalung itu juga tidak bisa dipakai untuk memanggilku."

"Tapi kau mendadak muncul saat aku menyentuh bandul kalung itu? Jangan-jangan kau sering muncul karena aku sering menyentuh bandul kalung itu."

"Kebetulan aku sedang berjalan-jalan di rumahmu saja. Lalu saat aku masuk ke kamarmu, tepat sekali kau sedang menyentuh bandul kalung itu," sahut Itachi sambil mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tertawa pelan.

Ia mengulurkan tangan keatas puncak kepala Sakura dan berniat mengacak-acaknya, "Sepertinya punya _imouto_ yang bisa dijahili enak juga. Kau mau jadi _imouto_ ku?"

"Dasar," ucap Sakura dengan sebal, "Mengapa tidak kau jahili adikmu sendiri saja?"

"Sasuke tidak menyenangkan untuk dijahili."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia sudah menduga jika Itachi akan menjawab seperti itu. Ia sendiri berpikir jika Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat serius. Jika Itachi menjahilinya, paling-paling lelaki itu hanya akan diam atau justru malah akan marah.

"Nanti siang kau akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, _hn_?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Itachi menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan terdiam sejenak. Kemarin ia berpapasan dengan ayahnya dan melihat Sasuke yang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia yakin jika Sasuke menangis diam-diam dan ia mendapati mata lelaki itu agak merah sesudahnya.

Ia merasa khawatir dengan Sasuke dan berharap Sakura bisa mendorong lelaki itu untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan maksudnya. Ia tak ingin membuat Sakura terkesan terlalu ikut campur.

"Tidak," Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur saja."

Sakura segera berbaring meski ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk setelah Itachi mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia segera memejamkan mata dan berkata, " _Oyasumi._ "

.

.

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah mengambil sepiring penuh berisi daging dan sayur-sayuran. Ia segera mencelupkan daging ke dalam saus khusus dan memanggangnya serta menatap kearah Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu memanggang daging.

Siang ini mereka berdua makan siang di restaurant BBQ dengan tema _all you can eat_ yang diusulkan Sakura. Sebelumnya Sasuke terlebih dahulu menjemput Sakura setelah kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Minggu depan aku akan pindah rumah," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan seraya meletakkan beberapa potong daging keatas panggangan.

Sakura membelalakan mata, namun sesaat kemudian ia segera berkata, "Mendadak sekali? Aku bahkan belum mendengar dari _okaa-san_ kalau keluargamu akan pindah rumah."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Hanya aku."

Sakura tersentak. Ia merasa agak heran. Anak muda yang meninggalkan rumah orang tua dan tinggal sendirian memang sudah lazim. Namun Sasuke belum menjalani upacara kedewasaan, ia bahkan masih belum lulus sekolah.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu dan tak berniat menjawab Sakura. Ia sengaja mengalihkan perhatian dengan menggunakan sumpit khusus daging miliknya dan membalik daging panggang Sakura yang sudah matang di satu sisi.

" _Arigatou."_

" _Hn._ "

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari lelaki itu, ia merasa aneh dengan lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba saja memberitahukan rencana kepindahanya meski sebetulnya tak ada hubungan dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua memang lebih akrab akhir-akhir ini, namun ia tak mengira Sasuke akan membertahukan hal itu.

Sakura tak mengert dengan Sasuke yang mendadak mengelak dar pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura. Biasanya lelaki itu akan lebih memilh menjawab meski jawaban yang diberikannya hanya berupa gumaman singkat sekalipun.

"Jangan-jangan… ah, itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

" _Hn_?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa tak enak jika ia mengutarakan kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan.

"Umm.. itu… orang tuamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Langsung saja pada intinya," ucap Sasuke dengan perasaan tak sabar.

Sakura merasa benar-benar tidak enak. Namun ia segera menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Maaf sebelumnya, namun kau tidak bertengkar dengan orang tuamu, kan?"

"Tidak."

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat datar. Namun Sakura merasa jika lelaki itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan lelaki itu.

"Baguslah," ucap Sakura. "Kalau kau memiliki masalah dan memerlukan seseorang untuk mendengarkanmu, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun yang kau mau. Memendam masalah sendirian terus menerus tidak baik, lho."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tak memungkiri jika terkadang ia ingin bercerita pada seseorang meski tak nyaman mengungkapkan permasalahannya pada orang lain. Sekalipun ia ingin bercerita, ia tak tahu harus memulai darimana. Ia bahkan tak yakin jika orang lain benar-benar paham dan mau mendengarkan ceritanya yang tak berkaitan dengan orang yang akan diajaknya berdialog.

"Hari ini orang tuamu menyuruhmu pulang jam berapa?"

Sakura agak terkejut. Ia tak mengira Sasuke akan menanyakan hal ini. Biasanya Sakura lah yang akan memberitahukan hal itu tanpa ditanya terlebih dahulu oleh Sasuke. Sekalipun Sakura tak memberitahu, Sasuke juga tidak akan bertanya.

"Mereka tidak bilang apapun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tatapan lelaki itu seolah menerawang. Perlahan bibir lelaki itu terbuka, dan bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, kalau bisa."

Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia bahkan tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Tidak ingin pulang?"

Sasuke menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia menyesal telah mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan, meski dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Beban yang menumpuk di dadanya terasa sedikit berkurang ketika ia mengucapkan apa yang ia rasakan dengan kata.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu, Sasuke? Orang tuamu akan khawatir kalau kau tidak pulang. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Mungkin," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan. Ia mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, tanpa peduli jika sang lawan bicara tak memahami maksudnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia merasa tak tahan lagi. Ia merasa jika kata 'Aku baik-baik saja' atau kata-kata lain yang sejenis sebetulnya merupakan kata-kata yang terprogram secara otomatis dari mulut Sasuke. Ketika seseorang menanyakan keadaan lelaki itu, maka secara otomatis lelaki itu akan memberikan jawaban semacam itu.

Sakura sudah jengah mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang lebih terkesan seperti kalimat penguatan diri sekaligus pembohongan diri yang terus menerus diucapkan Sasuke. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan suara meninggi. "Berhentilah mengucapkan 'aku baik-baik saja' ketika kau sebetulnya tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan ketika aku menjengukmu, kau malah menanyakan keadaanku. Sesekali pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana yang mendadak terasa emosional. Kini ia bahkan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Terlepas dari permintaan Itachi agar ia menjaga Sakura, sebetulnya ia memedulikan gadis itu, sebagai sesama manusia setidaknya.

"Lalu kau tetap membiarkanku memakai kalung pelindungmu meski kau sedang didekati mahluk halus hingga mahluk halus itu berani menyentuhmu. Sebetulnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?"

"Darimana-" Sasuke memutus ucapannya dan meneguk ludah. "-kau tahu mengenai itu? _Aniki_ ku bercerita padamu lagi?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Dia hanya bilang kalau kau disentuh mahluk halus untuk menakut-nakutiku. Memangnya itu benar-benar terjadi? Bagimana mungkin? Setahuku mereka seharusnya tak bisa menyentuhmu, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Tak ada gunanya jika ia mencoba berbohong. Itachi pasti akan bercerita pada Sakura atau setidaknya menjawab ketika Sakura bertanya.

"Tubuhku sedang lemah dan aku kesulitan mempertahankan kekuatanku untuk melindung diri dari sentuhan 'mahluk' itu."

"Astaga! Seharusnya kau menerima saat aku ingin mengembalikan kalungmu," ucap Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia segera menyentuh kalung di lehernya dan berusaha mencari pengaitnya, namun Sasuke segera menepuk tangannya.

"Kembalikan kalungku ketika kau sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan kemampuanmu."

Sakura mengangkat potongan daging di panggangan yang sudah matang sebelum menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Kata _aniki_ mu, mahluk halus tidak mungkin berniat menyentuhku. Jadi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau yang memakai kalung itu."

Sasuke melirik kalung miliknya yang kini disentuh Sakura. Sebetulnya akan lebih menguntungkan jika ia memiliki kalung itu. Ia tak perlu repot-repot menggunakan kekuatan spiritualnya untuk mempertahankan diri dari mahluk halus yang berniat menyentuh untuk menyerap kekuatannya. Namun Sakura tampaknya menyukai kalung itu dan sering terlihat mengelusnya, lagipula Sasuke khawatir jika Sakura akan ketakutan jika melihat mahluk halus yang bahkan bisa berdiri di sampingnya jika ia tak memakai kalung pelindung itu.

"Kau tidak takut jika mahluk halus berdiri di sampingmu, _hn_? Bukankah kau sendiri berusaha selalu berada di rumah pada malam hari karena merasa aman di rumah?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia memang pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Ia masih merasa takut melihat roh korban kecelakaan dengan wujud menyeramkan, apalagi _youkai_ dengan berbagai wujud dan ukuran yang tidak normal.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, kok. Tidak usah khawatir padaku," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu akan kuminta _aniki_ untuk menemani-"

Sakura cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Sasuke, "-Tidak usah. Bisa-bisa aku malah menjadi ketakutan kalau bersama dengannya. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, kok. Sungguh."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar reaksi Sakura yang terlihat lucu baginya. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh simpati, "Separah apa kejahilan yang dia lakukan padamu? Dia sering menjahilimu?"

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Dia menjahiliku setiap hari. Bahkan dia pernah menekan-nekan tombol kaca jendela mobilku dan AC ku hingga pengemudi lain meneriakiku karena berpikir kaca jendelaku rusak. Dia bahkan sering menampilkan wujud aslinya yang menyeramkan. Pokoknya banyak kalau harus kuceritakan satu persatu."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Rasanya ia harus memarahi Itachi ketika tiba di rumah nanti. Lelaki itu benar-benar jahil belakangan ini, entah apa yang mempengaruhinya.

"Aku tak menyangka anikimu adalah orang yang sejahil itu. Padahal aku menganggapnya sebagai orang yang tegas, dingin dan serius ketika pertama kali bertemu."

"Aku juga terkejut," jawab Sasuke dengan jujur.. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa sang aniki mendadak menjad jahil. Padahal dulu sang aniki adalah orang yang serius. Atau jangan-jangan ia sendiri pernah menjadi korban kejahilan, namun sama sekali tak menyadarinya. "Kurasa itu karena dia bosan dan tak memiliki teman lain. Biasanya dia selalu bersamaku."

Sakura mengangguk. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi adalah sosok kakak yang sangat protektif. Bahkan setelah meninggal pun masih bersikap protektif hingga terus bersama dengan Sasuke dan tidak pergi ke alam baka. Rasanya kini Sakura mengerti mengapa Itachi sampai menemui Sakura dan menganggu teman-teman sekelas Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya ingin menjaga Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan perlahan membuka mulutnya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dan memaksakan diri mengungkap sebagian isi hatinya. Sesekali, ia merasa ingin berbicara dengan seseorang yang menurutnya akan mengerti dirinya.

"Aku khawatir padanya," ucap Sasuke dengan suara agak pelan.

"Dia?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Apakah lelaki itu bermaksud curhat padanya?

"Itachi- _nii,_ " ucap Sasuke. Ia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sudah beberapa tahun sejak kematiannya dan dia terus bersamaku serta menjadi roh penasaran. Tidak baik jika dia terus seperti ini."

"Kurasa dia sangat protektif padamu," ucap Sakura. "Bahkan dia menemuiku dan sering menceritakan kekhawatirannya terhadapmu. Kurasa ia masih terus memikirkan dirimu."

Sasuke terdiam. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat datar berubah muram. Iris _onyx_ yang biasa terlihat berpendar kini terlihat pudar.

"Kurasa ini salahku," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan. "Aku pernah memintanya untuk tak meninggalkanku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh simpati. Mungkin lelaki itu merasa begitu kesepian dan berusaha keras beradaptasi dengan kemampuan barunya. Ketika tak seorangpun bersedia membimbingnya, maka lelaki itu hanya bisa mengandalkan Itachi.

"Aku selalu melakukan hal bodoh. Bahkan masih merepotkannya ketika dia seharusnya beristirahat dengan tenang," gumam Sasuke dengan sangat pelan, menujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya mulai terlihat berdenyut-denyut, air matanya hampir menggenang. Namun ia cepat-cepat mengedipkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, namun segera menahan dirinya. Ia merasa ingin memeluk lelaki dihadapannya, atau setidaknya menepuk bahu lelaki itu. Benteng yang selama ini dibangun oleh Sasuke perlahan mulai runtuh dan perlahan emosi yang selama ini tertahan mulai terlihat.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia menatap wajah lelaki itu meski lelaki itu berusaha mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Melakukan hal bodoh? Jadi ketika kau menolongku dan mengajariku memasak kau juga menganggapnya sebaga hal bodoh? Aku merasa sangat terbantu dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

Sakura meremas telapak tangan Sasuke yang digenggamnya. Ia menatap mata lelaki itu, tak peduli meski lelaki itu terlihat tak nyaman dan berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Apapun emosi yang kau rasakan saat ini, kurasa sesekali mengeluarkannya juga tidak masalah. Kalau kau ingin menangis juga tidak masalah. Kau tidak akan dianggap buruk hanya karena mengeluarkan perasaanmu, Sasuke."

Sentuhan Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik, dan kata-kata gadis itu seolah menghantamnya. Ia membalikkan telapak tangannya dan mengenggam tangan Sakura sejenak sebelum melepaskannya.

"Aku ba-"

Sakura memelototi Sasuke, "Berhenti mengatakan kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke! Kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu membohongiku dan dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke hanya berusaha menutupi perasaannya sekaligus menahan diri agar tak bersikap emosional sehingga terus mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja. Hatinya sudah teriris menjadi serpihan dan tak henti meneriakkan rasa sakit tanpa suara. Bahkan ia tak bisa lagi mempertahankan benteng emosional yang dibangunnya. Yang tersisa darinya hanyalah raga yang masih utuh, sedang jiwanya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Sakura."

"Itu urusanku," jawab Sakura dengan suara meninggi. "Ketika salah seorang temanku tidak bahagia, aku juga merasa khawatir. Kau pikir aku teman macam apa yang hanya mengharapkan bantuan dan perlindungan darimu, lalu meninggalkanmu sendirian ketika kau merasa terluka secara emosional. Aku tak bisa bersikap seperti itu padamu!"

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Ketika aku melindungimu atau membantumu, aku hanya melakukan permintaan _aniki_ ku."

Sasuke sadar jika apa yang ia ucapkan akan menyakiti Sakura. Namun ia malah berharap begitu. Ketika ia menunjukkan perasaan nya yang sesungguhnya pada orang lain, Ia merasa seolah sedang menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang lain. Ketika orang lain mempedulikannya, ia malah merasa tidak nyaman telah membuat orang lain harus repot-repot mengkhawatirkannya.

Sakura terkejut. Ucapan Sasuke terasa seolah menusuknya. Ia merasa kecewa dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Ia merasa bodoh telah berpikir lelaki itu peduli padanya selama ini hingga ia juga mulai mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu.

Sakura berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya. Ia merasa marah pada Sasuke, namun ia tak bisa merasa marah ketika sebetulna ia sendiri yang salah telah mengira lelaki itu peduli padanya.

"Kau benar. Aku bodoh karena telah peduli padamu dan berpikir jika kau mempedulikanku selama ini," ucap Sakura dengan getir. Ia melepaskan pengait kalung milik Sasuke dan mengembalikannya, "Kukembalikan kalungmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Ia segera membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar makan siangnya tanpa menghitung terlebih dahulu. Ia tak peduli ketika ia mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah lebih besar dari seharusnya. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat Sasuke untuk saat ini.

"Ini untuk membayar makan siangku. Mulai sekarang tidak usah lagi melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan _aniki_ mu jika berkaitan denganku."

Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan restoran tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia merasa benar-benar kecewa.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Belakangan ini, author nerima banyak review negatif di setiap fanfict yang diupdate beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Sengaja nggak author hapus atau ubah settingan jadi moderate review, males juga rasanya ngapus atau approve setiap review.

Bukan berarti baper atau sok drama sampai buat author's note kayak begini. Cuma heran aja, kok si reviewers ini niat banget sampe review di setiap fanfict yang diupdate belakangan ini, mulai dari yang straight sampai boyxboy.

Sebenarnya lucu sih baca reviewnya, asli pengen ngakak. Ngatain author homo, padahal author ga pernah menyatakan secara eksplisit apa gender author. Gimana kalau misalnya author ternyata cewe?

Bahkan si reviewer ini sampai ngatain author penuh obsesi sama Sasuke sampai buat semua fanfict ada Sasuke dan ngakuin klo dia benci Naruto. Please, mau ngasih review jelek jangan bawa anime nya. Hargai si mangaka yang udah berusaha keras ngebuat karya. Author memang suka Sasuke, tapi masih sadar juga kalau dia karakter yang nggak nyata. Lagipula nggak semua fanfict ada Sasuke nya. Bahkan ada fanfict di fandom lain.

Sekadar klarifikasi aja, author (terlepas apapun gender author), masih straight hingga saat ini. Author menulis fanfict, baik straight, gay, yuri, dengan berbagai rate dan genre hanya berdasarkan imajinasi. Author juga ga berminat mempengaruhi seseorang jadi LGBT. Bahkan author udah nulis warning (baik di pair, chapter 1 maupun summary mengenai pair di story itu). Kalau nggak suka, jangan dibaca.

Berhubung ini kali terakhir author ngasih tanggapan atas review-review negatif (yang tidak berhubungan dengan kepenulisan atau sejenisnya), author juga mau klarifikasi mengenai tuduhan kalau author pernah ML karena buat cerita lemon (sekalian, biar selanjutnya nggak usah review negatif mengenai tuduhan tanpa bukti). Dalam kehidupan pribadi, author orang yang berprinsip 'No Sex Before Married'. Apapun yang ada di story, belum tentu berkaitan dengan kehidupan real. Kalaupun author pernah ML, atau homo, atau apapun, sebenarnya nggak ada hubungan juga. Reviewers yang bahkan tidak mengenal author nggak akan menanggung dosa apapun yang diperbuat author. Sebaliknya, menuduh orang tanpa bukti yang bahkan belum tentu bener itu termasuk dosa di agama apapun.


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke memeluk lututnya sendiri dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya serta nafas yang terputus-putus. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia bahkan tak mendengar dengan jelas suara Itachi yang sejak tadi memanggilnya dengan khawatir.

Ia mengenggam kalung miliknya yang kini telah kembali terpasang di lehernya dan meremasnya pelan. Mendadak ia mendapat penglihatan yang begitu jelas tanpa ia inginkan dan penglihatan itu membuatnya merasa ngeri.

Dalam penglihatannya, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang merasa ketakutan ketika berjalan sendirian di jalanan sepi saat melihat mahluk halus yang ditemui dijalan dan seolah mengikutinya. Salah satu roh berusaha mengejar Sakura dan berusaha menyentuh bahunya, entah untuk apa dan Sakura berusaha menghndarinya. Untuk itu, Sakura berusaha menghindar. Namun ia tak menyadari mobil yang melaju kencang dan gadis itu tertabrak di trotoar dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Dan pengemudi mobil itu melarikan diri.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, namun ia malah kembali terbayang dengan apa yang dlihatnya. Ia masih memiliki trauma dengan kecelakaan, dan hanya dengan mendengar kata 'celaka' pun ia akan menolak untuk mendengarnya. Dan ia semakin ketakutan dengan 'penglihatan' yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kematian Itachi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa?!" ucap Itachi dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Itachi- _nii,_ " ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan nafas yang memburu, "Tolong… jaga Sakura untukku. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja, setidaknya hingga dia sudah terbiasa dengan kemampuannya."

Mata Itachi terbelalak seketika. Ia tak mengerti dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia sendiri yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjaga gadis itu dan Sasuke bersedia melakukannya meskipun awalnya lelaki itu agak keberatan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Aku sudah memintamu untuk menjaga Sakura, kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Kumohon, tolong aku sekali ini saja."

Itachi terperanjat hingga ia memelototi sang adik, memastikan jika orang dihadapannya benar-benar Sasuke, bukan orang lain yang menyamar. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke merendahkan diri pada siapapun hingga memohon-mohon dengan wajah memelas dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sasuke bahkan terlihat sangat serius dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jika Sasuke sudah memohon sampai seperti ini, maka Itachi tak bisa menolaknya.

"Memangnya kalian berdua kenapa, sih?" Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tak paham dengan Sasuke yang mendadak pulang ke rumah dengan wajah muram tanpa bicara satu katapun. Sasuke bahkan berkata ingin sendirian ketika ia menghampirinya. Sementara ketika ia mengunjungi Sakura, gadis itu juga sangat pendiam, matanya bahkan bengkak dan merah seolah habis menangis dalam waktu lama. Sakura seolah mengelak saat ia ingin menanyakan soal Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan tajam. "Kalaupun kau tahu apa yang terjadi, jangan salahkan Sakura. Jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk mencelakainya."

"Aku malah semakin penasaran," ujar Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke. Ia masih bisa melakukannya ketika hanya sekadar menyentuh rambut meski ia sendiri tak bisa merasakan sensasi sentuhan pada rambut Sasuke, "Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mencelakainya."

"Kau bersedia menolongku, kan?"

Itachi menganggukan kepala. Ia tak memiliki pilhan selain menerima permintaan Sasuke. Ia tak tega menolak ketika Sasuke sudah sampai memohon-mohon seperti ini.

"Ya sudah. Namun kau harus mengatakan padaku mengenai apa yang terjadi padamu tadi. Kau membuatku ketakutan ketika kau tiba-tiba terdiam lama lalu wajahmu pucat dan berkeringat dingin hingga tubuhmu bergetar."

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan ketika mengingat-ingat penglihatannya.

"Aku melihat Sakura-" gumam Sasuke dengan mata yang menatap dengan tegang dan jantung yang berdebar keras. "Dia meninggal ketika berusaha menghindari mahluk halus yang mengejarnya, karena tertabrak mobil."

Tubuh Sasuke kembali gemetar dan keringat dingin kembali mengalir setelah ia selesai mengatakannya.

Itachi kembali menepuk rambut Sasuke. Ia merasa tersiksa melihat Sasuke yang terlihat menderita tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Seandainya saja ia bisa menyentuh tubuh Sasuke, ia akan mendekap Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk bahu lelaki itu. Atau bahkan, ia akan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya hingga tertidur sekalipun.

"Kau 'melihatnya' lagi?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Dulu aku hanya 'melihat' sebagian. Namun kini aku 'melihat' seluruhnya. Penglihatan itu sama persis dengan 'penglihatan' yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku dulu."

"Jangan memikirkannya lagi, Sasuke. Sekalipun penglihatan itu adalah 'takdir', kita bisa mengubahnya."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan berusaha agar kejadian dalam penglihatannya tak menjadi kenyataan. Ia tak peduli meski harus mengorbankan dirinya sekalipun.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Tatapannya tertuju pada bagian bawah, memastikan jika yang sedang berjalan dihadapannya adalah manusia sungguhan atau bukan.

Rasanya Sakura benar-benar lelah setiap kali berpergian dan harus melakukan hal ini. Sejak ia tak memakai kalung milik Sasuke, mahluk halus baik berupa roh ataupun yang lainnya bisa berada lebih dekat dengannya. Bahkan ada yang sampai bisa berdiri tepat disamping atau dibelakangnya meski tak bisa menyentuh karena suhu tubuh Sakura yang lebih panas dari mahluk itu.

Sakura membutuhkan kalung milik Sasuke. Namun ia tak bisa meminjam kembali dari lelaki itu. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti berkontak dengan lelaki itu, maka ia harus berusaha terbiasa dengan kemampuannya. Ia benci dengan kepura-puraan yang dilakukan lelaki itu.

"Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Itachi yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan lelaki itu berada di belakangnya, namun ia merasa lebih aman karena kini tak ada mahluk halus lain yang bersebelahan dengannya.

"Tak usah menjawabku. Tetap saja berjalan seperti biasa."

Sakura menahan diri untuk bertanya dan memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Tumben sekali Itachi menemuinya di sore hari, bahkan mengikutinya berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

Sakura mempercepat langkah menuju rumahnya. Ia bahkan setengah berlari dan Itachi masih mengikutinya.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah, Sakura segera membuka pintu pagar dan cepat-cepat menutupnya. Kedua orangtuanya masih belum pulang ke rumah sehingga saat ini Sakura sendirian di rumah.

Sakura segera berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan melepaskan alas kaki serta menutup pintu. Ia menyalakan lampu dan melirik Itachi yang masih mengikutinya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau mengikutiku? Seharusnya kau menemani Sasuke saja."

Sakura merasa sakit hati ketika ia menyebutkan nama lelaki itu. Rasanya ia masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia masih merasa marah.

"Tidak. Dia memintaku untuk melindungimu," jawab Itachi dengan sengaja untuk memancing reaksi Sakura.

Sakura tertawa, merasa lucu dengan ucapan lelaki dihadapannya.

"Mengapa mencoba membohongiku, sih? Aku sudah tahu kalau sejak awal kau memintanya untuk menjagaku dan selama ini dia hanya menjalani keinginanmu, bahkan dia mengatakannya sendiri. Mengapa mencoba mengatakan sebaliknya?"

"Aku tidak membohongimu, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menatap Itachi lekat-lekat, "Hey, aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Ternyata kau adalah orang yang baik. Terima kasih telah meminta adikmu untuk menjagaku. Dan sekarang kau bahkan repot-repot melakukannya sendiri."

" _Hn,"_ sahut Itachi. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati ketika sedang berjalan, Sakura. Kalau kau melihat mahluk-mahluk seperti tadi, sebisa mungkin abaikan saja."

Sakura menatap Itachi lekat-lekat, terkejut dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Tumben sekali lelaki itu bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang serius hingga memberi petunjuk padanya.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih atas saranmu."

"Omong-omong, apa kau percaya dengan ramalan?" Itachi bertanya sambil menatap Sakura. Ia ingin menceritakan mengenai 'penglihatan' Sasuke agar gadis itu berhati-hati. Namun di sisi lain ia khawatir jika gadis itu malah semakin ketakutan dan 'takdir' ramalan yang seharusnya bisa dihindari malah terjadi.

Sakura mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Aku percaya, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau mendengar ramalan yang buruk, apakah kau akan ketakutan?"

"Mungkin tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan melirik Itachi yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

Dengan suara perlahan, Itachi memutuskan untuk menceritakan 'penglihatan' Sasuke mengenai Sakura secara detil. Ekspresi wajah Sakura terlihat sulit dibaca, namun tampaknya gadis itu merasa ragu antara percaya dan tidak.

"Kecelakaan? Yang benar saja? Masa takdirku seram begitu?"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Awalnya akulah yang terlebih dulu mendapat 'penglihatan', karena itulah aku meminta Sasuke untuk memperhatikanmu dan membantumu agar kau terbiasa dengan kemampuan barumu."

Hati Sakura kembali terasa nyeri. Bahkan Itachi pun akhirnya mengakui jika ia memang menyuruh Sasuke untuk memperhatikannya. Sakura merasa benar-benar konyol telah mengira lelaki itu benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Bahkan kau juga melihatnya, Itachi- _nii_? Apakah yang kalian lihat selalu menjadi kenyataan?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Selama ini apa yang 'kulihat' akan terjadi. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan sekarang."

Sakura merasa agak takut. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_. Kalaupun ramalan itu akan menjadi kenyataan, kita bisa menghindarinya."

Sakura tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh. Ia menengadah dan mendapati Itachi mengelus rambut di puncak kepalanya. Namun entah kenapa ia malah merindukan saat dimana ia bisa mengenggam tangan Sasuke di saat ia merasa takut.

.

.

Mikoto berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar putra bungsunya. Sejak tadi ia merasa ragu. Haruskah ia mengetuk dan masuk ke dalam serta berbicara dengan Sasuke? Atau berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya?

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Sasuke kembali ke rumah dan Mikoto tak sekalipun menyinggung soal kepindahan Sasuke yang akan dilakukan seminggu lagi. Sasuke belum memberitahunya mengenai rumah yang ia inginkan, dan Mikoto merasa tak enak untuk bertanya. Ia tak ingin terkesan seperti ikut berusaha mengusir putranya sendiri.

Mikoto memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia membuka knop pintu dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berbaring di kasur dan menggunakan laptop. Mikoto melirik sejenak ke layar laptop Sasuke dan melihat gambar rumah yang diiklankan di situs penjualan property.

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, " _Konbawa, okaa-san_."

" _Konbawa_. Kau sedang apa? Ingin cemilan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia sedang tidak berniat memakan apapun. Batas waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi, namun Sasuke bahkan masih belum menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok.

"Tidak, _okaa-san,"_ tolak Sasuke, "Aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal. Seminggu lagi aku harus pindah, namun aku belum menemukan satupun."

Mikoto terkejut. Tumben sekali Sasuke bercerita panjang lebar mengenai masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Rasanya seperti bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya saja.

Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan Sasuke cepat-cepat mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, membiarkan ibunya duduk di tepi kasur.

"Mengapa? Tidak ada rumah yang cocok di kota ini? Atau kau merasa interior nya jelek? M"

Sasuke menggeleng. Sebetulnya tidak ada masalah dengan interior atau apapun. Sebetulnya ia menemukan beberapa rumah dengan model bangunan yang ia sukai, hanya saja entah kenapa ia merasa tak nyaman membayangkan ia tinggal di sebuah rumah sendirian. Ia sudah terbiasa tinggal di rumah dengan keluarga lengkap, sehingga menurutnya sebuah rumah akan terasa sepi tanpa keluarga. Ia bisa saja mencari apartemen, namun ia masih belum menemukan apartemen yang ia sukai.

Masalah utamanya adalah Sasuke sendiri. Sebetulnya ia masih tidak ingin pindah dari rumah, setidaknya tidak secepat ini. Bukan berarti ia tidak mandiri, hanya saja ia masih merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah. Ketika waktunya sudah tepat, barangkali ketika ia telah sedikit lebih dewasa, tentu saja ia akan pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan sendirinya.

"Mungkin aku akan mencari apartemen."

"Apartemen? Ayahmu baru saja membeli apartemen berukuran besar di lantai teratas dengan kolam renang di dalam ruangan di pusat kota. Mungkin kau bisa tinggal disana?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin berselisih dengan sang ayah. Ia tak ingin dianggap anak kurang ajar karena menginginkan dan bahkan berani meminta apa yang telah dibeli ayahnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apartemen sederhana dengan tipe 1K (Apartemen berukuran kecil dengan satu kamar dengan dapur terpisah dari ruangan utama) juga tidak masalah."

"Apartemen 1K?" Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi. "Setidaknya kau harus hidup layak. Bagaimana bisa standar hidupmu turun hingga sampai seperti itu?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ia paham jika ibunya bereaksi seperti ini. Bagi orang seperti orang tuanya, hidup di apartemen kecil terkesan begitu mengenaskan. Namun bagi Sasuke hal itu adalah hal yang biasa. Setidaknya ia mendengar banyak dari teman sekolahnya mengenai kehidupan orang-orang pada umumnya. Bahkan ada juga orang yang hidup di tempat tinggal yang jauh lebih parah.

"Lagipula kau memerlukan pelayan, kan? Kalau kau tinggal di apartemen 1K, dimana pelayanmu akan tidur? Tidak mungkin bersamamu, kan?"

"Gunakan saja pelayan yang akan datang bersih-bersih setiap hari."

Mikoto menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan khawatir, "Kau suka piano, kan? _Okaa-san_ akan mencoba mencarikan tempat tinggal yang setidaknya cukup luas sehingga kau bisa meletakkan pianomu dan memainkannya kapanpun yang kau mau tanpa seorangpun yang akan mengetuk pintu karena merasa terganggu."

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri," sahut Sasuke seraya mengetikkan kata kunci di situs penjualan properti itu.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada salah satu apartemen yang menurutnya menarik. Ia segera mengklik apartemen itu dan melihat foto-foto yang tersedia. Apartemen itu terlihat mewah dengan model minmalis dengan luas lebih dari seratus meter persegi. Terdapat tiga kamar di apartemen itu serta fasilitas kolam renang, fasilitas yang tidak tersedia di apartemen kelas menengah atau kelas bawah. Apartemen itu juga berada di pusat kota dan tak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

"Nah, apartemen yang ini sepertinya bagus. Kau beli yang ini saja."

Sasuke menatap harga yang tertera dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tiga ratus dua puluh lima juta yen itu mahal, kan?"

Mikoto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sejak kapan putranya mengenal kata 'mahal' dalam kamusnya?

"Mengapa kau tiba-tba memikirkan mahal atau murahnya sesuatu? Ayahmu tidak memberikan budget tertentu, kok."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak meminta seseorang membeli sesuatu yang mahal untukku."

"Aduh," Mikoto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dan tersenyum, "Sebagai orang tua aku malah lebih khawatir ketika kau mengalami kesusahan ketimbang harus mengeluarkan banyak uang."

Mikoto memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, membuat Sasuke merasa agak terkejut. Ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan dan pelukan hangat dari sang ibu. Ia merasa agak gugup sejenak, namun pada akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangan dan dengan membalaskan pelukan sang ibu meski ia merasa kurang nyaman telah bersikap emosional.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku akan berusaha membicarakan lagi pada ayahmu untuk mengubah keputusannya. Namun jika tidak berhasil, kuharap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku kapanpun yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak, _okaa-san_ ," sahut Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tak ingin kau bertengkar lagi dengan _otou-san_. Lagipula kau bisa berkunjung atau bahkan menginap di rumahku kapanpun kalau _otou-san_ mengijinkan."

Air mata Mikoto menetes, namun ia tak peduli lagi. Ia akan berdoa dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke mendorong kereta belanja seraya melihat rak-rak berisi makanan ringan di supermarket. Hari ini ibunya meminta tolong padanya untuk membeli beberapa barang dan makanan ringan.

Ia mengecek pesan ibunya dan menatap barang-barang yang ada di keranjang belanjaannya. Ia sudah membeli semua pesanan ibunya dan kini ia hanya perlu membeli untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada cemilan rumput laut dengan rasa tomat dan ia segera mengambilnya. Ia segera melangkah dan berniat menuju lorong lain untuk mengambil cemilan lainnya serta sekaleng kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berjalan kearahnya. Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, namun tak satupun dari mereka mulai berbicara. Lidah Sasuke mendadak terasa kelu dan otaknya terasa kosong. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Saku-"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika menyadari Sakura telah berjalan meninggalkannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sudah jelas jika gadis itu masih marah padanya. Bahkan gadis itu diam saja dan kini menghindari dirinya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia melihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan menjauh. Ia sama sekali tak mendapati sosok Itachi di dekat gadis itu. Sebaliknya ia malah mendapati roh yang sepertinya merupakan roh korban kecelakaan yang mengikuti Sakura dan terus menerus mengajak gadis itu berbicara.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Ia merasa khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Sakura tanpa mendekati gadis itu. Maka satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti gadis itu sampai ke rumah dari jarak tertentu. Setidaknya ia ingin memastikan Sakura pulang dengan selamat.

Sasuke segera mengambil sebungkus makanan ringan serta mendorong kereta belanja menuju kasir. Ia tak jadi membeli kopi dan memilih mengambil sekaleng minuman _soft drink_ d dekat kasir.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada seluruh kasir. Ia memastikan jika Sakura masih belum meninggalkan supermarket itu sehingga ia bisa mengikutinya. Malam ini Sasuke cukup beruntung, tidak ada antrian kasir sehingga ia langsung meletakkan barang-barang yang ia beli ke meja kasir dan kasir segera melayaninya.

"Totalnya dua belas ribu tujuh ratus _yen_."

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu _yen_ dan selembar uang lima ribu _yen_ dan kasir segera memberi kembalian.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan ia segera mendorong kereta belanja menuju tempat parker yang berada tepat di depan pintu supermarket itu. Ia segera membuka bagasi dan memasukkan semua barang-barang yang ia beli dan masuk ke dalam mobil serta menyalakan mesin serta menyalakan AC.

Tatapan Sasuke terus tertuju pada satu-satunya pintu supermarket yang berfungsi sebagai pintu masuk sekaligus keluar. Ia menunggu gadis itu keluar dari toko dan berjalan agak jauh sebelum mengikutnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura terlhat berjalan keluar dari supermarket dengan membawa sebuah kantung belanjaan. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan tampak terkejut dengan roh yang masih mengikutnya.

Sasuke segera mematikan mesin mobil dan turun dari mobil ketika Sakura sudah mulai berjalan. Gadis itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa menghiraukan roh yang mengikutinya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang mengikuti Sakura yang terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa kecelakaan pernah terjadi di jalanan yang mereka lalui sehingga terdapat beberapa roh korban kecelakaan yang masih belum pergi ke alam baka.

"Kau bisa melihatku, kan? Kumohon bantulah aku." ujar roh korban kecelakaan itu dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa meter di belakang Sakura.

Sasuke bersiap bersembunyi dan mengira Sakura akan menoleh. Namun gadis itu tetap berjalan dan kini malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa beberapa mahluk tak kasat mata malah lebih memilih berada di sisi tempatnya berjalan. Sakura merasa tak tahan lagi, ia harus cepat-cepat menyebrang.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah dan ia kini sedikit lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Ia berusaha keras melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Jalanan menuju rumah Sakura agak sepi. Hanya ada satu dua kendaraan yang sesekali lewat. Namun Sakura sama sekali tak mempedulikannya, ia merasa benar-benar ketakutan dengan roh yang masih gigih mengikutinya.

"Kumohon," ucap roh lelaki muda itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan berusaha menyentuh bahu Sakura, namun Sakura langsung menghindar.

"Tidak," gumam Sakura dengan suara agak keras. Ia merasa tak nyaman, rasanya ia ingin menyebrang ke sisi seberang yang 'sepi' dimana tak ada satupun roh disana.

Sakura segera menyebrang tanpa berpikir panjang. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah segera menyebrang dan menghindari roh yang berada di sisi jalan yang dilaluinya saat ini.

Sakura tak menyadari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang, barangkal karena pengemudinya berpikir jika jalanan itu adalah jalan yang sepi. Ia menyebrang dengan cepat tepat ketika mobil itu hanya berjarak tak lebih dari lima meter darinya.

Terdengar suara klakson dan Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Ia melihat lampu mobil yang menyorotnya, namun tubuhnya seolah lumpuh mendadak. Ia tak mampu bergerak meski otaknya terus memerintahkannya untuk berlari.

"SAKURA! AWAS!"

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya. Namun ia tak sempat bergerak ketika ia merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras dan tubuhnya terhempas ke sisi lain.

Terdengar suara decitan rem yang memekakan telinga dan Sakura tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit berdiri meski siku dan kakinya terasa nyeri karena lecet dan berdarah setelah menghantam aspal.

Sakura membelalakan mata lebar-lebar melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kini bersimbah darah. Kepala lelaki itu mengucurkan darah dan bagian pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke remuk akibat terlindas ban mobil.

Sakura segera berjalan menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak di aspal. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan kakinya dan sikunya yang berdarah.

"Sasuke!" ucap Sakura dengan setengah berteriak. "Jangan pejamkan matamu. Aku akan segera memanggil ambulans."

"Sa..kura.. pakai.. kalung..ku," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" hardik Sakura. Emosinya sudah meningkat dan ia merasa ingin menangis, namun tak bisa melakukannya, "Jangan bicara apapun lagi."

Terdengar suara pintu mobil yang terbuka dan kemudian ditutup. Seorang wanita paruh baya turun dari mobil dan berteriak pada Sakura, "GUNAKAN MATAMU SAAT MENYEBRANG, JALANG! AKU JADI HARUS MENANGGUNG KESIALAN DAN BERURUSAN DENGAN POLISI!"

Sakura tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya bergetar akibat emosi. Telinganya mendadak tuli hingga ia tak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas isi makian pengemudi wanita itu. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata, siap untuk iditumpahkan.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Fanfict ini ada perubahan genre dari supernatural & romance jadi supernatural & friendship, namun tetap ada sedikit unsur romance. Jad maaf kalau ada readers yang merasa 'ketipu'. Awalnya author mau ngebuat romance, namun di pertengahan entah kenapa ga dapet feel untuk ngebuat romance di fanfict ini (kayak misalnya ceritain kalau mereka pacaran gitu-gitu). Author sendiri ga terlalu jago buat romance dan merasa romance di setiap fanfict author kerasa monoton, adegan nya gitu-gitu aja.

Fanfict ini bakal tamat kurang dari lima chapter lagi. Jadi kemungkinan waktu update bakal lebh cepat untuk menyelesaikan fanfct ini.


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura terduduk lemas di depan ruang UGD dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk. Air matanya mengalir sejak tadi, ia merasa khawatir, takut dan bersalah. Kini ia sendirian, sementara pengemudi wanita itu sedang mengurus administasi

Sakura melirik ponselnya. Belum satu jam berlalu, namun ia merasa seolah begitu lama. Ia menunggu kedatangan ibu dan ayahnya, juga kedatangan ibu Sasuke.

Sakura merasa benar-benar bersalah pada Sasuke. Ia tak tahu mengapa lelaki itu menuju kearah yang sama dengannya, namun sepertinya lelaki itu bahkan tak berpikir ketika menyelamatkannya. Dan lelaki itu sama sekali tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, malahan ia memikirkan Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan karena menghindari roh yang mengikutinya dan meminta gadis itu memakai kalungnya.

Dan Sakura masih tak bisa melupakan momen ketika ia melihat tubuh Sasuke bersimbah darah hingga membasahi aspal serta pergelangan yang terlhat remuk. Sepertinya lelaki itu juga benar-benar kesakitan hingga tak bisa berbicara atau merintih dan hanya mengeluarkan air mata hingga akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Hati Sakura terasa benar-benar sakit seolah diiris dengan golok yang tajam hingga tak lagi berbentuk. Inikah perasaan yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika Itachi mengalami kecelakaan karena menyelamatkan dirinya?

"Sakura- _chan_! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke- _kun_ kecelakaan? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?!"

Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat tidak Sakura harapkan kehadirannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh meski ia merasa benar-benar takut. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya bahkan telah mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

"Maafkan aku, Mikoto- _obaasan_ ," ucap Sakura dengan suara tersendat-sendat. "Aku menyebrang tanpa melihat mobil yang melaju kencang. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorongku. Ketika aku melihatnya, dia-"

Sakura terdiam. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dan menahan isakan, "-dia tertabrak."

Mikoto menatap Sakura yang kini telah terisak dihadapannya. Air mata Sakura telah mengalir deras tanpa bisa ditahan.

Mikoto merasa kesal, namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura. Sasuke sendirilah yang memilih untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bersama dengan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan perlahan memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, "T-tidak. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket sendirian. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau Sasuke menuju arah yang sama denganku."

Mikoto mengangguk. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan air matanya mengalir. Ia merasa takut kehilangan satu-satunya anak yang dimilikinya. Ia tak yakin akan mendapat pengganti jika seandainya ia kehilangan Sasuke saat ini.

Sakura merasa takut. Ia khawatir jika kecelakaan Sasuke akan berdampak buruk tak hanya bagi dirinya, namun juga bagi relasi kedua orang tuanya dengan orang tua Sasuke. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang mungkin bisa dilakukan orang tua Sasuke terhadap keluarga Sakura dengan kekuatan mereka.

Sakura memeluk Mikoto dengan memberanikan dirinya dan menangis di pelukan wanita itu.

.

.

Sakura duduk diam sambil menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip di malam hari melalui jendela mobil. Air matanya meski mengalir meski kini isakan tak lagi terdengar dari mulutnya.

Baik ayah maupun ibu Sakura juga tak berbicara apapun sejak mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka berdua tampak benar-benar terkejut ketika mendengar berita mengenai kecelakaan Sasuke dari telepon Sakura dan segera bergegas datang dan ikut menemani Mikoto yang menunggui Sasuke sendirian di depan ruang UGD hingga akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan meminta Sakura serta orang tuanya untuk pulang.

Mikoto juga sempat bertemu dengan pengemudi wanita yang semula berniat untuk melaporkan kecelakaan itu kepada polisi karena merasa sebagai pihak yang dirugikan. Namun pada akhirnya wanita itu menawarkan ganti rugi setelah mengetahui orang yang ditabraknya berasal dari keluarga berpengaruh, dan sebagai gantinya keluarga Sasuke tidak menuntut apapun dari pengemudi wanita itu.

Sakura mengusap matanya yang telah memerah dan nyeri. Namun air mata masih tak mau berhenti. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terbawa emosi hingga langsung meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan panggilan lelaki itu.

Sakura merasa benar-benar ngeri. Ia telah berhasil menghindari ramalan dimana dirinya akan mati. Namun sebagai gantinya, Sasuke malah mengalami kecelakaan. Dan ia tak berharap jika lelaki itu akan mati.

"Sakura, bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu hingga membuat orang lain celaka? Bagaimana jika seandainya saat itu Sasuke tidak menolongmu? Pasti sekarang kaulah yang berada di ambang kematian sekarang," Kizashi membuka percakapan dan berbicara dengan tegas.

Sakura terdiam, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berbicara terus terang pada orang tuanya. Tak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia tutupi saat ini.

"Aku merasa ketakutan dengan mahluk halus yang kulihat dan aku berniat menghindari roh yang mengikutiku dan berusaha menyentuhku," ucap Sakura dengan jujur.

Mebuki mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak begitu paham dengan maksud putrinya, namun ia yakin jika putrinya tidak berhalusinasi. Ia tahu putrinya memang mewarisi indra keenam dari sang suami.

"Bukankah Sasuke- _kun_ meminjamkan kalung pelindungnya padamu? Bagaimana bisa kau dikejar roh yang berusaha menyentuhmu? Lagipula apa roh memang bisa menyentuhmu?"

"Aku mengembalikan kalungnya-" sahut Sakura. "-setelah aku marah padanya dan meninggalkannya di restoran sendirian. Sejak itu aku tidak menghubunginya dan dia juga tak menghubungiku. Sebagai gantinya, dia meminta _aniki_ nya untuk menemaniku dan menjagaku."

Kizashi mengangguk, "Pantas saja Itachi meminta izin untuk berada di rumah. Katanya dia ingin menjagamu."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sakura," ucap Mebuki tanpa suffiks apapun. "Kau harus sering mengunjungi Sasuke. Ketika dia sudah sadar nanti, kau harus menemuinya dan langsung meminta maaf padanya. Kau tahu, dia-"

Mebuki memutus ucapannya. Ia menatap suaminya dan mengedipkan mata, berharap suaminya bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sendiri merasa tak sampai hati mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura," Kizashi berbicara dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Sasuke kehilangan telapak tangan kanannya. Menurut dokter, syaraf-syaraf di pergelangan tangannya juga ikut terputus sehingga harus diamputasi."

"Ini… bercanda, kan?" ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Tidak. Ini serius."

Sakura kembali terisak, namun kini hampir tak ada air mata yang keluar. Air matanya sudah mengering dan ia bahkan sebetulnya sudah merasa lelah untuk menangis.

Sakura benar-benar menyesal. Ia merasa tolol telah berpandangan negatif terhadap seseorang yang sebetulnya memperhatikan dan benar-benar berniat melindungi dirinya. Dan kini seseorang telah kehilangan anggota tubuhnya karena dirinya. Barangkali, mungkin kehidupan orang tersebut juga akan berubah sepenuhnya berkat dirinya.

Sakura tak sanggup menemui Sasuke, apalagi meminta maaf secara langsung padanya. Hatinya pasti akan terasa sakit melihat Sasuke.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa _otouto_ ku menjadi seperti ini? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya untuk ditinggal sendirian," ujar Itachi dengan suara meninggi ketika ia menemui Sakura. Ia menahan diri untuk tak berteriak pada gadis itu.

Entah kenapa Itachi kesulitan mengontrol emosinya ketika berkaitang dengan Sasuke. Ia yang biasanya adalah orang yang tenang kini mampu berbicara dengan suara yang meninggi pada seseorang. Ia bahkan menjadi orang yang mudah marah ketika terjadi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia menatap Itachi sejenak sebelum menundukkan kepala dan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Ini memang salahku. Maafkan aku."

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia perlu mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Lelaki dihadapannya kini bukanlah sosok lelaki yang biasa suka menjahilinya dan akan mengerucutkan bibir dengan jengkel ketika digoda dengan makanan manis. Itachi yang kini berada dihadapannya telah menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh emosi. Nada bicara lelaki itu bahkan terdengar tegas.

Sakura memutuskan menjelaskan sedetil mungkin. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengingat kembali pengalaman mengerikan ketika seorang korban kecelakaan dengan anggota tubuh yang hancur dan kepala yang penuh darah hingga memperlihatkan sedikit isi kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berada di depannya. Roh lelaki muda itu terus menerus mengajak Sakura berbicara dan memohon-mohon bantuan pada Sakura.

Saat itu Sakura merasa ketakutan dan ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan supermarket dengan harapan roh lelaki muda itu akan meninggalkannya. Namun roh itu malah terus mengikutinya dan ia semakin ketakutan ketika melihat beberapa roh serupa di jalanan yang ia lalui hingga bulu kuduknya merinding.

Sebetulnya Sakura menyadari jika seseorang sepertinya juga mengikutinya. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke belakang dan melihat siapa yang mengikutinya. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat dan menyebrang tanpa melihat apakah ada kendaraan atau tidak. Ketika Sakura menyadari ada kendaraan yang melaju dengan cepat di jalanan yang sepi itu, ia malah terdiam dan akhirnya Sasuke malah menyelamatkannya.

"Itulah yang terjadi. Maafkan aku." Sakura memutus ucapannya dan ia merasa ingin meluapkan tangisan. Dadanya bahkan sudah terasa sesak.

"Berarti dia mengikutimu," sahut Itachi. "Berterima kasihlah padanya. Dia bahkan begitu berniat melindungimu hingga mengikutimu meskipun ia bisa saja membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

"Ini salahku. Perlakuanku padanya sungguh keterlaluan. Maafkan aku, Itachi- _nii,_ " ucap Sakura dengan pelan. Bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata 'Maafkan aku' dengan pelan. Kepalanya bahkan tertunduk.

"Kalau kau ingin minta maaf, ucapkan secara langsung pada _otouto_ ku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku takut menemuinya ketika ia sudah membaik. Bagaimana jika dia mengusirku? Bagaimana jika dia memakiku? Aku bahkan merasa tak tega melihat kondisi tubuhnya akibat kecelakaan itu."

Itachi menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan ucapan gadis itu, namun tak sampai hati untuk berteriak pada gadis itu.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan tentang _otouto_ ku dihadapannya? Pernahkah dia memakimu sekalipun mengenai hal itu? Dia bahkan memintaku untuk tidak marah padamu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Selama ini Sasuke bahkan tak pernah sekalipun membahas perlakuan Sakura padanya. Lelaki itu memilih diam, berpura-pura tak menyadari jika orang yang berinteraksi dengannya sebetulnya tak menyukai dirinya. Bahkan ketika mereka bertemu belakangan ini, lelaki itu malah menanyakan keadaan Sakura dan berusaha membantunya terbiasa dengan indra keenamnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang kau lakukan."

"Aku… tahu. Ini memang salahku. Ini… salahku."

Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia sendiri merasa menyesal dan bersalah, namun juga lelah dengan semua orang yang seolah menyalahkannya di saat ia tengah terputuk.

Itachi menatap Sakura yang kini terlihat kacau dengan mata merah dan bengkak. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat sembap. Ia merasa agak kasihan pada gadis itu. Lagipula secara logika hal ini juga bukan salahnya. Sasuke sendirilah yang berniat menolong Sakura.

Perlahan Itachi mengulurkan tangan. Ia menepuk-nepuk rambut Sakura dan berbicara dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Maafkan kata-kataku yang tadi. Kecelakaan ini juga bukan salahmu."

Sakura menggeleng, "Seandainya aku tidak ceroboh, maka Sasuke tak perlu menyelamatkanku. Dan dia… tak perlu kehilangan telapak tangannya."

Itachi tersentak. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Kau… sudah tahu?"

"Ayahku… mengatakannya padaku."

Itachi merasa lega. Sakura belum mengetahui kondisi Sasuke secara keseluruhan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi gadis itu jika sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kumohon… bisakah kau mengecek kondisi Sasuke untukku? Aku ingin tahu, seberapa parah aku membuatnya terluka?"

"Kau bisa mengunjunginya dan melihatnya sendiri nanti," sahut Itachi. Ia memilih untuk tak lagi menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipenuhinya. Ia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang dilakukan semasa hidupnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Itachi menolak permintaan Sakura. Ia menghabiskan berjam-jam mengamati dokter yang berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke di dalam ruang UGD dan mendengar seluruh percakapan dokter. Ia sudah mengetahui seberapa parah kondisi Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Itachi lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau menyimpulkan berdasar yang kau lihat. Berdoalah yang terbaik untuknya."

"Kondisinya parah, kan?" 

Itachi menggelengkan kepala, "Aku juga tidak begitu paham."

"Kalau begitu kau temani dia saja, Itachi- _nii._ Jangan kunjungi aku lagi. Aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian."

" _Hn._ Sementara ini jangan keluar rumah sendirian di malam hari tanpaku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Itachi segera meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk terus berada di sisi sang adik, tempat dimana seorang kakak seharusnya berada.

.

.

Tatapan Itachi tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terlilit perban serta selang-selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Terdapat masker oksigen yang terpasang di wajahnya dan monitor yang menamplkan detak jantung lelaki itu.

Hati Itachi terasa remuk. Ia tak sanggup melihat sang adik dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ia yakin pasti sang adik akan kesakitan, karena ia sendiri sudah merasakan rasa sakit tak tertahankan ketika kecelakaan. Dan saat itu, ia kehilangan nyawa nya dalam waktu tak lebih dari satu jam sehingga ia tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit dalam waktu yang lama.

Itachi memberanikan diri menghampiri Sasuke dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh lelaki itu. Ia melihat bagian telapak tangan yang telah hilang dan kini dibalut dengan perban. Itachi bahkan tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan jika seandainya Sasuke sadar dan menanyakan telapak tangan nya yang telah hilang.

Hati Itachi terasa sakit melihat Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti ini, namun ia yakin hati nya akan jauh lebih nyeri ketika harus menghadapi Sasuke yang sudah tersadar dan menanyakan ini itu mengenai kondisi tubuhnya.

Itachi teringat dengan percakapan dokter yang mengatakan mengenai kondisi Sasuke yang masih sangat kritis. Denyut nadinya begitu lemah dan dokter bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sasuke akan siuman. Kecil kemungkinan bagi lelaki itu untuk dapat selamat.

Dan kini Itachi merasa takut. Bagaimana jika sang adik akan menyusul dirinya. Ia memang selalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, namun bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan Sasuke menyusulnya. Ia lebih memilih menjadi roh penasaran dan menjaga sang adik ketimbang 'pergi' bersama sang adik saat ini.

Itachi meletakkan tangan pada telapak tangan kiri Sasuke dan terkejut ketika ia hampir bisa menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Mungkin suhu tubuh mereka tidak jauh berbeda hingga Itachi bisa menyentuh lebih dekat dibanding biasanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyusulku, _baka otouto._ Kau harus tetap disini dan menjaga Sakura- _chan._ Kalau kau sampai menyusulku, gadis itu pasti akan lebih merasa bersalah."

Itachi tak tahu apakah Sasuke bisa mendengar ucapannya atau tidak. Ia bisa merasakan jika roh lelaki itu masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

" _Okaa-san_ dan Sakura- _chan_ terus menangis hingga mata mereka memerah. Kuharap kau cepat sadar agar mereka tak semakin khawatir padamu."

Itachi merasa tak nyaman bermonolog. Ia lebih memilih menyimpan pemikirannya sendiri ketimbang bermonolog. Namun kali ini ia merasa harus mengungkapkan pemikirannya meski ia tahu tak akan mendapatkan respon apapun.

Ia melirik wajah Sasuke dan mendapat air mata yang telah menetes dan kini membasahi wajah lelaki itu, entah karena kesakitan atau mendengar ucapan Itachi. Itachi cepat-cepat berpaling dan meninggalkan ruang perawatan itu. Hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit dan mungkin ia pun akan ikut menangis juga jika ia tak segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **-TBC-**


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura duduk di dalam _cafe_ seraya menyesap _ice green tea latte_ dan menatap Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Naruto memotong _cake_ dan memakannya, namun ia masih tak melepaskan tatapan dari Sakura. Terlihat jelas jika lelaki itu heran dengan alasan Sakura yang mendadak mengajaknya bertemu berdua saja seolah sedang kencan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura meminta untuk bertemu Naruto. Ia hendak menjadikan Naruto sebagai teman curhatnya. Ia tak memiliki seorangpun yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Ino dan teman-teman lainnya pasti malah akan meledeknya dan tak akan peduli dengan kondisi Sasuke. Sementara orang-orang di sekelilingnya cenderung menyalahkan dirinya Rasanya ia muak dengan orang-orang yang menyalahkan dirinya.

"Omong-omong matamu terlihat sembap. Kau tidak mungkin habis menangis sepanjang malam, kan?"

"Sasuke kecelakaan," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar parau. "Karena menyelamatkanku."

Naruto membelalakan mata. Ia mengeraskan suaranya dan tak peduli dengan suasana _café_ yang lumayan ramai.

"APA?! _TEME_ KECELAKAAN?!"

Beberapa orang menoleh dan berdecak kesal, membuat Naruto tersadar jika ia sudah menganggu pengunjung lain. Ia segera menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa agak tidak enak telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Kita harus menjenguknya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan terasa nyeri seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Matanya bahkan sudah memerah setelah terlalu banyak menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kudengar ia berada di ruang ICU dan telapak tangan kanan nya di amputasi. Aku tak berani menjenguknya."

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, namun ia cepat-cepat mengusapnya dengan kasar sebelum Sakura sempat melihatnya. Ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sahabatnya mengalami nasib yang begtu buruk. Sasuke bahkan kehilangan segalanya, mulai dari anggota keluarga hingga anggota tubuh. Satu-satunya yang masih ia miliki hanyalah uang. Dan lelaki itu jelas tak terlihat bahagia meski memiliki banyak uang.

"Diamputasi? _Teme_ bahkan sangat menyukai piano dan bermain drum," sahut Naruto seraya memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sesak yang mendadak ia rasakan. Hatinya juga terasa sakit dan ia ingin menangis, namun harga dirinya sebagai pria melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia tahu jika sahabatnya terlihat paling senang melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai, dan ketika sahabatnya tak bisa lagi melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai sebaik dulu, ia yakin lelaki itu akan sangat menderita.

"Ini salahku," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan. "Seandainya aku tak marah padanya dan mengembalikan kalung pelindung yang ia berikan padaku, ia tak perlu mengikutiku yang pulang sendirian dari supermarket. Ia juga tak perlu menyelamatkanku yang hampir tertabrak mobil ketika menyebrang karena menghindari mahluk halus yang berniat menyentuhku. Seandainya aku memakai kalung milik Sasuke, aku tak perlu ketakutan hingga melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tak paham sepenuhnya mengenai cerita Sakura, namun setidaknya ia bisa mengerti sedikit. Ia sudah mengetahui kondisi Sasuke yang memiliki indra keenam, begitupun dengan Sakura yang baru-baru ini mendapat kemampuannya. Sakura sendiri pernah menceritakan hal itu pada Naruto dan meminta Naruto merahasiakannya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih pada _teme_ nanti. Walaupun kau sudah marah padanya, setidaknya dia kan masih mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sakura mengangguk. Ucapan Naruto ada benarnya.

"Kalau kau tak berani menjenguknya, aku bisa menemanimu, Sakura- _chan._ Bilang saja padaku kapanpun kau ingin menjenguknya."

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Cepat atau lambat ia harus memberanikan dirinya untuk menemui Sasuke dan mengabaikan emosinya sendiri.

.

.

Mikoto menatap sang suami yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Entah mengapa hari ini sang suami mengajaknya untuk 'berkencan' di salah satu restaurant mewah yang terletak di pusat kota yang menawarkan pemandangan kota dari ketinggian.

Ia menahan diri untuk tak membicarakan mengenai Sasuke meski ia sangat ingin membicarakannya. Sang suami bahkan sepertinya tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada putranya sendiri meski sepertinya menyadari jika Sasuke tak berada di rumah.

"Aku sudah mengurus surat-surat kepemilikin apartemen yang diminta anak sialan itu dan bahkan meminta ahli desain interior terkemuka untuk melakukan sedikit perubahan pada apartemen itu dan membeli berbagai _furniture_ yang akan dikirimkan pada hari kepindahannya. Tolong beritahukan anak sialan itu jika dua hari lagi ia harus segera pindah. Pastikan tak ada satupun barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal," ujar Fugaku dengan raut wajah masam dan tidak nyaman setiap membicarakan Sasuke.

Hati Mikoto terasa panas. Ia merasa kesal dengan ucapan suaminya. Air matanya bahkan hampir mengalir.

"Kau bahkan bisa membuatnya agar tidak perlu berada di dunia ini lagi sehingga kau tidak perlu hidup di dunia yang sama dengannya," sahut Mikoto dengan sinis, namun berusaha tak menunjukkan kemarahannya secara eksplisit.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyuruhku membunuhnya? Itu tindakan yang sangat beresiko, Mikoto."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu sampai sejauh itu. Cukup minta pada dokter untuk melepaskan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya dan ia akan mati."

"Alat penunjang kehidupan?" Fugaku mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Pantas saja pelayan tak mengantarkan sarapan ke kamarnya beberapa hari ini."

Mikoto mengatur nafasnya. Ia hampir menumpahkan air matanya setiap kali ia mengingat Sasuke, namun ia mengepalkan tangan dan mati-matian menahan air mata.

"Dia kecelakaan, setelah menyelamatkan temannya. Dan kini, ia berada di ruang ICU. Aku sudah meminta dokter untuk melakukan operasi lanjutan untuk menyelamatkan telapak tangan kanannya yang harus diamputasi dengan menyambungkannya ke perutnya dan menunggu beberapa bulan hingga syarafnya dapat pulih dan kembali disambungkan ke tempat semula seperti yang sudah berhasil dilakukan di China."

Fugaku membelalakan mata dan tampak terkejut untuk sejenak. Ia merasa tidak suka dengan putranya yang kini semakin menjadi beban dengan kondisinya yang cacat, setidaknya untuk sementara. Ia juga harus mengeluarkan uang ekstra untuk biaya pengobatan, entah berapa jumlahnya.

"Ckck… Anak itu semakin menyusahkan dengan membuatku harus mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak perlu. Baguslah, dia kini mendapatkan karma setelah membuat Itachi kehilangan nyawa karenanya. Kuharap ia cepat-cepat menyusul Itachi," Fugaku berdecak kesal.

"Kau-" Mikoto memutus ucapannya. Air matanya sudah mengalir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. "Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu hingga kau membencinya sampai seperti itu? Bahkan putra sulung kita saja tak membencinya meski ia sudah kehilangan nyawa. Dan lagi, kita sebetulnya cukup beruntung bisa memiliki anak yang bersedia menuruti apapun yang kita minta darinya meskipun kita tak memperlakukannya dengan cukup baik. Dan dia juga tidak melakukan kenakalan yang akan mencemari reputasi keluarganya seperti yang dilakukan beberapa anak temanku."

Untuk kali ini Fugaku mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan istrinya. Ucapan istrinya memang benar, Sasuke selalu berusaha memenuhi permintaan orang tuanya, sekalipun apa yang diminta orang tuanya terkesan tidak realistis. Fugaku meminta Sasuke untuk mendapatkan peringkat satu dan menjadi yang terbaik di semua mata pelajaran, dan Sasuke berusaha keras melakukannya. Ketika Fugaku meminta Sasuke untuk mengikuti kursus bahasa Inggris dan Mandarin sebagai tahap persiapan atas rencana Fugaku, Sasuke juga menghadiri kursus tanpa pernah bolos sekalipun meski terkadang sebetulnya lelaki itu kelelahan. Bahkan ketika Fugaku meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarkan dokumen ke ruangan kerjanya yang sebetulnya bisa dilakukan supir, Sasuke melakukannya tanpa menolak.

Fugaku mengerjapkan matanya. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang mendadak emosional. Dibalik ucapan kasarnya, sebetulnya ia sendiri penasaran dengan keadaan Sasuke dan berpikir untuk menjenguknya.

"Sasuke juga mengalami geger otak dan syaraf di lehernya terjepit. Tubuhnya sempat terlempat saat tertabrak mobil," Mikoto dengan sengaja menjelaskan kondisi putranya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui kondisi anak itu. Namun sebelum kau melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan, aku akan menjenguknya dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menjaganya. Kali ini aku tak akan peduli dengan apapun ancaman yang akan kau berikan padaku."

Fugaku terdiam. Matanya yang sebelumnya menatap tajam kini bahkan terlihat agak redup, raut wajahnya mungkin berubah tanpa ia sadari. Ia pasti terlihat lemah saat ini, dan itu melukai harga dirinya.

"Aku tak tahu-" ucap Fugaku. "-apa yang akan kulakukan padanya."

Mikoto menatap suaminya dan mendapati tatapan yang tak lagi terlihat tajam. Bahkan intonasi suara lelaki itu tak terdengar penuh percaya diri sepert biasanya. Lelaki itu terlihat seolah kehilangan arah dan tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengunjungi anak itu setelah makan malam. Ikutlah denganku kalau kau mau."

Ucapan Fugaku membuat Mikoto tersentak. Namun tak sampai sedetik kemudian ia segera menganggukan kepala, menyetujui ajakan sang suami.

.

.

Fugaku melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit seraya mengenggam telapak tangan istrinya. Sekilas mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan paruh baya yang masih romantis, namun sebetulnya Fugaku berusaha menguatkan diri dengan menyentuh tangan istrinya.

Fugaku berusaha keras menahan diri agar wajahnya tetap terlihat datar meski hatinya mulai berkecamuk. Entah kenapa ia mulai memiliki pemikiran egois dengan tak ingin kehilangan anak yang selama ini tak pernah ia pedulikan.

"Fugaku," ucap Mikoto dengan suara parau. Air matanya sudah mengalir, "Aku tak sanggup melihat anak itu. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya yang tampak menderita."

Fugaku mengelus rambut istrinya dan mengeratkan genggamannya, "Memangnya separah apa sampai kau seperti ini?"

"Lihatlah sendiri. Kurasa aku tak sanggup masuk ke dalam hari ini. Bagaimana jika kau masuk sendiri"

Fugaku mengangguk meski sebetulnya ia ingin meminta istrinya menemaninya. Ia tak ingin memaksa istrinya demi kepentingannya sendiri.

Mikoto berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dan ia menarik knop pintu. Tak ada batasan jam besuk dan sebagai kelurga pasien ia bisa berkunjung kapanpun yang ia mau dengan pembatasan jumlah orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam.

Pintu terbuka sebelum ia membukanya dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Dokter itu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dan menyambut Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha."

Mikoto tersenyum dan membalas sapaan dokter itu, begitupun dengan Fugaku yang mengulurkan tangan dan bersalaman sebagai bentuk tata krama.

"Bagaimana kondisi putra kami?" Tanya Fugaku tanpa berniat berbasa-basi.

"Kondisi putra anda sudah mulai stabil. Tidak ada komplikasi yang terjadi setelah putra anda menjalani operasi. Namun saya belum tahu kapan ia akan siuman. Saya akan berusaha keras agar ia dapat segera pulih," sahut dokter itu dengan serius dan menyembunyikan ketakutan yang tetap terlihat jelas dalam tatapannya.

Fugaku mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas kerja keras anda. Kalau begitu saya akan masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu."

Fugaku menatap Mikoto yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sang istri yang kini berbincang dengan sang dokter. Ia membuka pintu dan terdapat sebuah ruangan dengan jendela kaca dimana ia bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Di dalam ruangan itu Fugaku diharuskan melepas alas kaki serta mencuci tangan dengan sabun antiseptik sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Fugaku segera mendorong pintu dengan hati berkecamuk. Kali ini tak ada lagi sepasang mata yang menatap kearahnya atau seseorang yang menyapanya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin detak jantung yang beroperasi dan tatapan mata yang terlihat terkejut dari sebuah roh.

Fugaku menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang sedang berjaga di samping ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring. Itachi cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dengan sopan pada sang ayah.

" _Otou-san,_ lama tak bertemu denganmu."

Fugaku menganggukan kepala, "Kau menjaga adikmu? Bahkan sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku masih mengkhawatirkannya setiap hari, bahkan sesudah kematianku," Itachi tertawa kecil di akhir kalimat. Ia pasti terdengar begitu berlebihan dan menyedihkan.

"Setiap hari? Sudah hampir empat tahun berlalu, _hn_? Kurasa sudah saatnya kau beristirahat dengan tenang."

Itachi melirik Sasuke sejenak dengan ekor matanya, "Anak itu terluka secara emosional. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri."

Fugaku mengerti jika putra sulungnya adalah sosok yang dewasa bahkan sejak kecil. Di usia lima tahun, anak itu bahkan sudah bisa dipercaya untuk membantu _baby sitter_ menjaga adiknya. Di usia tujuh tahun, Itachi bahkan sudah memiliki pemikiran setara orang dewasa serta mulai membaca buku bisnis. Dan di usia sembilan tahun, Fugaku bahkan bisa mengajak Itachi berdiskusi soal bisnis dan ltachi bahkan bisa memberikan saran-saran yang relevan serta cukup logis untuk diterapkan.

" _Otou-san,_ kalau tidak merepotkan, bisakah kau membalik tubuh Sasuke? Posisi tubuhnya harus diubah setiap dua jam sekali. Biasanya dokter atau perawat akan melakukannya, namun sepertinya dokter tadi tidak melakukannya karena berpikir perawat yang datang satu jam lalu sudah melakukannya."

Itachi berbohong dengan sengaja. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk melihat reaksi sang ayah.

" _Hn._ "

"Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan ruangan. _Konbawa_."

" _Konbawa_ , Itachi."

Fugaku segera melangkah mendekati ranjang. Ia mendapati putra bungsunya terbaring dengan mata yang terpejam dengan selang-selang terpasang di tubuhnya. Terdapat penyangga leher yang terpasang serta perban yang membalut kepala dan bagian pergelangan tangan kanan yang kini telah kehilangan telapak tangan kanan.

Mata Sasuke terpejam dan hati Fugaku terasa sakit entah kenapa. Anak itu tak akan menatap Fugaku tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan lelaki itu. Fugaku merasa penasaran, seandainya ia melepaskan masker oksigen yang terpasang di wajah Sasuke, akankah anak itu menunjukkan reaksi?

Fugaku teringat dengan ucapan Itachi dan segera menyentuh tubuh Sasuke. Rasanya sudah lama sejak kali terakhir ia menyentuh anak itu untuk memukulnya. Ia masih teringat ketika ia mengambil cambuk dan memukul Sasuke sepuasnya untuk melampiaskan emosinya, dan Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit keras-keras.

Dengan hati-hati Fugaku membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan tanpa sengaja menyingkap bagian belakang piyama Sasuke. Ia mendapati sedikit corak berwarna kecoklatan yang menyatu dengan kulit Sasuke. Merasa penasaran, Fugaku menyingkap piyama Sasuke dan mendapati bekas-bekas luka cambukan yang telah menyatu dengan kulit Sasuke. Bahkan terdapat beberapa bekas luka yang sudah menghitam di bagian punggung, yang juga merupakan hasil 'perbuatan' Fugaku.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" gumam Fugaku dengan suara pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Fugaku cepat-cepat menutup piyama yang tersingkap itu. Ia merasa bersalah melihat bekas luka itu. Ia sudah melukai putranya sendiri secara fisik dan emosional. Bekas luka itu selamanya akan membekas di tubuh Sasuke, juga kenangannya akan perlakuan kasar dari Fugaku. Sekalipun bekas luka bisa dihilangkan, trauma Sasuke mungkin tak akan bisa hilang.

Rasanya kini Fugaku merasa benar-benar egois. Ia telah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang lain dan membuat putra kesayangannya tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ketika a seharusnya menghibur Sasuke yang juga merasa sangat kehilangan, ia malah memperlakukan anak itu dengan buruk.

"Cepatlah pulih. Ibumu terus menangis dan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan apartemen barumu juga sudah siap ditempati," Fugaku bermonolog, berharap agar Sasuke dapat mendengarnya meski ia sendiri juga tidak begitu yakin.

"Jangan membebaniku dengan tagihan rumah sakit. Ibumu juga akan kerepotan karena harus mengunjungimu setap hari. Jadi aku sangat berharap agar kau cepat siuman. Ini perintah untukmu."

Ucapan Fugaku terdengar dingin dan tak berperasaan. Namun sebetulnya ia mati-matian menahan diri agar tak bersikap emosional. Ia tak sudi membiarkan dirinya menangis hanya karena anak yang tak disukainya.

Fugaku segera berbalik dan membuka pintu serta meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia tak ingin menjadi semakin emosional dan bersalah saat melihat anak itu.

Itachi yang sebetulnya sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan sang ayah segera menghampiri ayahnya. Ia menatap ayahnya dan berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang cukup sopan.

" _Otou-san,_ kurasa Sasuke bisa mendengar ucapanmu. Kemarin aku mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan ia malah meneteskan air mata. Bagaimana jika dia malah tidak mau siuman karena mendengar ucapanmu?"

Fugaku terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kalau dalam satu bulan dia masih tak mau siuman, aku akan meminta dokter melepas seluruh alat penunjang kehidupannya dan membiarkannya mati sesuai keinginannya."

Itachi tersentak. Kata-kata yang baru saja akan ia ucapkan mendadak hilang begitu saja. Ia mengerjap tak percaya dengan ucapan sang ayah dan untuk sesaat mengira ia salah dengar.

" _0-otou-san_ …" untuk pertama kalinya suara Itachi terdengar bergetar dihadapan ayahnya. Ia menahan emosi yang hendak membuncah. "Tidakkah kau merasa sedikit kasihan pada Sasuke? Bahkan ia masih diminta untuk menjalani perintahmu disaat seperti ini. Apa bedanya ia dengan seorang pelayan?"

Fugaku terdiam. Jika diingat-ingat, kata-katanya memang terdengar agak kejam dan sebetulnya agak tidak realistis. Bagaimana bisa ia memerintahkan orang yang bahkan belum tentu bisa mendengar perintahnya atau memiliki kapabilitas untuk menjalankan perintahnya ?

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku…? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Itachi?" ucap Fugaku dengan ketidakyakinan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Lelaki itu bahkan terdengar tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Itachi menatap ayahnya. Haruskah ia kembali mengungkapkan apa yang pernah dikatakan pada ayahnya bertahun-tahun lalu? Apakah kali ini ayahnya akan mendengarkan ucapannya?

"Kurasa… kau harus belajar mencintai apapun yang masih kau miliki. Kau mungkin akan menyesal jika kau benar-benar kehilangan sesuatu yang masih tersisa. Sesuatu yang sudah pergi tak akan kembali, _otou-san_."

Itachi menyadari ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang mulai berubah. Ia dengan sengaja tak mengucapkan keinginannya secara eksplisit. Ia tak ingin terkesan kurang ajar dengan menyuruh orang tuanya melakukan sesuatu. Maka ia sengaja mengucapkan hal sepert ini dengan berharap ayahnya menginterpretasikan sendiri apa maksudnya.

"Aku akan berusaha," ucap Fugaku dengan lirih. "Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, _otou-san_."

Itachi menatap ayahnya yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Langkah lelaki itu tak lagi terlihat berwibawa. Sang ayah bahkan berjalan dengan bahu yang turun dan kepala yang agak tertunduk, hal yang tak biasanya terjadi.

.

.

"Lihat, aku bisa menghilang, lho." Ujar Itachi pada beberapa anak yang sedang berada di dalam bangsal perawatan anak.

Itachi dengan sengaja menghilang dan membuat anak-anak itu bertanya-tanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali memunculkan dirinya dan membuat anak-anak itu bertepuk tangan.

"Wah,wah, _onii-san_ memakai trik sulap seperti apa?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya berusia tak lebih dari delapan tahun.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap mata anak itu lekat-lekat sebelum menjawab, "Suatu saat nanti kalian juga bisa melakukannya, kok."

"Benarkah? Aku juga bisa menjadi pesulap hebat seperti _onii-san_?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil lainnya sambil tersenyum.

Itachi menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja, Kaori- _chan._ "

Anak-anak itu tersenyum. Mereka semua menatap Itachi dengan antusias, merasa senang dengan kehadiran ' _onii-san_ ' yang beberapa hari ini mengunjungi mereka ketika tidak ada orang dewasa di ruangan itu.

Terkadang Itachi merasa bosan ketika harus terus menerus menunggui Sasuke dua puluh empat jam. Hatinya selalu terasa sakit setiap ia menatap Sasuke, karena itulah ia memutuskan berkunjung ke bangsal anak-anak untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Pada awalnya ia hanya mengamati anak-anak itu tanpa berkomunikasi hingga tiba-tiba saja salah seorang anak bertanya padanya. Saat itulah ia menyadari jika semua anak di dalam ruangan itu akan meninggal dan bisa melihat dirinya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung setiap hari serta mengajak anak-anak itu berkomunikasi serta menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya sebisa mungkin, termasuk pertanyaan mengenai sosoknya.

"Kalau menjadi pesulap juga bisa, berarti suatu saat nanti aku juga bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola, kan? Kata Pak Dokter aku tidak boleh berlari-lari, tapi sebetulnya aku ingin sekali menjadi pemain sepak bola."

Itachi tersenyum, rasanya menggemaskan sekali melihat anak-anak yang masih polos. Anak-anak itu hidup dibawah bayang-bayang kematian setiap harinya, namun mereka bahkan tak begitu mengerti dengan konsep kematian dibandingkan dengan orang dewasa. Dan anak itu bahkan bisa-bisanya memimpikan masa depan yang tak pasti.

Itachi menyadari jika dirinya menyukai anak-anak sejak ia pertama kali memiliki adik di usia empat tahun. Dan ia bahkan masih menyukai anak-anak hingga kini. Ketika berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, terkadang ia mengingat kepolosan Sasuke d masa kecil yang mengiyakan begitu saja apapun yang ia katakan.

"Tentu saja. Naoya- _kun_ pasti akan menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat suatu saat nanti."

"Wah! Aku akan bilang pada Ayah dan Ibu nanti," pekik anak kecil bernama Naoya itu sambil tersenyum.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan Itachi tersadar jika seseorang akan datang. Itachi cepat-cepat melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak itu.

" _Onii-san_ pergi dulu, ya. Besok _onii-san_ akan datang lagi."

Anak-anak itu melambaikan tangan. Semuanya tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia. Itachi cepat-cepat meninggalkan bangsal itu dan menuju ruang perawatan Sasuke.

Itachi tak lagi merasa kesepian, setidaknya ia memiliki teman bicara selain Sasuke atau Sakura. Namun kini ia merasa agak terbebani dengan harapan yang ia berikan pada anak-anak yang belum tentu akan terbangun ketika matahari terbit keesokan hari. Ia merasa seolah sedang berbohong meski ia berusaha agar tak lagi berbohong pada siapapun. Ia berusha meyakinkan diri jika ia tak benar-benar membohongi anak itu. Bisa jadi anak-anak itu benar-benar menjadi pemain sepak bola atau pesulap di kehidupan selanjutnya atau dimanapun anak-anak itu akan berada, bukan?

Itachi memasuki ruang perawatan Sasuke. Tak ada yang berubah di dalam ruangan itu. Namun ia tetap berseru seperti biasanya meski ia tahu tak akan ada yang menyahuti ucapannya.

"Aku kembali."

"Itachi- _nii_?"

Itachi tersentak ketika menyadari ada suara yang menjawabnya. Ia segera menoleh kearah sumber suara dan tersentak ketika mendapati roh Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya dan kini sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. Itachi merasa ketakutan, Sasuke tidak mungkin akan meninggal sebentar lagi, bukan?

 **-TBC-**


	23. Chapter 23

"Sasuke…" ucap Itachi dengan raut wajah yang tampak terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau-?"

Sasuke memutus ucapan Itachi, "Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Gadis itu baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau malah disini?"

Itachi mendesah pelan mendengarkan bombardir pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar memikirkan Sakura hingga menanyakan keadaan gadis itu dan bukannya menanyakan soal keadaannya sendiri.

" _Hn_? Mengapa kau malah menanyakan soal Sakura- _chan_? Setidaknya kau harus memikirkan keadaanmu sendiri."

Sasuke melirik tubuhnya sendiri yang terbaring lemah dibalik kaca jendela ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Ketika ia berada di dalam tubuhnya, ia bisa mendengarkan ucapan orang lain yang berada di sekitarnya meski sedikit samar pada awalnya. Dan ia bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Tanpa perlu bertanyapun ia sudah tahu jika kondisi tubuhnya cukup buruk.

"Tubuhku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tahu."

"Tidak ingin mengetahui lebih detil, _hn_?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tak ingin membahas soal tubuhnya lagi. Rasanya ia merasa benar-benar kehilangan harapan saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang mengenaskan. Ia tidak merasa marah pada siapapun, sebaliknya ia malahan merasa sedih dan khawatir akan membuat orang lain semakin kecewa dengan keadaannya.

"Cepatlah kembali ke tubuhmu sendiri. Kalau kau terus begini, bagaimana jika kau benar-benar tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhmu selamanya?"

"Tidak masalah," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis yang sedikit dipaksakan dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dibaca. "Asalkan aku tak perlu menjadi beban bagi siapapun."

Itachi terdiam. Rasanya ia ingin menangis jika bisa. Ucapan Sasuke membuat hatinya sakit meski lelaki itu tidak melakukan hal kurang ajar yang menyakiti hatinya.

"Kau… mendengar ucapan _otou-san_? Jangan dengarkan dia! Dengarkan saja ucapanku. Kau harus tetap hidup, Sasuke," sahut Itachi dengan suara yang meninggi.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terduduk di lantai dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang menyakitkan. Lelaki itu terlihat seolah akan menangis sebentar lagi.

Itachi segera duduk di samping Sasuke dan menatap sang adik lekat-lekat. Ia sendiri bukanlah orang yang ekspresif dengan perasaannya sendiri, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Kali ini merupakan kali pertama Sasuke menunjukkan sisi emosionalnya secara terang-terangan, dan Itachi merasa senang dengan Sasuke yang mau bersikap lebih terbuka.

"Kau ingin bercerita padaku, _baka otouto_?" Itachi mengulurkan tangan dan berusaha menyentuh puncak kepala Sasuke. Kali ini ia berhasil menyentuhnya dan ia segera menepuk-nepuk kepala sang adik.

Sasuke tertegun. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan sentuhan yang begitu lembut, dan kini ia kembali merasakannya setelah merindukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Topeng tak kasat mata yang selama in dikenakannya sudah hancur dan memperlihatkan sosok dibalik topeng yang sebetulnya rapuh secara emosional.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala meski ia sendiri tak tahu darimana ia harus bercerita. Benteng emosional yang selama ini dibangunnya juga sudah hancur tak bersisa dan ia tak lagi mampu menyembunyikan emosinya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Aku lelah dengan orang-orang yang terus memperlakukanku dengan buruk."

Sasuke membuka mulut pada akhirnya. Satu kalimat yang diucapkannya mewakili seluruh perasaan yang dirasakannya selama bertahun-tahun dan air matanya mulai mengalir.

Itachi meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sasuke dan menepuknya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu bahkan tak bisa mengutarakan emosinya dengan baik melalui kata-kata, namun hanya dengan ekspresi dan gesture saja bisa menunjukkan emosi yang kini dirasakannya.

Tak ada kata-kata yang mampu diucapkan Itachi untuk menghibur Sasuke. Hatinya sendiri terasa sakit melihat Sasuke yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh dan menderita. Air mata lelaki itu bahkan mengalir semakin deras hingga ia membenamkan wajahnya sendiri dengan lututnya.

"Aku tak bisa marah pada orang lain. Aku mengerti, aku memang beban dan patut disalahkan. Aku juga 'sampah' bagi _otou-san_."

Ucapan Sasuke tak runut dan tak begitu mudah dipahami. Ia hanya mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan tanpa berharap orang lain akan memahami apa maksudnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu, _,_ " sahut Itachi pada akhirnya. "Sekalipun orang lain terus menyalahkanmu, hal yang sudah terjadi tak bisa diulang. Bagaimanapun kau menyalahkan dirimu, kau tetap tak bisa mengulang waktu."

Itachi mengulurkan tangan dan memutuskan untuk memeluk Sasuke. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya maupun Sasuke setelah ia memeluknya, namun ia berharap tak ada dampak negatif bagi Sasuke. Jika memang ada dampak negatif, ia berharap dirinya lah yang akan mendapat dampak negatif.

Sasuke menangis dalam pelukan Itachi. Emosi yang selama ini ditahannya bagaikan bom yang sudah meledak. Ia tak mampu lagi mengendalikan dirinya dan mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak mampu lagi mengucapkan kalimat apapun untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis hingga ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Air matanya terus mengalir bagaikan rintik hujan yang mengalir dengan deras. Otaknya bahkan tak mampu bekerja dan emosi telah mengambil alih dirinya.

"Maaf. Aku tak seharusnya begini," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan dan agak samar seraya menahan diri agar tidak terisak.

Itachi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tidak masalah. Kau sudah berjuang selama tiga tahun ini."

Itachi menyentuh rambut Sasuke dengan lembut, "Lagipula, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan tetap menyayangimu dan mendukungmu."

Isakan yang sejak tadi tertahan kini mulai terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia tak lagi menahan emosinya, kini ia memilih menumpahkan segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam tangisan. Jika ia tak melakukannya sekarang, mungkin tak akan ada kesempatan baginya untuk menumpahkan emosinya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Atau sekalipun ia bisa melakukannya, tak akan ada lagi sepasang tangan yang bisa memeluknya dengan erat seperti saat ini.

" _Arigatou,_ " ucap Sasuke disela-sela isakannya dengan suara yang terdengar samar-samar.

Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Sasuke yang bergetar akibat menangis. Sasuke pasti benar-benar menderita hingga berani menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dengan memperlihatkan sisi lemah dalam dirinya.

.

.

Sakura mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Naruto yang mengajaknya untuk menjenguk Sasuke besok siang. Ia menoleh ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati sosok Itachi yang dengan santainya menyalakan televisi di kamarnya dan menonton acara music di stasiun TV Korea.

"Lho? Sejak kapan kau ada di dalam kamarku? Jangan membuatku terkejut, dong."

"Lima menit yang lalu. Kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku, _hn_?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia menatap Itachi lekat-lekat dan menyadari jika ada yang berbeda dengan lelaki itu. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat lebih cerah dan sikapnya telah kembali ceria.

"Tidak, tuh. Omong-omong kenapa kau disini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengunjungiku lagi? Temani saja Sasuke, dia pasti lebih membutuhkanmu."

Itachi menyeringai jahil, "Ya ampun, kalian berdua sama saja. Kau menyuruhku menemani Sasuke, sementara dia malah menyuruhku menemanimu. Bisa-bisa kalian berdua berjodoh, lho."

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah dan ia hampir tersenyum. Namun ia cepat-cepat mengulum kedua sudut bibirnya. Tentu saja ia tidak pantas bagi Sasuke yang selama ini begitu baik padanya. Perlakuannya selama ini pada lelaki itu juga sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan kini lelaki itu menjadi cacat akibat dirinya.

"Dia menyuruhmu menemaniku? Bukankah dia masih belum sadar?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Memang belum. Namun rohnya sempat meninggalkan tubuhnya ketika aku kembali ke kamarnya. Dan hal pertama yang ia tanyakan adalah keadaanmu."

"Kenapa…" ucapan Sakura terputus. Ia mengigit bibirnya dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa di saat seperti inipun dia masih memikirkan orang lain yang bahkan sudah memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan membuatnya menjadi seperti ni? Apa dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perlakuanku padanya? Pasti begitu, kan?"

Itachi berdecak kesal, merasa agak sebal dengan Sasuke yang disebut idiot. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke sampai mengkhawatirkan Sakura hingga mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Apakah lelaki itu begitu serius mengikuti permintaan Itachi karena tak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu?

"Itu karena dia menyayangimu, Sakura- _chan._ "

"Dia benar-benar idiot," ucap Sakura dengan lirih. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca, namun Itachi terlihat tidak peduli. Tatapan lelaki itu kini sudah terfokus seluruhnya pada _boyband_ TBS yang menari diatas panggung serta menampilkan single terbaru mereka.

"Suatu saat nanti aku juga ingin menjadi anggota boyband terkenal seperti TBS, ah. Siapa tahu akan ada segerombolan fans yang meneriakkan namaku ketika aku sedang berjalan."

Sakura menatap Itachi yang terlihat begitu antusias dengan acara music itu. Ia bahkan ikut bernyanyi dengan suara pelan mengikuti anggota _boyband_ yang sedang menyanyi itu.

Rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa melihat sikap lelaki itu meski seharusnya lelaki itu sudah berusia dua puluhan jika masih hidup. Sakura bahkan tak terlalu menyukai TBS meski _boyband_ itu sangat populer. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu update mengenai musik Korea. Namun di sisi lain ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ucapan Itachi yang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Mana mungkin? Saat ini saja orang-orang pada umumnya bahkan tak bisa melihatmu."

Itachi menoleh dan menyeringai, "Mengapa tidak? Siapa tahu saja di kehidupan selanjutnya atau dimanapun nanti, aku bisa menjadi anggota _boyband._ Kalau saat itu tiba, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

" _Baka,_ " sahut Sakura dengan sinis. "Mengapa kata-katamu mendadak menjadi seperti ini? Kau menonton begitu banyak acara motivasi hingga kata-katamu menjad seperti motivator, huh?"

"Tidak, tuh. Aku baru saja bertemu beberapa motivator yang membuatku bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini."

Sakura menatap Itachi yang terlihat berbeda dibanding biasanya. Seolah ada sedikit beban yang baru saja terselesaikan.

"Oh, ya? Kau juga terlihat berbeda, lho. Rasanya… kau terlihat lebih cerah. Pokoknya berbeda dibanding biasanya."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, " _Hn_? Terlihat, ya?"

"Tentu saja," Sakura menganggukan kepala. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya sebelum mengutarakannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke mencurahkan seluruh emosinya padaku. Namun sesudahnya ia terlihat lebih baik. Aku juga ikut merasa senang melihatnya berubah."

Sakura menatap Itachi lekat-lekat, menunggu penjelasan yang lebih detil. Namun Itachi mengatupkan mulutnya, pertanda jika ia sudah selesai bicara.

Sakura menyadari jika lelaki dihadapannya ini sangatlah menyayangi sang adik hingga bisa ikut merasa senang ketika Sasuke membaik secara emosional. Sakura benar-benar mengagumi Itachi dalam kemampuan lelaki itu memberikan kasih sayang secara tulus. Bahkan lelaki itu mampu melindungi dan masih tetap memikirkan Sasuke sesudah kematiannya sendiri.

"Kalau keadaan terus membaik, aku juga bisa pergi dengan tenang," ucap Itachi tanpa berniat menjelaskan maksud ucapannya. Ia seolah menujukan ucapan itu pada dirinya sendiri meski suaranya cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Sakura.

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak membayangkan jika Itachi benar-benar 'pergi'. Apakah ia akan kesepian tanpa seorang lelaki jahil yang menjadikannya objek keiisengan? Akankah ia merasa ketakutan dan tidak nyaman tanpa Itachi yang bisa menjaganya sekaligus diajak untuk bertukar pikiran? Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja terasa menyakitkan. Sepertinya ia sudah memiliki ikatan emosional yang lebih dari sekadar kenalan dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau… akan pergi sebentar lagi?"

Itachi mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Lalu… kapan?"

Intonasi Sakura terdengar menuntut sebuah kepastian. Itachi menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, ia menyadari jika gads itu mendadak terlihat sedih meski raut wajah gadis itu tetap datar.

"Ketika Sasuke sudah pulih secara emosional dan perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah berubah, aku akan siap untuk 'pergi'."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kemanapun kau akan pergi, aku berharap agar kau bahagia. Aku juga akan berusaha menjaga Sasuke secara emosional, seperti yang pernah kujanjikan padamu. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar melaksanakan janjiku."

Sakura berbicara dengan serius. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya, dan Itachi segera mengaitkan kelingkingnya meski ia tahu jari kelingking mereka tak bisa bersentuhan.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan menatap iris _emerald_ gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas rambut yang berada di puncak kepala Sakura dan menepuk-nepuknya.

" _Hn_? Aku tidak akan pergi sekarang, kok. Mengapa kau terlihat sedih begitu?"

Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi yang sedang menatapnya. Ucapan lelaki itu terdengar agak polos, dan terkadang Sakura merasa jika Itachi agak menggemaskan. Seandainya saja lelaki itu menjadi kakak sungguhan untuknya, mungkin saja akan menyenangkan.

"Siapa yang sedih? Kau percaya diri sekali, sih. Malahan aku merasa senang tanpa ada orang yang menjahiliku, tuh."

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan merindukanku, _hn_?" goda itachi sambil menyeringai jahil.

Sakura terdiam. Ia yakin jika suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan merindukan Itachi jika lelaki itu sudah 'pergi'. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika kata-kata lelaki itu menyiratkan perpisahan yang mungkin akan terjadi tidak lama lagi.

"Mungkin saja," sahut Sakura. "Rasanya sepi juga tanpa lelaki jahil sepertimu. Sasuke kan berbeda denganmu. Mana mungkin ia menjahiliku seperti yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Jadi kau suka dijahili? Aku akan menyuruhnya menjahilimu ketika dia sudah siuman."

Sakura meringis. Lelaki dihadapannya ini benar-benar pandai untuk mempermainkan emosinya. Sebelumnya ia merasa agak sedih, sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia mulai merasa jengkel.

"Dasar," sahut Sakura.

Itachi kembali tersenyum. Ia menyadari kesedihan yang disembunyikan Sakura dan sengaja mencairkan suasana.

" _Imouto_ ku sayang, kau tidak mau dijahili lagi, kan? Dengarkan permintaan _onii-chan_ mu ini, ya," ucap Itachi dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura kembali meringis mendengar ucapan Itachi yang terkesan menjijikan. Rasanya ia mendadak mual mendengarkan suara lelaki itu yang agak melengking.

" _Imouto_? Kapan aku menjadi _imouto_ mu?"

" _Hn_? Kau tidak mau, nih?" Itachi menampilkan ekspresi jengkel yang dibuat-buat. Di matanya Sakura terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang bisa diajaknya bermain-main meski sebetulnya ia sadar jika gadis itu sudah terlalu dewasa untuk diperlakukan seperti anak-anak. Ia sangat menyukai anak-anak dan bisa menganggap setiap orang yang lebih muda sebagai 'adik' nya dan memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak.

"Kalau aku sudah 'pergi' nanti, aku berharap agar kau tetap berteman dengan _otouto_ ku. Kuharap kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik dan membiasakan diri dengan kemampuan barumu. Aku tak akan melupakan _imouto_ ku ini. Lalu…"

Itachi terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "-jangan menangisiku. Oke?"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Ia ingin memeluk Itachi, namun teringat jika ia tak bisa menyentuh lelaki itu.

"Mana mungkin aku menangisi _onii-chan_ yang menyebalkan seperti ini?"

"Bagus, bagus," Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk rambut Sakura. Ia merasa lega telah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara eksplsit setelah menyadari jika ia mungkin akan 'pergi' sebentar lagi setelah semua urusannya terselesaikan.

Sakura ikut tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia akan berusaha menghabiskan setiap waktu yang tersedia bersama Itachi dan menyimpan sebanyak mungkin kenangan akan lelaki itu di sudut-sudut memorinya. Karena ia tahu jika ia mungkin tak akan melihat sang ' _onii-chan'_ jahil dan menyebalkan di pagi hari ketika ia terbangun.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Entah kenapa karena fanfict ini udah menjelang ending, tiba-tiba aja ide untuk menulis lancar banget. Author bahkan cuma nulis sekitar dua atau tiga jam, tiba-tiba aja udah jadi sekitar 2k+ words. Jadinya fanfict ini diupdate 2x khusus untuk hari ini.

Kemungkinan besar fanfict ini juga bakal diperpanjang karena author kemungkinan bakal update fanfict dengan kisaran 2k-3k words per chapter. Jadi fanfict ini kemungkinan bakal batal ending di chapter 25.


	24. Chapter 24

" _Teme,_ aku datang bersama Sakura- _chan,_ " ucap Naruto dengan lirih ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang tampak mengerjapkan mata karena terkejut, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh Sasuke. Mata gadis itu tampak berkaca-kaca akibat perasaan bersalah.

Sakura tak memperhatikan Naruto. Ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dan tak mendapati sosok Itachi di dalam ruangan. Sejujurnya ia berharap lelaki itu ada di ruangan saat ini.

"Ya ampun," seru Naruto ketika ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke dan mendapati telapak tangan kanan Sasuke yang sudah hilang.

Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto dan membelalakan mata. Ia menatap perban yang melilit bagian pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang sudah terpotong dan merasa semakin bersalah. Sebagian dirinya bahkan berharap agar Sasuke tak akan pernah sadar sehingga tak perlu menghadapi realita yang menyakitkan. Sakura tak siap menghadapi Sasuke ketika lelaki itu sudah siuman dan menyadari ia tak lagi memiliki tangan.

"Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan parau meski ia tak yakin Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku. Kalau saja saat itu kau tak menyelamatkanku, kau tak perlu jadi begini."

Sakura tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia hanya memandangnya sekilas dan hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit. Seandainya saja lelaki itu tak menyelamatkan Sakura, lelaki itu bisa menghabiskan waktu liburan yang hanya tersisa satu minggu dengan bersenang-senang, bukan dengan terbaring antara hidup dan mati di rumah sakit.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan kanan Sasuke. Tangan itulah yang sempat menggendong tubuh Sakura dalam waktu yang lama hingga tangan lelaki itu pegal. Dan kini lelaki itu bahkan tak lagi memiliki tangan.

Sakura tahu jika Sasuke terlihat bahagia ketika sedang memainkan piano. Dan lelaki itu bagaikan mencurahkan seluruh emosinya ketika bermain piano. Seandainya lelaki itu tak mampu bermain piano sebaik dulu, hati lelaki itu pasti akan sangat hancur.

Sakura melirik kearah Naruto yang diam-diam meneteskan air mata. Tak hanya dirinya, bahkan Naruto pun ikut merasa sedih.

.

.

Sakura berjalan disamping Naruto menyusuri lorong untuk menuju lift. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat memulai percakapan sejak meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua seolah larut dalam pkirannya masing-masing.

"Kau ingin makan di kedai ramen-" Naruto memutus ucapannya sendiri. Ia membelalakan mata dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tak berbeda dengan Naruto, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua terkejut ketika melihat sosok seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan wajah tegas berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka. Mereka berdua mengenali lelaki itu sebagai ayah Sasuke.

" _Konbawa, ojii-san_ ," ucap Naruto dan Sakura seraya menundukkan kepala secara bersamaan ketika ayah Sasuke terlihat mengenali mereka berdua. Sakura dan Naruto tak berharap jika ayah Sasuke akan membalas sapaan mereka. Toh setidaknya mereka berdua sudah berinisiatif menyapa.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Ia mengenali Sakura sebagai putri rekan bisnis dan teman istrinya yang terkadang ia temui. Sementara ia juga mengenali lelaki muda berambut pirang yang merupakan teman Sasuke meski ia sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan Naruto secara langsung.

" _Konbawa,_ Haruno- _san_ dan…" Fugaku memutus ucapannya dan menatap Naruto, "Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu dengan anda, _ojii-san_."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Fugaku dengan maksud berbasa-basi.

Sakura dan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap satu sama lain. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan ayah Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak pernah bicara dengan ayah Sasuke kecuali untuk menyapa ketika mereka bertemu.

"Apa kalian memiliki waktu sebentar?"

Ucapan Fugaku membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkejut. Mereka berdua menganggukan kepala dengan sopan.

"Tentu saja. Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa, _oji-san_?" ucap Sakura sesopan mungkin meski sebetulnya ia tak mengerti mengapa ayah Sasuke menanyakan hal itu.

"Ikutlah makan malam bersamaku."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, _ojii-san_ ," tolak Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung. Sakura ikut menganggukan kepala, mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak masalah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

Naruto dan Sakura kembali menatap satu sama lain, bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang akan dikatakan ayah Sasuke pada mereka berdua.

.

.

" _Gochisosama deshita,_ " ucap Sakura dan Naruto seraya menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Mereka berdua meneguk segelas teh dengan sangat perlahan dan memastikan diri agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Bahkan ketika makan, mereka juga berusaha makan dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Sepanjang makan malam, mereka berdua hanya mengucapkan salam yang biasa diucapkan ketika sebelum dan sesudah makan. Selama makan malam tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Suasana makan malam benar-benar hening dan membuat Naruto maupun Sakura merasa gugup.

Kini Naruto mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu formal ketika sedang makan. Lelaki itu bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun ketika sedang makan dan makan dengan sangat perlahan. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah terbiasa makan dengan cara yang penuh tata krama formal seperti ini.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Fugaku membuat Sakura dan Naruto tersentak. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak berbasa-basi sama sekali.

"Ah… umm…" Sakura tampak gelagapan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya.

"Jawablah dengan jujur. Aku tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang kalian katakan."

Naruto segera menjawab tepat ketika Fugaku selesai berkata. Ia bahkan seolah tidak berpikir sama sekali, "Sasuke adalah temanku. Apapun yang dia lakukan, bagiku dia adalah yang terbaik."

Fugaku agak terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. Ia sudah mendengar mengenai Naruto dari salah satu informan terpercaya miliknya. Ia sendiri tak begitu yakin ada orang yang dengan mudahnya percaya pada orang lain hingga bertemu secara langsung dengan Naruto.

Tak hana Fugaku, bahkan Sakura pun langsung menatap Naruto yang terlihat sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Bahkan raut wajahnya yang hampir tak pernah terlihat serius, kali ini terlihat sangat serius.

" _Hn_? Bagaimana menurutmu, Haruno- _san_?"

"Menurutku…" Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, meskipun dia tak banyak bicara. Meskipun hubungan kami tak terlalu baik, dia bahkan masih mau menolongku hingga dia menjadi begini."

Sakura segera menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku."

Fugaku menggelengkan kepala. Sakura tak perlu meminta maaf padanya. Kecelakaan yang dialami Sasuke merupakan konsekuensi dari perbuatannya sendiri. Lagipula Fugaku seharusnya merasa bersyukur karena ia kini mendapat kesempatan untuk membiarkan Sasuke mati tanpa perlu mengotori tangan untuk membunuhnya.

Sejak awal Fugaku berniat menemui Naruto dan Sakura dan mengajak mereka berdua berbicara untuk mengetahui lebih banyak informasi mengenai Sasuke dari orang-orang yang berinteraksi secara langsung dengannya. Namun ia malah bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura tanpa perlu repot-sepot mencarinya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kecelakaan yang dialami Sasuke merupakan konsekuensi dari perbuatannya sendiri."

Reaksi Mikoto dan Fugaku benar-benar berbeda. Ketika Mikoto bersikap emosional, Fugaku bersikap logis. Sakura masih tak habis pikir mengapa orang yang bersikap logis seperti Fugaku bisa memperlakukan anaknya sendiri dengan sangat buruk hanya karena hal yang bersifat emosional.

"Ah, iya," jawab Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang disukai Sasuke? Selama ini aku tidak akrab dengannya, karena itu aku tidak banyak tahu mengenai dirinya." Ucap Fugaku dengan ekspresi wajah yang agak sulit dipahami. Ia mengerti jika Naruto maupun Sakura pasti akan bertanya-tanya dengan alasannya bertanya seperti ini. Maka ia dengan terpaksa sedikit menjelaskan meski sebetulnya ia tak suka menjelaskan apapun yang ia lakukan pada orang asing.

"Tomat," sahut Naruto. "Sasuke terlihat sangat senang ketika makan tomat. Bahkan dia akan tersenyum ketika makan tomat, meski biasanya dia sangat jarang tersenyum."

"Dan kurasa Sasuke juga menyukai musik. Aku pernah mendengarnya bermain piano, dan permainan piano nya sangat bagus. Bahkan banyak orang memujinya ketika dia bermain _drum_ di _game centre_ ,' timpal Sakura.

"Musik.. ya?" gumam Fugaku dengan suara pelan, seolah bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke bahkan nekat belajar bermain _drum_ diam-diam ketika ia sama sekali tak mengijinkannya. Ia tak menyukai musik yang berisik, terkesan urakan dan tidak elegan sama sekali.

"Ah… Sasuke terkadang juga bermain piano untuk upacara di sekolah. Rasanya, kalau dia yang bermain musik, upacara jadi tidak terlalu membosankan."

" _Hn._ Jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini pada kalian, termasuk juga Sasuke."

"Tentu saja, _oji-san_. Percayalah padaku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menganggukan kepala meski merasa agak takut dengan tatapan dan intonasi yang mengintimidasi dari Fugaku. Ia sungguh berharap Fugaku akan bersikap lebih baik pada Sasuke setelah ini.

.

.

Fugaku memijat pelipisnya sendiri, berharap agar rasa sakit di kepalanya sedkit menghilang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, namun ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia mulai memikirkan banyak hal saat bertemu dengan Itachi saat menjenguk Sasuke, dan ia semakin tidak nyaman dengan beban perasaan yang dirasakannya mengenai Sasuke.

Ucapan Sakura dan Naruto membuatnya merasa malu. Bagaimana mungkin orang lan bahkan lebih mengenal putranya ketimbang dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak tahu apapun mengenai Sasuke.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Sasuke tak berada di rumah dan seharusnya Fugaku merasa senang. Namun entah kenapa ia malah merasa seolah ada yang kurang. Biasanya, ada sosok yang ia hindari ketika ia berada di rumah. Namun ketika sosok itu benar-benar pergi, ia malah merasa kehilangan.

Fugaku segera memejamkan mata. Ia berusaha memanggil Itachi, berharap agar lelaki itu datang dan menemaninya berbicara. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, Itachi telah berada dihadapannya.

" _Otou-san,_ ada apa memanggilku?"

Seperti biasa, Itachi tak ingin berbasa-basi, begitupun dengan Fugaku. Namun Fugaku memilih untuk sedikit mengulur waktu sekaligus memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia tanyakan.

"Duduklah. Aku ingin berbincang denganmu."

Itachi segera mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menarik kursi meski ia bisa langsung menembus kursi itu dan mendudukinya. Ia mengamati ruang kerja ayahnya yang tak banyak berubah dibanding kali terakhir ia melihatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Sesaat Itachi tersenyum tipis, tak menduga jika sang ayah akan mengajukan pertanyaan semacam ini. Namun senyumnya segera menghilang sedetik kemudian dan ekspresi wajahnya kembali serius.

"Masih seperti biasanya."

" _Hn_? Bisakah kau berkomunikasi dengan rohnya? Kalau bisa, tolong mintalah padanya untuk segera siuman jika memungkinkan."

Itachi mengeluh dalam hati. Ia tak menduga jika ayahnya memanggilnya hanya untuk memerintahkan Sasuke agar siuman. Jika menggunakan cara seperti ini, ia yakin Sasuke akan menolak meski ia bisa melakukannya.

" _Hn._ Namun kurasa dia tak ingin melakukannya."

"Mengapa?"

Itachi berpikir sejenak, haruskah ia menceritakan pada ayahnya mengenai Sasuke yang sempat meluapkan emosi dihadapannya?

"Dia mengatakan padaku jika dia ingin 'pergi' saja jika bisa. Kurasa dia bahkan telah kehilangan tujuan pribadi dalam hidupnya."

Fugaku melirik putranya dengan tajam, berusaha memastikan jika Itachi tidak berusaha melebih-lebihkan cerita. Ia sendiri tak begitu yakin jika Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan hal seperti itu. Di matanya, anak itu adalah orang yang 'tak tahu malu' karena telah hidup dengan 'merampas' hidup orang lain.

Itachi menyadari jika ayahnya terlihat ragu padanya. Ia segera menatap balik ayahnya dengan tajam, membiarkan sang ayah menatap matanya dan memastikan sendiri melalui _gesture_ nya. Kali ini ia memang tidak berbohong. Sasuke memang mengatakan hal itu, bahkan belakangan ini Sasuke mulai agak manja padanya. Lelaki itu bahkan meminta tachi untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, entah karena apa.

"Pergi…? Dia bilang begitu?"

Fugaku mengucapkannya tanpa ia sadari. Ekspresi wajahnya bahkan terlihat muram meski ia berusaha agar ekspresi wajahnya tetap terkesan datar.

Fugaku menyadari jika ia memang telah mengatur banyak hal dalam hidup Sasuke. Ia menentukan bagaimana lelaki itu seharusnya bertindak secara garis besar, hal seperti apa yang seharusnya menarik minatnya dan tidak, termasuk gaya berpakaian yang harus terlihat 'berkelas'. Bahkan sekarang ia juga mengatur dimana Sasuke akan melanjutkan pendidikan dan jurusan apa yang akan diambil, bahkan juga dengan pekerjaan setelah lulus.

" _Hn._ "

"Kudengar dia menyukai musik. Apakah dia mau melanjutkan hidupnya seandainya aku membiarkannya mempelajari music lebih dalam?"

"Kurasa asalkan orang-orang terdekatnya menginginkan keberadaannya dan mau menyayanginya dengan tulus, dia pasti bersedia melanjutkan hidupnya dengan sukarela. Kelihatannya dia merasa senang dengan sentuhan fisik sekali-sekali."

Fugaku teringat dengan dirinya sendiri yang terkadang menyentuh kening Itachi dengan dua jari ketika putranya masih kecil. Saat itu Itachi terlihat sangat senang dan bahkan menurunkan kebiasaan itu pada Sasuke. Fugaku juga terkadang menggendong Itachi dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan saat kecil, dan Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke ketika Sasuke lahir.

Fugaku tersadar akan satu hal. Sedingin apapun kepribadian kedua putranya, pada dasarnya kedua putranya juga merupakan manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Mereka berdua akan merasa senang ketika mendapat perlakuan yang mengekspresikan kasih sayang.

Ketika Sasuke kecil, Fugaku tak begitu memperhatikan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke lebih dekat dengan Itachi yang memperhatikannya ketimbang dirinya. Namun anak itu begtu polos, menggemaskan, perhatian dan agak banyak bicara ketika kecil. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kepribadian Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi dingin dan irit bicara, namun tetap perhatian pada orang disekelilingnya.

"Aku baru sadar," ucap Fugaku dengan jujur. "Ternyata aku juga akan merasa sedikit kehilangan ketika Sasuke tak lagi berada di rumah dan tak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya."

Itachi hanya menatap ayahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya kini sang ayah telah memahami maksud ucapannya dan mulai menyadari jika pada akhirnya ia pun akan merindukan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu dan tak peduli apa yang dia sukai dan apa yang diinginkannya. Mungkinkah dia akhirnya merasa kesal setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dengan perlakuan buruk dariku maupun orang disekelilingnya dan terus menerus dikontrol olehku?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala, "Dia berbicara padaku kemarin, bahkan bersikap sangat emosional. Ketimbang kesal, kurasa ia lebih terlihat lelah dan kecewa dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya."

"Aku sangat menyesal," ucap Fugaku dengan lirih.

Itachi sedikit terkejut. Ini merupakan kali keduanya melihat sang ayah bersikap emosional setelah melihat ayahnya bersikap emosional untuk pertama kalinya saat kematiannya sendiri. Melalui sorot matanya, Fugaku juga terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Bagaimana jika _otou-san_ kembali menjenguknya dan mencoba berbicara padanya? Kurasa akan berbeda jika _otou-san_ yang mengatakannya langsung ketimbang aku yang mengatakannya."

" _Hn._ Aku pasti akan mengunjunginya," ucap Fugaku dengan keseriusan yang terpancar di matanya.

Itachi merasa senang sekaligus legas. Perlahan satu persatu hal yang menjadi bebannya mulai hilang. Kini ia hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

 **-TBC-**


	25. Chapter 25

"Kau akan 'pergi' sebentar lagi?" Tanya Sasuke tepat ketika Itachi kembali ke ruangannya.

Itachi terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahkan menolak kembali ke tubuhnya dan kini berada di depan jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang masih terbaring.

Itachi tak ingin membohongi Sasuke, namun di sisi lain ia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Ia harus 'menyadarkan' Sasuke pada realita dengan cara perlahan, bukan dengan langsung menghadapkan pada realita secara utuh.

"Tidak. Untuk saat ini aku masih akan tetap menemanimu, _baka otouto._ "

Sasuke masih bisa mendengar dan menyentuh sang kakak, namun ia merasa jika keberadaan lelaki itu lebih lemah dibandingkan biasanya. Satu persatu hal yang mengikat keberadaan lelaki itu di dunia ini mulai terlepas, dan mungkin tak lama lagi lelaki itu akan siap untuk benar-benar 'pergi'.

"Kau masih akan membohongiku di saat-saat terakhirmu, _hn_?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Ia memang tidak sedang membohongi Sasuke. Untuk saat ini ia memang masih akan menemani Sasuke hingga ia merasa benar-benar yakin jika Sasuke akan baik-baik saja jika ia meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tahu jika Itachi pernah begitu sering membohonginya dengan janj-janji palsu yang tak pernah terealisasikan. Tapi kali ini ia menangkap keseriusan yang tersirat dibalik ucapan lelaki itu.

Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar egois. Sejak dulu ia tahu jika Itachi akan pergi suatu saat nanti. Dan terkadang ia juga merasa agak sebal dengan sikap lelaki itu. Namun sebetulnya ia tak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu. Jika memungkinkan, ia ingin bersama lelaki itu selamanya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu bersamamu sebelum kau 'pergi'," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. Kini ia bahkan tak lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya pada lelaki itu.

"Kalau aku 'pergi' sepuluh tahun lagi bagaimana? Kau akan tetap bersamaku selama sepuluh tahun dalam keadaan seperti ini?" goda Itachi seraya meletakkan dua jarinya di kening Sasuke.

Hal itu jelas mustahil, bahkan Sasuke juga menyadarinya. Jangankan sepuluh tahun, bahkan Sasuke yakin jika Itachi akan 'pergi' sebelum satu tahun. Sasuke tak tahu secara pasti apa yang membuat beban yang selama ini mengikat Itachi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Yang ia tahu hanyalah fakta jika lelaki itu akan 'pergi' sebentar lagi.

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu hingga saat-saat terakhirmu. Tidak perlu sepuluh tahun juga tidak apa-apa."

Itachi mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan yang tersisa sebaik mungkin untuk memastikan Sasuke merasa dicintai sehingga ketika saatnya telah tiba, ia dapat 'pergi' meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Aku juga," sahut Itachi seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Aku ingin memastikan kau akan baik-baik saja sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin mengatakan jika ia tidak baik-baik saja agar Itachi menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya. Namun selama ini ia sudah cukup bersikap egois pada lelaki itu, mulai dari semasa hidup hingga sesudah kematian lelaki itu. Kini ia akan benar-benar merelakan kepergian lelaki itu.

"Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Itachi- _nii_."

"Aku tahu," ucap Itachi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Sasuke. " _Otouto_ ku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Kehilangan yang sesungguhnya sudah menanti di depan mata, dan Sasuke masih merasa tak siap. Sepanjang hidupnya ia sudah bersama dengan Itachi, dan kini ia harus mempersiapkan hidup sendirian tanpa lelaki itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke membiarkan setetes air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya untuk mengalir. Ia bersumpah jika air mata yang ia teteskan adalah air mata terakhir yang akan ia tunjukkan dihadapan lelaki itu.

.

.

Itachi memutuskan mengunjungi Sakura setelah terlebih dahulu berkunjung ke bangsal anak-anak yang biasa dikunjunginya dan menyentuh satu persatu anak-anak disana sebagai bentuk 'perpisahan'. Perasaannya terasa menghangat ketika ia menyentuh anak-anak itu dan melihat anak-anak itu tidur dengan pulas. Ia bahkan menuliskan pesan perpisahan meski sebelumnya ia pernah mengatakan pada anak-anak itu jika ia sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh jika ia tak lagi mengunjungi anak-anak itu keesokan harinya.

Sakura masih belum tidur ketika Itachi berkunjung meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Gadis itu sedang asik menonton drama di _laptop_ nya sambil sesekali memakan cemilan sehingga tak memperhatikan keberadaannya.

"Sakura- _chan,_ " sapa Itachi seraya mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur Sakura.

Sakura segera menoleh ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hm? Kau tidak menemani Sasuke? Sudah agak lama aku tak melihatmu."

Sebetulnya sudah lebih dari dua hari Sakura tak melihat Itachi. Sebetulnya dua hari bukanlah waktu yang sangat lama, namun entah kenapa terasa lama.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," sahut Itachi sambil menatap kearah Sakura. "Untuk berterima kasih sekalgus meminta maaf."

Sakura menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan, ia menyadari jika lelaki itu bermaksud mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Instingnya sebagai wanita mampu menyadari perubahan dibalik ekspresi, cara bicara dan perilaku lelaki itu. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini lelaki itu tidak langsung menjahilinya ketika menemuinya.

"Berterima kasih?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Bukankah kau yang pertama kali meminta Sasuke untuk menjagaku dan membantuku terbiasa dengan kemampuan baruku?"

Itachi tak sempat menjawab ketika Sakura segera melanjutkan ucapannya, "Lalu, aku juga tak pernah benar-benar jengkel ketika kau menjahiliku. Aku malah merasa sepi ketika tak ada lagi orang yang menjahiliku dan mengunjungiku tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Sakura berusaha untuk tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit meski di saat yang sama ia merasa agak sedih.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa meminta Sasuke untuk mengunjungmu setiap mal-"

Belum selesai Itachi bicara, Sakura segera mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya kearah lelaki itu, "Enak saja! Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa yang akan membiarkan lelaki mengunjungiku seenaknya setiap malam?"

Bantal yang dilemparkan Sakura menembus tubuh Itachi. Ia segera mengambil bantal itu dan melemparkannya kembali kearah Sakura.

" _Hn_? Kau bilang merasa sepi ketika aku tidak mengunjungimu? Atau aku salah paham?"

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah. Bahkan di saat perpisahan pun Itachi masih membuatnya merasa jengkel. Namun ia berusaha agar tak lagi menampilkan kejengkelan seperti biasanya. Malam ini merupakan malam perpisahannya, maka ia harus membuat malam ini lebih berkesan.

"Tentu saja kau berbeda dengan Sasuke," ucap Sakura. "Memangnya kapan kau akan pergi? Kau benar-benar tak ingin menemui Sasuke?"

"Nanti aku akan menemuinya lagi."

"Syukurlah," ucap Sakura. "Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan merasa benar-benar menyesal tidak bertemu denganmu sebelum kau 'pergi'."

" _Hn?_ Kau bahkan mulai mengkhawatirkan Sasuke? _Imouto_ ku suka padanya?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipi dan mengepalkan tangan, menahan emosinya. Ia merasa agak malu dengan pertanyaan Itachi meski sebetulnya ia sendiri tak begitu yakin akan perasaannya. Apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Sasuke sebagaimana perasaan suka antara wanita pada seorang pria? Rasanya perasaannya belum sampai sejauh itu. Yang jelas ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke dan kadang berpikir bagaimana jika seandainya ia menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

"Kurasa tidak. Maksudku, sepertinya bukan rasa suka antara wanita pada pria."

"Kalau kau menyukainya juga tidak masalah. Aku tidak ingin dia bernasib sepertiku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menunjukkan antusiasme. Tidak biasanya Itachi bercerita mengenai dirinya sendiri. Biasanya lelaki itu akan menjahilinya atau membahas mengenai Sasuke.

"Bernasib sepertimu? Maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman romansa sedikitpun ketika seusia Sasuke. Akhirnya, aku meninggal tanpa pernah memiliki kekasih. Menyedihkan, _hn_?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Kehidupan romansa lelaki itu memang terdengar menyedihkan. Padahal jika diperhatikan wajah lelaki itu tidak jelek, meskipun Sasuke lebih tampan dan awet muda dibandingkan sang kakak. Setidaknya Sasuke belum memiliki keriput di usia belasan tahun.

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis sekalipun?"

"Pernah," sahut Itachi dengan wajah yang terlihat muram dan jengkel. "Namun aku ditolak. Gadis yang kusukai mengira aku adalah _gay_."

Tawa Sakura meledak seketika. Ia tak mengira jika Itachi bisa menceritakan hal menyedihkan yang terkesan lucu seperti ini. Sakura bahkan memegangi perutnya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

"Dikira _gay_? Jangan-jangan itu karena kau memiliki rambut panjang yang ditata seperti itu! Bahkan wajahmu juga termasuk cantik. Bulu matamu juga lentik dan kau juga bisa memasak serta menyukai anak-anak, kan? Menurut temanku yang _fujoshi_ , lelaki sepertimu itu disebut u-" Sakura memutus ucapannya dan berpikir sejenak. "-apa itu namanya? Eku? Kue?"

"Maksudmu… _uke_?"

"Nah! Itu maksudku! Ternyata kau mengerti juga?"

Itachi meringis. Dulunya ia tak memahami istilah-istilah yang berkaitan dengan _gay._ Namun setelah ia mulai dirumorkan sebagai _gay_ hingga mendapat julukan macam-macam yang tidak ia pahami, ia memutuskan untuk mencari makna julukan-julukan itu di internet dan akhirnya mengerti.

" _Hn._ "

Sakura tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Reaksi Itachi yang sebetulnya sedang jengkel juga terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Kuharap suatu saaat nanti kau bisa memiliki kekasih, atau bahkan menikah dan memiliki anak," jawab Sakura ketika ia berhasil menghentikan tawa nya.

" _Arigatou,_ " sahut Itachi sambl meletakkan tangan di rambut Sakura dan mengelusnya, "Aku mengharapkan hal yang sama pada Sakura- _chan._ "

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Waktu yang akan ia lalui bersama Itachi akan berakhir sebentar lagi, dan sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar pergi, ia ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada lelaki itu. Kali ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir, setelahnya takkan ada lagi kesempatan baginya tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Aku bersykur dapat mengenalmu selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Maafkan aku jika beberapa hal yang kulakukan terkadang membuatmu kesal. Aku sungguh berharap jika kau akan bahagia dimanapun kau berada."

"Tentu saja, _imouto_ ku," sahut Itachi sambil menyeringai jahil. " _Onii-chan_ mu ini akan menjadi member _boyband_ seperti itu."

Itachi menunjuk layar laptop Sakura yang kini sedang memperlihatkan salah satu anggota _boyband_ terkenal yang sedang mengiklankan produk perawatan kulit.

" _Baka,"_ ucap Sakura sambil mendengus. Namun ia segera berkata, "Tapi sepertinya memiliki kakak sepertimu ada bagusnya juga. Aku salut padamu yang bahkan masih menjaga Sasuke dan mengkhawatirkannya bahkan sesudah kau kehilangan hidupmu."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku kakak? Padahal kau sudah seperti _imouto_ untukku," Itachi berpura-pura terlihat jengkel.

Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Ia terdiam dan membiarkan Itach kembali menepuk-nepuk rambutnya, "Aku berharap _imouto-chan_ ku bahagia. Aku pasti tak akan melupakanmu."

Kata-kata Itachi mengandung kepastian, dan lelaki itu terlihat serius saat mengucapkannya. Sakura hampir menangis, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Rasanya menyenangkan dapat memiliki seorang kakak meski hanya untuk sementara.

"Aku juga tak akan melupakanmu."

Itachi melirik jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Ia harus segera kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang tersisa bersamanya.

" _Sayonara,_ Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mengangguk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca meski awalnya ia berpikir jika ia tak akan menangis. Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena setelah ini tak akan ada lagi roh lelaki jahil yang menganggunya ketika ia sendirian maupun bersama teman-temannya. Ia tak perlu menghadapi kejadian dimana teman-temannya merasa heran karena rasa _milkshake_ coklat yang mendadak menjadi aneh karena tercampur dengan kecap asin atau menjerit karena benda yang tiba-tiba berpindah tempat sendiri. Namun ketika harus berpisah, ia malah tidak merasa senang sama sekali.

"Wah,wah, jangan menangisiku, _imouto-chan_. Suatu saat nanti, kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi."

Sakura mengusap matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan berusaha tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Itachi meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura meski mereka tak bisa bersentuhan.

" _Sayonara, onii-chan_ ," ucap Sakura sambil menampilkan senyuman lebar paling tulus yang pernah diberikannya untuk lelaki itu.

Itachi tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia pasti akan merindukan masa-masa dimana ia bisa menjahili gadis itu sepuasnya serta momen-momen interaksinya bersama ' _imouto'_ barunya.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusuri setiap bagian dari rumah sakit bersama Itachi. Ia menyadari jika sepertinya tak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa sehingga ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit bersama lelaki itu.

Itachi berhenti sejenak di depan ruang bangsal anak dan berkata, "Aku mengunjung ruangan ini setiap hari dan berinteraksi dengan anak-anak disana ketika aku tidak berada di ruanganmu."

" _Hn_? Kau masih menyukai anak-anak, Itachi- _nii_?"

Itachi menganggukan kepala, dan Sasuke memaklumi reaksi lelaki itu. Semula ia mengira jika sikap lembut yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu padanya saat masih kecil karena ia adalah adik lelaki itu. Namun ternyata lelaki itu memang menyukai anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada anak-anak itu? Mungkin mereka akan merasa kebingungan jika besok kau tdak mengunjunginya."

"Tidak, aku sudah mengunjungi mereka," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Kini seluruh waktuku yang tersisa hanya untukmu."

Sasuke merasa seolah ia sedang memonopoli Itachi untuk dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia agak merasa bersalah. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang ingin dilihat lelaki itu sebelum lelaki itu tak lagi bisa melhatnya.

"Apakah tidak ada tempat yang ingin kau lihat atau kunjungi? Kau bisa pergi kalau kau mau."

"Kau serius, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan egoisme yang ia miliki terhadap Itachi.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, _baka otouto_. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan."

Perasaan Sasuke menghangat. Mungkin ia agak telat menyadarinya, namun sebetulnya ia cukup beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Itachi. Lelaki itu bahkan masih memikirkan dirinya ketika lelaki itu akan 'pergi' sebentar lagi. Dan lelaki itu bahkan menunda 'kepergiannya' selama bertahun-tahun juga demi Sasuke.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Sakura mengenai kepergianmu, Itachi- _nii_?"

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sakura. Sebetulnya ia merasa penasaran dengan reaksi gadis itu. Mungkin ketika ia merasa agak sedih karena merindukan Itachi, ia bisa berbicara pada gadis itu. Setidaknya Sakura pasti bisa lebih memahami perasaannya ketimbang orang lain.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke bahkan tanpa berpikir sebelumnya. Ia sangat serius dengan ucapannya dan akan berusaha mengusahakannya semaksimal mungkin. Bahkan meski Itachi berusaha meminta hal yang mustahil sekalipun, ia akan berusaha agar hal itu menjadi mungkin.

"Setelah aku benar-benar 'pergi', aku ingin kau kembali ke tubuhmu dan segera siuman jka memungkinkan. Lalu-" Itachi memutus ucapannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya. "-aku ingin kau hidup bahagia, Sasuke."

"Pasti," sahut Sasuke sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya dan Itachi segera mengaitkannya. "Aku pasti akan melakukannya, Itachi- _nii._ "

Itachi melepaskan jari kelingkingnya dan mengelus rambut Sasuke, "Aku percaya kau pasti bisa menepati janjimu."

Sasuke merasa senang dengan Itachi yang mempercayainya. Ketika Itachi sudah 'pergi', maka Sasuke akan berusaha untuk siuman. Tak peduli seberapa menyakitkan kehidupannya, atau seberapa buruk perlakuan yang akan ia terima dari ayahnya, ia lebih memilih menerima semuanya ketimbang hidup sendirian dalam ketidakpastian sebagai roh.

Waktu seolah berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya Sasuke baru saja menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama Itachi. Namun kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Satu jam lagi, tepat ketika matahari terbenam, Itachi akan benar-benar 'pergi'.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan gesture seolah ingin menggandeng Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tangan lelaki itu dengan ragu, ia tak biasa bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki itu. Namun kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengenggam tangan lelaki itu, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya selamanya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Itachi menarik tangannya, membawanya menyusuri lorong dan menuju lantai dasar. Itachi berhenti di depan sebuah _coffee shop_ terkenal yang juga menjual kue-kue d dekat pintu masuk rumah sakit.

"Ini tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

" _Hn._ "

Itachi masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_ itu dan menatap gelas-gelas berisi minuman milik pengunjung _coffee shop._ Itachi mendekati _showcase_ dengan berbagai kue maupun _sandwich_ yang terpajang serta menatapnya dengan intens hingga lupa berkedip.

Sasuke mengikuti Itachi dan berdiri agak jauh dari lelaki itu. Ia membiarkan lelaki itu menatap makanan manis yang menarik perhatian lelaki itu. Itachi bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya ke salah satu kue itu dan terlihat benar-benar senang dengan kue-kue manis itu.

Sejak dulu Sasuke tahu jika sang kakak benar-benar menyukai makanan manis. Itachi akan dengan senang hati menemani sang ibu pergi ke _café_ bersama-sama dan menkmati kue-kue. Bahkan lelaki itu juga memiliki jadwal bulanan untuk pergi ke _cake shop_ bersama Kisame yang juga menyukai makanan manis.

Kini Sasuke sadar, selama ini Itachi pasti benar-benar menderita selama bertahun-tahun karena tak bisa menikmati berbagai kue yang hanya bisa dilihatnya. Namun lelaki itu menahan diri demi menemani Sasuke.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin memakan semua kue-kue ini," ucap Itachi tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kue-kue yang ditatapnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan kepala tangannya. Ucapan Itachi membuatnya merasa ingin menangis. Selama ini ia telah membuat lelaki itu begitu menderita secara emosional.

Seandainya saja Itachi bisa memakan kue-kue yang diinginkannya, Sasuke akan membelikan kue apapun yang diinginkan lelaki itu. Bahkan meski ia harus mengantri panjang atau berpergian sangat jauh demi kue yang dinginkan lelaki itu, ia akan tetap melakukannya.

"Mungkin saja."

Itachi segera menoleh kearah Sasuke dan merasa agak malu. Ia tanpa sadar menunjukkan sisi kekanakan dalam dirinya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kau pasti merasa risih denganku, _hn_?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Lihat saja kue-kue itu sepuasnya selama kau masih bisa melihatnya."

"Aku sudah cukup melihatnya. Ayo pergi."

"Tidak usah. Kita disini saja."

" _Hn_? Kau tidak memiliki tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi bersamaku? Ayo katakan saja, selama aku masih bisa menemanimu sekarang."

"Aku tidak keberatan berada dimanapun selama bersama denganmu, Itachi- _nii._ "

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Rasanya ia jadi teringat masa dimana Sasuke sering memintanya untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama saat kecil. Kinipun Sasuke masih menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Ternyata kau tak benar-benar berubah, _otouto._ "

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, ia tak begitu paham dengan maksud perkataan Itachi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Mendadak aku jadi teringat ketika kau kecil."

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ketika ia membayangkan masa kecilnya, ia selalu teringat dengan Itachi. Ketika ia masih kecil, lelaki itulah yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan lebh dekat dengan Itachi ketimbang dengan ayahnya yang sangat jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya.

"Aku juga."

"Rasanya sangat lucu mengingat anak laki-laki yang dulu sering mengikutiku kemanapun dan memintaku untuk menggendongnya kini sudah tumbuh sebesar ini," Itachi mengakhiri ucapannya sambil tersenyum. "Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia pun merasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sebentar lagi ia bahkan harus berpisah dengan lelaki yang telah mengisi sebagian besar hidupnya.

"Benar juga. Rasanya kemarin aku menemukanmu berada di dalam kamarku dan memeriksa seluruh barang di kamarku. Sekarang kau malah akan pergi sebentar lagi."

"Aku mulai merasa ragu," ucap Itachi seraya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Apa aku benar-benar bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian? Bagaimana jika kau mimpi buruk dan terbangun di malam hari? Saat ujian, apakah kau bisa mengerjakannya tanpa bantuanku? Sebentar lagi kau akan ujian masuk universitas, _hn_?"

"Selama ini kau menunda kepergianmu karena mengkhawatirkan hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Salah satunya _._ "

Jawaban Itachi membuat Sasuke agak terkejut. Ia tak mengira Itachi benar-benar mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau percaya padaku jika aku akan baik-baik saja? Seharusnya kau juga percaya padaku sekarang."

"Benarkah? Kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku bisa menunda 'kepergianku', lho."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengkhawatirkanku dan menunda 'kepergianmu'? Aku malah merasa tidak enak dan bersalah padamu."

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Sasuke. Ini tidak ada kaitannya denganmu."

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus melawan kodratmu," sahut Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar meski perasaannya mulai bergejolak. "Ketika kau seharusnya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, kau malah terikat dan harus terus mengkhawatirkanku. Kurasa sebetulnya kaulah yang patut dikasihani."

"Ketika kau merasa bahagia, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Begitupun ketika kau sedih. Kurasa tak ada yang patut dikasihani."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, namun segera mengatupkannya kembali. Tak satupun kata yang terpikirkan untuk ia ucapkan.

"Aku tak benar-benar memahami bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini. Namun hatiku juga terasa sakit ketika melihatmu menderita. Jadi, aku berharap agar kau tak lagi menyalahkan dirimu atas kejadian yang terjadi padaku di masa lalu. Apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke yakin jika kata-kata yang diucapkan Itachi saat ini hanyalah untuk menenangkan dirinya. Namun jika lelaki itu ingin Sasuke memercayainya, maka Sasuke akan memercayainya tanpa meragukan apapun.

Sasuke tak tahu kemana Itachi akan pergi selanjutnya atau apa yang akan terjadi pada lelaki itu nantinya. Ia tak tahu apakah lelaki itu sudah memahami apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Namun lelaki itu tak terlihat takut sedikitpun, entah lelaki itu memang tidak takut atau ia begitu pandai menyembunyikan ketakutannya dihadapan Sasuke, bagai seorang aktor yang hebat.

"Kau takut?"

Ucapan Sasuke tak begitu jelas, namun Itachi memahami kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak sama sekali."

Sasuke sudah menduganya. Itachi pasti akan menjawab seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga memiliki sebuah permintaan untukmu."

" _Hn_?"

"Apapun yang akan terjadi padamu, aku ingin agar kau bahagia. Dan-" Sasuke memutus ucapannya sejenak, menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan isi hati terdalamnya. "-maafkan aku jika aku membebanimu. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih untuk segalanya."

" _Baka,_ " Itachi kembali meletakkan dua jarinya di kening Sasuke, "Kau sama sekali tak pernah membebaniku."

Sasuke terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia merasa ingin menangis, namun ia kembali menahannya. Ia tak ingin perasaannya malah membebani lelaki dihadapannya.

Itachi tersadar jika hanya sedikit waktu yang tersisa untuknya sebelum ia harus 'pergi'. Ia segera mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan membawa lelaki itu kembali ke ruangannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke membiarkan Itachi membawanya kembali ke ruangannya. Ia menyadari jika eksistensi lelaki itu semakin menipis, seiring dengan waktu kepergian lelaki itu yang semakin dekat.

Itachi segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat tepat ketika mereka kembali ke ruangan Sasuke. Pelukan itu begitu singkat, namun terasa begitu nyaman. Lelaki itu seolah mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya melalui sentuhan pada Sasuke.

"Appaun yang kau lakukan, jalan manapun yang kau pilih dalam hidupmu, aku akan selalu menyayangi dan mendukungmu, Sasuke."

Itachi segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyentuh kedua jariny di kening Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang membalas senyuman lelaki itu.

"Kembalilah ke tubuhmu, _otouto._ Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Sasuke tak tahu apakah ucapan Itachi kali ini merupakan suatu kepastian yang sesungguhnya atau hanyalah ucapan untuk menyenangkan Sasuke seperti yang biasa dikatakan lelaki itu. Namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk menganggapnya sebagai suatu janji yang mungkin akan terealisasi suatu saat nanti.

" _Arigatou,_ Itachi- _nii_. _._ "

Sasuke segera memejamkan mata dan kembali ke tubuhnya. Pembicaraan antara hati yang dilakukannya bersama Itachi merupakan kali pertama sekaligus yang terakhir, namun ia merasa begitu lega. Emosi yang membebaninya seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Waktu terasa begitu lama meski faktanya hanya beberapa menit berlalu. Sasuke menggerakkan jemarinya secara otomatis, berusaha keras membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Ia menyipitkan mata secara refleks ketika ia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan serba putih dengan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan. Ia mendengar suara mesin detak jantung yang terus berbunyi dan merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Iris _onyx_ nya memandang sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok Itachi melalui gerakan mata. Ia masih berharap jika lelaki itu akan berada di sampingnya dan menyapanya seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu setiap pagi meski ia tahu hal itu mustahil.

Sasuke tak mendapati sosok Itachi di dalam ruangan. Ia bahkan tak mendengar suara lelaki itu atau setidaknya merasakan keberadaannya. Lelaki itu benar-benar sudah pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan Sasuke kini mengalir dengan deras tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Kini ia benar-benar sendirian tanpa keberadaan Itachi yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ **:**

* * *

Awalnya aku agak ragu, apakah sebaiknya Itachi dibiarin tetap ada di fanfict sampai ending atau dibuat beneran 'pergi'. Sempet mikir untuk ngebuat Itachi tetap ada sampai ending, tapi dipikir-pikir rasanya nggak begitu realistis. Maksudku, apa nggak aneh kalau seseorang terus menerus bergantung sama orang lain, apalagi orang yang udah meninggal? Jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ngebuat Itachi nya 'pergi' di chapter ini.

Entah kenapa aku juga ikutan sedih di chapter ini. Padahal di chapter-chapter sebelumnya aku biasa aja walaupun ada readers yang katanya sedih.

Kemungkinan fanfict ini juga bakal ending di beberapa chapter kedepan.


	26. Chapter 26

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan sedikit menyeret langkahnya. Semalam ia mengira jika dirinya sedang bermimpi buruk, namun sejak ia bangun hingga saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Itachi. Meski ia berusaha memanggil lelaki itu sekalipun, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak datang.

Seharusnya Sakura merasa senang saat ini. Ia bisa berada di rumah dengan tenang dan mengemudi tanpa gangguan, meski mulai ada mahluk halus yang berani duduk di sampingnya karena ia tak lagi memakai kalung pelindung dan tak ada lagi Itachi yang menjaganya. Namun kini ia merasa benar-benar kesepian karena merasa hidupnya terasa terlalu tenang.

Ada seseorang yang pasti akan merasakan rasa kehilangan yang sama dengan Sakura, atau mungkin lebih parah. Dan orang itu kemungkinan besar akan merasa benar-benar hancur karena tak lagi memiliki tumpuan, bagai bangunan bertingkat yang kehilangan seluruh pilar penyangga nya. Karena itulah Sakura memutuskan untuk mengunjung orang itu meski ia merasa sungkan dan berharap lelaki itu belum sadar.

Sakura mengetuk pintu meski ia tahu jika ia tak akan bisa mendengar sahutan dari balik pintu. Ia hanya sekadar memberitahukan kedatangannya pada orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia melepaskan alas kaki dan mencuci tangan dengan sabun antiseptic sebelum menatap ke jendela. Nafasnya tercekat seolah terhenti ketika ia melhati pergerakan yang dibuat Sasuke dari jendea.

Langkah Sakura yang sebelumnya terlihat mantap kini mulai terlihat ragu. Ia merasa tak siap bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Ia bahkan ingin berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar itu, namun ia yakin jika Sasuke sudah menyadari kedatangannya.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang seraya ia mengulurkan tangan dan menekan knop pintu. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk, berusaha agar tak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berhenti tiga meter dari lelaki itu. Sasuke bahkan tak menatapnya sama sekali. Lelaki itu menatap kearah lain, tatapannya bahkan terlihat menerawang dan kosong, seolah telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Sasuke."

Masih tak ada reaksi. Sakura yakin jika Sasuke pasti sangat marah hingga tak ingin menyahutinya. Lelaki itu bahkan masih tak mau menatapnya.

Rasanya Sakura benar-benar menyesal telah datang dan menganggu lelaki itu. Seharusnya ia tidak mengunjungi lelaki itu, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Ia seharusnya menemui Sasuke ketika baik dirinya maupun lelaki itu sudah benar-benar siap untuk bertemu.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, menatap lantai yang dilapisi karpet tipis berwarna coklat muda. Jika sudah begini, haruskah ia pulang sekarang? Rasanya ia ingin menghilang jika memungkinkan.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan yang terdengar seperti bergumam. Ia merasa benar-benar bersalah sekarang. Sasuke pasti sudah menyadari jika ia telah kehilangan tangannya, dilihat dari bagaimana posisi berbaring dan selimut yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan perban yang melilit tangan kanan lelaki itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara baritone lelaki dihadapannya. Ia bertemu pandangan dengan tatapan lelaki itu yang menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, seolah memastikan jika ia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Mata Sasuke terlihat berbeda dibanding biasanya. Mata lelaki itu terlihat bengkak dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang sempat mengalir. Sakura yakin jika lelaki itu baru saja menangis dalam waktu dekat.

"Mengapa-" Sakura memutus ucapannya. Mendadak ia merasa tercekat, dadanya terasa sesak oleh emosi yang merasa lega sekaligus sedih dapat mendengar suara dan menerima tatapan dari lelaki itu. "-kau malah menanyakan keadaanku? Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku sudah mendorongmu saat itu. Kau tidak terluka, _hn_?"

Sasuke mengelak. Lelaki itu tak biasanya bersikap seperti ini. Sakura merasa bodoh, tidak seharusnya ia mencoba mengungkit topic sensitive seperti itu.

"Tidak," Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Terima kasih. Kalau saja kau tidak menolongku, aku pasti sudah tertabrak. Tapi… seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot menolongku."

"Memangnya kau ingin berada di posisiku? Tidak, _hn_?"

Sakura terdiam. Air matanya sudah mengalir, namun ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya dan cepat-cepat mengusapnya.

"Kemarilah."

Sakura melangkah maju beberapa langkah hingga ia kini lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan kanan lelaki itu, juga bagian perut yang terlihat lebh menggembung dibandingkan biasanya.

Sakura tersentak ketika ia merasakan jari yang mengusap air matanya yang sudah terlanjur mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

"Jangan menangis. Itu mengangguku."

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan seraya menahan diri agar tak terisak. "Kalau saja kau tidak menolongku, kau tidak perlu terluka begini. Kau tidak perlu kehilangan tanganmu. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaan seorang gadis yang menangis disampingnya. Ia ingin memeluk gadis itu sehingga ia tak perlu melihat air mata gadis itu. Namun ia bahkan tak bisa mengerakkan lehernya dan melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Sejak tadi ia hanya melihat Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu untukku."

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Tentu saja ia akan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke, selama hal itu tidak melanggar hukum dan norma. Bahkan jika ia bisa menukar tangannya sekalipun, ia bersedia melakukannya.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?"

"Pakailah kalungku."

Sakura terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun, ia hanya menatap kalung yang kini melingkar di leher Sasuke. Sekarang kalung itu pasti sangat berharga bagi Sasuke. Benda itu adalah kenangan Sasuke terhadap Itachi.

"Tidak," tolak Sakura. "Kalung itu pasti sangat berharga untukmu sekarang."

Sasuke menyentuh kalung yang melingkar di lehernya dan mengelus kalung itu. Benda itu adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang dimilikinya akan Itachi dan sebetulnya ia merasa keberatan memberikan kalung itu pada orang lain.

"Sekarang aku tak bisa lagi melindungimu."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sangat terus terang dan terkesan agak menyakitkan bagi orang yang sensitif. Namun Sakura sama sekali tak merasa jengkel. Setidaknya sudah bagus lelaki itu tidak memarahi atau bahkan mengusirnya. Lelaki itu bahkan masih mempedulikannya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Jadi seharusnya aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tak lagi mengatakan apapun, namun ekspresi lelaki itu terlihat sulit dijelaskan. Dengan hati-hati Sakura menyentuh penyangga leher Sasuke dan melepaskan kaitan kalung yang dipakai lelaki itu sebelum ia memakai kalung itu.

"Jadi, kapan aku harus mengembalikan kalungmu?"

"Tidak usah dikembalikan," ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap kearah Sakura. "Jangan berhubungan denganku lagi. Aku mungkin akan menjad pria cacat selamanya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Kini ia tak peduli lagi jika ia akan ditertawakan teman maupun orang-orang yang ia temui karena bersama dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahkan menjadi cacat karena dirinya, dan ia seharusnya bertanggung jawab.

"Pergilah."

Sakura masih tak beranjak pergi. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak mau. Aku tak peduli apapun yang akan dikatakan orang lain. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu."

"Aku hanya akan menjadi beban, Sakura."

Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, meski di sisi lain ia khawatir jika pelukannya dapat melukai lelaki itu.

"Tidak masalah. Walaupun kau menjadi beban sekalipun, aku tetap ingin bersamamu. Selama ini, aku pun sudah banyak membebanimu."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan menepuk punggung gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Kau bukan beban untukku, Sakura."

.

.

Fugaku memijat pelipisnya dan mendesah pelan. Belakangan ini banyak hal yang menganggu benaknya hingga ia tak mampu bekerja dengan baik dan sulit tidur. Ia juga tak lagi berniat untuk menemui para kekasihnya dan berkencan dengan mereka.

Sore ini ia kembali ke rumah dengan langkah yang tak semantap biasanya. Ia seharusnya merasa senang tanpa keberadaan Sasuke di rumah. Ia bahkan tak perlu lagi repot-repot menghindari anak itu. Namun kini ia merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Sebetulnya Fugaku sudah tahu jika Sasuke sudah siuman beberapa hari yang lalu. Mikoto bahkan memberitahunya jika kini Sasuke sudah berada di ruang perawatan biasa. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun dan bersikap seolah tak peduli meskipun dalam hati ia merasa lega.

Fugaku yakin jika dirinya terkena karma dengan menjilat ucapannya sendiri. Jika sebelumnya ia sangat membenci putra bungsunya, kini ia malah berharap bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Sasuke. Ia mulai merasa cemburu ketika rekan-rekannya membanggakan anak-anak mereka atau bercerita mengenai liburan mereka bersama keluarga mereka. Bahkan sesekali rekannya akan menceritakan hal-hal lucu mengenai anak-anak mereka atau berusaha menjodohkan anak-anak satu sama lain.

Setiap hari Fugaku juga merasa terbebani akan perasaan bersalah meski ia tak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun. Ia merasa harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Sasuke dan menginap lagi malam ini," ucap Mikoto pada sang suami tepat ketika mereka selesai makan malam.

"Beristirahatlah di rumah. Malam ini biarkan aku yang menemuinya."

Mikoto membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan sang suami yang diluar dugaannya. Biasanya sang suami hanya akan mengatakan 'terserah' atau merespon dengan gumaman yang bermakna persetujuan.

"Kau akan menemuinya? Kau tidak akan melakukan dan mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyakitinya, kan? Kalau kau berniat begitu, sebaiknya kau tidak usaha menemuinya. Biarkan dia memulihkan diri dengan tenang tanpa mendengar kata-kata kasar untuk sementara waktu."

Fugaku terkejut, sebegitu parahkah pandangan sang istri akan dirinya? Ia memang sudah terbiasa mengucapkan hal-hal kasar pada Sasuke hingga kata-kata kasar itu meluncur secara otomatis dari mulutnya. Sebelumnya ia merasa perlu mempertahankan egonya, namun kini ia merasa perlu merendahkan diri dan meminta maaf. Lagipula ia memang bersalah sejak awal.

"Tidak. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya. Kurasa dia merasa kehilangan setelah 'kepergian' Itachi."

Mikoto sudah mengetahui 'kepergian' sang putra sulung dan ia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Ia sudah merelakan kematian putra sulungnya, namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih bisa berkomunikasi selama empat tahun berakhir. Setiap kali ia berkunjung Sasuke akan berusaha keras terlihat lebih ceria dan bersikap lebih ramah meskipun bertentangan dengan kepribadiannya. Namun Mikoto tahu jika Sasuke sebetulnya merasa kehilangan. Sorot mata lelaki itu terlihat kesepian dan matanya terlihat berusaha menatap ke berbagai arah, seolah mencari seseorang. Ketika tidur, Sasuke terkadang akan menggumamkan nama sang kakak dan terlihat seolah ingin menangis, membuat hati Mikoto terasa hancur.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menungguinya malam ini? Kau mungkin akan terganggu ketika melihatnya tidur."

"Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia akan menangis dan berteriak hingga kau memplester mulutnya?"

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak seburuk itu. Dia akan menggumamkan nama Itachi dengan ekspresi yang terlihat seolah ingin menangis. Terkadang ia juga mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sadar."

Fugaku tak menjawab. Ucapan istrinya memang benar, ia merasa risih hanya dengan membayangkannya. Ia tak suka dengan orang yang terlalu emosional. Menurutnya, perasaan hanya boleh diperlihatkan pada diri sendiri jika tak ingin orang lain memanfaatkan kelemahan yang terlihat akibat menunjukkan emosi kepada orang lain. Lagipula seorang lelaki akan terlihat tidak jantan jika menunjukkan emosi apapun selain kemarahan.

Namun Fugaku sendiri bahkan tak bisa benar-benar menyembunyikan emosinya. Topeng yang dikenakannya hancur ketika kematian Itachi. Ia bahkan menangis dihadapan para kolega bisnisnya, mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang lain. Maka seharusnya ia memberikan toleransi pada seorang remaja yang selama ini hidup dibawah tekanan berbagai pihak untuk sesekali menunjukkan emosi yang sebetulnya ditunjukkannya tanpa ia sadari. Bukan kemauan Sasuke untuk mengigau dan menangis tanpa ia sadari ketika sedang tidur.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tak keberatan dengannya."

Mikoto menatap sang suami yang kini bangkit berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan meja makan. Ia berharap agar Sasuke baik-baik saja setelah menemui sang ayah.

.

.

Sasuke menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Ia masih tak bisa melupakan ketika Naruto memaksa untuk menyuapinya setelah ia beberapa kali menjatuhkan pasta tomat yang dibawakan Naruto untuk makan malam. Rasanya ia benar-benar malu ketika mengingatnya dan jika memungkinkan ia ingin berharap agar tangan kirinya cepat-cepat pulih.

Biasanya Sasuke bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan baik. Namun kali ini ia kesulitan untuk makan setelah tangan kirinya terkilir. Seharusnya tangan kirinya sudah membaik, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk memeluk Sakura sehingga kondisi tangan kirinya kembali memburuk.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan setelahnya pintu terbuka. Fugaku segera melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tubuh tegap, namun langkahnya terlihat ragu.

" _Konbawa, otou-sama_ ," Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyapa meski ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Setidaknya ia sudah bersikap sopan pada ayahnya.

" _Konbawa,_ " ujar Fugaku seraya menatap Sasuke. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak kali terakhir ia bertatapan dengan putranya meski baru beberapa minggu berlalu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Fugaku memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi.

Sasuke membelalakan mata. Ia tak mampu menyembunykan keterkejutannya untuk sesaat. Namun ia segera tersenyum tipis sebagai basa-basi.

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaiamana denganmu, _otou-sama_?"

Fugaku tak menjawab. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menyentuh tangan kanan Sasuke yang dibalut perban. Sasuke sudah menyadari kondisi tangannya, dan Fugaku merasa heran karena anak itu masih bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Katakan padaku jika kau tidak merasa baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia tak mengira jika sang ayah bermaksud mengungkapkan perhatian padanya. Bahkan sang ayah hampir tidak pernah menunjukan perhatian pada Itachi, kecuali di saat-saat tertentu.

Otak Sasuke seolah kosong. Ia terdiam dan hanya bisa membiarkan sang ayah memegang tangannya. Untuk sesaat ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berpikir. Fugaku tanpa sengaja menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadarinya hingga ia meringis secara refleks ketika sang ayah menyentuh lukanya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke ketika ia tersadar jika sang ayah sudah mengetahui kondisi tangannya. "Aku mungkin akan menjadi pria cacat selamanya."

Dada Fugaku terasa sesak. Perlakuanya selama ini pada Sasuke pasti benar-benar buruk hingga anak itu terlihat tegang ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan kesalahannya.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia yakin sang ayah akan sangat marah padanya. Ia merasa tak siap jika ayahnya akan membentaknya atau memukulnya karena kecewa.

"Jika operasi penyambungan tanganku gagal, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu. Kau akan menanggung malu karena memiliki anak yang cacat sepertiku."

"Aku tak peduli jika kau menjadi cacat," ucap Fugaku sambil mengigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir. "Kaulah yang seharusnya keberatan memiliki ayah sepertiku."

Sasuke tak sempat berkata apapun ketika sang ayah tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri sebagai orang tua.

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke begitu terkejut hingga ia terdiam sejenak. Ia segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sebagai balasan.

"Jangan menundukkan kepala padaku, _otou-sama_."

Fugaku segera mengangkat kepalanya dan Sasuke segera memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk sang ayah. Bahkan ia pun terbawa emosi dan membiarkan emosi mengambil alih dirinya dan membunuh seluruh logikanya.

Kini Sasuke tak bisa lagi mempertahankan kemarahannya pada sang ayah. Ia tak sanggup mengatakannya, namun ia berharap jika ayahnya mengerti jika ia sudah memaafkan sang ayah meski ia tak mengatakannya.

Fugaku membalas pelukan Sasuke dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia tak lagi mempedulikan wibawanya yang hilang seketika ketika ia membungkukkan badan pada seorang anak. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang seharusnya tak bisa dihapuskan hanya dengan sebuah kata 'maaf'. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memperbaiki kesalahannya.

 **-TBC-**


	27. Chapter 27

"Astaga! Kau sekelas lagi dengan Sasuke? Yang benar saja, kenangan tahun terakhirmu di sekolah harus diisi dengan hal yang tidak menyenangkan," ucap Tenten dengan penuh simpati sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan burger yang baru saja akan ia gigit dan menggelengkan kepala. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama sekolah dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengecek daftar nama siswa yang sekelas dengannya. Ia berusaha mencari nama Sasuke dan berhasil menemukan nama lelaki itu, juga nama Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tidak buruk-buruk amat, kok. Setelah mengenalnya aku merasa jika dia adalah orang yang baik."

Ino dan Tenten saling berpandangan dan menyeringai penuh makna. Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura segera menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, _forehead_?"

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah. Ia bahkan tak tahu jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke atau tidak. Ia merasa nyaman ketika bersama Sasuke dan sempat mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu hingga menangis berhari-hari karena bersalah. Terkadang ia sempat berpikir jika mungkin akan menyenangkan seandainya ia menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Namun apakah perasaan semacam itu cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai perasaan cinta.

"Aku juga tak begitu yakin," sahut Sakura. "Mungkin aku tertarik padanya."

"Nah!" pekik Ino dengan keras hingga Tenten terkejut dan hampir tersedar _coke_ yang sedang diminumnya.

"Ketertarikan bisa berubah menjadi perasaan suka. Dan perasaan suka bisa berubah menjadi cinta," ucap Ino sambil menyeringai. "Jika seandainya Sasuke terkena sakit parah dan membutuhkan donor. Maukah kau menjadi pendonor meskipun kau harus mengorbankan kesehatanmu atau bahkan nyawamu?"

Tenten meringis mendengar ucapan Ino, "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu? Tumben sekali bertanya seperti itu."

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Jika diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu, tentu saja ia akan melakukannya tanpa ragu. Bukan berart ia bodoh atau terlalu baik, namun Sasuke bahkan menolongnya dan mengorbankan diri tanpa berpikir panjang. Jika Sasuke bersedia melakukannya, maka ia pun akan melakukannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Berarti kau jatuh cinta padanya, _forehead_!" ucap Ino dengan suara yang meninggi. Ia tersenyum lebar dan terlihat sangat antusias.

"Mana mungkin?" Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. "Itu karena dia menolongku saat aku hampir kecelakaan. Kalau tidak aku juga tidak akan menjawab begitu."

"Kecelakaan?" Tenten mengernyitkan dahi. "Ya ampun! Mengapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku? Jadi itu alasan mengapa aku tak melihatnya di sekolah hari ini? Kupikir dia sudah pindah sekolah."

Sakura meringis, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengucapkannya tanpa menyadari. Dengan terpaksa ia menceritakan mengenai Sasuke yang kebetulan berjalan di jalan yang sama dengannya dan menolongnya yang hampir tertabrak mobil hingga kini kehilangan tangan kanan nya.

"Aku merasa berhutang banyak padanya," ucap Sakura dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Ia masih merasa tidak enak meski Sasuke tidak marah padanya.

Baik Tenten maupun Ino terdiam. Kedua nya saling berpandangan dengan mata terbelalak, merasa terkejut dengan cerita Sakura.

"Astaga," ucap Ino sambil memberikan selembar tisu pada Sakura yang mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah menemuinya? Dia tidak marah padamu, kan? Setidaknya ini bukan salahmu. Dia sendiri yang ingin menolongmu."

"Tidak sama sekali," Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Karena itulah aku merasa semakin bersalah.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, sementara Tenten menyentuh tangan Sakura. Mereka berdua menatap Sakura dengan penuh simpati.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku membuat seseorang terluka parah," ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kurasa…" Tenten memutus ucapannya dan terdiam sejenak. "Ketimbang terus bersedih, sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Misalnya membawakan makanan? Atau memberikan catatan pelajaran selama dia tidak masuk?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Ucapan Tenten memang benar. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke sebagai balas budi.

.

.

Sakura mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sasuke setelah makan siang bersama Ino dan Tenten serta mengajak lelaki itu untuk berjalan-jalan meski awalnya Sasuke merasa agak sungkan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Tenten. Ia akan berusaha merawat Sasuke sebaik mungkin sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf sekaligus balas budi pada lelaki itu.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, _hn_?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura. "Dan kita sekelas lagi tahun ini. Naruto dan Hinata juga sekelas dengan kita."

"Kau kecewa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ketimbang kecewa, ia lebih merasa bersalah dan tidak nyaman jika harus bersama dengan Sasuke terus menerus karena perasaan yang membebaninya.

"Tidak. Justru aku malah berpikir jika kau akan kecewa berada di kelas yang sama dengan gadis yang mencelakaimu."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

Sakura tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sendiri juga terkejut dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa sekarang dirinya mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang.

"Ah? Untunglah… awalnya kupikir kau akan sangat marah padaku. Jadi… aku agak takut menemuimu."

Sasuke tak mengira jika ia akan mendengar ungkapan hati seorang gadis. Ia memang tak ahli dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan perasaan, namun setidaknya ia tahu jika ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Kurasa aku belum pernah mengatakannya secara langsung," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku… karena sudah melukaimu."

Sasuke melepaskan dua kancing terbawah piyama yang dipakainya dengan satu tangan dan memperlihatkan perban yang melilit perutnya. Terdapat gumpalan aneh di sisi kiri perutnya.

Sakura menatap dengan heran, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Namun Sasuke segera menarik telapak tangan Sakura dan meletakkan tangan gadis itu di perutnya.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah," ucap Sasuke sambil menekan tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu merasakan tulang di gumpalan aneh itu. "Sementara telapak tanganku dipindahkan disini."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi meski sebetulnya ia merasa nyaman dengan telapak tangan lembut yang kini berada diatas tangannya. Kalau saja Sakura tidak mengendalikan dirinya, ia akan mengenggam telapak tangan Sasuke dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Dua bulan lagi aku akan menjalani operasi penyambungan tangan. Jika berhasil, tanganku dapat kembali berfungsi normal."

Sakura tersenyum, ia merasa lega. Setidaknya masih ada sedikit harapan bagi Sasuke untuk kembali normal.

"Syukurlah. Kuharap operasimu akan berhasil, Sasuke."

Sasuke bahkan tak lagi memahami dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa senang dengan ucapan Sakura dan bertindak diluar kebiasaannya. Ia bahkan tak masalah berbicara panjang lebar dan mengkhawatirkan gadis itu lebih dari yang seharusnya. Bahkan ia juga tak bisa merasa marah pada gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kali terakhir Sakura mengunjungi Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti mengapa belakangan ini kerinduan terhadap Sasuke semakin menguat meski mereka bertukar pesan membicarakan berbagai hal. Sakura bahkan berkali-kali menemukan dirinya sendiri mencuri pandang kearah kursi kosong yang seharusnya merupakan tempat Sasuke.

Sakura bahkan mulai melakukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya takkan pernah dilakukannya bersama Sasuke. Kini ia bahkan nekat mengajak lelaki itu untuk bertemu dan makan bersama di sore hari setelah ia pulang ekskul.

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras ketika langkah kaki membawanya semakin dekat dengan restaurant tempatnya akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, Katanya Sasuke sudah tiba lima belas menit yang lalu, maka kini lelaki itu pasti sedang menunggu Sakura.

Sakura menepuk wajahnya sendiri yang mendadak memanas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat secara refleks saat ia melihat mobil Sasuke di kejauhan yang sudah terparkir di depan restaurant.

Sakura berdehem dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan seraya berjalan menuju pintu masuk, mencoba menyembunyikan senyum yang terlanjur muncul di wajahnya. Seorang pelayan membuka pintu ketika melihat kedatangan Sakura dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

" _Irassyaimase_ (selamat datang)," ucap pelayan itu sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sakura menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok Sasuke. Lelaki itu sudah menunggunya sejak tadi dan kini melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia kembali menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu.

" _Konbawa_."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Kini ia bahkan menatap lelaki itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, merasa terkagum dengan selera fesyen lelaki itu. Sore ini Sasuke memakai _coat_ hitam yang mencapai lutut tanpa dikancingkan yang memperlihatkan dalaman berwarna abu-abu serta celana panjang hitam yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia merasa gugup dengan tatapan Sakura yang begitu intens terhadap dirinya, membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia merasa terkejut dengan reaksinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak pernah menduga jika iapun bisa bereaksi seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku, _hn_?"

Wajah Sakura memerah setengah mati. Ia cepat-cepat mengelak, "Tumben sekali penampilanmu seperti ini. Menyembunyikan tanganmu, eh?"

" _Hn_."

Sakura tersenyum, ia tak menduga jika lelaki cuek seperti Sasuke pun masih memperhatikan penampilan hingga repot-repot berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya dengan memakai _coat_ di musim semi.

"Oh, ya. Kau sudah pesan makanan?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik meja Sasuke yang masih kosong.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka berdua dan menyerahkan buku menu untuk mereka berdua.

"Lho? Memangnya kau belum pesan makanan?" Tanya Sakura seraya melirik foto-foto yang tertera di buku menu.

"Aku menunggumu."

Jantung Sakura berdebar lebih keras. Ia kini mengulum sudut bibirnya, berusaha menahan diri agar tak tersenyum dihadapan Sasuke. Jawaban lelaki itu membuat Sakura merasa semakin terpesona. Lelaki itu memiliki _'manner'_ yang baik dan terkesan begitu memesona.

"Astaga. Kau pasti sudah lama menungguku, kan? Seharusnya memesan lebih dulu juga tidak masalah."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tatapannya tertuju pada gambar-gambar makanan yang tertera di buku menu. Mata lelaki itu terlihat agak berbinar ketika mendapati menu tomat di restoran yang dikunjunginya.

Sejak tadi Sakura terus mengamati lelaki dihadapannya yang menyita perhatiannya. Meski buku menu berada dihadapannya, entah mengapa tatapannya malah tertuju pada Sasuke. Ia begitu sering mengamati lelaki itu hingga bisa menemukan lelaki itu dengan mudah di keramaian. Kini Sakura bahkan menyadari tatapan lelaki itu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kutebak kau ingin memesan menu tomat. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengetahui isi pikirannya? Apakah gadis itu begitu jago menebak? Atau malah dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah untuk ditebak?

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Lho? Bukankah kau berusaha memakan apapun yang brkaitan dengan tomat kapanpun dan dimanapun? Aku bahkan melihatmu makan pagi hanya dengan satu mangkuk penuh salad berisi tomat dan satu piring _omelette_ dengan saus tomat. Apa kau akhirnya bosan dengan tomat?"

Wajah Sasuke terasa memanas entah sejak kapan. Dadanya bahkan terasa menghangat. Ia tak pernah mengira dirinya merasa begitu senang hanya dengan perhatian yang ditujukan padanya. Sebetulnya, ia merasa senang hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Mau pesan makanan tidak?"

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura. Ia merasa benar-benar gugup menanggapi senyuman yang sejak tadi terus menerus ditujukan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish! Bagaimana kita menghabiskan semua makanan ini? Kau pesan banyak sekali, sih," keluh Sakura seraya menatap makanan-makanan yang memenuhi meja. Diatas meja terdapat satu loyang _pizza_ berukuran besar dengan delapan _slice_ pizza, _lasagna, spaghetti Bolognese,_ sup tomat, dua piring berisi empat potong _bruschetta_ tomat.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia sibuk meminum jus tomat dari gelas pertama yang ia pesan. Diatas mejanya sudah ada dua gelas jus tomat khusus untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara Sakura hanya memesan satu gelas _lemon tea_.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa makan dengan satu tangan? Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk makan? Atau setidaknya memotong makanan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke mendadak mendapat ide untuk menjahili gadis itu. Sebetulnya ia bisa saja memakan _bruschetta_ atau _pizza_ langsung dengan tangan tanpa memotong terlebih dahulu walau sebetulnya ia merasa tidak nyaman. Setidaknya ia masih tidak terlalu kesulitan karena ia kidal, namun ia sengaja tidak ingin melakukannya hari ini.

"Aku belum terlalu terbiasa. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Membantumu? M-maksudnya-" Sakura memutus ucapannya. Wajahnya memerah hanya dengan membayangkan jika ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia pikrikan, "-maksudnya…m-menyuapi-mu?"

Sasuke menahan diri agar tak tertawa geli. Rasanya ia kini terkena karma setelah berkali-kali memarahi sang kakak karena begitu jahil. Ia tak menyangka jika menjahili orang akan begitu menyenangkan.

"Kau ingin menyuapiku?"

"Kau meminta bantuanku untuk menyuapimu, kan?"

" _Hn_? Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

Sakura merasa malu dengan kesalahpahaman nya. Ia kini terkesan seperti seorang gadis murahan yang berusaha menggoda seorang pria dengan cara yang tidak elegan.

"Aku ingin _bruschetta_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar, namun ia tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut sesaat.

Sakura mengambil sepotong _bruschetta_ dan berusaha memotongnya. Ia tahu jika bentuk _bruschetta_ itu akan berantakan jika ia memotongnya. Tomat-tomat diatas _bruschetta_ juga akan berceceran jika ia memotongnya. Namun ia tetap berusaha memotongnya agar Sasuke lebih mudah untuk memakannya.

"Jangan dipotong," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan _gesture_ membuka mulutnya, berharap agar Sakura mengerti maksudnya.

Sakura segera menusukkan _bruschetta_ itu dengan garpu. Ia mengarahkannya ke mulut Sasuke. Lelaki itu segera membuka mulut dan menggigit setengah potong _bruschetta_ serta mengunyahnya perlahan. Namun sepotong kecil tomat hendak jatuh dan Sakura buru-buru menahannya dengan tangan agar tidak sampai jatuh ke meja. Namun Sasuke secara refleks mengigit potongan tomat di tangan Sakura tepat sebelum gadis itu menarik tangannya sehingga bibir Sasuke bersentuhan dengan tangan Sakura.

Untuk sesaat Sakura terdiam saat merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih keras dan ia menatap tangannya sendiri untuk sesaat sebelum ia menariknya.

Sasuke menyadari apa yang ia lakukan dan segera menundukkan kepala sesaat kemudian, "Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap tidak sopan pada seorang gadis."

"Tidak," Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak masalah. Kau pasti merasa sayang dengan tomat yang terbuang sia-sia, kan?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, tak percaya jika gadis dihadapannya bisa mengerti isi pikirannya. Ia sebetulnya menggigit tomat di tangan Sakura secara refleks. Ia begitu menyukai tomat hingga merasa tidak rela jika ada tomat yang terbuang sia-sia, meski hanya sepotong kecil sekalipun.

"Kali ini jangan sia-siakan tomatmu lagi, ya," ucap Sakura sambil mengarahkan potongan _bruschetta_ yang masih berada di garpu ke mulut Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengambil sepotong _pizza_ setelah menyuapi Sasuke dan makan sementara lelaki itu sedang mengunyah makanannya. Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika paduan roti tipis yang dipadukan dengan saus tomat, daging, sosis dan keju memasuki indra pengecapnya. Perpaduan rasa itu menghasilkan rasa makanan yang begitu lezat dan membuat Sakura merasa senang.

Sakura benar-benar menyukai _pizza_ itu, entah karena rasanya memang benar-benar enak atau keberadaan Sasuke menambah kelezatan makanan yang disantapnya. Ia merasa senang karena Sasuke memilih restaurant yang enak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau ingin makan la-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika ia melihat Sasuke mengambil _bruschetta_ dengan garpu di tangan kirinya dan menggigit _bruschetta_ itu dengan mudah.

Rasanya Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke berpura-pura kesulitan untuk makan hingga meminta bantuannya ketika ia bisa makan dengan mudah tanpa bantuan. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin sengaja menjahilinya, kan?

"Lho? Ternyata kau bisa makan sendiri? Mengapa kau malah memintaku membantumu untuk makan?"

Sasuke berpura-pura berdecak kesal meski sebetulnya ia menikmati kesenangan yang ia dapat dari menjahili gadis itu, "Ck… aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak bisa makan sendiri, lho."

Sakura merasa benar-benar dipermainkan. Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan jengkel, namun di sisi lain ia merasa senang memiliki kesempatan untuk menyuapi lelaki itu.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sejahil ini? Kau tidak mungkin mulai terpengaruh oleh _baka_ Naruto, kan? Atau mungkin _aniki_ mu sempat mengajarimu bagaimana cara menjahii seseorang?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru, _hn_?

"Rasanya sulit membayangkanmu menjadi orang yang jahil," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Senyuman Sasuke terasa menular dan membuat hatinya menghangat hingga ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ternyata menjahilimu benar-benar menyenangkan," ucap Sasuke dengan jujur. Ia tak lagi berniat menyembunyikan segala hal yang ia pikirkan dalam benaknya sendiri.

"Ya ampun. Kupikir aku baru saja merasa kesepian karena seseorang yang menjahiliku baru saja pergi."

Sakura merasa agak tidak enak. Pembicaraannya barusan pasti membuat Sasuke kembali teringat akan sang kakak dan malah merusak _mood_ lelaki itu. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tak memahami kondisi Sasuke.

"Sejujurnya aku tak pernah menyangka, ternyata menghabiskan waktu bersamamu begitu menyenangkan. Berbicara denganmu juga membuatku nyaman."

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura dan mengira jika ia salah dengar. Atau jangan-jangan, ia sedang berhalusinasi.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan membuatnya merasa sesak. Ia merasa tak tahan lagi, ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"A-aku suka padamu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan gugup, namun setidaknya suaranya cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Sasuke. Wajahnya kini terasa panas dan mungkin sja terlihat semerah tomat.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia merasa benar-benar senang, namun di satu sisi ia merasa malu. Harga dirinya sebagai pria terkoyak ketika seorang gadis yang menarik atensinya menyatakan cinta terlebih dulu padanya. Ini bukan kali pertama baginya mendengar pernyataan semacam itu. Biasanya pernyataan semacam itu membuatnya bingung dan tidak nyaman, namun berbeda dengan kali ini.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku? Aku tak mengerti apa alasan gadis-gadis memberikan pernyataan semacam itu padaku."

Sakura meneguk ludah. Ia merasa malu setelah menyatakan perasaan pada seorang pria terlebih dulu. Kini ia bahkan terkesan seperti sedang diintrogasi.

"Semuanya," sahut Sakura sambil memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke meski jantungnya berdebar keras dan wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tadi. "Aku menyukai semua kelebihan dan kekuranganmu."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut sebelum meletakkan dua jarinya di kening Sakura. Ia merasa senang ketika menyentuh gadis itu, dan ia lebih merasa senang ketika gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Dua bulan lagi, ketika operasi lanjutanku sudah selesai, aku akan menjawabmu."

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Apakah Sasuke memerlukan waktu selama itu untuk berpikir dan memberikan jawaban padanya? Namun sebetulnya Sakura tak mengharapkan jawaban apapun dari lelaki itu. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya dan melepaskan bebas yang selama ini ia rasakan karena memendam perasaan pada lelaki itu.

Setidaknya Sasuke telah memberikan kepastian pada Sakura. Dan apapun jawaban lelaki itu, Sakura akan menghargainya.

"Sebetulnya jika kau tak menjawabku sekalipun aku tidak keberatan. Namun aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum, menampilkan senyum termanisnya yang hanya ingin ia tunjukkan pada Sakura. Tak hanya Sakura, ia pun tak sabar menunggu saat dimana ia akan menjawab gadis itu, sekaligus meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Ga nyangka udah hampir 2 tahun sejak publish chapter pertama _fanfict_ ini. Terima kasih buat para adders yang udah baca cerita ini dari chapter pertama sampai ending. Maaf kalau ending nya mungkin ga sesuai harapan.

Ada beberapa perubahan rencana berkaitan dengan fanfict ini juga. Awalnya sempet berniat buat sad ending, tapi rasanya sayang juga. Awalnya sempet berniat ga masukin romance sedikitpun, tapi akhirnya nemu bagian yang pas buat dimasukin unsur romance. Aku tipe author yang memikirkan ide sambil nulis chapter, jadi terkadang saat nulis 1 fanfict pun aku belum punya gambaran pasti mengenai konflik atau ending nya (Jangan ditiru ya...).

Epilog bakal diupdate secepatnya.


	28. Epilog

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak Sasuke kembali ke rumah. Ketika ia kembali ke sekolah, ia merasa begitu senang dapat bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Bahkan ia merasa jika teman-teman sekelasnya bersikap lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya, entah karena cara bersikapnya yang berubah atau teman-teman nya yang berubah.

Perasaan Sasuke menghangat dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata karena terharu. Ketika ia akan masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, kedua orang tuanya bahkan merelakan waktu untuk menunggunya dan memeluknya dengan erat, memberikan semangat untuknya sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia akan baik-baik saja.

Dan kini Sasuke berada di dalam ruang perawatan bersama dengan sang ibu yang menungguinya sejak kemarin malam. Wajah sang ibu terlihat lelah, namun tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyum dan tatapan lembut yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Beristirahatlah, _okaa-san_. Aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian," ucap Sasuke pada sang ibu tepat ketika wanita itu menghampirinya dan menawarkan untuk memberikan minuman padanya.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu jika Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, namun ia merasa tidak memberikan cukup perhatian pada putranya. Dan kini ia berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan dengan memberi sebanyak mungkin perhatian pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," sahut Mikoto sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak lelah. Jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Matamu bahkan sampai berair. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, _okaa-san_."

Mikoto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sasuke. Ia tak mengira jika putranya bahkan memperhatikannya dengan detil. Belakangan ini Sasuke juga banyak berubah. Lelaki itu mulai lebih memperhatikan penampilan, lebih banyak tersenyum dan lebih banyak bicara dibanding biasanya.

"Ya ampun. Kau memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu. Kekasihmu pasti akan sangat beruntung mendapatkan kekasih yang perhatian sepertimu."

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona, namun ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Kalau gadis yang kau sukai pasti ada, kan?"

Sasuke seketika teringat akan Sakura dan bibirnya hampir membentuk senyuman tanpa ia sadari. Namun ia cepat-cepat mengulum sudut bibirnya dan mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajahnya meski wajahnya tetap terlihat merona.

"Tidak."

Mikoto tertawa pelan. Ia menyadari jika Sasuke pun sudah mengalami fase dimana ia tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Ia jadi teringat dengan Itachi yang menjadi lebih banyak bicara dan banyak bertanya mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya pasa seorang gadis ketika sedang jatuh cinta.

"Oh, ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura- _chan_? Sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Sesuai dugaan Mikoto, wajah Sasuke langsung memerah. Ia bahkan berbalik badan dan mengubah posisinya sehingga berbaring membelakangi ibunya untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang tak bisa lagi disembunyikannya.

"Apa yang harus dinyatakan?"

Mikoto mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. Putra bungsunya mendadak berubah menjadi orang yang mudah dibaca ketika berkaitan dengan cinta. Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mengerti, namun malah terkesan menggemaskan baginya.

"Kalau kau tidak menyatakannya, kau nanti menyesal, lho. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis itu membawa parsel di tangannya dan tersenyum sebelum menundukkan kepala.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Mikoto- _obasan,_ Sasuke."

" _Konbawa_ Sakura- _chan_ ," sahut Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Ia mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke dan tersenyum, seolah berusaha mengatakan 'selamat berjuang' pada putranya.

Mikoto berpura-pura melirik jam nya dan berseru sambil melambaikan tangan, "Ya ampun! Aku sudah telat, nih! Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Mikoto yang segera bergegas menuju pintu tanpa menoleh, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Mikoto menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Sakura di dalam ruangan.

Sakura merasa sangat gugup. Ia segera meletakkan parsel diatas meja kecil dan memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah lebih baik? Atau masih terasa sakit?"

"Sudah lebih baik," sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Tangannya masih terasa sakit, begitupun dengan bekas operasi di perutnya yang terkadang masih terasa nyeri. Namun setidaknya ia sudah bisa sedikit mengerakkan tangannya. Dan bertemu dengan Sakura juga membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang entah mengapa.

"Syukurlah," Sakura tersenyum lega. "Omong-omong aku membawakan tomat dan beberapa _snack_ rasa tomat kesukaanmu. Aku juga membawa _dark chocolate_ favoritmu."

" _Arigatou._ "

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berisi kalung yang diselipkan didalam dompetnya. Ia sengaja membeli kalung emas dengan batu _topaz_ berwarna-warni yang menurutnya cantik di toko perhiasan yang kebetulan dilihatnya di pusat perbelanjaan sebagai hadiah untuk Sakura.

"Untukmu."

Sakura menatap kotak kecil itu dengan bingung. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah kalung dengan batu berwarna-warni yang terlihat cantik. Berapapun harga kalung itu, Sakura yakin jika kalung itu bukanlah benda yang murah, setidaknya menurutnya.

"Lho? Mengapa kau memberikan ini untukku? Bukankah kalung ini mahal? Aku tidak enak menerima ini."

"Itu kalung pelindung untukmu. Pakailah."

Sakura menatap kalung itu dengan bingung. Kalung itu terlihat seperti kalung biasa yang bisa dibeli di toko perhiasan. Apakah kalung itu benar-benar bisa melindunginya?

Seolah mengerti keheranan Sakura, Sasuke segera berkata, " _Otou-san_ mengajariku cara mengisi energi ke kalung itu dan mengubahnya menjadi kalung pelindung. Kuharap kalung itu juga berfungsi dengan sama baiknya."

Sakura tersenyum dan memakai kalung yang cantik itu. Sasuke bahkan bersusah payah mengisi energy dan membuat kalung pelindung untuknya. Dan Sakura tak akan pernah melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya.

"Kau bahkan bersusah payah membuat kalung pelindung untukku. Itu pasti sangat merepotkan, bukan? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak menerima benda seperti ini. Padahal akupun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan mahluk-mahluk halus yang kulihat."

Sasuke ingin mengatakan jika ia sebetulnya mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Seandainya saja ia bisa menutup indra keenam Sakura, maka ia akan melakukannya agar gadis itu tak perlu menderita dengan menghabiskan hari-hari melihat mahluk tak kasat mata dengan wujud yang terkadang menyeramkan. Namun ia tak bisa melakukannya, maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membuat kalung pelindung untuk gadis itu, meskipun efek sampingnya terasa pada tubuhnya yang lemas selama berhari-hari.

Namun Sasuke merasa terlalu canggung untuk mengatakannya. Ia segera menyahut, "Aku hanya melatih apa yang diajarkan _otou-san_."

Sakura menyadari jika Sasuke sebetulnya memang peduli padanya, hanya saja lelaki itu tak ingin mengatakannya secara langsung. Jika Sasuke memang hanya ingin melatih kekuatannya, lelaki itu bisa saja membeli cincin atau benda lainnya dan mengubahnya menjadi benda yang bisa dipakai untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih untuk kalungnya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan menarik nafas serta menghembuskannya perlahan. Jantungnya berdebar keras meski ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah sedikitpun. Ia masih memiliki sebuah janji yang harus ditepatinya pada Sakura.

"Sakura."

Sakura segera menoleh. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Ia masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari iris _emerald_ Sakura yang wajahnya kini memerah bagaikan tomat kesukaannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Sudut bibirnya terangkat secara refleks dan ia tersenyum lebar. Ia segera menganggukan kepala.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasueke mengulurkan tangannya, dan Sakura segera menghambur ke pelukan sang kekasih serta memeluknya dengan erat. Kini ia merasa bersyukur telah diberkahi indra keenam yang mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke, pria yang dicintainya.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Terima kasih buat para readers yang udah baca fanfict ini dari awal sampai epilog, bahkan sampai ngasih review. Berhubung aku tipe author yang bersemangat karena review, fanfict ini mungkin nggak akan tamat seandainya nggak ada review dari para readers.

Fanfict ini bener-bener tamat. Selanjutnya author akan fokus dengan fanfict-fanfict lain yang masih on going. Jadi kemungkinan besar fanfict ini nggak akan ada sekuel.


	29. Bonus Chapter : Christmas Eve

Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap kearah butiran-butiran salju bak kapas yang berjatuhan melalui jendela. Kantung matanya terlihat menghitam dan ia menguap meski ia telah menghabiskan bergelas-gelas kopi.

Ia menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melalui jendela lantai tiga rumah sakit. Terdapat banyak pasangan yang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra, saling bertukar pandang yang seolah meneriakkan cinta tanpa kata, dan barangkali membayangkan hal-hal romantic yang akan mereka lakukan di malam natal.

Rasanya ia benar-benar cemburu dengan pasangan yang beruntung itu. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan yang sama dengan pasangan kekasih yang berlalu lalang itu. Kekasihnya sendiri sedang memiliki urusan bisnis di luar negeri sehingga tidak sempat menghabiskan malam natal bersama dengan Sakura.

Sakura kembali menguap. Sebetulnya ia merasa sangat mengantuk sesudah menghabiskan dua hari berturut-turut mengambil _shift_ sebagai dokter jaga di UGD. Seharusnya hari ini bukan _shift_ nya, namun ia memutuskan untuk bertukar _shift_ dengan Ino yang seharusnya berjaga di hari ini dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Untung saja hari ini UGD sedang tidak terlalu ramai hari ini sehingga Sakura bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang berjalan. Sang anak yang usianya terlihat tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun terlihat sangat aktif dan berjalan sambil menarik-narik tangan kedua orang tuanya, sementara sang ayah menyentuh kepala sang anak serta menepuk-nepuknya.

Mendadak Sakura membayangkan bagaimana jika Sasuke menjadi seorang ayah suatu saat nanti. Akankah lelaki itu menjadi ayah yang hangat seperti lelaki yang dilihatnya? Atau Sasuke malah menjadi seorang ayah yang dingin dan jarang berinteraksi dengan anak-anaknya?

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak Sakura lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Baik dirinya maupun Sasuke melanjutkan kuliah di tempat berbeda dan dengan jurusan yang berbeda pula. Sakura memutuskan untuk berkuliah di fakultas kedokteran dalam negeri bersama dengan Ino dan menjadi dokter, sementara Sasuke memutuskan mengambil jurusan bisnis di luar negeri sesuai keinginan sang ayah serta mewarisi berbagai perusahaan sang ayah.

Kini Sakura telah mencapai usia yang cukup matang untuk menikah dan ia terkadang memgharapkan pernikahan. Beberapa teman Sakura bahkan sudah menikah dan ada yang sudah memiliki anak.

Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan jika terdapat seseorang yang baru saja tiba di UGD dan Sakura segera bergegas menuju pintu dengan setengah berlari. Hari ini hanya ada tiga mahasiswa _ko-ass_ yang berjaga dan hanya ia sendiri yang merupakan dokter jaga.

Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan ketika ia tiba di UGD. Nafas nya sedikit tersengal dan ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat ketiga mahasiswa _ko-ass_ yang duduk dengan santai di meja jaga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah ada pasien yang baru datang?" seru Sakura pada para mahasiswa _ko-ass_ itu.

"Sakura."

Iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak ketika ia mendapati Sasuke menghampirinya. Berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini lelaki itu memilih memakai pakaian _casual_. Ia memilih memadukan _blazer_ dengan _muffler_ yang melilit lehernya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ mengapa kau disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya baru kembali ke Jepang besok malam?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia memang sengaja membohongi Sakura demi menyiapkan kejutan untuk gadis itu. Bahkan sebetulnya ia telah mereservasi tempat untuk makan malam, namun ia merasa khawatir jika rencananya akan gagal ketika mengetahui Sakura telah menukar _shift_ dan bekerja malam ini.

"Aku baru saja tiba tadi sore."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku disini?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sejak tadi ia hampir mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Sasuke, namun ia terus menahan diri. Ia harus bersikap professional di tempat kerja.

"Mungkin bertanya pada Ino?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia menatap kearah para mahasiswa _ko-ass_ yang mencuri pandang kearahnya.

"Omong-omong aku sedang bekerja sekarang. Bagaimana jika aku menghubungimu setelah _shift_ ku berakhir?"

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Eh? Rotasi _shift_ baru akan dilakukan pukul enam pagi."

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin menghabiskan malam natal bersamaku, _hn_?" Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura, "Lagipula aku juga sudah menghubungi dokter lain untuk menggantikanmu."

Sakura meringis dan merasa sedikit canggung. Ia tahu jika rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja baru saja diakuisi oleh Sasuke dan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha Group sehingga Sasuke memiliki hak untuk bebas menentukan mengenai jadwal kerja Sakura. Namun tetap saja Sakura merasa agak tidak enak dengan karyawan lainnya.

Dengan perasan tidak enak Sakura segera berpamitan dengan ketiga mahasiswa _ko-ass_ yang berjaga.

.

.

Sasuke menatap sejenak ke jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota di malam hari sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura yang sedang memakan _dessert_. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum melihat sang kekasih yang begitu menikmati hidangannya.

Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar lega karena telah membuat reservasi di _restaurant_ yang tepat. Ia bahkan meluangkan waktu di tengah-tengah kesibukannya untuk mereservasi tempat di _restaurant_ itu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Eh? Mengapa kau menatapku begitu, Sasuke- _kun_?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan gugup.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan merasa salah tingkah. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala, sementara salah satu tangannya secara refleks menyentuh sebuah kotak yang telah ia persiapkan di dalam saku _coat_ nya.

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini," ucap Sasuke secara spontan.

"Ah, benarkah?" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Tidak biasanya Sasuke memujinya seperti ini. Selama tujuh tahun berpacaran Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun memberikan pujian secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak mencintainya, namun pada dasarnya lelaki itu kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaannya secara eksplisit.

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan dan meletakkan kedua tangan di wajahnya, berpura-pura kedinginan meski sebetulnya terdapat pemanas ruangan di dalam _restaurant._ Wajahnya memerah dan ia merasa malu dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu.

" _Hn._ "

Sakura tersenyum, tak mengira jika Sasuke akan memujinya. Padahal ia hanya memakai _foundation_ ketika sedang bekerja.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau akan datang malam ini. Kupikir aku akan menghabiskan malam natal sendirian. Karena itulah aku memutuskan mengambil _shift_ hari ini."

"Aku ingin mengejutkan kekasihku."

"Dasar bodoh," dengus Sakura. "Aku tak mengira kau akan terpikir melakukan hal seperti ini."

Sasuke menyeringai. Sebetulnya ia memang sudah merencakan untuk melamar Sakura, namun ia tak terpikir untuk mengejutkan Sakura dengan cara seperti ini jika Naruto tidak memberikan usul untuknya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari balik _coat_ nya dan memberikannya pada Sakura, "Ini oleh-oleh untukmu. Bukalah"

" _Arigatou,_ " ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia membuka kotak itu dan iris _emerald_ nya terbelalak seketika. Ia mendapati sebuah cincin dengan berlian berukuran besar dan menonjol serta dikelilingi dengan berlian-berlian lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Berlian itu bersinar menampilkan kilauan yang indah ketika terkena lampu.

"Sa-suke- _kun_ -" ucapan Sakura terputus.

Sasuke segera menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan mengulurkan tangan serta mengenggam telapak tangan sang kekasih. Jantungnya berdebar keras hingga nafasnya sedikit sesak.

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura tersenyum seketika. Jantungnya seolah membuncah dan ia merasa benar-benar bahagia. Matanya bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia menganggukan kepala. Ia tak pernah mengira jika Sasuke akan melamarnya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia merasa benar-benar senang dengan Sakura yang menerima lamarannya. Rasanya ia tak sabar membayangkan Sakura yang akan menjadi istrinya sebentar lagi.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat tanpa peduli jika wanita itu mungkin saja merasa sesak. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mereka berdua berpelukan erat cukup lama tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pelayan yang menatap kearahnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat sebelum mengecup bibir Sakura dan membuat wajah wanita itu memerah.

" _Arigatou,_ Sakura. _Aishiteru_ s _._ "

Senyum masih tetap terpatri di wajah Sakura. Senyumnya bahkan semakin melebar ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari sang kekasih yang akan menjadi suaminya sebentar lagi. Sasuke bahkan mengucapkan ' _aishiteru',_ kata yang jarang digunakan dan bermakna lebih dalam dibandingkan _'daisuki desu_ (aku suka kamu)'.

" _Aishiteru,_ Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke tersenyum dan ia menepuk kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Hati mereka berdua terasa menghangat dengan pernyataan cinta dari sang kekasih, meski udara terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk tulang. Di tengah salju yang berjatuhan di musim dingin, dua insan menemukan cinta mereka.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Berhubung banyak readers yang minta bonus chapter atau ngerasa ending nya ganjel, akhirnya aku ngebuat bonus chapter. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Aku sebenarnya ga terlalu bisa buat cerita romance walaupun kebanyakan karya ku genre romance.

Cerita Sixth Sense ini sebenernya berawal dari pengalaman pribadi yang akhirnya digabungkan dengan imajinasi. Nggak nyangka fanfict ini bakal tamat, padahal sempet berniat _discontinued._

Sekali lagi, makasih buat para readers yang udah ngebaca fanfict ini. Semoga kalian puas sama fanfict ini.


End file.
